


Stop Being Polite

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Glee AU, M/M, Reality Show AU, eventual Klaine, unrequited Kurtofsky, unrequited Seblaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the true story, of seven strangers, picked to live in a house and have their lives taped. This is what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. The Real World, Santa Monica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Pt. 1 (Cast Bios)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reality show AU. Each chapter is meant to be read as if an episode of a reality show is being watched, complete with interviews and confessionals intercut throughout the scenes. I've been working on this for over a year, and the chapters have been posted on my livejournal, and I've finally moved it here. It's still a WIP, I'm working on chapter 14 right now.

  
Kurt  
Age: 19  
Hometown: Lima, Ohio

19 year old Kurt was raised in Lima, Ohio by a single father after his mother passed away when he was 8.  Kurt said the years following his mother’s death were quite sad and his relationship with his father was strained for years until he found the courage to come out to his father when he was 16. He now considers his father to be his hero and one of his best friends. Kurt, once the only openly gay kid in his high school now studies fashion design at FIT in New York. Though he has way more prospects now that he’s in New York, he says school is his number one priority and he doesn’t have time to date.   
  
Noah  
Age: 21  
Hometown: Austin, Texas

Noah doesn’t like for people to call him by his first name, he prefers to go by Puck.  Puck works as a bartender and also cleans pools over the summer as well as playing guitar in a couple of bands around his hometown. Though he didn’t graduated high school, Noah plans to go for his GED. He said that meeting his baby girl that was given up for adoption when he was in high school was his inspiration to get his life together and find some ambition. Recently single, Noah looks forward to meeting girls on the beaches of LA. 

  
Santana  
Age: 20  
Hometown: Ladera Heights, California

Santana had a bit of a double life as a child. Even though her father is a doctor and lives in Bel Air, Santana spent much of her time at her grandmother’s house in Ladera Heights.  She’s now a sophomore at USC, and since coming out as a lesbian, she no longer has a relationship with her grandmother. The Business major cheers for the Trojans and has dreams of someday being a Laker girl and following in the footsteps of her idol, Paula Abdul.    
  
Sugar  
Age: 18  
Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Sugar makes sure that everyone knows that her casino owner father is not in the mafia.  Though she’s a freshman at UNLV, Sugar spends most of her time running The Sugar Shack, the night club her father opened for her in his new hotel and casino on the strip.  As an heiress, Sugar hopes to have an empire bigger than that of Paris Hilton and Kim Kardashian, and plans to so without having to release a sex tape. 

 

 

 

  
Mike  
Age: 23  
Hometown: Chicago, Ill

The oldest roommate in the house, Mike hopes to make friends and thinks his experiences will make it easy for him to relate to the people he lives with. Mike works as a choreographer and teaches dance classes at a Community Center with his girlfriend of six years, Tina. Growing up, Mike was incredibly shy and it wasn’t until he met his girlfriend in a high school music class during his junior year that he had the courage to tell his traditional Chinese family that he wanted to dance professionally.   


 

 

 

Rachel  
Age: 19  
Hometown: New York, New York

Rachel has been singing since she was 8 months old, and has been competiting in the pageant circuit for just as long.  Raised by two gay Dads in New York, Rachel, also a vegan, is passionate about gay rights.  Her biggest concern moving into the house is that her roommates will be intimidated by her obvious talent.

 

  
Dave  
Age: 20  
Hometown: South Bend, Indiana

Dave says he’s the typical high school jock. Played football all through high school, dated the head cheerleader, he was even junior prom King. He now attends Florida State and plays for their football team. He hopes his roommates are coold guys who like sports and don’t mind playing some football on the beach.


	2. Prologue Pt. 2 (Audition Tapes)

**Kurt, 19.**

 

“Kurt, is it on? How do I know it’s on?”

 

“There’s a red light, Finn.”

  
“That light? Oh, uh...I guess it’s on.”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Clearly, I’m going to need to edit out your stupidity.” Kurt huffs out an annoyed breath.

  
“Hi, my name is Kurt, I’m 19 years old and I’m from Lima, Ohio. This is my audition for The Real World. I apologize in advance for any weird editing choices, my stepbrother is my cameraman. Trust  me, it’s hard to find quality help around these parts.”

 

“Dude, harsh.”

 

“Shut up Finn... Anyway, this is my bedroom back home in Lima. Usually, I would have changed the decor to something more seasonally appropriate, but I’m only here every few months and I’ve got a New York apartment to maintain.”

 

The camera shakily pans around Kurt’s beautifully decorated room. It looks like one of those bedrooms from one of those model track homes.

 

“Finn, follow me, I’d like to introduce you guys to my father and show you around my hometown.”

 

The camera shakily follows Kurt down the stairs and through the house. The rest of the house looks like your typical suburban family home, pictures of the kids on the walls.  When they get to the kitchen, a man is standing over the sink eating a sandwich, dressed in oil drenched coveralls and a baseball cap.  He looks up and sees Kurt and Finn approaching and smiles, clearly amused but not at all surprised.

 

“Dad, say hi to MTV.”

  
“Are you trying to get on some talent show?”

  
“No, Dad, it’s the Real World, you remember that show, you said you and Mom used to watch it all the time.”

 

“The seven strangers? That show still on? Well good for you Kurt. I’m Burt, Kurt’s father, you guys would be lucky to have him on your show. I gotta run back to work now, but Kurt you come by the shop and show them what you can do.”

  
“I will Dad. Later.  I hope that was whole grain bread and that better not be bologna I smell on your breath.”

“Yep, it was the bread with the seeds and no mayo. And no bologna. I promise.”

 

“If you’re lying to me Dad, I’ll find out. I have my ways.”

 

Kurt’s Dad laughs on his way out.   
  
“Bye, Burt!” Finn can be heard calling from behind the camera.

  
  


******************************************************

 

Kurt, now wearing his own coveralls with his name embroidered on the front.  He points up to the sign over the building and the camera follows him.

 

“Welcome to Hummel Tires and Lube.  This is my father’s auto shop.  It’s been in our family for two generations, and Finn is training to take over since I’m in New York now. I worked here all through high school, though people have a hard time believing an impeccably styled gay kid, such as myself, knows anything about cars, I’m about to prove them all wrong.”

 

Minutes later we see Kurt sliding under a car, calling for tools, the camera shakes as Finn hands them to him.  Kurt’s father watches proudly as Kurt works.

 

“I taught him how to change the oil on a car when he was 8. His Mother had just passed away, and so he was spending his afternoons in the shop. He always finished his homework real fast and he wanted to learn what I did. So I showed him, he spent all his afternoons here until he got to high school. And even then, sometimes he’d just bring Mercedes here and she’d talk to him while he worked. He’s good with his hands, I like to think all the practice he got working here will help him when he’s sowing sequin or beads onto the clothes he’s going to make.”

 

Kurt slides from under the car. “Oh Dad, thank you.” Kurt pulls his Dad into a hug.  

********************************************

 

Kurt is now behind the camera, New York is loud and bustling, creating a lot of background noise as the camera is pointed towards an apartment building. “This is my home now! FIT offers awesome housing. I lived in the dorm last year, but now I’m sharing an apartment, in Chelsea. New York is amazing and everything I’ve always dreamed of. I have friends who understand me and my interests, I love my classes, even though sometimes  I feel like crying with all the work, I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

 

Kurt sits on a bed in a different bedroom. “This is my room in my student apartment, I promised my roommates I wouldn’t record them, so I had to do this while they’re all in class. I’ve been designing outfits since i was a kid, my Mom and I would sew little outfits for my action figures and she talked my Dad into buying me Barbies so I could put on little fashion shows.” Kurt clears his throat. “There was a time where my Dad and I didn’t understand each other, we didn’t talk. I hate to think of those days and how much time I wasted because a year after I came out, my father had a heart attack and I almost lost him too.  My father is my hero, and my best friend.  He taught me everything I’ve ever needed to know.  The reason I want to be on The Real World is because I know there are kids out there like me who don’t have a father like mine. They live in towns like Lima where they’re told they shouldn’t be who they are, they think life will always suck. I’m living proof that it does get better. I want those kids to be able to turn on their TVs and see a kid who was like them, i was bullied and called names and I survived and now I’m here. So, I hope you’ll consider me. Thanks for watching this.”

  
  


**Noah, 21**

 

Noah is sitting on his bed in his small, single apartment. In the corner you can see his guitar. The bed is unmade and he’s just wearing a pair of jeans.

 

“What’s up MTV, I’m Noah, but no one but my Mom and my Nana call me that. Everyone else calls me Puck, Puckasaurus, Puckzilla. Take your pick, but I’ll be fine with just Puck. This is my man cave, where the magic happens.  Last night, i hooked up with one of the cougars that comes into the bar where I work. She didn’t want to be on camera, so she’s just holding it for me.” He jerks his head up and puckers his lips, clearly a signal to the person behind the camera. She giggles.

 

*******************************

Puck is walking through a very nice residential neighborhood, tons of nice houses.

“So when I’m not working at the bar, during the days I have my own pool cleaning business. Just something i started to make extra cash for beer when I was in high school. It turned into a legit business, and I’ve actually got a decent amount of money saved up from it.  It was a nice way to meet some older ladies, but the thing is, a lot of these older ladies talk to other older ladies, and The Puckasaurus knows what he’s doing, I’ve got good word of mouth, if you know what I mean.” He literally winks at the camera as if his joke wasn’t completely and totally obvious.

 

“Now, to the bar. One day, I hope to own the place. The owner is a cool dude, took me in, showed me the ropes, Jew to Jew.  He doesn’t have any kids of his own, so I'm hoping he’ll leave the place to me when he gets old and moves to Florida.”

 

Puck walks into the bar, there’s a girl tending bar, she’s wearing glasses and a beanie.

 

“‘Sup, loser!” The girl behind the bar calls to Noah when he walks in.

 

“That’s Lauren. She’s going to be a badass WWE champion one day. Isn’t she hot? She won’t go out with me.”

 

“You have yet to prove to me that you can handle all this sexy. Until then, you gets none of this.”

 

Puck just gives her heart eyes as he passes, clearly swooning at her confidence.

He walks up to the stage in the back of the bar.   
  
“I’m in a couple of bands around town, I play lead guitar in one, and I’m lead guitar and lead singer in the other.  I got my music chops from my Dad. He was in a band, took off when I was a kid, he was trying to make it big, but last i heard he’s playing in some honky tonk in Missouri. I wasn’t dumb enough to just take off without having a plan, so my bands play here for now. We make decent tips, honestly, between the tips my band gets and the tips i get bartending, I just save all my money. I have plans for that cash.”

 

************************************************

Puck is now sitting on the grass in a park, a playground is in the background.  He sighs before looking into the camera.

  
“I made a lot of mistakes when I was in high school. I spent some time in juvie, I knocked up my girlfriend, messed her up good. And I dropped out. I was well on my way to being just like my father.  Two things happened, the woman who adopted my daughter came back to town, agreed to let us do an open adoption, I could see her all I wanted. And I almost messed that up by trying to have a relationship with her. And right after finding out that she got into Yale, my ex got into a really bad car accident.  She survived, but she almost didn’t. It made me think about things. Life is short, I don’t want to be like my father.  My ex, she still went to Yale, she’s doing great there.  Every dime i save is for my daughter to go to college, because I can already tell she’s smart like her Mom.  My plan is to be a better father than my was, and I can do that and still be awesome and have my band and bang cougars.  And I can’t wait to get to LA, and see what it’s like away from Austin because I’ve never been anywhere else before. So I hope you guys pick me, Puckzilla is a good time.”

 

************************************

**Sugar, 18**

 

Sugar is standing in a penthouse sweet, giant princess style bed, complete with a canopy behind her. Her name is literally in lights on the wall above her bed and there are actual paintings of Sugar on the walls, Kelly Taylor style.

 

“My name is Sugar, I’m 18, and I’m awesome.  No seriously, having me on the show will make your ratings spike. When this is over, you’re going to offer me my own show, not one of those challenges, which I wouldn’t do anyway, because I don’t eat worms. Unless they’re flown in from France.  This is my penthouse in the Venetian on the Las Vegas Strip. My father didn’t want me staying in some gross dorm, with other gross kids, so this is where I live, isn’t it awesome?”

 

She walks over to a painting which is made to look like The Mona Lisa, but with Sugar’s face instead. “My Dad totally had a famous Italian artist do this for me.  And when I’m famous, which should be soon, it’s going to be worth way more than the original. Now follow me, I’m going to take you to my club, my Dad got me my own nightclub when I turned 18. I just had to promise to go to college so I could learn to run it myself.  So I got to UNLV, which is like five minutes from here.”

 

****************************************

The nightclub, The Sugar Shack, is loud, and not because of music playing. There’s pink and purple everywhere, if Claire’s were a nightclub, it would be The Sugar Shack.

 

“Every week, famous DJ’s come, Pauly D was here last week, and he’s totally awesome.  Sometimes i Sing, but mostly, I’m just here to make sure the party is awesome.  Once I get my business degree, I plan to start a clothing line. I’m going to be like a Kardashian, or Paris Hilton, and I’m going to do it without a sex tape. Being famous on a reality show is only the first step. I think anyone would be lucky to have me as their roommate, I’m fun, I have money and I have no problem sharing it.  What’s the point of having money if you can’t share it with poor people? I have to go now, my assistant Rocco is going to be here any minute. And he’s definitely my assistant, not my bodyguard.”

  
  


**Mike, 23**

 

“Hello, my name is Mike, I’m 23 years old and I’m from Chicago.”  Mike is standing in a dance studio dressed in sweats and a tank top. “I’m sure you’ve had a lot of people sending videos that are tours of their hometowns.  I could do that, but I really just live in a suburb of Chicago, and it looks exactly how you would imagine it, so instead, I’m just going to show you what I do best, what I’m all about, because dancing is what i love and it’s really the best way to get to know me.”

 

Mike pushes play on the ipod sitting in a stereo in the corner, “Bubble Toes” by Jack Johnson begins to play and Mike begins to dance.  His movements are graceful and fluid, and his passion for dancing is evident in all of his movements. When he’s finished, you can hear applause, the first indication that he’s actually not alone in the room. He takes a bow.

 

“It took a lot of fighting with my family, but I dance professionally now. I work as a choreographer, I’ve been in a few productions around the city and I teach dance here at the community center with my girlfriend.”

 

******************************

Mike is now in his living room, with his beautiful girlfriend Tina.

“This is my girlfriend, Tina, we’ve been together for six years. We met in a high school  music dance class, when she was still too shy to speak up in class and it was my first time dancing outside of my bedroom.  I still feel guilty because she was still with her boyfriend when I kissed her for the first time.”

 

“Mike, I think Artie is over it. He’s the one holding the camera.” The camera turns and a guy with glasses waves into it before turning it back on Mike and Tina.

“I come from a traditional Chinese family. Even though my parents were basically raised here, they’re still very traditional.  My father disowned me when he found out about my dancing.  He wanted me to go to into Law or Medicine, to make our family back home proud. It was hard. I almost did it out of obligation, but Tina sent my applications in anyway. Talked my Dad into giving it a chance. They still don’t understand it, but I have their blessing now, and I love what I do.”

 

“Mike, let’s spice this up a bit.” Artie’s voice can be heard from off camera. “Mike, most reality shows are known for their debauchery. How will you handle being in that environment knowing Tina is at home. How will you deal with leaving your woman way out here in Chicago while you’re in LA surrounded by beach beauties?”

 

“I trust Mike. I know the distance will be hard, but I’m going to be doing my study abroad anyway, so we’d be apart regardless. At least this way, both of us are busy, and not sitting at home pining away.  I want Mike to have this opportunity. There are virtually no Asians on TV outside of Grey’s Anatomy, and even fewer on reality TV.”

 

“Tina’s right, she’ll be in London studying, I’ll be in LA, we’ll talk when we can, but I won’t be tempted by girls in bikini’s because my girlfriend is perfect.” Mike leans over to give Tina a kiss, and the camera shuts off.

 

**Santana, 20**

 

“My name is Santana, I’m 20 years old and the only straight I am is straight up bitch.” Santana is dressed in her white cheerleading uniform, USC across the front of her sweater in red and gold lettering. She’s sitting on a field, bottle of water in the grass next to her, the other cheerleaders can be seen stretching behind her.

 

“I call ‘em like I see ‘em and what do you know, I’m always right.  I’m a cheerleader at USC, and if I don’t get to be a Laker Girl, then I’m probably going to go to Law School. Either way, I plan to make enough money to take care of myself and my girlfriend without having to take a cent from my Lothario father or my lazy mother. And before you ask, no they aren’t paying for my college, I got a scholarship, though my Dad’s misplaced guilt does mean I have my own apartment, a sweet car and the summer before my junior year of high school, he bought my boobs.”

 

Santana takes a long drink from the bottle of water that’s been sitting in the grass beside her.

“I’m from LA, all over LA, actually, having been pushed from relative to relative until I was old enough to take care of myself.”

 

***************************************

Santana is now standing in front of a very old looking high school. It’s a big brick building with an old bell on top, clearly, this school has been around for decades.  The sign out front say Alexander Hamilton High School Academy of Music.

  
“This is my high school, me and Brittany met the first week of 9th grade in the locker room, we were both on JV cheer and we were the only sophomores to move up to Varsity cheer the following year. Unfortunately, our school has the worst football team in the city, but we had awesome pep rallies and really great dance instructors. If I hadn’t gone here, I probably would have ended up at some crap school in the ghetto and I’d be just another chola on the block. But now I’m at USC, and getting me in here is the best thing my Dad did.”

 

Santana turns and looks at the building as the bell rings.

 

“I think I’d be the best choice for a roommate because the show is called the Real World, and I’m the realest bitch you’ll ever meet. I keep it 100 at all times. There won’t be any tears from me about how I’m a bitch because my life is hard. I’m hilarious and people love me because what I say is true.  So, you best pick me, because I wants to live in a house on the beach.”

 

**Rachel, 19**

Rachel is sitting on her bed in her very pink and yellow room. Her posture is perfect, she sits with her back completely straight, her showface is on. Her showface is a little scary.

  
“Hi, I’m Rachel, and I’m the new star of The Real World.  You’re going to pick me because I have the star power necessary to elevate this show from your run of the mill reality show with a bunch of drunken kids sleeping around into something with class and style.  I’m from New York, the best city in the world. Let me show you around my house.”

 

The camera follows Rachel around through her house, a charming West Village  Brownstone. When she gets into the living room, two men are sitting at a piano singing.

 

“These are my Dads, they had me via surrogate. They mixed their semen together, so we don’t know which one of them is biologically my Dad.” The men look up and smile, it’s clear where Rachel gets her show face.  One of the men is black, the other Jewish, and it’s clear which one is actually Rachel’s father.

 

“My Dad’s are actually from Michigan, but it was apparent upon my birth that I was destined to be a star, so they moved us to New York where my talent would be properly appreciated and nurtured. I’ve been in pagents since I was 8 months old, I’ve taken tap and ballet since i could walk. I was the star of my high school Glee club, and I am now in my second year at The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, which only takes like 20 students per year.  I’m a vegan, and my Dads and I go to gay pride every year. Now that I’ve introduced myself, I’m going to sing so you can get a better understanding of why I’m perfect for your show. I know it’s not a talent show, but a little music never hurt anyone, I mean, it’s still MTV even if you only show music videos at 3am on Sundays.”

 

One of Rachel’s fathers begins to play the piano as the other sits down on the couch and looks up at her adoringly as she begins to sing “The Way We Were”. When the song is over, both of her father’s have tears in their eyes.

 

“This is just what happens everytime I sing. There’s so much emotion, everyone just starts crying.  Don’t worry, they’re always happy tears.”

 

**Dave, 20**

 

This video begins with footage from a football game, number 24 runs for a touchdown and the crowd goes crazy, the game is won. Number 23 takes off his helmet and raises it in the air, the crowd cheers even louder.

 

Dave is now sitting in the empty bleachers, out of his uniform, just wearing a hoodie and jeans, it’s clearly early in the morning. “My name is Dave, I’m 20 years old, I’m from South Bend, Indiana, but I’m currently in Tallahassee. I play football for the Florida State Seminoles.  I’m just your typical MidWestern guy, in highschool I played football, baseball and hockey, I’d love to play professionally someday, if not I’d like to stay in sports somehow as an agent or something.  I’ve had the typical life of a small town jock. I was the prom king, dated the head cheerleader, high school was the best time of my life. College is cool, but nothing will top the feeling of knowing you’re the most popular guy in school.  This video is for you guys to get to know me, I hope you’ll pick me for the show.  First things first, it’s time for my morning workout. I like to get up early so I can get to the gym before any of the other guys do, then I can take my time on all the machines.”

 

****************************************

Mike’s now in the weight room, dressed for a work out. “This is what I have to do to stay in shape, I hope the house would have a workout room, because if I want my spot on the team back when it’s over, I have to stay in top shape.” Dave goes over to the stereo in the corner of the room and pushes play.

 

“Never made it as a wise man, I couldn’t cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of living like a blind man, I’m sick of site without a sense of feeling and this is how you remind me of what I am really am, this is how you remind of what I really am...”

  
The sound of Nickelback fill the room as Dave works out, he takes a second to take a drink and scream along to the “it’s not like you to say sorry, I’m always waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking and I’ve been up, I’ve been down, been to the bottom of every bottle, these five words in my head, scream are we having fun yet...”

 

*******************************************

When the workout is done, a freshly showered Dave sits on a bench, fresh clothes on, hair still damp.  

 

“I hope you choose me, because I’d love the chance to see the West Coast, meet some new people. I hope the roommates are all cool people, that I can get along with, hopefully, no one too weird or out there. Just good fun people, maybe we’ll check out a Dodger game or something.”

 

**********************

  
  



	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roomies move in and start to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On most reality shows, there are interviews, which are taken after the fact, and confessionals which are recorded at the time things are happening in a little booth, usually in the house. If you've seen The Real World, or Jersey Shore, you know the confessional is a little booth, where people crowd in and talk to a camcorder. 
> 
> Interviews will be bolded.  
> Confessionals will be underlined.

 

Kurt stands at baggage claim at LAX, staring straight ahead, trying not to look directly into the camera that’s going to be following his every move for the next six weeks. Nervous, he starts chewing his thumbnail while he waits for his baggage to arrive.  He nearly jumps out of his skin when a tiny brunette reaches up to tap him on the shoulder.

 

“Hi, are you Kurt?” The tiny brunette smiles at him and sticks out her hand. “I’m Rachel and I’m going to be your roommate for the next six weeks. Well, maybe not your roommate specifically, I don’t know know how I feel about rooming with a boy, as I’m an only child and have only everhad girl roommates, but it’s good to meet you.” She finished without taking a breath.

 

“Whoa.” Kurt says under his breath.

 

**Kurt Interview: “Rachel, she talks a lot. And fast too. How does she not run out of breath?”**

 

“Hi, Rachel. Yes, I’m Kurt. Nice to meet you. I don’t know how the rooming arrangements are going to work. I just hope we get there first so we can pick out the beds we want.  It’s nice to meet you.” Kurt sees his bag and moves forward to grab it, just as Rachel grabs her very gaudy and very pink designer luggage set, half of which she hands off to him. He just looks at her bags but walks past them. She gets the hint and grabs it herself.

 

“So, Rachel, do you know if we’re supposed to be meeting any of our other roommates?”

 

Rachel stops and looks down at the sheet of paper in her hands. “Yes, someone named Michael and someone named David. Looks like there’s going to be more guys than girls in the house.  Michael’s flight from Chicago should be in soon. Let’s get moving, I’ve heard Los Angeles is notorious for bad traffic, though being from New York, I’m sure it can’t be that bad, but still, we want to get a move on if we want to get to the house first.”

 

“You’re from New York?” Kurt asked breathlessly trying to keep up with Rachel’s pace, she moves fast for someone so tiny.

 

“Yes, I’m from  Manhattan, the West Village to be exact. Where are you from?”

“I’m from Ohio, but I go to school in New York.”

  
“Oh my god, you do?” Rachel screeched, loudly. “Where do you go? I go to NYADA.  That’s the New York School for the Dramatic Arts, it’s very famous. Many a Broadway legend has studied there.”

 

“I know of NYADA, I considered applying there myself, but I actually go to FIT. I’m studying fashion design.”

  
“FIT, very good school, probably not as good as NYADA, but still very good. I’m glad there’s someone in the house as ambitious as myself. I plan to keep up with my routine while I’m here, that means I’ll be up at 6am every day to work out as well as practice my scales, I can’t let my instrument get rusty.”

 

**Rachel Interview: “While I’m here in Los Angeles, I plan to keep myself on the same rigorous schedule I’m usually on. My dads were the ones who convinced me to do this, reality shows can be the key to fame these days. But i won’t be participating in the typical debauchery, I’m going to use this opportunity to show that I am dedicated to my craft, I’m here as a social experiment and it will make for an excellent chapter in my memoirs where I describe how I tried the cheap way to fame, and decided the traditional way is much more for me.**

 

Kurt Interview: “If Rachel wakes me up at six in the morning practicing her scales, I can’t be held responsible for what I do. No one comes between me and sleep.

 

****************

Santana walks into the house, pulling her luggage behind her. She walks into the living room, and drops her bags at the sight, huge windows, ocean view, white couches, on sectional with a chaise lounge at the end.

 

“Swanky. This is my kind of house.”  She walks through the living room and through the dining room into the kitchen, to see the brand new stainless steel appliances. “It’s not like i cook or anything, but I’m sure someone here will want to eat something other than hot pockets and pizza.” She goes out to the patio outside of the dining room and looks around.

“It’s about time I got to live somewhere up to my ridiculously high standards.”  

 

She drags her bags up the stairs. “Hey, anyone here?” No reply. “Yes, I get first dibs on the rooms, score.”

 

She looks into one room, decorated in light colors, three queen size beds lined up in a row.  She looks into the bigger room, four beds, at different angles, she sees on secluded in a corner. “Yep. That’s my bed.” She pulls her bags over to the bed and lies down. “I dare someone to try and take this bed from me.”

***********************************************

 

“Kurt, look at this sweater, what do you think?” Kurt looks up from his magazine and over at Rachel’s and rolls his eyes, then turns back to his magazine.

  
“Rachel, you can’t be serious, that is hideous and it looks like it was made for a child.”

  
“Kurt, I’ll have you know that-”

  
They’re interrupted by a throat clearing softly. They look up to see Mike standing in front of them.

 

“Hi, I’m Mike, you must be Rachel and Kurt.” Rachel stands up, “Hello, Mike. It’s good to finally meet you.”

Rachel and Kurt each shake Mike’s hand. “So, how old are you guys, I’m pretty sure I’m going to be the oldest in the house.”

 

“I’m 19, and so is Rachel. How old are you, Mike?” Mike actually stops and helps Rachel with one of her bags along with his carry-on, Rachel smirks at Kurt, who rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

 

“I’m 23. Where are you guys from? Or maybe we should wait until we get to the house so we don’t have to answer these questions over and over.”

 

They get to the baggage claim, where David is already waiting. He turns around and smiles at the group.

 

“What’s up guys, I’m David.” He turns to shake hands with Rachel and Mike, and when he sees Kurt, he does a bit of a double take, shakes his hand quickly before turning back to look for his luggage. Rachel starts a bit, having noticed the odd exchange, but doesn’t really say anything.

 

**Rachel Interview: “I don’t know, but something was up with the way David looked  at Kurt back at the airport. I’m not sure yet, but I have a very good sense with these things, it’s very important for an artist like myself to be able to read a room and assess a situation and my assessment says to keep my eye on David.”**

 

*********************************************

 

“Hey, anyone here?”  Puck calls out when he walks into the house. He throws his bag down on the ground and runs up the stairs. He goes into the bedroom with the four beds where Santana is sitting painting her nails.

 

“It’s about time one of you showed up, for a second I thought I was getting this whole place to myself.”

Puck looks her up and down, and she rolls her eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but Santana interrupts him immediately.

 

“Don’t even try it, Mohawk. I’m gay. And not the “make out with girls at parties kind of gay I’m sure you’ve wanked to, but I’m actually a lesbian with a girlfriend, so please save your line for one of the desperate girls looking to get famous for having sex on TV. Also, this is my bed, you can sleep wherever you want, but this is my bed. Got it?”

 

**Puck Interview:“I like Santana. And not just because she’s got a hot rack. She’s ballsy. I like that in a chick. Reminds me of myself.”**

 

Puck drags his bag to a bed in the middle of the room, “I don’t mind sharing a room with a chich, especially if she’s a big of a badass as me. I’m Noah, by the way. But only my Mom calls me that. Everyone else calls me Puck.”  He sticks his hand out and Santana takes it.

  
“Santana. And I don’t care who I share a room with as long as they don’t wake me up for something stupid and they don’t touch my stuff. Touch my stuff, draw back a nub, it’s pretty simple.”

 

“I don’t think you have anything I want to touch, seeing how you’re a girl and all, but I can respect that.”

 

“Hellooo?” A loud voice calls from downstairs and several voices can be heard.  Santana and Puck run down stairs to meet their roommates, and see Mike, Kurt, Rachel and David running around the living room excited.

 

“Rachel! Look at this kitchen! I’m going to have so much fun in here, I’ve always wanted stainless steel appliances!” Kurt calls from the kitchen. Rachel squeals and runs after him, a tiny blur in front of Santana as she comes down the stairs.

 

“Of course he’s going to have fun in the kitchen.” David mutters. Mike raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t say anything.

 

“What’s up guys, I’m Mike.” Mike sticks a hang out to Puck and Santana and they introduce themselves.

 

Rachel and Kurt come back into the living room and everyone introduces themselves. They take their places on the couch, David sitting on the opposite end from Kurt.

 

“So, we’re short one more, should we wait before we do that whole getting to know you shit?”

 

“Might as well do it now, we can catch them up when they get here.” Mike says, leaning back against the couch.

“Do you guys think the last roommate will be a boy or a girl?” Rachel asks looking around.

 

“Probably a girl, Rachel. We’ve got four guys. It has to be a girl.” Kurt says, and Dave snorts.

 

“Yeah, dude’s right, no way I want it to be a sausage fest in here. There’s already too many dudes. So, spill it, boyfriends, girlfriends? Who’s attached?”

 

Mike ducks his head and raises his hand. “I have a girlfriend, Tina, we’ve been together since high school.”

 

“Dude, really? You’re practically married, she let you do this? Isn’t she worried that you’re gonn hook up with someone?”

 

“Puck, not everyone is planning on sleeping with everything with legs once they’re here. I for one plan to keep everything very platonic, and PG while I’m here, I need to keep my reputation clean.”

 

“Please, once we get some tequila in you, you’ll probably be dancing on a table. And I have a girlfriend, but she we talked about it, and as long there’s no sex, I’m free to do what I want. Plus, she lives like five minutes from here, so it’s not like we’re long distance or anything.”

 

“What about the rest of you?”

 

“I’m single, but I don’t expect to meet anyone here that I’d be interested in, so. Whatever.”

 

“Oh can it, Kurt. Let’s just address the pink elephant in the room. Kurt is gay, I’m gay, I’m taking your twink ass to West Hollywood and getting you wasted and laid.  I can already tell five minutes after meeting you that you need it. So, let’s get it out of the way, is Kurt the only virgin here?”

 

Just as Kurt opens his mouth to argue, the door opens and a high pitched voice calls out, “I’m here, the show can start now!!”

 

Sugar walks in, dragging her bag behind her, “Hey, any of you hot boys want to help the lady with her bags, they’re out by the car.” Mike gets up and drags Dave with him.   
  
“ ‘Sup guys, I’m Sugar. And you should know right away that I’m awesome.” Rachel gapes at her with a shocked expression on her face while Kurt muffles a laugh.

 

“What, Rachel, did you think you’d be the loudest one here?”

  
“Are we gonna get this party started or what?” Sugar crosses her arms impatiently. Everyone gets up to shake her hand and introduce themselves.

 

**Sugar Interview:“People should know that there’s really no point in denying that I’m going to light up their lives. Aint’ no party like a Sugar party because Sugar is sweet and awesome.”**

 

******************************************

 

Once Sugar’s bags are brought in, everyone is standing around the living room.

 

“So. Rooms. How is this gonna work? Boys room, girl’s room?” Mike asks, curious.

 

“Well, Puck and I have already picked our rooms, you guys are free to sleep wherever you want. We’re not five, so boy’s room girl’s room is completely unnecessary, unless your girlfriend has strict rules about where you can sleep.”

 

“Wait, Santana, what do you mean, you’ve picked your beds? How is that fair, you should have waited until everyone got here so we could all pick our rooms.”

 

“II meant what I said, Rachel. Puck and I picked our beds. There are five other beds to choose from.”

 

Rachel stomps up the stairs and the rest of the roommates follow her. She goes right into the room where Santana has already chosen a bed.

 

“No fair, you picked the only bed separated from the rest!”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to be in the middle of the room when Brits and I are having one of our conjugal visits. Is that a problem?”

 

“We should have done this fairly, like pull numbers or something. How is it fair that you get here first and get to pick your bed. Just because you had the shortest distance to travel?”

 

Kurt grabs Rachel by her shoulders and pulls her out of the room, “Rachel, do you want to share a room with Puck? I mean look at him, he probably snores and farts in his sleep.  Do you really want to share with him?”

  
Rachel looks over to the other bed, where Puck is scratching his arm pit, “Ew, no. Kurt you’re right. Plus, this other room has a much more pleasant decor.  Much better for keeping me balanced and getting more sleep. Where are you sleeping?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m thinking I might room with you and Sugar. I don’t know if the guys will be very comfortable with me sharing with them.  I can already tell some of them are going to have some issues. You know?”

 

“Kurt, you should totally share with us. It will be fun!” Sugar calls from her bed where she’s started unpacking. Kurt looks at her pile of clothes and frowns.

**Kurt Interview:“How can someone own so much faux fur and feathers? And not even nice feathers, the kind that look like she skinned the world’s tackiest peacock. I am itching to give her a makeover.”**

 

********************************************

 

They tour the rest of the house, there’s a game room slash gym with a pool table, foosball and air hockey as well as an elliptical and treadmill and a set of weights. On the roof, there is a pool, jacuzzi and grill.  

 

Puck grins a mile wide when  he sees the grill and the pool. “What do you guys say, I light up the grill, make some drinks and we celebrate. Christen the hot tub and just party it up, it’s our first night, let’s do it right?”

 

Everyone cheers. “Okay, Santana, Dave and I will go get the supplies. Any suggestions?”

 

“I’m a vegan, and while I won’t judge you guys for choosing to dine on animal flesh, I would like some veggie burgers, please.”

 

“Marshmallow vodka. It tastes amazing.”

 

“Okay, veggie burgers, marshmallow vodka. Kurt? Mike? Anything?”

 

They shake their heads and Santana grabs her keys and they head out.

 

***********************************************

Dave, and Santana walk through the grocery store looking for veggie burgers, cart already full with beef, hot dogs, beer and a variety of alcohol.

 

“Okay, spill it, Dave, you’ve been silent this entire day, what’s your deal?”

 

“Nothing. I don’t have a deal, I’m just not loud like the rest of you.”

 

“Sure. Don’t think I haven’t seen you eyeing up Kurt.”

 

“I wasn’t eyeing him, you’re crazy!”

 

“Whoa, who’s crazy, calm down, I just mean  you clearly have an issue with the gay.  But you don’t have a problem with me, so what’s your deal. ‘Cause that kid looks harmless.”

 

“I don’t have a problem. If he doesn’t bother me, I won’t bother him. As long as he doesn’t like start wearing makeup, or like hitting on me, then I don’t care about him.”

 

“Okay, I’m not even going to get into how what you said is ten different kinds of offensive, but I will say this. You have a problem with him being gay, keep it to yourself, I am not afraid of going all Ladera Heights on your ass. Got it, porkchop?”

 

“Got it. Jesus, you’re bossy.”

 

“And don’t you forget it. Let’s go find Puck.”

 

**Santana Interview:“Yeah, Dave’s totally homophobic, but he’s clearly one of those hicks who probably think lesbians are hot, so he’s gonna be all up in my grill when Brits comes to visit, but if he crosses me I will not hesitate to kick him in the balls.  And I’m definitely keeping an eye on Kurt.”**

 

***************************

“Okay, who do you think is the hottest guy so far?” Sugar asks, climbing into the jacuzzi in her hot pink bikini. Kurt and Mike sit on the edge of the pool with their feet in.

 

“Well, Puck is ruggedly attractive.  Like he reminds of a something like the Outsiders. I could see myself maybe dating someone like him. I haven’t had my bad boy phase yet.  It could be just like West Side Story.”

 

“I don’t know what that is, but he’s definitely a hottie. But then again, so are you Mike.  Too bad you’re all married and stuff.  Kurt? Who do you think is hot?”

 

“Oh no you don’t. I’ve had my fill of crushing on straight guys. Nothing good can come it. Not even entertaining the idea that any of them are attractive, and Rachel, West Side story does not end well. Heed my warning.”

 

At that moment, Puck, Santana and Dave return.

 

“Let’s get this party started!” Puck calls before he cracks open a beer.

 

***************************************

It doesn’t take long for people to get sloppy. Halfway through the party, Sugar is in the hottub making out with Puck, both of them leaning over Rachel’s lap, looking disgusted at the amount of tongue she sees. Santana is in the pool on Mike’s shoulder. Dave sits on one end of the pool watching, and Kurt sits next across from Rachel laughing at her plight.

 

“Kurt, it’s not funny! Help me.”

 

“Sorry, Rach. I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Hopefully one of them will get tired or their face will fall asleep. Or you could join them.”

 

Kurt gets up and goes towards the stairs.

 

“Hey Kurt, can you bring more ice when you come back up?” Santana calls from her spot on Mike’s shoulders. Kurt nods just as Mike slips and drops her in the pool.

 

********************************

When Kurt comes out of one of the bathroom stalls and goes up to the sinks to wash his hands, Dave is coming in.

 

“Hi, Dave. You’ve been quiet tonight. Having fun?”

 

“I’m fine. Just need to use the bathroom. You leavin? I’m not doing anything with you in here.”

 

“Are you serious right now? We’re roommates. I’m not going to check you out, trust me.”

 

Kurt starts to leave the bathroom.

 

“I don’t trust you. Just keep your homo crap to yourself. No one wants you spreading it around here.”

 

Shocked, Kurt leaves the bathroom and goes straight into his bedroom.

 

**Kurt Confessional:** “You know, I knew it was a possibility that there’d be someone in the house that was uncomfortable with me being gay. I guess I just didn’t expect them to be so open about it.” Kurt takes a deep breath and drops his face into his hands before looking back up to the confessional camera, “It’s not like I’ve never dealt with homophobia before. I’m from a small town in Ohio, I went to Homophobia, high.  But I’ve alway taken comfort in the fact that at the end of the day, I could go home to my Dad and have some peace, even if it was just for a few hours.” His voice cracks, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to live like this for six weeks. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the roommates get to know each other, there's already friction between Rachel and everyone else, and Kurt tries to deal with his confrontation with Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold.  
> Confessionals are underlined.

 

[“Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride, nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no, I got to keep on movin'”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cy46iOwWQiE&feature=related)  Rachel’s alarm goes off and she pops striaght out of bed.

 

“Daddy, is this another raid?” Sugar asks sleepily from her bed, pink leopard print sleep mask still over her face.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Kurt yells from underneath his pillow. “Rachel, I swear if you don’t make it stop, I will murder you. And they won’t find your body.”

 

“Kurt, I told you I will not sacrifice my routine while I’m here.” Rachel gets out of bed and turns on the light, dodging Kurt’s pillow as she goes over to the dresser and starts looking through it. She pulls out her workout clothes, turns off the light and leaves the room.

 

**Rachel Interview: “I have a rigorous diet and exercise routine. I’m up at 6am everyday, I have a protein shake with banana and flaxseed oil and by 6:10, I’m on the elliptical. You know how I motivate myself? Not with anything artificial, I set a goal and I won’t rest until I reach it. I don’t care if my roommates have a problem with it, I won’t let myself go just to make friends here.”**

 

Rachel is at the kitchen, standing at the blender in her workout clothes making her shake when a very tired looking and disgruntled Kurt and Sugar come in. Sugar goes straight to the couch and face plants, and Kurt gives Rachel his best bitch glare as he walks past her and to the coffee maker.

 

“I think I’m dying”, Sugar whines from the couch, her voice muffled by the cushions.

 

“Well, perhaps you’ll think twice before over indulging.  You’ll notice I had one modest drink and I’m perfectly fine.”  Rachel pours her shake into her thermos before storming out of  the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

“I hate her Kurt. I really hate her.” Sugar says from the couch.

“I know, Sugar.” Kurt walks into the living room with two mugs and hands one to Sugar.

 

******************************************

Rachel sits on the floor of the workout room, stretching.

 

“La la la la la la la laaaa....me me me me me me meeeee.....”

 

**************************************

Sugar looks up at the ceiling, frustrated look on her face.

 

“Oh my god. She can’t be serious.”

 

**************************************

“La la la la la la la laaaaaa”  comes in muffled through the wall. Santana looks around.

 

“Oh hell no.”

 

“What the hell?” Dave sits up in his bed. “Who is that?”

 

“Make it stop” Mike mumbles from his bed.

 

Puck sits up and looks at the clock. “At least she sounds good.” Then he rolls over and goes right back to sleep.

******************************************************************************

Rachel is still on her floor on the yoga mat, stretching and warming up her voice when Santana storms in the room.

 

“Uh uh, hobbit. No freaking way. You are not waking up the whole house with this crap.”

 

“Santana, I know you may not understand this, but I need to maintain my instrument if I’m going to go back to school when this is over.”

 

“You’re not gonna have an instrument if you do this every day for six weeks. Shut it up. It’s too damn early.”

 

“I’m not going to let you--”

 

“No, see you don’t understand. No one interrupts my sleep. You need to practice your arias or whatever, take your ass outside on the beach and you can wake up all the whales and dogs or whatever, but I swear if you wake me up at O’ Dark thirty with this crap again, it won’t be pretty.”

 

**Santana Interview: “I don’t see myself making it through this six weeks without killing Rachel. I just don’t know how I’m going to live with her, she’s crazy. “**

 

*******************************************************************

When Santana comes down stairs, Puck and Mike are sitting are sitting on the couch drinking coffee and talking with Sugar and Kurt.

 

“So since Rachel decided to wake everyone in the house up, what do you say we go to breakfast?”

Santana asks as she goes into the kitchen. “I’m the only one from around here, so how about I play tour guide. We’ll go eat, and then maybe we can hit the beach.”

 

“Alright everyone, I’ll wake Dave, you guys get showered or whatever.” Puck hops up and everyone but Kurt follows. He puts his face in his hands and takes a deep breath. Santana notices something is up, but turns to go up the stairs.

 

**Kurt Interview: “I don’t know if I should tell any of the roommates the things Dave said to me, because I really don’t know how they feel about me being gay. I mean, what if they feel the same. Obviously, Santana and Rachel won’t have a problem with it, but Puck? Mike? It’s not like I haven’t had to deal with this before. I’ll just avoid being alone with him. I don’t think he’ll do anything anyway, there’s cameras and crew people everywhere.”**

 

********************************************************

Santana Interview:“So after breakfast, which was a pain in the ass because Rachel’s a vegan, so when I wanted to take everyone to Roscoe’s Chicken and Waffles for a real taste of LA, we had to go to some frou frou place in Century City that had Vegan treats, we decided to hang out on the beach.”

 

Santana, Rachel and Sugar are laid out on towels, tanning while the guys are swimming. Kurt is sitting under an umbrella, hat, and sunglasses on, covered from head to toe, drawing in a sketch book. Rachel gets up from her towel and sits next to Kurt.

 

“So, Kurt, what are you up to? You’ve been quiet today?”

  
“Well, if I’d gotten more than three hours of sleep, that might have helped me show my sparkling personality.” Kurt says tersely as he goes back to his drawing.

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s very important to me to keep my routine.”

 

“And it’s very important to me to get my sleep. It’s bad enough you guys left me to peel Sugar off of Puck and get her into bed. Lack of sleep causes pre-mature wrinkles, Rachel.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing, “What are you working on? Is this for school?”

 

“No. I just like to sketch out ideas when they come to me, or when I’m stressed out.  Just some ideas for if I ever get my own clothing line.”

 

“Ooh, what kind of clothing line? Can I see?” Rachel tries to peak at his notebook, he pulls it away.

  
“Oh no you don’t. No one sees my ideas.  Trust me, you wouldn’t like it, there’s not an animal sweater to be found.  Why don’t you go harass Sugar, and try to explain to her that it’s unethical to skin peacocks.”

 

“I’m sure most of her feathers are faux, I don’t think those colors can be found in the wild.”

 

“I was being sarcastic, Rachel.”

 

“Oh...I knew that.” Rachel pulls her knees up to her chin and stares out to the ocean.

 

“Hey guys!” Mike calls from down the beach, “Wanna play football? Boys against girls!”

 

“Ugh, no.”  Kurt rolls his eyes and goes back to his sketch.

 

“Come on, Kurt. It could be fun. We could get to know our roommates, have some fun.”

 

Kurt looks at the group gathering, and then back to Rachel, “Okay, if you insist.”

 

Kurt puts his sketch book down and follows Rachel.

 

“The teams are uneven, so one of the guys is gonna have to join our team”, Santana is saying when they walk up.

 

“Well, we know who the obvious choice to join the girl’s is, don’t we.”, Dave throws a dirty look at Kurt as he approaches.

 

“Oh yeah, Porkchop? And who would that be?”

 

“Guys, guys, calm down. We’ll just rock paper scissors.” Mike steps between Dave and Santana.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go on the girl’s team. It’s no big deal.” Kurt steps over to the guys side, glaring at Dave, who looks away.

 

“So, we playing tackle?” Santana says, bending over to stretch.

 

“No, I don’t want to hurt you ladies” Puck replies, not even hiding the fact that he’s checking out Santana while she stretches.

 

“Bring it on. So, who’s gonna be our QB? Kurt?”

“I played Kicker for a while  in high school, but I think I could handle QB.”

 

Dave snorts.

 

“What?”

 

“You played football? In high school? What kind of school did you go to that they let you play?”

 

“What do you mean, let me play? I tried out, I made the team, I won us the only game of the season. They were lucky to have me.”

 

“Team must have sucked.” Dave mumbles under his breath. Santana is making her way over to him when Kurt grabs her arm to stop her.

 

“What? You just gonna let him say that crap to you?”

 

“He’s not worth it.”

 

Rachel Interview: “Yeah, Porkchop? He’s on my list.”

 

***************************************************

**Puck Interview:“Yeah, that game didn’t last long. I don’t know what Dave’s deal is, but he had it out for Kurt.  Took every opportunity to take him down. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he had the hots for him or something. I mean, I was just trying to tackle the chicks, see if I could get their boobs to come out of their bikinis.”**

 

**Mike Interview: “It got to the point where the game wasn’t fun, watchign Kurt get dragged to the grass. I tried to stop it, to get Dave to just have fun, maybe he’s just so used to playing seriously that he can’t just let it go. Eventually, Kurt got tired of it and went inside. So we ended the game pretty quickly. We’d had an early day and everyone was just really tired.”**

 

******************************************************

Kurt sits on his bed, head in his hands crying. He hears the house phone ring, so he takes a deep breath, wipes his eyes and goes out to the hallway to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey kid, how ya doin? I thought you were gonna call me when you got there, let me know you were settling in okay.”

 

“Dad?”

 

“What’s wrong, Kurt? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, because I know that voice, and that’s not your nothing voice.”

 

“I’m fine, Dad, I just miss you.” Kurt clears his throat, “How are you doing? How’s Carole and Finn?”

 

“We’re good, same as always. You tell me about you? How’s LA treating you, how’s that house?”

 

“The house is amazing, Dad. It’s right on the beach, it has this amazing view of the ocean, and on top of that, we have a pool on the roof and the kitchen has stainless steel appliances.”

  
“Oh, you been bugging me about getting you the stainless steel in the kitchen since you were 10. How’s your roommates? They treating you okay?”

 

Kurt takes a deep breath, willing himself not to start crying again, “They’re great, Dad. Everyone is really cool. There’s this girl Rachel, she’s either going to be my best friend or my worst enemy, I haven’t decided yet.”  
  
“Think you’re gonna get a chance to visit Mercedes?”

  
“God Dad, I hope so.  But I hear my roommates coming back in, I’ll call you tomorrow Dad. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Kurt. You let me know if anything’s bugging you, okay?”

 

“I will Dad. Bye.”

 

Kurt Confessional: “I couldn’t tell my Dad about Dave. Two years ago, he had a heart attack, he almost died. Stress could kill him, and not being able to do anything, that would drive him nuts, and I can’t be responsible for my Dad getting sick again. I can handle this. I have to handle this.”

 

********************************************************

Kurt comes downstairs to find everyone gathered around the dining room table.

  
“Hey, Kurt, did you see this?” Mike holds up a sheet of paper.

 

“No, I just went straight upstairs, why, what is it?”

 

Mike looks down at the letter, “Dear Roommates, if you’re going to live here, you’re going to need to work. Please be ready tomorrow at 10 am and meet me at my skate shop on the 3rd Street Promenade. No dress code, but dress comfortably, tomorrow, you learn how to build skateboards.”

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roomies meet their quirky new boss and start their new job, and things between Dave and Kurt come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews are bold.  
> Confessionals are underlined.

  


The roommates are all gathered around the pool area. Kurt is lounging on one of the chaise lounges, plate of pizza in his lap and a tall icy drink on the ground beside him. Rachel is on the lounge next to him, sipping on her own icy drink, wearing her bikini top and pink short short shorts. Sugar is floating in the pool on an inflatable lounge, while Puck, Mike and Santana are in the jacuzzi, open pizza box on the ground beside them. Dave is sitting off to the side again, feet dipped in the water, scowling at the pool like the water just insulted his mother.

  


**Mike Interview: “So after finding out that we had to start work in the morning we decided to take it easy. So we ordered pizzas and decided to hang out around the pool while it was still warm out. We wanted to spend some time getting to know each other, so Sugar suggested we play Truth or Dare.”**

  


“What am I, a 12 year old girl? I’m not playing Truth or Dare!” Dave starts to get up before Santana turns to glare at him.

  


“What is your deal, are your steroids wearing off? Going in to ‘roid rage? Sit down!”

  


“Dude, it’s not like we’re asking you to paint your toenails or french braid Santana’s hair. Just [bleeping] sit.”

  


**Puck Interview: “Dave reminds me of myself in high school. I was so concerned with making sure everyone knew what a man I was that I was constantly chickening out and acting like a boy.** ”

  


“Fine! I’ll stay, but don’t dare me to kiss any dudes, I’m not doing it.” Dave kicks at the water, and Santana side eyes him while Kurt studies his pizza as if he’s trying to disappear.

  


“Ok-ay, who wants to go first?” Mike tries to pull Santana back into the jacuzzi from where she’s glaring at Dave.  “No one? Okay, I’ll start, Sugar, truth or dare?”

  


“Hmmm. Truth.”

  


“Is Sugar your real name, because I wasn’t sure if it was your actual name, or a nickname or something.”

  


“Yep, Sugar is my real name, because my Dad said I gave my Mom diabetes when I was i the womb and as soon as they saw my face, they knew I’d be sweet.” She smiles and takes another sip of her drink. “Yay, my turn. Hmmm...” She looks around to each of the roommates. “Kurt, truth or dare?”

  


“Truth.  I don’t trust any of you enough to choose dare.”

  


“Okay Kurt, but you have to answer this, 100% honesty, no dodging. If you could hook up with any of the guys here, who would you hook up with and what would you do? And I want details.”

  
Kurt rolls his eyes, and just as he opens his mouth to speak, Dave dives into the pool with a big splash. Santana starts to get up, but Mike mouths “ignore him” to her.

  


“Oh God, okay first, don’t think this means that I’m going to be ogling you, or that I plan to attempt to hook up with you. I’m well aware you’re all straight, and I don’t do “hook ups””, he finger quotes when he says “hookups”. “I’m not looking for a showmance, especially with a straight guy. With that said, if I have to choose, I guess I’d go with Puck. Don’t get cocky, you know you’re attractive. And if we did hook up, well, I’d probably let him blow me, and maybe i’d return the favor.” Kurt is blushing all the way down to his arms. Rachel looks over to him and gives the thumbs up nodding.

  


**Rachel Interview: “Noah is hot, and it’s cool that he’s also Jewish. I think every girl should go through a bad boy phase, so I wouldn’t rule it out should he want to take me out.”**

  


**Puck Interview: “Kurt’s hot for a guy. If I were gay, I’d totally tap that. His skin looks really soft.”**

  


Kurt rolls his eyes at Rachel’s enthusiastic approval of his choice. “Okay Rachel, truth or dare?”

  


“Truth.”

  


“Okay, what’s the most unethical thing you’ve ever done to get a role?”

  


Rachel’s jaw drops and Santana rubs her hands together and turns around in the hot tub.

  


**Santana Interview: “I knew this would be good, Rachel’s got Tonya Harding crazy written all over her.”**

  


“Well, I don’t like to talk about this and I feel really bad about it, but there was this girl, Sunshine. She was an exchange student from the Philippines and shorter than me, and she transferred to my school in junior year and she auditioned for a role I wanted, Maria in West Side Story. And I knew she was a shoe in to get it, so when she asked me where the auditions were being held I may have given her the address of a crack house in Brooklyn. She wasn’t hurt, but well, people found out about it, and my school was very competitive, but not that competitive. Let’s just say, if I was unpopular before, I was even more unpopular after that.”

  


**Rachel interview: “I didn’t have a lot of friends in high school. I went to a very prestigious Performing Arts high school in New York. I’m just very focused, making friends was not on the top of my list. My priority when I started was to be in as many clubs and musicals as possible because getting into NYADA is hard enough, but getting in from that school? Even harder. It’s no surprise that my drive intimidated people. I spent high school alone until I met my ex-boyfriend, but even then, he was just a ploy to destroy me right before a big performance. But I will make friends when I get to the top, having no attachments means nothing will stop me.”**

  


“Wow, Rachel. I didn’t realize you were as ruthless and low down as me, but I’m actually impressed. Yay.” Santana gives a small golf clap in Rachel’s direction, Rachel just blushes and takes a sip of her drink.

  


“Okay, Santana, it’s your turn then. Truth or Dare?”

  
“Well, might as well be boring if the rest of y’all are going to be so boring. Truth.”

  


“Okay, I’ll give you the same question Kurt had. If you could hook up with any girl here, who would you hook up with and what would you do?”

  


Santana taps her finger against her lip and looks from Sugar to Rachel and back again. “Well, neither of you hold a candle to my actual girlfriend, but since we made Von Trapp over there answer, I may as well answer.  I’m gonna go with Rachel. Normally, you dress like the fantasy of a perverted Japanese businessman with a very dark, specific fetish”, Santana gestures towards Rachel’s current ensemble of bikini top and booty shorts, “I actually applaud this look. As for what I’d do to you, well, I have a strap on, and you look like you could use a good pounding.”

  


Sugar, Puck and Mike laugh as Rachel gasps in shock. Kurt looks at Rachel who is trying her best not to look as flattered as she obviously is.

  


“Now it’s my turn. David, truth or dare?”

  
“I’m no punk. Dare.”

  


“Okay Dave, I dare you to kiss....” Santana looks around at her roommates and then smirks. Kurt eyes widen in fear. “I dare you to kiss...me.”

  


Everyone stops, Dave looks up shocked, “I thought you were a lesbian.”

  


“Oh, I am. But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a good kiss. Come on Neck Bone, plant one on me.”  Santana gets out of the hot tub and starts to walk over to Dave. He gets out of the pool and walks past her into the house.

  


“Dude, if you won’t kiss her, I will.” Puck calls after him.  Santana smacks Puck on the back of the head and follows Dave into the house.

  


**************************************************

Upstairs, Dave is in the workout room lifting weights when Santana comes in.

  


“God, what do you want? Have you had enough embarrassing me for one night?”

  


“Oh god, you haven’t told anyone. You haven’t even admitted it to yourself have you?”

  


“Admitted what?”

  


“Nothing, I’m not going to make you say it out loud. I’ll just tell you that I understand what your problem is, because you remind me of myself in high school. I was pissed off all the time, I picked on people. You think I’m a bitch now, you should have seen me then. When I finally figured out what my deal was, it was a relief. I’m not going to make you come out and say anything, but I’m going to warn you, you need to relax.  If you don’t, you’re going to do something you regret.”

  


“I’m not like you.”

  


“No, you’re not. You’re worse.”

  


Santana walks out and Dave continues to work out.

  


**********************************************************

“Ain’t nothing gonna break my stride, nobody’s gonna slow me down, oh no, I got to keep on moving”  Rachel hits rolls over in bed, reaching for her alarm.

  


“Kill it with fire.” Sugar mumbles from her bed.  Rachel manages to stop her alarm, yawns and gets up.

  


“Nope, Sugar, Kurt, up with you, we start work today.” Kurt and Sugar both groan and move slowly to get up as Rachel grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom.

  


In the bathroom, Santana is at the sink brushing her teeth, Puck is in one of the shower stalls, and Rachel greets them and enters a stall of her own.  Puck comes out of the stall, completely naked and walks over to where Santana is standing at the sink. She looks him up and down and snarls at him.

  


“Cover it up, Puckerman, no one wants to see that.”

  


“Why, afraid you might like it?” They both laugh and Santana hands Puck a towel just as Sugar and Kurt come into the bathroom.

  


“I have my own club. I’m not meant to work day time hours. I’m like a vampire. I should be asleep right now, so I can have amazing nights. That’s why I’m rich, I pay people to do daytime stuff for me so I can get my beauty rest.” Sugar explains as she heads to the shower. Kurt just nods sleepily before slipping into the stall next to hers.

  


**********************************************

The roommates walk through the 3rd Street Promenade, trying to get around the crowds of tourists who are watching them because they see the camera. Sugar clutches Kurt’s arm as a homeless man that was sleeping on the curb reaches out and tries to talk to her.  They come to a stop on the corner, not quite on the actual Promenade called “Holly’s Hobby”. They open the door and walk in to find a tall blonde woman standing behind the register folding t-shirts.

  


“Hola, kids, I’m Holly! What’s crackin? Is everyone sober, no hangovers, right? Because we have a lot to go over. This is my skateshop. I know I don’t look like a skateboarder and that’s because I’m not. But I thought it would be a cool way to earn some money and work near the beach, so I took this place over. What do you think?”

  


The roommates look around to the skateboarding posters on the wall, t-shirts and jeans lining some of the walls, and an impressive row of skate decks lining the back walls.

  


“So, anyway, I’ve never actually lived in one place for this long, so I need a vacation. I’m going on a retreat to India, and so you guys will be helping run the place while I’m gone. I have other employees who work most days, so I’ll only need you guys a couple days a week. How’s that sound?”

  
The roommates are barely able to muster up the enthusiasm to answer. “So first things first, I need to teach you guys how to build a skateboard. I hope you know how to fold shirts. This ain’t the Gap kids, so I dont’ care it’s perfect. The rules are, be as nice as you can, some people are idiots and you can’t help that.  No dress code, just as long as you’re actually wearing clothes, and you can listen to your own music, as long as it’s good. Now follow me, ladies, prepare to have your manicures ruined. When this is over, I’m taking you guys out to Tito’s Tacos!”

  


********************************************

**Mike Interview: “Turns out building skateboards is super easy, but now i need to redo my nails, because griptape? It’s sandpaper. And my nails are now a mess. So we all left and Holly gave the first night shift to Kurt and Dave because they were the best at gripping and building the skateboards. Puck, Santana and I were worried, and I saw Rachel stalling and trying to hang around, but Holly basically dragged us out and made us go get tacos with her.”**

  


**Santana Interview: “Seriously, Tito’s Tacos isn’t even that great. I was trying to stay, at least stay at the house so I could pop into the store and make sure Dave didn’t do or say anything stupid to Kurt. So I went with Holly, thinking I would just go back to the shop and hang out when we were done. If I’d known what was about to go down, I definitely would have just stayed. All I know is that if I get Dave alone, I’m smashing his nuts in, and if I’m being nice, I’ll let him choose which one.”**

  


*********************************************

Kurt’s in the front of the store, helping a customer choose a pair of jeans, talking to him about the quality of denim and the benefits of spandex in skinny jeans. The music in the store is playing loudly, Nicki Minaj’s voice ringing clearly in the nearly empty store.  Dave is in the back of the store, watching Kurt, his expression is unreadable. Kurt walks the customer towards the back of the store, opens the fitting room and hands them some jeans. He goes back to the wall, grabs a couple other colors and throws them over the wall. He feels Dave’s look and turns towards him.

  


“What can I help you with, David? Did you want to take your break?”

  


“Why are you talking to me?”

  


“Because you’ve been standing there staring at me like you wanted something. Look, i know we’re never going to be friends, and me being gay makes you uncomfortable, but we have to work together, the least you could do is be civil and stop watching me like I’m going to attack you.”

  


“I have nothing to say to you. I’m just making sure you’re not perving on our customers.” Kurt lets out an exaggerated breath, “Fine. You stay on your part of the store, I’ll stay on mine. Okay? Only talk to me if it is for the customer, and nothing else.”

  


************************************************

**Rachel Interview: “I didn’t go with them to Tito’s I’m a vegan, and I really just wanted to go home and call my Dads. After I talked to them, I had the house to myself, so I put on an impromptu one woman show, because I haven’t really gotten a chance to do more than my morning vocal runs, which I’ve been cutting short in the hopes of being a better roommate. I’m sorry that I didn’t even think of going back to the shop to check on Kurt. I really should have.”**

  


**Mike Interview: “The worst part is that we all kind of forgot about it after a while. So when we got home from Titos, we just hung out. I feel really bad. I dropped the ball.”**

  


Puck, and Santana are playing pool while Mike looks on. Downstairs, Sugar and Rachel are lying on the couch talking, and laughing.

***************************************************

  


Back at the shop, Kurt is closing up the register, while Dave fold random stuff around the store.

  
“Dave, I’m almost done here, so do you mind gathering the trash so we can put it out?”

  


“I’m not your errand boy? You think you’re too good to take the trash out?”

  


“You know what, never mind, I’ll do it all myself.”

  


Kurt goes back to counting the money, when he’s finished, he puts it in the cash drawer and locks it. He walks over to the trash can and starts to pull the bag out to tie it off, Dave walks over, intentionally bumping him. Kurt drops the bag and a red drink that was in the trash can splashes up and ends up all over Kurt’s clothes.

  


“Are you serious? What the hell was that?” Kurt yells at Dave.

  


“Ooops. Hope i didn’t ruin your blouse.” Dave goes into the back room. Kurt drops the bag he’s holding and follows him in there. Daves in the bathroom washing his hands. Kurt pushes the door open so hard that it hits the wall.

  


“The girl’s room is next door.” Dave says, not looking at Kurt.

  


“What is your problem?” Kurt demands.

  


“I don’t want you sneaking in here trying to peek at my junk.”

  


“Oh yeah, every straight guy’s nightmare, that all us gays are out to molest and covert you, well guess what ham hock, you’re not my type.”

  


“That right?” Dave is turned around, facing Kurt.

  


“I don’t dig on chubby guys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they’re thirty.”

  


Dave gets closer to Kurt’s face.

  


“Don’t push me.”

  


“You gonna hit me? Do it. There are cameras everywhere.”

  


“Don’t. Push. Me.”

  


“It’s not gonna change who I am. You can’t punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!”

  


Kurt and Dave are right in each other’s faces.

  
“Get out of my face!”

  


“You are nothing but a scared little boy who can’t handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!”

  


Dave grabs Kurt’s face and smashes his lips against his. Kurt pulls back so hard that he ends up with his back against the bathroom door. Dave looks at Kurt and starts to lean in again. Kurt pushes him away, turns around and runs out of the bathroom and out of the store as Dave looks on.

  


*******************************************************

  


**Santana Interview: “I really wish I’d gone back to the shop.”**

 


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates find out what happened between Kurt and Dave and attempt to deal with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold  
> Confessionals underlined

 

 

Sugar, Mike, Santana and Puck are lying on the living room couches.  Puck is playing around on his guitar, as Sugar makes up songs and Santana and Mike play cards. The door slams and they look up, Kurt rushing past them and up the stairs. Santana looks alarmed when she hears the bedroom door upstairs slam.  She puts the cards down, walks over to the door, grabs her sweater and leaves.

 

Rachel Confessional: “I can’t believe that girl has gotten a role on Broadway before me! She doesn’t even have a fraction of my talent or drive and I have no doubt that she didn’t earn this part. Casting couch rumors are still very much true...”  Rachel’s ranting in the private confessional room is interrupted by a door slamming. She stops for a second, but then turns back to the camera.

Rachel Confessional: “I will not let this detur me. This experiment will only work to benefit my career, and sure, I could be in New York, spending this summer going to auditions and getting my name out there, but I have a plan. My name will be out there, and when this is over, I will strike while the iron is hot. Broadway producers will appreciate the authenticity I’ll be able to bring by having spent time learning about the human condition.”  Rachel stops again when she hears the front door slam.

 

**Santana Interview: “As soon as Kurt came rushing through the house, I knew something happened, Porkchop [Bleep]ed up, and I told him to watch himself. So it’s time for Auntie Snix to pay him a visit and teach him how we do it in LA. It’s time for a little Ladera Heights realness.”**

 

Santana is outside swearing as she’s walking, Mike and Puck run up behind her.

 

“Santana, what’s up, where are you going?” Mike gets in front of Santana and tries to block her.

 

“I’m going to help old Davey close the store. He can’t do it by himself now can he?”

 

“Santana, cut the bull[bleep], what’s going on? Do you know what’s up with Kurt?”

 

“No, but I have an idea and it’s time to show Dave some Ladera Heights hospitality. Haven’t quite welcomed him to LA like I should have.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Santana, if you do something to him, you could get kicked out the house.” Mike puts his hand out to try and stop her. “Look, Santana, I know Dave hasn’t been cool with Kurt, we’ve all seen it, but maybe we can talk to him?”

 

“I’m tired of talking. If he hates Kurt because he’s gay, and he did something to make him run home like that, what do you think he thinks of me? Huh? And what kind of crap do you think he’ll say if my girlfriend comes to stay? I’m going to set him straight now, because if he hurts Brit in anyway, I will murder him. So better warn him now, break one of his nuts, and don’t worry, I’ll let him choose which one, that way, he’ll learn.”

 

“Look, Santana, I’m all for busting nuts, and not always in the fun way, but Mike’s right, you don’t want to get kicked out. Let’s just go back to the house and see what’s going on. And if Kurt’s not okay, then we’ll find a way to make him pay without anyone getting kicked out.”

 

Santana lets out a harsh breath and rolls her eyes. “Fine. But heed my warning, if he steps one more toe out of line, I will cut him. I have razor blades in my hair.”

 

Puck puts his arm around Santana as the three of them walk back to the house.

 

**************************

 

Rachel stands in the doorway of the bedroom and watches Kurt’s back as he packs his bags, stopping occasionally to wipe his eyes.

 

“Kurt?” Rachel approaches hesitantly, “what are you doing? Are you leaving?”

 

“Just go away Rachel. Yes, I’m leaving. This was a bad idea, I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t know why I thought that everyone would be okay living with me. I should have learned from all the crap I put up with in high school, guys don’t want to be around me. I can’t stay here and live with him. So I’m going home.”

 

Rachel comes all the way inside the room and sits on her bed.

 

“Kurt, please don’t go. I know it sucks, I do, but you have all of us here. We’ll protect you. I promise.”

 

“You can’t be around 24-7, Rachel. And how do you even know that anyone else cares. I shouldn’t have to live like this. I’m sick of this. I got comfortable being in New York and I forgot the rest of the world isn’t like that.  And some small minded jock? He’s the majority. I’m not putting myself through this again.”

 

“Kurt, my Dad’s are gay. And I know this doesn’t make me an expert, but did you know they’re from Ohio? They met there, and they dated there. In the 80’s. You think it’s hard now, it was hard for them, not only are the gay, but interracial.  They told me all the horrible things that people said to them. But they also told me how alone they felt until they met each other. They didn’t have anyone like you to look up to, Kurt. Just imagine the good you could do if you stay here.”

 

“Rachel, I don’t know if it’s worth it to stay here and put myself through that. Do kids really need to see another gay kid crying and getting pushed around on TV? I can be alone at home.”

 

“Kurt, please. Just stay. You’re not alone, I promise. Just give it some thought, please?”

 

Kurt sits across from Rachel, she reaches over and pats his knee.

 

“Kurt, please. You’re my only friend here.  If you leave, then we’ll both be alone.”

 

Kurt looks up and lets out a shaky breath. He reaches up and wipes at his eye.

  
“I’ll tell you what. You said your best friend lives here, goes to UCLA. Why don’t you go spend the night with her, and think about everything. I’ll talk to the rest of the roommates and see if maybe Mike and Puck can talk some sense into Dave. Give it a few days and if he doesn’t let up, I will help you pack.”

 

Kurt looks at his bag and back at Rachel. “I haven’t seen my girl yet since I’ve been here. You drive a hard bargain, Rachel.”

 

Rachel smiles at Kurt and stands up. “I’m going to hug you now.” Kurt stands up and pulls Rachel into a hug.

 

*****************************************

When Kurt comes downstairs with an overnight bag and Rachel following behind him, the rest of the roommates are sitting around the couch in silence.

 

“What the hell happened tonight, Kurt?” Santana demands as soon as he gets to the bottom of  the stairs.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it Santana. Look, I had a bad night, but my friend Mercedes is on her way to pick me up and I’m going to spend the night with her. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Kurt, are you sure? I mean, you can always talk to us if something happened at the store.”

 

“I’m fine, I promise, Mike.” A car honk is heard from outside, “That’s her, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” When Kurt walks out, and Rachel joins everyone at the couch.

 

“What happened, midget? Did he tell you?”

 

“No, he didn’t. And Santana, that word is offensive.”

 

“Like I give a [bleep]. Just tell me what happened.”

 

“He didn’t say, but you should be thanking me, he was packing to go home.”

 

“I don’t really care. What I care about is if the ignorant homophobe we live with has added violent to his list of hobbies.”

 

“I don’t think Dave hurt Kurt, but I don’t have a way of knowing. Why don’t we all just get some drinks and try to relax. Kurt will tell us when he tells us. If he tells us.”, Mike reasons.

 

Rachel gets up to go to the kitchen when a man in jeans and flannel shirt comes into the living room.

 

“Hi guys. I’m Rick, I’m one of the producers. We need to talk.”

 

Rachel stops in her tracks and turns around and goes back to the couch. Santana starts nervously chewing her nails.

 

“I’m sure you’re all aware that something happened between Kurt and Dave tonight at the shop. I know Kurt didn’t tell you, but after some discussion with the crew and my bosses, we felt is was necessary for you guys to know what happened so you can decide how you’d like us to proceed. Everything you see here is as it happened, and when this is over, I’d like to discuss a few things with you.”

 

He pulls out his laptop and sits it on the table, opens it up and plays the video of what happened that night in the store. As the video progresses, gasps can be heard from the roommates. When Dave grabs Kurt and kisses him, everyone stops.

 

“Oh my god!” Sugar puts her head in her hands, shaking her head. Rachel wipes at her eyes, as Puck curses under his breath.

 

“¡No! Voy a acabar con él! ¿Sabe lo que le sucedería a él si lo hizo una mierda para mí? No puedo creer esta mierda!” Santana is ranting, Sugar and Mike grab her and pull her back down on the couch.

 

“Now, I know Dave has had some problems with Kurt from the beginning and we try to not intervene because we want this to be as natural as possible, we’re not supposed to be here, the whole point is for you guys to just live. But this is assault and even if Kurt wants to keep this to himself, we cannot allow this to continue without getting input from the whole house. We’re going to go talk to Kurt at his friend’s place after this. So, if Kurt says he’d like David to leave, would you agree?”

 

Sugar speaks up, “But I don’t think Kurt would say that, I think he’d probably want to go home first. And I don’t want him to. I like Kurt, he’s cool and he gives good makeup advice and we’re gonna go to Rodeo drive. What would i do with Dave here? If anyone needs to go, it’s him.”

 

Rachel takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. “Rick, I have two gay Dads. I refuse to live in the house with a known homophobe. I actually should have told them what was happening, they would have had the ALCU in here, as well as GLAAD, my Dads are very connected in the LGBTQ community.”

 

“I don’t know what any of those letter Rachel just said mean, but Kurt’s my boy. Dave should be the one that has to go. And quickly before i have a chance to bash his head in.”

 

“If you don’t kick his ass out, I will.”

 

“Mike?” Rick looks over at Mike who’s been quietly looking at the screen of the laptop where it’s paused on Kurt’s shocked and upset face.

 

“I definitely want him to go. I just feel bad, we didn’t even see this coming. We knew how he was behaving towards Kurt and we still left them alone together. How could we do that? What kind of roommates are we?”

 

“Mike, there’s no way we could have known he’d react like that. There’s nothing we could have done. All we can do now is make sure Kurt knows that we all care about him and we are glad he’s here. We should all take him out or something. Do something fun other than sit around the pool drinking and talking about sex.”

 

“Are you sure this is about Kurt and not about you not having anything to contribute to the conversation?”

 

“Santana, unlike the rest of you, I don’t need to broadcast my sex life to everyone. This is about Kurt. He needs to know he’s going to be safe here, even once David is gone. And that no matter who replaces David, we will make sure that this does not happen again.”

 

“Okay, David will be coming in to gather his belongings, guys please, I know you’re upset, but I do not want to have to make a second visit and have to kick one of  you out for fighting, so just try to keep calm when you see him. We’re sending him in now while Kurt’s gone.”

  
Rick collects his laptop and leaves the roommates sitting on the couch.

 

“Guys, does this mean Dave’s gay too?” Sugar asks, breaking the awkward silence.

 

“I don’t know, Mike replies, looking at the door, clearly waiting for Dave to show up.

 

“I think kissing another dude is pretty damn gay. But we’re in LA, there’s gotta be a ton of gay places he could go and mack on dudes.”

 

“Clearly, he’s hot for Kurt. He likes his lady voice and his lady hands and lady eyes and his hair, and it pissed him off because he was waking up with sticky sheets dreaming about porcelain skin. For some people, that’s just how it starts, it hits you suddenly when you meet this person that makes you question everything. Trust me, I know.”

 

**Santana interview: “I’m not one of those people who thought I was gay when I was little, and played with boy toys and was totally a little butch lez in first grade. I had boyfriends since i was 12. I lost my virginity to boys, I’d been with a lot of boys, and I just figured they were all losers and that’s why they couldn’t satisfy me. But when I met Brittany in halfway through freshman year, and we started hooking up at parties, thinking it was just to get attention, that kind of stuff was what made you popular. By junior year, i realized we were hooking up, but not just at parties. And I felt better with her than with any other guy I’d been with, and it had been a year since I’d been with a guy. Once I realized I wanted her, I knew why those guys never measured up. I get Dave, I know what he’s going through, I went through it too.”**

 

When Dave comes in with his head down, trying to ignore the roommates as he walks quietly up the stairs, everyone stops and watches him. Santana gets up to follow him up the stairs.

 

“Santana, where are you going?” Puck and Mike get up to follow her.

 

“Stay here, I’m going to have a little chat with Dave. Don’t worry, I won’t break his dick, I wanna stay here.”

 

She goes up the stairs, leaving her roommates worried on the couch.

 

************************************

Dave is in the bedroom, throwing his belongings into his suitcase when Santana walks in.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Well, you really stepped in it, didn’t you? Couldn’t keep your damn mitts to yourself. Why didn’t you listen to me? Couldn’t control it could you? You hated it, the way he smelled, and the way you would catch yourself thinking about him, watching him when he’s in the pool, waking up humping your pillow thinking about him.”

 

“Shut up, I’m not gay.”

 

“Wrong, try again. It’s out. Now, the untrained eye may not have noticed your leering, but I’m a judgemental bitch and I saw you.  The second you kissed him in a fit of passion you outed yourself, dumbass. So you might as well get used to the idea because come fall, all of America is just gonna see you as a closeted, self hating gay with a thing for twinks in tight jeans. You might as well prepare to come out to your family and idiot football friends and hope this doesn’t get you kicked off the team. And here’s the fun part, you better hope no one in your family has a problem with it, because I haven’t seen my grandma in two years because she can’t deal with the gay.  You could have kept your little secret, but nope, so you better own up to it, because everyone’s gonna know.”

 

“I’m not gay.” Dave says quietly, almost to himself.

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Santana says, leaving him alone in the room.

********************************************

 

The next morning, Sugar is sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas while Rachel makes a smoothy and Puck pours himself a bowl of cereal.

 

“So, who do you guys think the new roommate will be?” Sugar asks, grabbing a banana from the bowl on the table.

 

“I hope it’s a chick.” Puck says with his mouth full of Captain Crunch.

 

“Noah, there’s already three girls, I think they’ll just replace Dave with another guy. And cereal is falling out of your mouth, chew with your mouth closed” Rachel winces and rolls her eyes and goes to sit next to Sugar.

 

“When do you think he’ll come? I hope he’s hot. And I hope he has an accent, I like guys with accents. Maybe he’ll be a hot Irish guy!”

 

“Well, I for one have no preference. As long as they’re a nice person with no obvious prejudices, then I will welcome them with open arms.”

 

At that moment, the front door opened and Kurt walked in, looking much better than he did the previous night, carrying his overnight bag and a bagel.

 

“Good morning, everybody!” Kurt called out from the living room. Rachel and Sugar got up and ran into the living room, throwing themselves into his arms. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around them. Rachel sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “It’s okay guys, I’m staying, I promise, I’m staying.”

 

“I can’t believe what he did to you, Kurt! Are you okay? I’m just so sorry you had to go through that.”

 

“I wouldn’t say I’m okay,but being with my best friend did help. I’ll be okay, I promise. I need to call my Dad though, if he finds out about this because he saw it on TV, he’ll have another heart attack, I’m sure of it.  Rachel, stop crying. I’ll be fine. I just need to stop thinking about it.”

 

**Kurt Interview: “I wasn’t fine. It wasn’t my first kiss with a guy, I’ve been on a couple of dates in the year I’ve been in New York. But it was still so unpleasant, and violent, and I just don’t want to think about it. I just hope that whoever they bring in to replace Dave isn’t crazy. I’m just glad he’s gone and I feel like I can finally relax and enjoy this experience.”**

 

Kurt waves to Santana as he walks past the confessional booth and goes to sit on the bench in the hallway and dials his Dad.

 

“Hummel Tires and Lube, this is Finn.”

 

“Hi Finn. Where’s Dad?”

 

“Hi Kurt, nice to talk to you too. I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

 

Kurt laughs, “Remember when you weren’t sarcastic? I think I liked you better back then. Hi Finn, how are you? How is everything?”

 

“I’m good, just hanging out, you know. Enjoying the summer. Think I might go up to the lake with Sam and Rory this weekend, if Burt doesn’t need me here.”

 

“Ooh, speaking of Sam, I saw Mercedes last night. Tell him she says hello.”

 

“I will. Hold on, here comes Burt. Talk to you later Kurt.”

 

“Bye Finn.”  Kurt can here Finn talking in the background before his Dad takes the phone.

 

“What’s up kid? How ya doing out there?”

 

“I’m okay Dad. I actually called to talk to you about something. But I want you to relax though. Because I don’t want you to have another heart attack. I’m fine, everythign is fine, I just want you to know about this now.”

 

“I gotta say Kurt, you’re not making it easy for me to relax here.”

 

“There was this guy here, Dave. He had been, picking on me. Making comments and you know, just like the guys at McKinley.”

 

“Kurt, did he do something, because if he did something and those guys behind the camera didn’t do anything, we’re going to have a problem. I sent you out there thinking you’d be safe.”

 

“Dad, I’m 19, you didn’t send me anywhere.  He’d been picking on me pretty much since the first day.  And last night, we were working together, and he said some stuff and I said some stuff and...” Kurt takes a deep breath.

 

“Kurt, did he hit you?” Kurt could tell from his father’s tone that he was getting worked up.

 

“Dad, just relax, please.” Kurt said shakily, he shut his eyes to try to stop the tears from falling.

“He kissed me, Dad. I didn’t want him to, I hate him. I don’t know if he’s gay or if he just did it to get me to shut up, but he kissed me. And you should have seen the look in his eyes, he just looked crazy.”

 

Kurt can hear Burt let out a breath on the other line. “Where is he now, Kurt?”

 

“They sent him home. I went to stay with Mercedes and while I was gone, he packed up his stuff and left. No trace of him once i got back this morning.”

 

“And how did the rest of your roommates react to this? Because I’m coming out there for Father’s Day and if I have to say something-”

 

“You will do no such thing. They were good Dad, he’s the only problem and he’s gone now. I just thought you should find out from me before you see it.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this from the beginning? I thought we promised to tell each other stuff like this?”

 

“I didn't’ want to stress you out, what if you got sick again while I was here? I wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

 

“I’m fine. I’m healthy, I’ve been losing weight. Carole and Finn make sure I’m eating that rabbit food. It’s not your job to worry about me, it’s my job to worry about you, how many times I gotta tell you that?”

 

“Okay Dad. You’re taking your vitamins too, right?”

 

“Yes, I am. They’re huge, gotta chop em up or something, can’t swallow those horse pills. They’re bigger than the pills I was taking for my heart.” Kurt just laughs.

 

**************************************************

 

“Ain’t nobody gonna break my stride...” Rachel pops up and gets out of bed just like she does every morning.

 

“Find a new song.” Sugar mumbles from her bed. Kurt just rolls over and pulls the pillow over his head and goes back to sleep.

 

***********************************************

Rachel is downstairs making her smoothie, when the front door opens.  In walks a guy with dark hair, gelled down smoothie, pulling his suitcase in behind him. He’s wearing a stripped sweater and cropped pants. Rachel looks over with interest, smiling when he looks over. She turns off the blender and walks over to the door and holds it open while he drags his stuff in.

 

“Thank you, I’m just glad someone was awake. I can’t believe they got me such an early flight. I’m Blaine by the way.”  He sticks his hand out for Rachel to shake once they’ve got his stuff inside. Rachel shakes his hand and smiles widely.

 

“Hello Blaine, I’m Rachel. I take it you’re our new roommate.”

 

“That I am. Nice to meet you.”

  
Rachel helps Blaine drag his bags over to the stairs. As Blaine is walking up, Kurt is coming down. Kurt stops and meets Blaine’s eyes. Kurt sticks his hand out and smiles.

 

“Hi, you must be our new roommate.”  Blaine takes Kurt’s hand.

 

“My name is Blaine.”

 

“Kurt.”

 


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new roommate moves in and both Kurt and Rachel have their eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold  
> Confessionals underlined

 

Kurt, Rachel and Blaine are sitting at the dining room table, Rachel sipping her smoothie while Kurt and Blaine take turns stealing quick looks at each other and blushing over their cups of coffee.  Rachel clears her throat.

  
“What are you doing up this early, Kurt?”  Kurt looks up at Rachel from where he was blushing into his coffee cup.

 

“Let’s see, your obnoxious alarm woke me, like it does every morning. The real questions, Rachel is why you aren’t working out. What was it you said? You don’t become a star by giving yourself unneeded days off?”

 

“Well, Kurt, I was on my way to work out when Blaine got here, and as the first roommate Blaine met, it is my job to play host and give him a tour of the house, which is what we were about to do.”

 

“Rachel, it’s not even 7 am, and since he’s David’s replacement, he’d be sleeping in his old room. I’m pretty sure Santana said that if you woke her up again she’d cut your hair off in your sleep.”

 

Blaine winces. “Should I be concerned?”

 

“No, Santana is fine, but I hope you brought ear plugs, because Rachel has the world’s most obnoxious alarm, that goes off at 6am, and while she works out, she practices her scales. Needless to say, Santana’s not too excited about having the room directly above the work out room.”

 

“Anyway, since it’s so early, and the rest of the roommates aren’t awake yet, why don’t we go get some breakfast? Blaine, have you eaten yet?” Rachel pets Blaine’s hand, and Kurt covers up his snort by taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Actually, I haven’t eaten since dinner last night, I’m kind of starving. Kurt, do you know anywhere we could go?”

 

“Well, I’m sure Kurt -” Rachel starts.

 

“I know a place not too far from here that I’ve been wanting to try and Rachel before you ask, yes they have a Vegan menu.”

 

****************************************

Kurt, Blaine and Rachel follow the waitress to their booth in Swingers. It’s still pretty early in the morning,  but the diner is pretty full, most people still wearing their club attire, some in their bathing suits. When the waitress shows them to their booth, Blaine gestures to Rachel to have a seat first. She smiles up at him, but her smile fades away when she notices that he goes to sit next to Kurt in the booth, who smiles smugly at her.

 

“I hope you had a nice flight. Not too much turbulence. My flight here from New York was awful, I was sitting behind a little kid who kicked my seat the entire time. It was so annoying.”

 

“My flight was fine, I slept most of the time to be honest. But no one wants to hear about that, tell me about the house. I got in so early, I can’t wait to get back and check it out, you said there’s a work out room?”

 

“Yes, the house is quite lovely. The work out room has an eliptical, which is all I use, because unlike Santana, I don’t want to gain too much muscle. I don’t know why she needs to lift weights, she’s a professional cheerleader.”

 

“Probably because she needs to lift people, Rachel.” Kurt rolls his eyes. “There’s an eliptical, some weights.  On the roof we have a pool and jacuzzi, which is really my favorite part.”

 

“Except Kurt can’t spend too much time out there during the day because he’ll burn. You’ve got to protect your skin, Kurt.”

 

Kurt glares at Rachel. “Yes, Rachel, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have an intense skin care routine, and even when we go to the jacuzzi at night I wear sun block.”

 

Blaine looks between the two of them nervously.

 

“So, tell me about my new roommates.”

 

“Well, Mike is the oldest, he’s 23. He’s really quiet though, I don’t know much about him. Noah is 21, Then Kurt, Santana and I are all 19, and Sugar is 18.   Personally, I’m closest to Kurt, I think he’s the only one who really understands me, as he’s just as driven as I am.”

 

“Where are you guys from?”

 

“Well, Kurt’s from Ohio, but I’m a born and bred New Yorker. And I got to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, where I’m learning under the great Carmen Thibodeaux. I haven’t had any starring roles yet, because I’m very picky about what roles I’ll accept. I just want to make sure I choose the best role, because NYADA is a very well known school, casting agents come to shows all the time and the wrong role could break you before you even get your name out there.”

 

“NYADA, really? I thought about applying to NYADA, but I went with NYU instead. I’ll be starting there in the fall. How about you Kurt?”

 

“Oh, I go to FIT, majoring in Design.”

  
“So you live in New York too? Well, it’s good to know I’ll have a friend there when I start.”

  
Kurt and Blaine smile at each other while Rachel mumbles under her breath.

  
“Two friends. I’ll have two friends there.” Blaine corrects and Rachel perks up just as the waitress comes to take their orders.

 

**********************************************

 

When they get back to the house, all of the roommates are sitting around the living room, Puck playing around on his guitar, Santana is painting Sugar’s nails and Mike is reading.

 

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” Santana says not looking up from Sugar’s nails.

 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet our new roommate Blaine. Blaine, these are you new roommates.”

 

Introductions go around, all the while Rachel is preening next to Blaine like the wife of a politician. Kurt rolls his eyes and sits down next to Sugar, picking up the hot pink polish Santana was using to paint her nails and reading the label while Santana glares at Rachel, annoyance written clearly on her face.

 

“So, eyebrows, have a seat. Time for a little chat.”

 

“You can just call me Blaine, eyebrows is my Dad.”

 

Santana snorts at his response, but smiles anyway. Blaine sits on the couch next to Puck and Rachel practically pushes Mike out of the way to get the seat on the other side of Blaine. Mike just smirks at her, and moves to the other couch. Kurt watches with his best bitch face on, as Blaine gives Rachel a bemused smile.

 

“Okay, spill, where are you from, what do you do, and do you have a problem with gay people?”

 

Rachel lets out an indignant squawk. “Just ignore her Blaine, she tends to be offensive, I think it’s just a ploy to get attention.”

 

“Oh, you think I want his attention? Didn’t you just nearly stepped on Mike’s head to get a seat next to him?”

 

“I- I did no such thing, it’s just as the first person that Blaine’s met in the house, I think he’d probably feel more comfortable with me near by, you guys can be quite intimidating.”

 

Puck sits down his guitar and turns to Blaine, “Anyway new kid, I’m with Santana, if there’s a possibility that I’m going to have to crack your skull, you should probably just tell us now.”

 

“I hope I don’t give you any reasons to bash my head in. I try to avoid having my skull fractured any more than is necessary. Anyway, I’m from Washington, around the Seattle area mostly. I’m 19, I just got into Steinhardt at NYU, I like to sing, I play piano, I’ve been in a few musicals at school. And considering that I’m gay myself, it’s safe to assume that I have no problems with gay people.”

 

Blaine is smiling at Kurt as he says that last part, and Kurt blushes and smiles back. Rachel visibly deflates next to him.

 

“Well, it’s been lovely guys, but I skipped my work out and warm up this morning, I don’t want to get into a routine of skipping days. Kurt, you don’t mind showing Blaine to his room, do you?”

 

“Well you sure have changed your tune. Blaine, whenever you’re ready.”

 

“How about now? I’m actually kind of tired, so I’d like to get settled in and maybe catch a nap. What do you guys do during the day?”

 

“We’re running a skate shop on the Promenade, Sugar, Santana and I are on our way to get it opened. We’ll have to get you scheduled at some point. Do you know how to build a skateboard?” Mike stands up and grabs pulls Sugar and Santana up with him.

 

“Can’t say that I do.”

 

“It’s easy, we’ll show you how, come in whenever you want this week? We had a couple of weeks before we started working, it would only be fair if we gave you the same amount of time.”

 

“That’s really nice of you, but I probably won’t need that long, a couple of days should do it. But yeah, I’m pretty exhausted, so Kurt, if you’re ready?”

 

**Blaine Interview“I was really surprised when I got the call to be on the show. I knew filming had already started, so I’d planned to spend the summer with my brother in Vancouver where he’s working. It was that, or stay home alone since my parents left for Manila a couple of weeks ago.  I’m just really happy to be here,  short notice and all.”**

 

Kurt’s walking Blaine through the house, pointing out the different rooms when they get to the third floor. Kurt points to the door on the left.

 

“This is the bathroom. I hope you don’t expect privacy because there is none.”

  
They walk into the huge bathroom with the multiple sinks and shower stalls against the wall, to the back with three toilet stalls. All of the shower doors are clear glass, though slightly opaque, but not enough to really hide anything.

 

“This is, wow.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve managed to avoid seeing anyone naked, or having anyone see me naked, but as far as I know, Rachel and I are the only ones who’ve avoided this fate so far. Though I think Sugar and Puck have just given up the pretense of not being complete attention whores, according to Mike, he’s caught them actually in the shower together.”

 

“Well, I went to an all boys boarding school, so I’m familiar with communal showers, though not co-ed ones. That is mildly terrifying.”

 

They walk out of the bathroom and back into the hallway where Blaine’s bags were left sitting. Kurt points to the door to the right.

 

“This is the room I share with Sugar and Rachel. So that means that’s your room with Mike, Santana and Puck. Good luck, by the way. Santana’s been promising that her girlfriend will be over any day now for a conjugal visit.”

 

“Well, if that happens, maybe I can just sneak into your room.”  Kurt gives a small flustered laugh, blushing to the tips of his ears.

 

“Oh god, that’s not what- I just mean, maybe there’s space for me? Like on the floor or something. I would much rather sleep on your floor than be in a room with people having sex. It’s happened to me in high school before, and I’d much rather be sexiled than actually bear witness to the act.”

 

“It’s okay Blaine. I’m sure we’ll figure something out should it happen. I’m pretty sure Mike will be squeezing in with us too. Puck on the other hand, I just know he’ll get some kind of pleasure out of pretending to be asleep so he can watch.”

 

They stand in the door way of Blaine’s new room, awkwardly avoiding each other’s eyes when Rachel’s voice coming from the room above startles them.

 

“Don’t tell me not to live, just sit and putter, life’s candy and the suns a ball of butter, who told you you’re allowed to rain on my paraaaade”

 

Blaine looks down at his feet and smiles, “She’s a little, intense, isn’t she?”

 

“Rachel? She can actually be really sweet if you catch her during the five seconds of the day when she’s not thinking about herself.  I don’t know what her deal was this morning. No that’s a lie, I do, but it’s too horrifying to think about.”

 

“Well, it looks like she’s working out whatever it is, just remind me to get those ear plugs at some point today.”

 

“I will do that. Well, I better let you get settled so you can take your nap.” Kurt turns to leave, walking towards his room.

 

“Wait, Kurt, wanna keep me company while I unpack?”

 

“Sure, okay. You need someone to spot you while you dive into what I’m sure is a mess of a closet. Best thing about sharing a room with Rachel, she is meticulously organized and has our closet in perfect order, not that I needed her help. But don’t be offended if I start checking out your wardrobe, future design star and all.”

 

Blaine laughs, “Okay, I promise not be offended if you promise to give me advice if you see something you find to be truly heinous, though I think I do a pretty good job dressing myself.”

 

“ I don’t think I’ll have many complaints.”

 

**********************************************

Mike, Sugar and Santana are all sitting on the counters of the empty store, no customers in sight, just one dude sitting on the couch in the back of the store. Sugar keep sneaking looks at him, nose turned up in disgust. Mike pulls open a drawer, pulls out his ipod and adjusts the music.

 

“Do you guys think Kurt and the new kid have gotten it on yet?” Santana asked as she walks around the store lazily grabbing unfolded shirts from the walls.

  
Mike, on the other side of the room, gliding across the floor, dancing as he gathers shirts to fold shrugs and keeps moving.

 

“If they were, I wouldn’t blame them. Kurt is really gorgeous and Blaine is a compact little hottie. If they don’t hook up, they’re just stupid.” Sugar says not looking up from her magazine.

 

“And did you see Rachel? She was all over the kid. I mean, I get it, hobbits need to stick together, but he was wearing manpris for crying out loud, how does someone with two gay dads have such shitty gaydar?  I can only imagine how butthurt she’ll be if those two do hook up. Which means I’ll probably have to put her in her place and make her cry.”

 

Santana throws a pile of shirts on top of Sugars magazine and raises and eyebrow when Sugar gawks at her. Sugar promptly puts her magazine down and starts folding.

 

*********************************************************

“Oh my God Blaine, this is gorgeous!” Kurt exclaims excitedly, holding grabbing a bowtie from a case on Blaine’s bed. He gently fingers the fabric, “I think you may the first person I’ve met who appreciates a good bowtie as much as I do.”

 

“I wore them a lot as a kid, stopped a bit in middle school, because it’s hard enough being the small, racially mixed gay kid in the 8th grade, you don’t need to add ‘wears bowties’ into the mix. They’ve made a comeback, who would have thought the Steve Urkel look would actually be considered en vogue. My brother teased me about my bowties for years, now whenever he’s home, I catch him trying to sneak one out.”

 

“How old is your brother?” Kurt is still picking through Blaine’s bowtie collection. Blaine’s standing at the foot of the bed, suitcase open, moving his clothes into the closet while Kurt looks through some of his accessories.

 

“He’s 28. I’m what they call a ‘late in life baby’, or as I like to call it “Mom and Dad had too many margaritas on vacation and oops a baby happened’. Needless to say, I ruined a lot of their plans. Not that they let me. They’re in Manila right now on vacation, if I hadn’t gotten this call, I was probably going to spend my summer at home alone. I could go visit my brother in Canada where he’s working, but I don’t think I would have enjoyed that very much.”

 

“Wow Blaine, that just sounds like a crappy summer. Well, good thing we needed a replacement roommate, right?”

 

“Yeah. Right.” Blaine turns to look into the closet, contemplating something before turning back to Kurt, who’s picked up a newsboy cap off of the bed.

 

“Kurt, can I ask you something and will you give me an honest answer, because some of the things asked of me downstairs arent’ really sitting right, and I’d really like to know the truth of the situation I’m coming into.”

 

Kurt sits the hat down, taking a deep breath, bracing himself for Blaine’s question.

 

**Blaine Interview: “The second I was asked if I had a problem with gay people, I knew something was up in the house.  I just don’t like not knowing what I’m walking into and if the roommate I’m replacing didn’t leave on his own, but was sent home, I want to know why now. Something about the atmosphere in the house seemed different from what i was expecting.”**

 

“What did you want to know, Blaine?” Kurt fidgets with one of the bowties in Blaine’s box. Blaine walks over and sits across from Kurt, resting his hand on Kurt’s in an attempt to relax him.

 

“Kurt. The roommate I’m replacing, why did he leave? Did he hurt someone?”

 

Kurt lets out a shaky breath, waiting a beat before he meets Blaine’s eyes.

 

“The roommate you’re replacing, David, was a problem.  From the start I could tell he was uncomfortable with me. At first, he would just stare at me, make comments under his breath.  Then he started flat out insulting me. I tried not to let it get to me, because I’ve been through this before. If I just avoid him, it wouldn’t be a problem. He was just not used to being around a gay person. I’m not the type to go out and meet guys and bring them home, so I wasn’t worried that he’d see me act on it. I just thought if I avoided him, he’d get used to it, realize I’m no different than the other guys here, and move on. Which was silly. It was stupid and I hate that I even thought that, because really, I should know better. My step brother is the only person I’ve met who’s actually grown out of his homophobia, and that took baby steps and my father kicking him out of the house briefly. Anyway-”

 

Kurt takes another shaky breath, wipes at the corner of his eyes. Blaine moves the box between them so he can sit closer to Kurt.

 

“Anyway, I did everything i could, I avoided the bathroom if I knew he was in there, I never spoke to him. One day we were all playing football on the beach and he just wouldn’t leave me alone. I know Santana layed into him, but she’s not a problem. As usual, a guy is homophobic but has no problem with lesbians, because they’re not a threat to him. Then one night about a week ago, we were closing the store together, and he just wouldn’t leave me alone, making comment after comment. So I snapped and I followed him into the back room and I asked him what his problem is and told him that he didn’t have to worry about me trying to convert him because he’s not my type.”

 

“Kurt, what did he do? Did he hit you?”

 

“He kissed me. He grabbed my face and he smashed his lips into mine and then he tried to do it again.  I just ran out of the store. All I remember is that I puked in a trashcan on the street, before I came home, called my best friend and went to stay with her.  I’m assuming someone told the other roommates, because I got a call saying he’d be leaving and here you are.”

 

Kurt smiles wetly at Blaine who smiles back, reaching up to wipe a tear from Kurt’s face.

 

“Here I am.” Blaine says quietly. He and Kurt share a look, but before either of them can speak, the phone is heard ringing, breaking the tension. Kurt laughs quietly as Blaine gets up and goes back to unpacking. As Blaine walks over to the closet door, Rachel knocks sticks her head in.

 

“Kurt, phone for you. It’s your friend Mercedes.” Kurt smiles over at Blaine before wiping at his eyes and turning to look in the mirror.

 

“I’ll be right back, I guess.”

 

“I’ll be here.” Blaine says, turning back to his suitcase. Kurt walks out of the room, smiling at Rachel who’s looking between him and Blaine with an odd expression on her face.

 

Kurt goes into the hallway, sits down on the bench and picks up the phone.

 

“Well don’t you have impeccable timing?” Kurt says into the phone, Mercedes laughs.

 

“Hello to you too, boo. So what exactly was I interrupting?”

 

Kurt leans over to look into the Blaine’s room, he can’t quite see him, but he can hear Rachel’s voice.

 

“We got our new roommate today.” Kurt whispers, still watching the hallway.

 

“Okay, you’ve got to give me more details than that.”

 

“Well, his name is Blaine, he’s from Seattle, Rachel has a crush on him, but it doesn’t matter because he’s gay.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“He’s gorgeous, Mercedes. Totally into fashion, his bowtie collection rivals mine. I know he’s into music, but get this, when this is over, he’s starting at NYU. Tell me this is too good to be true.  A beautiful gay guy moves into this house, he’s got the same interests as me and when this is all said and done, he’ll be in the same city. This is too good to be true, these things don’t happen to me. I get groped on the dance floor and never called again. I get my face raped, I don’t get Blaines.”

 

“Have you considered the fact that those are the exact reasons you’re getting a Blaine now? Because of all the things you’ve been through?”

 

“Is this about to be a God thing? Because please don’t ruin my good day with a God thing.”

 

“No Kurt, this isn’t a ‘God’ thing, this is a life thing. You’ve had to put up with a lot of [bleep] in your life. Especially recently with that asshole who just left. Maybe it’s time for good stuff to start happening to you. So tell me, does Blaine seem into you at all?”

 

“Well, he’s been friendly, asking me a lot of questions, and when I told him about David, he practically held my hand. But that doesn’t mean anything. Other than he’s completely oblivious to Rachel’s super obvious crush. I mean Stevie Wonder could see she’s into him, depsite the fact that he told us he was gay. But I don’t think he likes me, we don’t really know each other, he’s been here for like four hours. He’s just a nice guy. I just think just crushing from afar and imaging the possibilities will be fun.”

 

“Seriously, Kurt? Just make a move? Get to know him, find out what he’s about. You’ve been crushing from afar your whole life. Isn’t that what this experience is about? Trying new things, getting out there, putting yourself on the line? And you know how these things go, have some fun? Get some drinks in him and yourself and see what happens.”

 

“Okay, I don’t know if you’ve been in your soririty house too long or something, because I can’t believe your suggesting-” Kurt turns and looks down the hallway again, “that I get drunk and hook up with this guy.”

 

“Kurt please, it’s not like you’ve never been a part of a drunken makeout on the dancefloor before, I’ve saw those pictures on your facebook. Before you untagged yourself.”

 

“Exactly, Mercedes. First of all, I regret that night, so much. That’s not my style. And I’m certainly not going to do it with cameras surrounding me, where my Dad will inevitably see it because if you think My Dad’s not going to watch and DVR this when it airs, you don’t know him. And I will never been able to show my face at home again knowing him and Carole gathered around the 56 incher to watch me hook up with a guy through a night vision camera. No way. Not happening. I will crush from a far, if he’s interested, we can discuss it again when we’re both in New York. In private.”

 

“Mmm hmmm” Mercedes replied, skeptically.

 

“Anyway, what was the reason for your call. I need to get back in there before Rachel starts singing to him.”

 

“You’re right, I did have a reason for my call. There’s a party tonight, and I want you to come. Bring your roommates. You have not been out once since you got here, and I know a college Kegger isn’t your idea of a good time, but it’s happening at a house in the hills, there will be multiple rooms of fun, and I’ll be in the room with the karaoke and I want to see if this Rachel is anywhere as good as me.”

 

“You’re both extremely talented, but I will tell my roommates.”

 

“Tell Rachel I’ll be wearing my sneakers.”

“Okay, you’re been in LA too long. Why on earth would you wear sneakers to a party?”

 

“Because I’m gonna be doing some runs.”

 

“Wow. How long did it take you to come up with that one. i actually hate you right now.”

 

“You love me and I love you too. Party starts at 10. I’ll see you there, boo. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

*****************************

When Kurt walked back into the room, he found Rachel lying on her stomach on the bed watching Blaine as he went through put the last of his clothes away. Kurt glared at her from the door way before he school his expression into something cooler.

 

“So guys-”

 

Blaine jumps from his spot in the closet and turns around to face Kurt.

 

“Wanna go to a party tonight?”

 

*********************************

The roomates get out of the car and walk up the street towards the house at the top of this hill.

 

“If I’d known the house was on the top of a mountain, I would have worn flats” Santana complains, leaning on Mike for support as they trek up the hill.

 

“I wouldnt’ have let you, Santana those shoes are fabulous.”

 

“Why thank you Kurt, now that I have your approval of my fashion, my life is complete. Anyway, just a heads up, my girlfriend is meeting us here later and she is coming back to the house with us.”

 

They finally get into the party, which is being held in a large, spacious house. The roommates look around for a few seconds before Kurt turns to them.

 

“I’m DD tonight, so you guys have a good time. I’m going to the karaoke room to find Mercedes, who’s joining me.”

 

Rachel raises her hand excitedly. Puck’s mouth is open as he stares around the house at all the drunk college girls. Santana grabs Sugar and they take off in one direction, while Puck and Mike go towards the keg. Kurt turns to Blaine.

 

“So, karaoke?”

 

“Absolutely.”

  
***********************************************

They walk into the room, just as Mercedes is on the makeshift stage, singing Jill’s Scott’s “Hate on Me”. She waves to Kurt who automatically runs to join her on stage, shimmying his shoulders at her when he gets up there. Rachel and Blaine stand to watch in awe as Mercedes sings.

 

**********************************************

 

Downstairs, Santana and Sugar sit on the porch, Santana jumps up as a tall blonde in very short shorts walks up the hill to the house. Santana runs out and meets her halfway. The blonde pulls Santana into a hug, kissing her passionately on the lips. Sugar smiles as Puck and Mike come out and hand her a drink.

 

“Whoa. That’s Santana’s girlfriend? I thought it was a requirement that at least one lesbian look kinda like a dude. Her girlfriend may be even hotter than her.”

 

“Puck, I think that’s just a stereotype,” Mike says taking a ship of his beer. Santana leads Brittany too the porch, grabbing her hand and pulling her.

 

“People, this is my girl Brit. Any of you say anything stupid to her and I will ends you.”

 

“Hi Santana’s roommates. Is she being nice to you? Because I told her she shouldn’t be mean to you unless you’re mean to her first.”

 

“I’m a perfect angel, right guys?” Santana asks pointedly, raising her eyebrow hoping one of them will disagree.

 

“Let’s go dance.” Mike says, grabbing Sugar and going into the house as Puck, Brittany and Santana follow.

 

***********************************************

“So you guys are Kurt’s roommates.” Mercedes says, still slightly out of breath from her song.

 

“Guys, this is my best friend and fellow diva Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, this is Rachel and Blaine. The rest of them are around here somewhere.”

 

Blaine sticks his hand out to shake, “You’re voice is absotely amazing Mercedes. I hope I get to hear some more of it tonight.”

 

Mercedes smirks at Kurt before taking Blaine’s hand.

“Your voice was quite remarkable. Sure, you lack the control and ennunciation that would be necessary to become a star of the stage and queen, but I’m sure for the type of music you enjoy, that’s not really needed.”

 

Mercedes raises and eyebrow at Rachel, before Kurt glares at her, and pulls Mercedes hand out of the room.

 

“Why don’t we get some drinks in you. NOW.”

 

****************************************************

They walk through the living room into the kitchen where a crowd has gathered in the middle of the living room, “Like a G-6” is playing and the crowd is cheering for whoever’s in the middle. Sugar waves them over and as they join her in the crowd, they look to see Mike and Brittany in the middle of the circle dancing. Brittany popping differnt parts of her body as Mike glides around her.

 

**Mike Interview: “Santana never told us that her girlfriend was a dancer. All we knew was that they were cheerleaders. It was such a relief, finally finding a place where I could let loose and dance, I don’t really feel like myself unless I’m moving. It’s the first time I really felt at home in LA.”**

 

They stand and watch Mike and Brittany move around each other, Kurt catching a glimpse of Santana as she watches smugly, clearly very aware of how talented her girlfriend is. Kurt winks at her and she rolls her eyes at him before joining the circle, dropping down, popping her legs open and bouncing a bit before working her way over to Brittany, grabbing her waste and beginning to grind into her. They take that as their cue to leave, Kurt turns towards the kitchen, Mercedes, Blaine and Rachel behind him.

 

When they get to the kitchen, Kurt grabs a diet Coke, while Blaine makes himself a mixed drink.

 

“What are you making” Rachel asks as Blaine looks over the multitude of bottles on the table. He grabs a bottle of vodka and some sprite. And poors a generous amount into his cup.

 

“I don’t really know, but this looks like it could be good. What do you think?”

  
“I’ll have one as well.”

 

************************************************

As the night has progressed, everyone has gotten drunk accept for Kurt. Santana and Brittany have been making out in a corner, getting dirtier and dirtier, Santana’s hand clearly up Brittany’s shirt. Puck and Sugar are grinding on each other on the dancefloor, Sugars hands in Puck’s back pocket. Kurt stands in the corner, nursing another soda as Rachel and Blaine dance sloppily on the dancefloor, Blaine with a huge goofy grin on his face, clearly having the time of his life.

Mercedes walks up from where she was dancing with her friends, grabs the coke out of Kurt’s hand and takes a sip.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with not pursuing this. He’s been sneaking looks at you all night, why don’t you dance, or at least sing a bit.”

 

“I’ve danced. I danced with Sugar for awhile.”

 

“You know what I mean. I just don’t see the point of sulking here in the corner watching him dance with a girl he has no interest in when you could at least dance with them.”

 

“I’m having fun watching.”

 

“Sure you are.”

 

They watch as Rachel stumbles her way up to the microphone.

 

“I have found myself a duet partner!” She screams into the microphone. Blaine jumps up, laughing and runs to join her on stage. Rachel cues up the machine, “Dont You Want Me” by Human League begins to play. Blaine jumping up and down excitedly. He turns to Kurt, winks at him and Kurt smiles before Rachel reaches up and physically turns Blaine’s face towards her own as she sings. The entire time they’re singing, Blaine keeps making his way towards the end of the stage where Kurt is sitting, and Rachel physically grabs him and turns his attention back to her. When the song is over, Rachel drops the microphone, reaches up and grabs Blaine, kissing him. Blaine returns the kiss for a second before pulling way, cupping a hand over his mouth and running from the room.

 

“Well, party’s over.” Kurt says as Mercedes looks sympathetically.

 

********************************************************

Kurt goes into the living room, Sugar and Puck now in a clench in a deserted arm chair. He taps them on the shoulder.

 

“Blaine puked, party is over. Let’s go. Sugar, get Santana and her girlfriend, Puck, find Mike.”

 

******************************************************

 

Kurt finds Blaine leaning over a trashcan outside of the house. He frowns at the sound of Blaine’s vomiting before he walks over and rubs a hand over his back.  Blaine stops heaving long enough to look up at Kurt.

 

“I think I just turned inside out.”

 

“I know the feeling, I’ve been there. I’ll get you some water.”

 

“Is Rachel okay. I realize it’s not flattering to kiss a guy and have him run off to vomit.”

 

“Well, you could have thrown up on her.”

 

“Oh god.” Blaine says miserably before turning back to the trash can. Kurt pats his back one more time before he turns and goes back into the house. Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike and Sugar are standing in the kitchen.

 

“Should have known he wouldn’t have much tolerance, he’s so tiny.”

 

“Everytime my hamster drinks, she throws up.” Brittany says seriously, Santana rubs her arm soothingly. Kurt grabs a bottle of water off the table.

 

“Mike, can you take this out to Blaine on the porch, I’m going to find Rachel.”

 

Mike nods and takes the bottle, Kurt walks towards the back door.

 

When we walked out the back door, he finds Rachel in a lawn chair, frowning and looking in the water.

 

“I know what you’re going to say Kurt, but if Blaine turns out to be straight, I’m not backing off.”

 

“If he turns out to be straight? Rachel, do you hear yourself? You have two gay Dads, how could you think he would just decide to be straight? It doesn’t work that way.”

 

“Well, he could be bi. He doesn’t know. How many girls do you think he’s kissed?”

 

“It doesn’t matter Rachel. I’ve never kissed a girl, and I know I’m gay.”

 

“You’re different.”

 

“Different how? Because I have a high voice, and I’m into fashion and couldn’t pass for straight, not even to a blind man? That has nothing to do with how gay I am.”

 

“If Blaine is bi, I’m not backing off. And if he’s straight even better. I could finally find myself a boyfriend who can keep up with me vocally and give me vaguely Eurasion babies.”

 

“How much have you had to drink, you are talking like a crazy person! He puked Rachel. You kissed him and he puked. What more of a sign do you need?” Kurt asked exasperated.

 

“He puked because he’s drunk. You just don’t want to admit that you’re jealous and threatened, because you know if there’s a possibility that Blaine likes girls, I’ll have a higher chance than you.”

 

“There is no possibility of him liking girls, and if there is it’s because he’s trying to tip toe back into the closet. But the truth that you refuse to accept is that should Blaine choose to be with someone in this house, you will be his last choice because you’re a girl. Let’s go, everyone’s waiting in the car.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's tension in the house after the party, particularly between Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. A few of the roomies hit Rodeo Drive for a little retail therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold  
> Confessionals underlined

 

**Mike Interview: “When we got back to the house, some people weren’t ready for the party to be over. Puck and Sugar went to the kitchen, grabbed a couple of bottles and disappeared to the roof. I’m not sure what went down between Kurt, Blaine and Rachel, but Kurt helped Blaine up to his room and then went to bed, Rachel followed after him, but they just glared at each other. They left me alone with Santana and her girlfriend, which was awkward. To say the least.”**

 

Mike sits on the couch in the living room, across from Santana and Brittany. Brittany is now straddling Santana’s lap, kissing down her neck, while Santana works her hand into the back of Brittany’s very tight jeans. Mike frowns at the camera, gets up and goes upstairs. Before he goes all the way up, he turns, goes into the kitchen, grabs a bottle for water from the fridge before going upstairs.

 

When he gets to the room, he turns the light off, but walks over to the bed where Blaine is passed out face down with his shoes still on.  Mike shakes him gently. He notices the trash can placed next to the bed, luckily, it’s empty.

 

“Blaine, wake up. How do you feel?”

 

“Mhmmmm no.”

 

“Blaine, you need to drink some water, wake up, just for a second. You’re still in your clothes and you smell man.”

 

“I think I’m dead. I’m never drinking again.”

 

Mike laughs. “Trust me man, that’s what we all say. The first time I got drunk like this, my Mom thought I had the stomach flu and made me a home remedy with panda hair.”

  
Blaine looks up at Mike like he might puke again. Mike reaches for the trash can. Blaine shakes his head and reaches for the bottle.

 

“I’m really embarrassed. God, I’m the kid who can’t hold their liquor and practically needs their stomach  pumped the first night. Oh god, I’m Ruthie. I swear I don’t normally get this drunk. Don’t make me go to rehab. I was just nervous, I think. Kurt makes me nervous. This whole experience makes me nervous.”

 

“It’s okay man. Everyone’s nervous their first day.  On the first night, Puck and Sugar got drunk and hooked up in the hot tub. On top of Rachel. I think you’re in the clear for embarrassing behavior. We’ll all embarrass ourselves before this is over.”

 

“I’m not sure if that’s reassuring or not.” Blaine takes another sip of the water. “Oh God, Rachel. She kissed me and I almost threw up in her mouth. She must hate me.”

 

“Actually, for some reason, it’s Kurt she hates. I’m not sure what’s going on there. The two of them seemed so close, she was the only one he seemed to talk to about Dave. But they’re not speaking now.”

 

“Damn it. I’m so bad at this.  I told everyone I was gay on the first day.”

 

“It’s cool dude. Don’t sweat it. What you need to focus on is drinking your water and sleeping this off. You’re going to feel like shit in the morning.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Mike.”

 

“Anytime, Blaine. I’ll be right here, so wake me up if you’re gonna puke again. Nothing worse than being sick and by yourself.”

 

********************************

Outside on the balcony, Sugar is straddling Pucks lap and looks up from where she was kissing behind his ear to reach behind him and grab her drink.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Puck clutches Sugar’s waist.

 

“My drink. I’m done now.” She leans over and kisses him sloppily.

 

**Sugar Interview: “I just really like making out with Puck. He’s hot, I’m hot. Why wouldn’t we make out? It’s not like I'm going to take him home to meet my Dad. And I’m not Jewish, so I’m not going to be his girlfriend either. We have fun.”**

 

 **Puck Interview: “Sugar’s kind a of badass chick, her Dad’s in the mafia and stuff. Oh, I don’t think I’m supposed to know that. But of course two badasses are gonna hook up. It’s law.** ”

 

“Puck, it’s getting cold out here, let’s go to my room.”

 

**********************************

Sugar giggles and pulls Puck into the dark room, tripping and falling onto the bed and pulling him down with her. She giggles some more as he leans down and starts kissing her, his hand sliding slowly into her shirt. Rachel snuffles in her sleep and rolls over. On his bed, Kurt lifts his head up, his hair messy from sleep and even in the dark, his glare towards Sugar’s bed is obvious. Sugar lets out a high pitched moan as Puck begins to pull her shirt off.

 

“No. Hell no. Get. Out.” Kurt says from his bed.

 

“Dude, calm down, we’ll keep quiet.”

 

“No you won’t I can hear the smacking. Get the [bleep] out.” Kurt reaches underneath his head and throws a pillow, hitting Puck in the head.

 

“Okay, okay, we’re going. Jesus, you need to get laid.”

 

“Puck, I swear....”

 

Puck gets up and pulls Sugar out of the room.

 

*************************************************

In the other bedroom, Blaine, is still knocked out face down on his bed, only now minus his shoes. Mike is sleeping quietly in his bed. On Santana’s bed in the corner, there’s a huge lump under the covers in the center of the bed.

 

“Mmmm, San. I missed you.  Feels so good...”

 

Mike wakes up, pops his head up from his pillow, looking towards Santana’s bed, where Brittany’s head could be seen above the covers, her hands grabbing at the headboard, as a lump of covers moved below her.

 

“San, your mouth is still so magical...”

 

Mike groans, grabs his pillow and blanket and leaves the room.

 

************************************************

Mike stumbles downstairs and into the living room.  He goes towards the couch but stops when he sees Sugar’s shirt getting thrown over the side. He turns and trudges back up the stairs,  when he gets to the top, he looks between the door to the room where Kurt and Rachel are sleeping and the door to the confessional. He knocks on the bedroom door.

 

“What?!”  Kurt answers, irritation clear in his voice.

 

“It’s Mike. Can I sleep in here?”

 

“What’s wrong with your room?”

 

“Santana and her girlfriend are doing stuff. Loudly. And Puck and Sugar are on the couch and I just want to sleep.”

 

“Fine, come in. You can sleep on Sugar’s bed. Try not to drown in her pool of leopard print pillows.”

 

Mike opens the door, walks in and throws himself face down on Sugar’s bed.

 

***********************************

The next morning, Kurt sleepily stumbles into the bathroom to find Rachel standing at the sink, clearly hung over, staring at her reflection. He rolls his eyes as he passes and steps into a shower stall, passing Mike as he comes out wrapped in a towel. Mike smiles awkwardly as he stands at the mirror next to Rachel and starts to brush his teeth.

 

**Mike Interview: “Things are just really awkward this morning. Even when everything was going on with Dave, the house was never this tense. Kurt’s not talking to Rachel, Blaine seems to be avoiding both of them, Rachel is pissed at Kurt. I’m just happy that I have to go open the store and don’t have to deal with it.”**

 

As Rachel leaves the bathroom, Blaine is coming in. He avoids her eyes as she’s walking out, and she huffs and stalks down the hall when he doesn’t address her.

  
“You know you’re going to eventually have to talk to her.” Mike says from the sink where he’s combing his hair.

 

“Not this morning. I just want to take a shower and try to get the taste of puke and alcohol out of my mouth and then I want to move into my bed and not come out for a week.” Blaine looks towards the showers.

 

“Who else is in here?” Blaine asks hesitantly as he looks towards the shower door and can see Kurt’s blurry figure through the frosted glass shower door.

 

“Kurt.  Do you want me to leave? I need to call my girlfriend before work anyway, and if you guys want to talk or whatever-”

 

“No.  I’m just going to go take my shower.”

 

As Blaine goes towards an empty shower stall, Santana and Brittany stumble into the bathroom kissing, with only a blanket covering their naked bodies. Mike raises an eyebrow in the mirror as they stumble into the stall next to Blaine.

 

**************************************************

Rachels grumps her way downstairs to find Puck and Sugar tangled in each other asleep on the couch. Sugar in her skirt and bra, Puck down to his boxers. She rolls her eyes and goes into the kitchen. She stomps around, and gets a glass of water, before she goes into the living room and pokes Puck on the back with her finger.

 

“Noah. Wake up.”

 

“Mmggghmmm.”

 

“Noah. You have to work this morning. Get up.”

 

“Omg, go away.” Sugar mumbles into Pucks armpit.

 

“Noah! You are not making us late, get up!”  When Puck doesn’t move, Rachel pours her glass of water on his head.

 

“Dude, what the [bleep]!”

 

“Go get ready, we have to go to work, and if I have to go even though I feel awful then you have to go too.”

 

“Fine, damn. I’m going.” As Puck gets up and goes up the stairs, Sugar sits up and glares at Rachel.

 

“You kind of suck, you know that right? You just suck the fun out of everything. I just wanted to tell you that.”

 

Rachel sits down on the couch, and crosses her arms as she waits for Mike and Puck to come downstairs.

 

****************************************

Puck walks into the bathroom to as Blaine is walking out. He drops his stuff off at the sink and grabs his towel. He stops when he hears a moan coming from another stall. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before going over to the stall and listening.

 

“Puckerman, I can hear you leering over the sound of the water, get lost or I will shave your mohawk in your sleep.”

 

“You’re the one putting on a free show, don’t get mad that I’m watching it.”

 

*****************************

Mike is sitting in the hallway dialing the phone when Santana pushes Puck out of the bathroom.

“Since you decided to perv on me and Brits you’ll just have to go to work smelling like a brewery. Have fun.” Santana slams the door and Puck turns and goes back to his room while Mike laughs into the phone.

 

“Hello? Mike, is that you?”

  
“Yeah, hey Tina. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too. What’s up, what were you laughing at?”

 

“My roommates. They’re all ridiculous.  How’s everything going over in London?”

 

“Boring stuff, nothing you want to hear about. Tell me about you, did you kiss any boys?”

 

“Tina. You know I always want to hear about your studies. And no, I haven’t kissed any boys. I told you I’m not going to cheat on you.”

 

“It’s not cheating if I’m encouraging it. I want you to do whatever feels natural for you, and we’ll figure it out. I know you love me, and anything that happens isn’t cheating for me. Plus yeah, I totally get off on the idea of you kissing a boy. Anyway, what’s going on over there.”

  
“Well, we got a new roommate yesterday, he’s a cool guy, Blaine. But there’s some drama because he’s gay and one of the girls here really likes him, but I think he likes Kurt,and I think Kurt likes him too, and we went to a party last night and he got drunk and the girl kissed him even though she knows he’s gay.”

 

“That’s a lot of drama for one day.”

 

“We’re a dramatic bunch, what can i say? And last night, I had to sleep in another girl’s bed because people were drukenly hooking up all over the house. But I got to dance for my roommates for the first time last night, and it was amazing. I’ve felt really out of it being unable to really dance here, even if it’s just at parties or a club or something. This is the longest I’ve gone without dancing since before I started.”

 

“Well of course you feel out of sorts, it’s a huge part of you, it’s how you communicate.  Well those roommates of yours better get you out to more parties then, I don’t want you getting rusty.”

 

Mike smiles but before he can reply, Rachel stomps up the stairs.

 

“Mike, we’re going to be late, are you coming?”

 

“T, I gotta go. Gotta open the store.”

 

“Okay. Have a good day. Kiss some boys. I love you.”

 

“Love you too. Bye.”

 

******************************************************

Kurt stands in the hallway staring at the door to Blaine’s bedroom when Santana walks up and pokes his shoulder.

 

“So what exactly are you doing?”

 

“I think Blaine is avoiding me.  He’s ducked out of basically every room I entered, and then he locked himself in his room.”

 

“He’s probably embarrassed. On his first day he made a drunken ass out of himself by letting mini Barbra mack on him, then he went all Linda Blair all over the front porch of that house. Just let him nurse his hangover and his embarrassment and he’ll talk to you. Chill out, he’ll talk to you and then you two can get your groove on and make your gaybies.”

 

“Was this a pep talk?”

 

“No. This was me telling you to stop moping because you’re getting on my nerves and to get you to come downstairs, Sugar has something to say.”

 

**Sugar Interview: “So last night was totally a drag because everyone’s being all weird. Rachel’s being more unbearable than ever, Kurt’s moping around, the adorable new boy won’t come out of his room, and I hate tension unless I’m the center of it, so I decided that I wanna take Kurt and the girls shopping, because I have tons of money and I love to share it. And besides, we’ve been in LA for how long and we’ve yet to hit up Rodeo or Beverly Center and that’s just ridic.”**

 

Kurt comes down stairs to find Brittany, and Sugar waiting on the couch for him.  

 

“Kurtsie, come sit down.” Sugar waves Kurt over and pats the couch.

  
  


When he sits down, Brittany wraps her arms around him, “I wanted to hang out with you last night, because Santana has said such good stuff about you, and she really likes you, so I know I’d really like you. But you had to go help Blaine not throw up on himself. So we’re going to hang out today, Sugar has plans.”

 

“Exactly. See Kurt, I’m rich. And when you’re rich, you can buy happiness for people. Last night was stupid. The party wasn’t even that great, and now everyone is awkward. So, I’m taking us shopping. We’re going to Beverly Hills, and we’re going shopping, but you need to come with us. Not only are you gay, but you’re going to be a designer and I’ve seen you eyeing up my wardrobe, so clearly, you want me to help you make your future clothing line awesome. So I’m going to give you fashion advice and help you out. Just promise you name your future clothing line after me, out of gratitude for my help. So what do you say?”

 

Kurt just gapes at her in shock.

 

**Kurt Interview: “If Sugar has seen me eyeing her wardrobe, it’s because I’ve never seen a that many shades of pink leopard print in my life. Lord knows I do not want her fashion advice. However, if I can spin this, I could end up giving her a makeover. Makeovers are like crack to me. And Sugar needs one. Santana has a perfect look, a little 90’s for my taste, but it works for her. And her girlfriend seems quirky, but she’s pulling it off. This may be exactly what I need to forget about last night.”**

 

*********************************

Kurt is in the backseat with Sugar of Santana’s car, Brittany is riding shotgun, holding Santana’s hand over the center console.

 

“So seriously Kurt, what the [bleep] is up with you and the little gay that could? He was making moon eyes at you all day yesterday, and you guys were acting like that little party was a date or something until Rachel tried to suck his tonsils out. You gonna tap that? Because you really should. Seriously, you’re so uptight you could suck a brick out of a wall, and that dainty ass of your could use a good pounding.” She raises her eyebrow at Kurt through the rearview mirror.

 

“There’s nothing going on, and nothing is going to go on. I’m not hooking up with Blaine while we live together. That’s just going to lead to drama, and I’ve had enough of that. For a lifetime. Two lifetimes.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be drama. Puck and I hook up every now and then and there has been no drama, we both know we’re just having a good time, so whatever. It doesn’t lead to drama unless you let it.”

 

“Please, Sugar, have you met Kurt? He loves the drama. He’s all about flair and drama, aren’t you. That’s why you and Rachel were getting along so well, you’re both drama queens, only drama just sort of finds you, where as Rachel just goes around creating it. Trust me, if Blaine hadn’t shown up, she would have tried to get with Mike or something because she knows he has a girlfriend and she would be able to get her cry on, and flail around dramatically for days. Please, I went to high school with a three hundred Rachel’s they’re all the same.”

 

**Santana Interview: “I went to a performing arts high school near Beverly Hills, I knew tons of girls like Rachel. She’s going to milk this thing with Blaine for as long as it will get her attention and then she’ll move on to something else. It’s the reason I didn’t join the choir or the musical, I couldn’t stand those girls. Every time one of them would stomp into class and dramatically put their head down on the desk and cry through class until someone asked them what was wrong, I wanted to punch someone. Sometimes, I did.”**

 

“First of all, most of what you said was offensive, and second of all, I’m not going to costar in Rachel’s little drama. I’m just not going to engage her. If she’s deluded herself into thinking she can just turn a gay man straight, then I’m just going to sit back and watch her embarrass herself. As for Blaine, we’ll be friends.  I’m just not interested in having a showmance, or being someone’s showmance, I want something more real than that.”

 

Brittany turns around in her seat to face Kurt. “It could still be real, even if it’s a showmance. What if you miss it because you’re afraid of trying it just because you’re both on the show? I could have broken up with Santana, because being on TV is weird and I don’t know if I’m prepared for the stress of fame on my back, but you just have to decide if it’s important or not. I just figure, if I have to deal with the stress of Santana’s fame, I’ll use it for good, and open a cat rehab center.”

 

“I don’t know how to respond to that.”

 

“Cat rehab is important, Kurt. Don’t put it down, Lord Tubbington has been battling his addiction for years, and there’s no real place for him to go, so I’ll just use Santana’s fame to get the knowledge out.”

 

**Sugar Interview: “When the Sugar Shack opens next year, I think I want Santana’s girlfriend to come do stand up comedy or something. She’s hilarious.”**

 

*************************

Blaine is sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water and some toast. He looks around the empty house and sighs sadly before getting up and going upstairs.

 

**Blaine Interview:  “Things around the house were really awkward this morning and I know at least some of that is my fault. I screwed up yesterday. I don’t know why Rachel kissed me after I told her i was gay, I don’t know why it’s making her fight with Kurt. I just know I need to fix this, because I don’t want to get off on a bad foot here, especially with Kurt. I think he and I...I think we could be really good friends.”**

 

***************************

At the shop, Mike is up on the ladder, working on a new display, while Puck is tinkering around with the ipod and Rachel leans miserably on the counter cradling her head. Blaine walks into the shop and Mike hurries down the ladder to greet him.

 

“Hey, Blaine. Finally decided to come check out the shop? You ready to learn how to build a skateboard?”

 

“Maybe later, Mike, I actually want to talk to Rachel, if that’s okay.” Blaine smiles nervously, and Mike nods and points Blaine the direction of the back room. Rachel follows him, Puck watching curiously.

 

Once they get to the backroom, Blaine sits on top of a file cabinet. Rachel closes the door and leans on it.

 

They stare at each other nervously.

 

“Rachel, I feel like I should apologize to you.  I don’t remember everything, but I wonder if maybe I led you on, or gave you mixed signals? I know I can be a little...friendly, when I drink, so if I led you to believe that I was feeling anything more than friendship between us, then I’m sorry.”

 

“Blaine, you don’t have to apologize for finding me attractive. I know Kurt likes you and he can be very vocal, but I promise, anything that  happens between us doesn’t have to affect your friendship with him.”

 

“Rachel, I’m gay. Nothing other than friendship can ever happen between us, because I’m not attracted to girls. I think you’re beautiful and so talented, but we’ll only ever be friends, because that’s all I can offer you.”

 

“You felt nothing during our kiss? How do you know-”

 

“I mostly felt dizzy and then nauseous. I know I’m gay Rachel, I’ve known since I was 11. Probably longer than that on some level. I don’t need to kiss a girl to know that any more than you need to kiss a boy to know you’re straight. I really hope we can be friends without any awkwardness, because I think you’re really great. Can we be friends, Rachel?”

 

Rachel walks over to him, and reaches out to touch his arm. “While I think that we would have an excellent partnership both romantically and musically, you’re gay and I respect that. I just hope you know that there’s no boy that will be as well roundedly talented as I.”

 

Blaine laughs, “I don’t know Rachel, I think I know someone who could give you a run for your money.”

 

“I doubt it. I’m gonna hug you now.”

 

**Rachel Interview: “So Blaine’s not going to be my musical and romantic partner, which is a shame, because we’d have gorgeous, amazingly talented children, I had a brief relationship with a gay man and that’s gold.  I could write so many songs about our love and how it just couldn't’ be. I’ll thank him in the liner notes of my album, of course as he’s my inspiration for the song that will make me a star.”**

 

Blaine brushes past Puck as on his way back out to the sales floor. Puck walks over to wear Rachel is sitting on top of the file cabinet staring wistfully towards the door.

“So, is he gay or what?” Puck asks, taking a seat next to her..

 

“Yes, he’s gay. And you can save it Noah, I’m embarrassed enough.”

 

“Are you? Because you totally did this to yourself. Why were you even trying to get with him? First of all, he’s not even Jewish, even it looks like he’s rocking a jew fro, second, he’s been giving Kurt googly eyes since he moved in, not Santana, or Sugar, or you, Kurt. I know Kurt’s kind of like a girl, like with his clothes and girly voice but basically, Kurt’s a dude. He’s got a dick, and Blaine wants it. Probably in and around his mouth.”

 

“Don’t be so crass, Noah.”

 

“I don’t get you. Everyone else is treating this like a vacation.  Why are you trying so hard?”

 

“I need this to lead somewhere. I need to know that while I could have stayed in New York and spent my summer auditioning, I did this and it wasn’t for nothing. It needs to lead to me finding my true love, or getting some exposure, I really need this to not be for nothing.”

 

“Rachel, just let it go. Just have some fun while you’re here. At least you have college to go back to. You’re only 19, for [bleep]’s sake. You act like you’re on your way to retirement. I have nothing waiting for me at home. The woman who adopted my daughter moved across the country, one of the bands I was in replaced me, and the other is short a drummer, so that might be over when I get back. I came out here not expecting anything other than hooking up with some chicks and hanging on the beach.”

 

“How are you okay with that? How are you okay with knowing you may have nothing when this is over?”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Rachel, you’re annoying as hell sometimes, but you’re also a hot Jew like me. So from one hot Jew to another, relax!”

 

“I just. I really hoped it would work out with Blaine, at least if this didn’t help my career, I’d come home with a hot, talented boyfriend.”

 

“Well it didn’t, and it was stupid of you to think it would. Why can’t you accept that?”

 

Rachel deflates, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“I just... I want everything too much. I know everything with Blaine was a fantasy. Just like everything else in my life.”

 

“So stop. Stop fantasizing and start living.”

 

“I don’t know how.”

 

“That’s where I come in. I’m going to help you. Consider me your coach or something. The rest of the time we’re here, I’m going to teach you how to live. Your first lesson? Sleep in tomorrow. Turn off that stupid alarm, I promise, people will like you more if you stop waking them up at 5am with that gay ass song.”

 

“Noah, that’s a really inappropriate thing to say.”

  
“Well get used to it, because you and me? We’re about to get all kinds of innapropriate. Now come on, lesson two is skipping work for a day.”

 

Puck stands up, and pulls Rachel up behind him, and out of the room.

 

“Noah, you really think I’m hot?”

 

**********************************************************

 

**Kurt Interview: “I was actually afraid to shop with Sugar. I just imagined it would be like something out of Pretty Woman, they’d take one look at us and assume the worst and kick us out and then when I finally get my own line, I’m still a laughing stock because of that one time I got kicked out of Christian Dior. Amazingly, that didn’t happen. I don’t know who Sugar’s father is, but his name carries some weight, people were GIVING us stuff. I wonder if she gets that same treatment in New York. She could be useful to have around.”**

 

Sugar, Kurt, Santana and Brittany walk down Rodeo, arms full of bags from Dior, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci and Jimmy Choo.

 

“Where do you guys want to go next?”  Sugar stops the group in the middle of the block by sticking her arms out.

 

“Which store is going to give us more free stuff at the drop of your daddies name?” Santana pulls her phone out and scrolls through the screen.

 

“Well there’s a Juicy Couture store and I could use some new sweats and maybe a purse.”

 

“No way, there’s no way I’m going into that tacky store.” Kurt looks over her shoulder on to her phone.  “There’s Prada and Tom Ford, let’s please go to Tom Ford so I can cry over the perfection.”

 

**Kurt Interview: “Mark my words, one day I will have a store on Rodeo Drive. I will finally have my name in lights, right over the door to my own fashion empire.”**

*******************************************

Mike and Blaine are standing in the back of the store in the skate area. Colorful skate decks line the walls.

 

“So those decks up there are the pro decks. They’re stronger, made from a stronger wood and glue, so that they don’t snap so easily when doing tricks, but they cost more...Blaine? Are you even paying attention?”

 

Mike notices Blaine staring blankly at the decks on the wall.

 

“What? Yeah, of course. Pro decks, got it.”

 

“Right. Spill it. Are you just too hungover to focus?”

 

“Is it weird to to just feel an instant connection to someone after just a day?”

  
“No. Not really? I like to think that’s what happened with me and my Tina, even though she was kind of shy and I was really shy, we didn’t say anything to each other for months, but it just felt like she understood me, just the way she looked at me.”

 

“That’s never happened to me before. But, I was just hanging out with Kurt yesterday before the party and I just felt like he understood me, you know? And I don’t know how to react to that, I’ve never connected with anyone that quickly before.”

 

“So you’re scared? Intimidated? Is that why you drank so much last night?”

 

“Maybe? I don’t know. I know I woke up this morning, and I was excited to see him, but worried about it.”

 

“So you hid in your room until he left the house? That’s the best way to handle things, A+ Blaine.”

 

Blaine drops his head onto the counter. “I know. Whenever I get uncomfortable, I avoid the source of the discomfort. I’m aware of this problem.”

 

“So if you’re aware of it...”

 

“Yes, I know. But what do I say? He’ll think I’m crazy if I go, “Hi, I know i just met you yesterday, but you move me. Why are you running? I promise I’m not creepy or anything.”

 

Mike laughs. “You move me? Really Blaine? Please don’t say that. How about just acting normal. Be his friend. Don’t let anymore girls kiss you.”

 

“God no. No more girls. She tasted like pink.”

  
  



	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck gets bad news from home, Sugar breaks the tension and Kurt and Blaine grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold  
> Confessionals underlined. 
> 
> And in this chapter, subtitles are in italics.

 

 

**Kurt Interview: “When we got back from shopping, Sugar had the brilliant idea of ordering Thai food and putting on a fashion show for the rest of the roommates. I’m never one to turn down an opportunity for fashion, we thought what the hell. Could be fun.”**

 

Kurt, Sugar, Santana and Brittany run into the house, arms full of bags. Santana and Kurt go into the dining room and set up the food, leaving a note for the roommates.  

 

Upstairs, Brittany and Sugar disconnect the stereo from the workout room and carry it up to the roof, setting it up pool side.

 

**Mike Interivew: “When we got home from working at the shop, things were eerily quiet. We knew Kurt and the girls were home, because Santana’s car was out front, but we had no clue where they were.”**

 

Puck and Rachel approach the table and see the full spread of Thai food and dishes stacked next to it. Rachel reads the note,

 

“Sup, roomies. Make a plate and go kindly wait for us on the roof. And yes Rachel, there’s tofu and some other gross vegan stuff, you can thank Kurt, who is a much nicer person than me. - Santana”

 

Puck and Rachel look at each other before Puck dives into the food. Rachel looks at Puck.

 

“Go talk to him, Rachel. You can’t avoid him forever.”

  
***********************

Kurt’s in his room with Sugar, zipping her into her dress. Rachel knocks on the door before walking in. Sugar looks between Rachel and Kurt.

 

“What? Oh, I hear someone calling me, I’m just gonna go. Away.  Because this is awkward.”

 

Sugar grabs the rest of her clothes and leaves the room closing the door behind her. Kurt goes back to sorting through his bags of new clothes, ignoring Rachel’s presence completely.

 

“What do you guys have planned for tonight? Because you guys look really nice.”

 

Kurt continues to go through his stuff, still ignoring Rachel.

 

“I talked to Blaine. You were right, he is 100% gay.  And I feel 100% stupid.”

 

“As you should.” Kurt says, walking over to the closet, still refusing to look at Rachel.

 

Rachel looks up at the ceiling, eyes filling with tears.

 

“I just.  I really miss you Kurt. You’re the first real friend I’ve had. I’m sorry.”

 

“You should probably learn how to treat people, then you’ll have more friends.”

 

Kurt grabs a pair of boots out of the closet and rushes past Rachel and out of the room.

 

*************************************************

When Kurt opens the door, he sees Blaine standing with his hand raised to knock. They both stop for a moment, startled at each other’s sudden presence.

 

Blaine looks down at the floor before clearing his throat and starting to speak.

 

“So, what’s going on? I saw the note, all the food. What’s on the roof?”

 

Kurt looks at the boots in his hands, avoiding Blaine’s eyes.

 

“Well, you’ll just have to go up there and see now don’t you? Don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

 

Kurt makes to walk around Blaine, Blaine places his hand on Kurt’s arm to stop him.

 

“Look, Kurt, I want to apologize for last night.”

 

“What do you have to apologize for? You did nothing wrong. You got a little drunk, we’ve all been there.”

 

“I made things weird. I got too drunk, and on my first night. You had to spend the night dealing with me instead of hanging out with your best friend. And now you and Rachel are fighting and I can’t help but feel responsible for that. So I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, or like threw up on you or something.”

 

“The problem between me and Rachel is not your fault. And I’m not upset about helping you out. You don’t make me uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually, so please stop apologizing, okay?”

Kurt and Blaine finally meet each other’s eyes before Kurt turns towards the bathroom, before he gets inside Blaine stops him again.

 

“Hey, Kurt. I really am gay. 100% gay.”

  
“I never doubted it Blaine. Not for a second.”

 

Kurt goes into the bathroom and Blaine smiles at the closing door before turning towards the stairs and heading up to the roof.

 

***********************************

Mike, Puck, Blaine and Rachel sit in the lawn chairs around the pool, eating their Thai food and waiting for their roommates. Sugar runs over to the stereo, puts in her ipod and starts the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE). As the music starts, [Sugar ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=53806673)struts down the makeshift runway in front of the pool. When she gets to the end where the rest of the roommates are cheering, she strikes a pose and blows a kiss. The rest of the roommates cheer and whoop and yell their appreciation before she turns back around and makes her way back towards the stairs.  

 

As Sugar goes towards the stairs, [Brittany ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=53801412%20\()passes her stomping down the runway. When she gets to the end of the runway she tops and dances a little bit, getting even louder cheers and whistles from the roommates watching. She slaps a high five with Mike as she walks back down the runway.  

 

[Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=53802087) comes out right after Brittany, stopping to kiss her lightly as she passes. Santana struts down the runway, perfect fierce glare on her face. She gets to the end of thier makeshift runway, gives everyone the finger, with a playful smile before tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning to go back the other way.

 

Kurt comes out last, cheeks sucked in, doing the perfect imitation of a starving, bitchy model. He breezes past Santana and down the runway.

 

“I rock the runway. I go to fashion school in New York, I have seen every episode of America’s Next Top Model, I know how to work a runway, even if it’s really just the tiles in front of our pool. Kurt Hummel knows how to work a stage.”

 

When Kurt gets to the end of the makeshift runway, just as the song gets to the “Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle”, Kurt shimmies his shoulders before he turns and dances back down the runway. Sugar, Brittany and Santana come back out, dancing over to the chairs where their roommates are sitting. Sugar goes up to where Puck is sitting and pulls him up to join her.  Santana and Brittany both grab Mike and Kurt shimmies over to Blaine, bends down and shimmies his shoulders at him. Blaine returns the gesture before he gets up and drags Kurt over to dance. As the[ song ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KL9mRus19o)changes, Kurt is being dragged by Blaine to join their roommates dancing around the pool. He looks back and sees Rachel sitting alone. Before Kurt can react, Puck grabs Rachel’s hand and drags her over to dance with him and Sugar.

 

**Sugar Interview: “My fashion show idea was brilliant, as all my ideas are.  This is what it should always be like. No stupid drama or fighting, just everyone basking in the aweosmeness of me and my brilliant ideas. And dancing. Always dancing.”**

 

“So, fashion show, huh?” Blaine asks Kurt while they’re dancing.

 

“Yeah, it was Sugar’s idea actually. She wanted to go shopping and took us to Rodeo, and Blaine, Rodeo was like a dream. It was like Oz. And her dad, all she had to do was say his name and people were throwing things at us. I didn’t pay for half of this outfit. And there’s more upstairs.”

 

“That’s pretty amazing. You look...you look great.” Kurt blushes, bright red up to his ears.

 

“Thank you. Anyway, Sugar wanted everyone to have a good time tonight, so she thought we should put on a show, and since I’m never one to turn down an opportunity for fashion or the spotlight, I put together some outfits from the stuff we bought today.”

  
“Well you did an excellent job, everyone looks great. You should style me sometime.”

 

“Are you serious? Don’t say that if you don’t mean it, Blaine, because makeovers are like crack to me!”

 

“Sure, what could it hurt? I mean, I’m not going to change my whole wardrobe or anything, but next time we go out, why not let you dress me up. You can only make me look better, right?”

 

Kurt shrieks with excitement and bouncing on his feet and clapping.

 

“You already dress so well, Blaine, but I would love to use you as my guinea pig. Maybe we could swap. I have some pieces that would look great on you, and you have a bowtie that I may or may not have considered stealing from you.”

 

“Do I need to put a lock on my door?”

 

“No. I think I can try to keep my hands to myself.” They both stop for a beat before Kurt slaps his hand over his mouth and Blaine giggles nervously, “Oh my God, Blaine. I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know. But you don’t have to. Keep your hands to yourself. I mean, I’ll let you borrow the bowtie whenever you want.”

 

They share smiles, still dancing, not really paying attention to anything around them when Blaine gets smacked in the head with an empty paper cup.   
“What the-?” He turns to see Santana glaring at him.

 

“Look, Curly smurf, if you’re gonna dance by the stereo, you’re in charge of making sure no crap songs play, so could you please change this crap song before I die of boredom? Play something my girl could dance to”

 

As Blaine scrolls through the ipod that’s plugged into the stereo, Kurt glares at Santana, giving her the finger behind Blaine’s back.

 

When Blaine finds a[ song,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQMlWwIXg3M) Brittany cheers when the song starts, she grabs Santana and pulls her over to the middle of where everyone is standing, laughing as she and Santana begin to dance, Mike and Sugar joining in with them.

 

“JC was my first crush.” Kurt tries to hide his blush when Blaine whispers in his ear. He recovers quickly, rolling his eyes.

 

“Meh, I prefer Justin.”

 

“So what you’re saying is you have a thing for curly hair?”

  
“Or maybe I just have a thing for tall guys.” Kurt replies with a smirk.

 

Blaine pretends to be hurt. “Low blow, Kurt. So rude.”

 

Kurt pats Blaine on the shoulder in mock sympathy, “You’ll live.” He then grabs Blaine’s hand and pulls him over to where the rest of the roommates are dancing.

 

**Kurt Interview: “Blaine and I hung out pretty much the rest of the night.  Mostly just dancing, and having some more food. Brittany pulled him away for a few minutes, but mostly it was just the two of us. And then it was really just the two of us.”**

 

Kurt and Blaine are lying in two of the chaise lounges next to the pool. The stereo is playing softly, but otherwise, all the other roommates have gone to bed. Blaine rolls over to face Kurt.

 

“So, Kurt, if you hadn’t come here to do this, what would you be doing this summer?”

 

“I’d most likely be in Ohio, working part time in my Dad’s shop, and I probably still would have come here at least for a week to visit Mercedes.  It would have been another uneventful boring summer, where I attempt to teach my step brother how to cook simple meals, and try to keep my Dad on his heart healthy diet and count the days until I can go back to New York.”

 

“You can’t stay in New York over the summer?”

 

“I live in student housing, so I’d have to find an apartment over the summer. And I hate Lima, but it’s where my Dad is, so I go home as often as I can.”

 

“So you and your Dad, you’re really close?”

 

“Yeah. We’re all each other had for a really long time. We don’t understand each other, but he tries.”

 

“May I ask what happened to your Mom?”

 

Kurt sighs deeply before sitting up a little in the lounge.

 

“When I was eight my Mom died in a car accident. She was on her way to pick me up from school and someone ran a red light.”

 

Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt’s hand.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn’t have asked. I didn’t mean-”

 

Kurt shakes his head at Blaine, and squeezes his hand, “It’s okay Blaine. It was a long time ago. I don’t get that upset talking about it anymore. I’ve been without her longer than I was with her. I get sad about it sometimes, I hear certain songs, and they bring back memories, but I can talk about her without crying now.  My Dad remarried a few years ago, and I love Carole, she’s really great.”

 

“You’re really lucky, Kurt.”

 

“I know. Thank you. But enough about me. We have a store to open in the morning, so we should be getting to bed.” Kurt stands up and grabs Blaine’s hand, pulling him into a standing position, but doesn’t let go of his hand as they walk back into the house.

 

****************************************************

Kurt quietly tip toes out of the bathroom, trying to avoid waking his roommates when the phone rings, completely startling him. He runs over to answer it before it can ring again and wake anyone else up.

 

“Hello?” Kurt asks looking confused and looking up at the clock over the phone that reads 2:15am.

 

“Kurt!”

 

“Finn? What the hell, Finn, it’s 2am here, what the hell are you doing up, it’s like 5 in Ohio.” Kurt stage whispers into the phone, still looking around making sure he hasn’t woken anyone up.

“Kurt! I’m not in Ohio. Guess where I am?”

 

“I’m not guessing. Where the hell are you and you still haven’t explained why you’re calling me at this time of night.”

 

“I’m in Vegas.”

 

“Why the hell are you in Vegas? Please tell me Dad isn’t with you.”

 

“What? No! Burt’s at home with Mom. I’m with Sam. He decided to drive down to surprise Mercedes, so guess what Kurt? I’m coming to see you, aren’t you excited?”

 

“Finn, you’re drunk. And what the hell? Sam’s just going to show up unannounced? And where are you planning to stay? I know you have no intention of staying with Mercedes, her roommates and Sam.”

 

“Well, that’s why I’m calling you. Can I stay with you for a few days?” Kurt stares at the ceiling and rolls his eyes.

 

“And when will you be here?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Fine. You can stay for a few days, but there will be rules, Finn.”

 

“Cool. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Kurt hangs up the phone and goes to his room.

 

*****************************************************

The next morning, Blaine is sitting at the dining room table nursing a cup of coffee when Sugar and Rachel come downstairs.

 

“Morning Blainey!” Sugar plops down in the chair next to him, Rachel goes into the kitchen and starts making her morning smoothy.

 

“Good morning Sugar.”

 

“So, Blaine. Kurt came to bed real late last night. What were you guys doing? Because I think you two would be super adorable together and you should definitely tap that.”

 

Blaine chokes on his coffee.

 

“There was no tapping of anything. We just hung out, we talked and then we went to bed.”

 

“But what did you talk about?”

 

“We talked about his family and his like in Ohio and school and stuff.”  

 

Sugar claps and bounces in her chair, “Tell me more.”

 

“You’re not going to sing are you?”

 

**Sugar Interview: “Of course I couldn’t help but notice how Kurt and Blaine spent the whole night dancing together and they were still up on the roof when we all went to bed. I just want them to get together and I’ll buy them a condo in Brooklyn and be their fabulous baby mama.”**

 

******************************************

Rachel and Puck are hanging out on the beach, chasing each other through the surf. Rachel attempts to tackle Puck and knock him in the water, he just laughs and picks her up and throws her in.

 

Santana, Mike, and Sugar watch from their spot under an umbrella. Santana cringes.

 

“Okay, what the hell is that about?

 

“What, Puck and Rachel? Well, all I know is that yesterday, I was working with them, and Blaine came to talk to Rachel about what happened at that party, I guess to tell her he’s gay. And then Puck and Rachel basically blew off the rest of the work day. They said they were going for food and didn’t come back until it was time to close the store.  Luckily, Blaine stayed behind.”  Mike explains while Santana just glares at Puck and Rachel as they continue to frolick.

 

“So are they hooking up or something now? Because not even a week ago, he spent every night hooking up with you. What is the deal? You’re not pissed that he’s down grading in a major way?”

 

Sugar puts down her magazine and pulls her sunglasses down her nose and looks over at Puck and Rachel.

 

“If she wants my sloppy seconds, I don’t care.”

 

“Well, if they hook up, they just better keep that shit in her bedroom, I do not want to see that.”

 

**Santana Interview: “I honestly couldn’t care less if Rachel hooks up with Puck, so much as I am over the drama, and I know that she’ll try to make it about her as much as possible and then I’ll have to shut her down. Sugar’s my homegirl now, and if it comes down to it, I got her back.”**

*****************************************

Back at the store, Kurt is pulling a mannequin out of one of the windows while Blaine is helping a customer. As Kurt starts undressing the mannequin, Blaine walks his customer out and starts watching as Kurt pulls the skinny jeans down the mannequin’s legs.  The jeans get stuck around the mannequin’s butt and Kurt has to struggle to get them down.

 

“I can feel you watching me, Blaine.” Kurt says without turning his head, humor apparent in his voice.

 

“I was just wondering if you always fondle mannequins or if it’s this particular one that you find alluring?”

 

“Ha ha, Blaine. It’s just how these mannequins are built. No person is made this way! It’s got a size 32 waist but a 36 ass. And with the skinny jeans, I feel like I need to lube it up or something to get these pants off.”

 

“Kurt, you can’t just talk about lube while we’re at work!” Blaine pretends to be scandalized and Kurt, having finally wrestled the pants off the mannequin throws them at Blaine, hitting him in the head.

 

“Oh, it’s like that?” Blaine grabs a t shirt and throws it at Kurt. Kurt grabs another shirt and throws it at Blaine, who ducks.

 

“Wanky.”

 

Kurt and Blaine stop to find Santana and Mike standing in the doorway of the store. Santana’s got an eyebrow raised as the boys flush in embarrassment.

 

“I hope you don’t think Mike and I are refolding that shit.”

 

“Sorry, we’ll clean it up before we go. Jeez, Kurt, you got us in trouble.” Blaine laughs, picking up the shirt he threw at Kurt.

  
“Me? Whatever Blaine.” Kurt laughs and goes back to dressing his mannequin.

 

****************************************

Puck and Rachel are sitting in the hot tub, Puck drinking a beer.

 

“We should go out tonight. To a club or something.” Puck takes a swig of his beer, “I’m trying to show you how to live and be young, I actually miss it. I’m a bartender back home, I’m used to being out all night and sleeping all day. Think I can convince you to dance on a table?”

 

“No way! That’s something Sugar or Santana would do. I can’t dance on a table. I don’t even know why people even like going out to clubs, they’re just sweaty and people are all over you and it’s just an excuse to get drunk and have sex with strangers.” Rachel shivers.

 

“Exactly. That’s the plan. So, we’ll tell everyone and maybe Santana knows a good club that’s not full of lesbians.”

 

“I suppose it could be fun.”

 

“Exactly. You’re gonna love it.”

 

Sugar pokes her head out the door.

 

“Puck, there’s some guy on the phone for you.”

 

Puck gets out of the hot tub and follows Sugar inside and grabs the phone.

 

“You’re go for Puck.”

 

“‘Sup, Puckerman. How’s LA treating you. How many of your roommates are you banging?”

 

“Hey, what’s up asshole? None of your business.”

 

“We haven’t spoken in weeks and that’s how you talk to me?”

 

“Whatever, what’s up?”

 

“Well, the band has decided we’re coming to LA, so get us a gig.”

 

“We don’t even have a drummer, dumbass.”

 

“So get us a gig and a drummer. We’ll see you on Saturday. Later, loser.”

 

Puck looks at the phone, dial tone now heard from the other end. He hangs it up and kicks the wall.

 

**Puck Interview: “So Chuck is the bass player in my band, and apparently, those guys have just decided to show up in LA. So I have about a week to not only find us a drummer, but find us a place to play. I think I can figure out finding a gig, but a drummer? Like a drummer is just going to show up? No [bleeping] way. I’m so [bleeped]”**

 

Sugar is lying on the couch with a magazine when the doorbell rings. She lets it ring a few more times, looking around for someone else to answer it. When no one does, she let’s out an irriated sigh before going to answer it. She looks up at the guy standing at the door, eyebrow raised in question. She turns to the rest of the house.

 

“Guys? Did one of you order a giant?”

 

Rachel comes down the stairs, still in her bikini, towel wrapped around her waist. She stops when she sees the guy at the door. She joins Sugar at the door.  The guy at the door smiles awkwardly.

 

“Um, hi, is Kurt here?”

 

“No. And you are?”

 

“I’m his brother. Step-brother. Finn. He hasn’t mentioned me?”

 

“I’m sure Kurt would have mentioned having a handsome step brother like you.” Rachel bats her eyelashes at Finn. Sugar rolls her eyes and goes back to the couch.

 

“I don’t think so, that was a long time ago, I think he just thinks of me as his brother now. Do you know when he’ll be back?”

 

“He should be here soon, he was working. Why don’t you come inside, Finn. I can make you a snack. Or a drink, we have beer, would you like a beer?” Rachel waves Finn in and gestures towards the kitchen.

 

“Um, sure, that’d be cool.” He follows Rachel in, “So you guys are Kurt’s roommates, huh? How do you like it here?”

 

“It’s lovely. The weather is gorgeous this time of year and living so close to the beach definitely has it’s perks, you should see the view from our roof.”

 

Sugar looks over her shoulder to where Rachel is obviously flirting with Finn.

 

*********************************************

When Kurt and Blaine walk in the apartment, they find Puck, Rachel and Sugar sitting in the living room, eating left over Thai food with Finn.  Finn turns when he hears the front door open. He gets up and walks over to Kurt and gives him an awkward one armed hug.

 

“Finn, how long have you been here?”

 

“About an hour, just hanging out with your roommates. And who’s this?”  Finn looks Blaine up and down.

 

“This is Blaine. He’s also one of my roommates. Blaine, this is my step brother, Finn.”

Blaine sticks his hand out for Finn to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Finn, I’ve heard alot about you.”

 

Finn shakes Blaine’s hand before turning to Kurt. “Is it true you guys work at a skate shop? I can’t imagine you building a skateboard.”

 

“Why not? You’ve seen me rebuild engines. It’s not that much different and it definitely wasn’t a challenge to me.”

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, skateboarding? It just seems like something you’d hate.”

 

“They sell clothes there too. So there’s always that.”

 

“Right.” Finn stands awkwardly before Puck interrupts.

 

“Rest up dudes, we’re going out tonight. I’ve already called Santana at the shop and she knows of a club we could get into tonight. I know you two were up all night, so go take a nap or whatever. Everyone is going.”

 

Finn looks between Kurt and Blaine, “Why were you two up all night?”

 

Kurt ignores him and goes towards the stairs, “Puck is right, I do need a nap.”  He looks over at Blaine. Blaine smiles and goes after him and follows him up the stairs.

 

“Is that Kurt’s boyfriend or something? Why are the napping together?”

 

*********************************************

When they get up the stairs, Blaine goes towards his room, but Kurt grabs his hand.

 

“What’s up, Kurt?”

 

“You could nap in here. If you want.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Blaine follows Kurt into his room. Kurt takes off his shoes and lies down on his bed. Blaine takes off his shoes and joins him.

 

“We’re just sleeping, Blaine, so don’t get fresh.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Blaine positions himself behind Kurt. Kurt smacks his hip.

 

“Can I be the big spoon? When I nap with Mercedes, I’m usually the big spoon.” Blaine laughs and rolls over so that he’s the small spoon.

 

**“Blaine Interview: “I don’t know if Kurt comparing napping with me to napping with his best friend means I’m just a friend to him or not. I don’t know what to think other than I’m completely screwed.  I don’t know how to bring it up, but I know how I feel and I hope that he’s feeling the same thing. It feels like he does. Since last night, everything has been perfect. But I don’t want to push and find out I’m reading this wrong. It definitely wouldn’t be the first time I made a relationship up in my head.”**

 

**************************************  
Later that night, everyone is rushing around to get ready, Rachel comes into the bathroom, the shower is running and singing is coming from the stall.

 

“I’m through accepting limits, cause someone says they’re so, somethings I cannot change, but till I try I’ll never know, too long I’ve been afraid of losing love I guess I’ve lost,  well if that’s love it comes at much too high a cost...”

 

Rachel stands near the sink listening to the voice, and walks closer to the stall. When the water turns off, Rachel rushes back to the sink and starts unloading her products. Kurt finally comes out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He walks over to the sink and starts rubbing moisturizer onto his face. Rachel looks over at him nervously.

 

“Kurt? I know you’re mad at me, but can I just say something?”  Kurt raises an eyebrow at her, urging her to go on.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have an amazing voice. I mean, Defying Gravity is such a difficult song to sing, I should know, it was almost my audition song for NYADA. That was beautiful, Kurt. I don’t understand why you’re going into fashion when you have a voice that powerful and interesting.”

 

Kurt looks at her appraisingly before he deflates, “I thought about it. Applying for performing arts schools, but I had nothing to put on my application. Musical theater at my high school was a joke. The Glee club teacher was a creepy pervert. So I gave it up. I sing at home, but that’s it. How many parts are there for a male with a voice like mine anyway? I love performing, but I also really love fashion, and I still get to put on a show, I just won’t be singing.”

 

Rachel nods in understanding.

 

“And thank you, Rachel.  It’s been a long time since anyone other than my family has heard me sing.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

  
They both go back to their skin care routines, Kurt stops again and looks over at Rachel.

 

“If Defying Gravity was almost your audition song, what did you end up choosing?”

 

“Don’t Rain On My Parade. I’ve had it perfected since I was four. It was the safer choice.”

 

Kurt nods. He looks over at the clothing Rachel has hanging behind the door. He frowns.

 

“No way, Rachel. We’re going to a club. In Hollywood. On Sunset. You are not wearing that. They won’t let us in. Come on. Between Sugar and Satana, they’ve got to have something you can wear that won’t  make you look like a toddler and a grandma at the same time.”

 

**************************************

 

**Mike Interview: “Since everyone was planning to drink tonight, we decided to get a cab and pre-game a little before the cab arrived. By the time the cab showed up, pretty much everyone was on their way to being drunk.”**

 

The cab pulls up in front of the house, Finn gets in the front seat and everyone else piles into the back.  Even though they have one of those minivan cabs, they’re still squeezed together in the back. Rachel climbs onto Pucks lap to make a little more room.

 

*******************************

When they pull up to the club, Brittany is waiting outside for them. She reaches for Santana’s hand and they walk up to the bouncer.

 

“Azimio, these are my roommates. Let us in.”

 

“They better not cause any trouble, because I know y’all aren’t 21.”

 

“Do you want me to tell your coach about-” The bouncer signals at Santana to stop talking, “Okay then, let us in and shut your trap. Thanks.” He unhooks the rope and lets them in, grumbling under his breath.

 

When they walk into the club, the [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4s6H4ku6ZY) is blaring, bass booming throughout the club. Strobe lights are flashing and the place is packed.

 

“Shots on me!” Brittany yells over the music. She walks over the bar and orders nine shots of Patron.

 

*************************

It’s clearly several drinks later and the roommates are all on the floor dancing in a big circle. Mike is dancing circles around everyone. Santana and Brittany are all over each other, meanwhile Puck is sandwiched between Sugar and Rachel, mostly just bouncing around goofily. Kurt and Blaine are off to the side giggling and being silly. Finn stands off the side, drink in his hand bobbing his head. Rachel dances over to him, she drapes her arm around his waist.

 

_“Why aren’t you dancing? You should be dancing.”_

 

_“Oh no, I really shouldn’t, I’m a really bad dancer.”_

 

_“Will you dance with me later, Finn? I bet I can help you dance better.”_

 

_“Okay.”_

 

They’re interrupted by Blaine and Kurt walking over, both clearly drunk. Blaine throws his arm around Finn, _“It’s so cool that you and Kurt are brothers! Brothers!”_ Finn looks at Blaine and laughs.

 

 _“You’re so tall.”_ Blaine looks up at him, in awe of how tall Finn is. Kurt grabs him and they go back to where they were dancing. Sugar joins them this time, and Blaine grabs her by the waist as they dance.

******************************************

Puck is back at the bar, getting another drink and is joined by Santana. They both stand watching everyone dance. They see Rachel, arms still wrapped around Finn. Puck glares before going back to his drink. Santana smacks him on the arm.

 

_“Ow! What was that for?”_

 

_“You’re into the hobbit, aren’t you? This whole, ‘teaching her to live’ thing is just an excuse to get in her pants. Admit it.”_

 

 _“I’m not trying to get in her pants. She’s not like that.”_ Santana gapes at him in shock.

  
_“Oh my God. You really like her. Like you want to take her home to meet your yenta like her. Wow. What are you gonna do about Sugar?”_

 

_“What about Sugar. We just hooked up, it was nothing.”_

 

_“You better hope so. So what are you going to do, because from here, it looks like if anyone is getting keys to the chastity belt it’s Kurt’s jolly green giant of a brother.”_

 

_“I’m not going to do anything.  When this is over, I’m going back to Texas and she’s going back to New York and that’s it.”_

_“Wow. I didn’t realize you were such a bitch ass loser.”_

 

_“What? I am not a loser.”_

 

 _“You know what? You are. I thought it was ridiculous the way you guys were frolicking on the beach and I really can’t stand Rachel, at all. And Sugar is my homegirl and you’d be better off with her. But if you like Rachel, don’t just sit around and wait for this to be over, do something. God. Do I have to do everything around here?_ ” Santana throws back the rest of her drink and Puck watches as she goes back onto the dancefloor.

 

*****************************************

Kurt is dancing with Rachel and Finn as the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Edv8Onsrgg) he turns around to look for Blaine.

 

Rachel points over to wear Blaine is standing at the bar with Puck. Kurt sets his sights on Blaine before strutting over and grabbing Blaine and dragging him back to the dancefloor. Blaine barely has a chance to put his glass back on the bar before he’s back on the dancefloor, Kurt grinding on him singing along. Blaine grabs onto Kurt’s hips.

 

The rest of the roommates stop dancing momentarily and take in the sight as Kurt basically gives Blaine a lap dance standing in the middle of the dance floor. Kurt turns around, his back to Blaine, as he grinds into him. He spins around to face Blaine and sings along, “If I said I wanted your body, would you hold it against me?”

 

Brittany turns to Santana, _“Someone should give them a condom.”_

 

When the song ends, Kurt and Blaine just stand there staring at each other. Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt, but before anything can happen, Sugar taps them on the shoulder and points over to where Rachel is making out with Finn.

 

**Blaine Interview: “Damn it.”**

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana deals with her frustration with her roommates, and the roomies band together to help Puck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interivews in Bold  
> Confessionals underlined  
> Subtitles in italics

 

  
  
  


Blaine sits at the bar, nursing his drink, morosely watching his roommates on the dancefloor.

Rachel is still attached to Kurt’s stepbrother Finn by the face, and Blaine cringes at the crudeness of it, even from his spot at the bar he could see the tongue.  Santana and Brittany were kissing dirtily and swaying to the music. Puck had a lapful of Sugar at a nearby table and Mike was just kind of in his own world dancing alone. Blaine catches a glimpse of Kurt, smiling while dancing with a small, dorky blonde guy with hipster glasses and a beanie. Blaine groans and takes another sip of his drink.

 

_“So, you got cockblocked by Kurt’s gigantor of a brother and now you’re over here sulking while Kurt dances with the elf from that Christmas cartoon. It’s kind of pathetic to look at you right now.”_

 

 _“And how is your night going, Santana?”_  Blaine says without looking up from his drink.

 

_“My night was going fine.”_

 

_“San, can we go back to dancing, looking at him is making me fall into a crippling depression.”_

 

_“Sorry kid, my lady gets what she wants.”_

**************************

Brittany pulls Santana over to the dancefloor and wraps her arms around her neck. Santana looks over the where Kurt is still smiling and laughing with the blonde kid.

 

_“Is he serious right now?”_

 

_“Tana, what’s wrong?”_

 

_“Let’s go get some air, Brit.”_

 

Brittany takes Santana’s hand and pulls her out to the club’s patio. They take a seat underneath a heat lamp.

 

“My roommates are all idiots, Brit. Every last one of them has the emotional maturity of a strawberry. Well, maybe not Mike, but whatever. Rachel clearly likes Puck, but for some reason she’s living out her high school musical fantasies with the jolly green giant. Puck is totally in love with Rachel, but he’s trying to be all noble for the first time in his life because he’s a big old coward, so he’s just going to use Sugar as his personal scratching post, and for some reason she doesn’t even care. And Kurt and Blaine, what the hell? They are clearly into each other, they’ve been attached to the hip since Bowties moved in and now Blaine’s sitting at the bar looking like the boy Santa forgot while Kurt’s chatting up Simon from Alvin and the Chipmunks.”

 

“Santa would never forget Blaine. Not unless he’s on the naughty list.”

 

“And the worst part is that I [bleeping] care about these idiots. And now I have to waste my time being nice and listening to their stupid problems and caring. This sucks!”

 

“Did you really think you would live with people and not care about them? I know you Santana, you pretend like your heart is made of wood, but it’s not. I knew you’d care about at least some of them.”

 

“It sucks Brit!”

 

“I know. Come here.” Brittany pulls Santana into a hug and runs her fingers through her hair.

 

“It will be okay, San.”

 

“This is stupid. I prefer hating people.” Santana’s voice is muffled by Brittany’s shoulder.

 

“I know. You’ll hate other people. There’s still the girls on the squad, you hate them. And Coach, you hate her.” Brittany kisses Santana’s head.

 

“Yeah. I know. Okay. I’m fine. I’m fine. Let’s go.”

 

Santana stands up and pulls Brittany back inside.

 

Santana Interview: “These idiots want to ruin my summer by making me care about their stupid problems, fine. Auntie Snix is about to get up in their grills. Maybe once I’m done they can stop acting stupid and I can go back to not caring.”

***************************************************

Kurt is walking towards the bathroom when Santana walks up behind him grabs his arm and pulls him outside.

 

_“Santana, what the hell are you doing?”_

 

“I should be asking you that. What was up with you and the Keibler elf?”

 

“Blaine’s not even that much shorter than me, Santana.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about Blaine, but the fact that your mind automatically went there tells me everything I need to know.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means that you and Blaine have been inseparable and you were using his body as a stripper pole not even an hour ago, but the second he tries to kiss you, you bail on him. And then you spend the rest of the night dancing with some hipster dork while he watches. And he looks so pathetic that it’s keeping me from getting my mack on with Brits so I’m pissed.”

 

“I did not use his body as a stripper pole. Blaine and I are better off as friends.”

 

“That’s complete bull and you know it.”

 

Kurt crosses his arms and looks down at the ground.

 

“You know what, Santana? This is none of your business. If Blaine got his hopes up because of one dance, then I’m sorry, but I’m not discussing this with you.”

 

“You are such a cowardly little bitch. So pathetic.”

 

**Santana Interview: “Things are perfect between me and Brit now, but it took a long time for us to get to where we are. I watched her date boy after boy and a couple of other girls too. Because I couldn’t deal with the possiblity of things getting real between us. Kurt is making every single mistake I made and I just don’t think Blaine is going to be as patient as Brit was with me. Mostly, it just makes me want to go back in time and smack my own self in the face for being stupid.”**

************************************************************

The next morning, Kurt comes downstairs to find Rachel and Finn asleep together on the couch. He goes into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of coffee before taking it to the dining room table. He glares over his cup at where Finn and Rachel are asleep.

 

*******************************************************

Upstairs, Mike wakes up to find Blaine fully dressed sitting on his bed reading a book. He rolls over, rubbing his eyes before addressing Blaine.

 

“Are you hiding again?”

 

Blaine doesn’t look up from his book, “Nope. Not hiding. I’m too pissed off. If I go talk to him now, I’ll say something I’ll regret.”

 

“Well maybe you need to. You don’t think I’ve seen how you guys have acted lately? It’s like you’re already together. And then the second it gets too real for him, he just throws up his wall? Maybe he needs to hear what you have to say? Maybe if he realizes what he’s throwing away, he’ll stop messing with your head.”

 

“It’s fine Mike, really. I didn’t come here for this anyway. I didn’t come here to find a boyfriend. There are five other people in this house that I’d like to get to know. I’m fine with that.”

 

“You’re a terrible liar.”  Mike gets up and goes to his closet when the phone rings. He looks at Blaine, and they both wait to see if anyone will pick it up. When it continues to ring, Blaine goes into the hallway to answer it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, can I speak to Kurt?”

 

“Sure, who’s this?”

 

“Mercedes, who’s this?”

 

“Blaine. I’ll just go get him, hold on.”

 

Blaine puts the phone down, and lets out a sigh of frustration before he goes to the top of the stairs. He looks down and opens his mouth to shout before deciding better of it and going down the stairs.

 

When he gets downstairs, he finds Kurt, Rachel and Finn sitting awkwardly at the dining room table eating.

 

“Kurt, Mercedes is on the phone for you.”

 

Kurt looks up surprised before following Blaine upstairs. When they get to the hallway, Blaine hands Kurt the phone without even looking at him and goes back to his room. Kurt looks after Blaine, a look of resignation on his face before sitting down with the phone.

 

“Well, well, look who’s come out of sexile long enough to call. How’s Sam?”

 

“Hey Boo. Sam is fine. Great. He definitely surprised me, I didn’t think we’d see each other till I went home for the 4th. How are things? Blaine didn’t sound like his usually peppy self.”

 

Kurt sighs, “Well, let’s see, Sam left Finn here. So thank him for that.”

 

Mercedes laughs, “It’s been like one day, how bad could Finn be?”

 

“You know Finn. He’s like an over enthusiastic giant puppy. He’s just causing destruction everywhere he goes and no one wants to smack him with a newspaper because he looks so pathetic when he’s confused.”

 

“Okay Kurt, what aren’t you telling me? You seem drier than normal this morning.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kurt runs a finger through his hair, eyes trained on the ceiling, even though Mercedes can’t see him.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t try me.”

 

Kurt crumbles, “Fine. So, you know I told you that Blaine and I have been getting closer.”

 

“I believe the words you used are, ‘If I met him any other time, I think I’d fall in love with him.’ So yes, I remember.”

 

“Last night, we went to a club, and there was drinking. We pre-gamed before we left and then Santana’s girlfriend bought us shots when we got there. I was feeling loose and I-”

 

“Forgot yourself, let your guard down and showed that you have feelings?”

 

“Something like that. And he tried to kiss me.”

 

“And you let him, right?”

 

“Well, I would have, but Finn decided that was the perfect moment to try and suck Rachel’s tonsils out of her mouth.”

 

Mercedes laughs, “Seriously? First Blaine, now Finn? She doesn't’ look like it, but clearly, girl’s got game.”

 

“Mercedes, it was horrible. I’m glad I’ve never had to witness Finn making out, because if I had, my crush on him would have lasted two seconds. He just looks like an awful kisser, it was like he was trying to swallow her face. Like that episode of Sex and the City where the guy raped Charlotte’s face? It was like that only Rachel was licking him right back. It was horrific.”

 

“So, what happened with Blaine after that?”

 

“Nothing. I just sort of let him go. I met this other guy. He was kind of all over me, and I knew it wouldn’t go anywhere, he’s too blonde and he wears hipster glasses unironically. But I danced with him anyway.”

 

“Let me get this straight. Your spend all week in a pseudo relationship with your roommate that you admit you could see yourself with. You grind on him at a club, but get cockblocked when he finally tries to kiss you. Instead of finding him and kissing the hell out of him, you let him go off alone and spend the rest of the night leading on some guy that you have absolutely no interest in? Is this the correct chain of events?”

 

Kurt covers his face with his hand before answering in a small voice, “Maybe.”

 

Mercedes groans into the phone, “Okay, boo, you know I love you, so I’m going to lay down some truth, because you need to hear it. You are scared. You are sabotaging this because you’re worried for some strange reason that your father can’t handle seeing the actual proof of you being gay. You are being ridiculous. You have an amazing father, who loves you and accepts you, everything about you. Why would he suddenly change his mind just because he sees you with a boy? Do you seriously think he expected you to never be with anyone?”

 

“It’s one thing to know, in theory that I’m doing these things. It’s another to see them. On TV.”

 

“Kurt, no one is asking you to have sex with this boy while you’re in the damn house. But why are you avoiding something you know could make you happy? Why do you think Burt would even want that?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Talk to me, baby. Why are you fighting this?”

  
Kurt takes a deep breath, “You’re right. I’m scared of how my Dad will feel seeing me actually be with a boy. I don’t want him to think differently of me. I’m also just...” Kurt trails off.

 

“Just what, Kurt?”

 

“I’ve only known Blaine for like two weeks. But I feel like I’ve known him forever. I’ve told him things I’ve only told you. And I don’t understand how I can have such intense feelings for someone I’ve just met. What if it’s not real? What if we leave the house, and when he gets to New York for school he wants nothing to do with me? What if I’m making it all up in my head? Then I’ll be that pathetic guy who threw himself around for nothing.”

 

“Kurt, you said you feel like you’ve known him forever, does he even seem like he’s capable of that? There’s always a chance you could get hurt. Don’t pass this up because you’re afraid.”

 

“When did you get so sappy?”

“I don’t know, could be because I almost passed up my own chance at happiness because I was afraid. Could be that I know you and you love sap.”

 

“Whatever. So, when are you guys taking Finn away from here? Because if I hear him and Rachel having sex, I will make Sam pay.”

 

“I don’t know, not today. Keep him for one more day, please?”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, “You better screw him good. I’m serious, you better screw Sam so good his family can feel it. You better screw him so good I can feel it. Get him pregnant and name the baby after me, that’s how much you owe me for this.”

 

“I love you too. By boo.”

 

“Bye honey.”

 

Kurt hangs up the phone and walks over the the railing to look downstairs. Finn and Rachel are lying together on the couch talking quietly. Kurt rolls his eyes and goes towards Blaine’s room.

 

When Kurt looks into the room, he sees Blaine standing in front of the closet in a pair of shorts and a tank top, while Mike sits on the floor next to him.  Kurt knocks on the open door to get their attention.

 

“Hey, um, Blaine, can we talk?”

 

Mike hops up and practically runs out of the room, but not before patting Blaine on the back and arching an eyebrow at him.

 

“Kurt, no. You made yourself perfectly clear last night.”

 

Kurt inches into the room, as if he’s afraid to get too close to Blaine.

 

“Blaine, that’s what I want to talk to you about. I want to explain-”

 

“You have nothing to explain. I’m not doing this with you. I’m taking your actions at face value, you’ve made it perfectly clear what you want, so I’m giving it to you.”

 

“You don’t know what I want.” Kurt states quietly.

 

“Do you? Do you know what you want? Because I’m not sure that you do, and I’m not letting you jerk me around while you figure it out. If you’ll excuse me.”  Blaine pushes past Kurt and out the door.

 

Blaine gets down the stairs to where Finn and Rachel are still cuddled on the couch. He shakes their head at them before taking off through the patio.

*****************************************

Kurt comes down the stairs a few minutes after Blaine leaves. He comes to find Finn and Rachel in the kitchen, Rachel sitting on the sink making out with Finn.

 

“Seriously, could you guys knock it off. You guys hardly even know each other. Do you even know his last name?”

 

“Of course I do. And what’s your problem anyway, can’t you be happy for your brother?”

 

“What, happy that’s he’s having a fling that will ineviably end when he goes back to Ohio and you go back to New York? And you’ll go on with your life while he tries to get over you? No, I’m not happy about that. What are you guys even doing?” Kurt crosses his arms and glares at Finn and Rachel.

 

“Dude, come on. Rachel’s cool, she’s really smart and stuff. And-”

 

“And lives in New York Finn. You guys were drunk and hooked up, you think this is going to turn into a relationship?”

 

Rachel hops down off of the counter, “You know what Kurt? Finn and I are perfectly aware of the possible roadblocks in our relationship, but we’ve been talking about it, and he’s a drummer and he could move to New York and pursue music. Or acting, he’d be an amazing leading man.”

 

“Finn has never acted in his life. And Finn is happy doing what he’s doing in Ohio. This is ridiculous. Are you guys still drunk?” Finn and Rachel exchange a look, Kurt throws his arms up in frustration.

 

“Oh my God. I’m going to call Dad. I can’t deal with you too. Come talk to me when you find the skidmarks in his underwear and she wakes up at 5 am singing scales.”

 

******************************************

Blaine’s jogging on the beach, back towards the house and stops when he finds Puck sitting in the sand.

 

“Hey Puck. I thought you were supposed to be at the shop this morning with Sugar and Santana?” Blaine bends over, hands on his knees, catching his breath.

 

“I was. Santana’s girlfriend is taking my spot.”

 

“I don’t think it works that way, Puck. Isn’t working there basically how we earn our spot in the house?”

“So! Then maybe they’ll kick me out. Big [bleeping] deal, I’m surprised they haven’t done it yet.” Puck kicks at the sand. Blaine looks down at Puck with concern before sitting next to him in the sand.

 

“Is everything okay? I know we haven’t talked much, but if you wanna talk to me now, you can.”

 

“Dude, that was so gay.”

 

“Not that gay, not like I kissed you or anything.”

 

“My band is coming next week. And by then they expect me to have found us a drummer and a gig. And I got nothing. It’s the last thing I have left. I started the damn band, it’s named after me for [bleep’s] sake, but if I don’t find us a gig and a drummer, it’s over. Just like everything else in my life. I [bleep] up everything.”

 

Blaine looks out at the water and sighs, “Well, Puck, I have one answer for you. Kurt’s brother is going to be here for awhile, and I remember Kurt telling me that he is a drummer. So there’s that.”

 

Puck looks over at Blaine, “Have you heard him play?”

 

“Well no, but I don’t see why Kurt would lie about him being pretty good.”

 

“Where are we supposed to get him a drum set? And where am I supposed to find a gig?”

 

“Well, we’ve got one roommate who not only lives here, but knows the club scene pretty well,  I’m sure Santana would know of a club, or a bar or a party you could play at. And well, Sugar seems to like you, I’m sure she’d be willing to help, her name gets her whatever she wants. We’ll help you, Puck. For the next few weeks, we’re in this together.”

 

Puck laughs, “Wow, that was corny”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes, “You go butter up Sugar, and I’ll go talk to Finn. I need something to do today.”

 

“Yeah, what’s up with you and Kurt, anyway? I thought you two were about to get it on in that club last night. What happened, couldn’t get it up?”

 

“Nothing is up with me and Kurt, and apparently, nothing will be. I’m just going to enjoy my time here and hang out with you guys, get to know this city and see what it brings.”

 

“Well, if it helps, I can related, man. Sorry he played you like that. There’s tons of gay dudes out here, go out, get some. I’ll be your wingman, but you have to make sure none of those guys try to get at me. Puckasaurus is strictly into the ladies.”

 

“Maybe I will go out. Yeah, let’s do that tonight. I need to get away.”

 

“Alright man, but first you go talk to Kurt’s bro, I’ll go talk to the girls about tonight, and I’ll see if Sugar can get us some drums.”

 

Puck puts his fist out for Blaine to bump, and Blaine bumps it, hops up and then grabs Puck’s arm to pull him up out of the sand.

 

******************************

Kurt’s upstairs in the hallway on the phone when he hears Blaine come in. He looks over the railing and watches as Blaine sits down with Rachel and Finn.

 

“Kurt, you’re not listening.”

 

“Dad, I’m listening, Ms. Carter brought her beat up old Jag in again, you think she should just junk it, I heard you.”

 

“Alright kid, I know you didn’t call me to talk about the shop, or talk to Carole about touching up her hair color, what’s up.”

 

“Nothing’s up. I can’t just be homesick?”

 

“Kurt, you’ve lived in New York for a year, and you got over your homesickness pretty damn quickly, and your brother is there with you, so I don’t buy it.”

 

Kurt sighs, “Dad, have you ever thought about how you’d react to me having a boyfriend?”

 

“I haven’t given it a lot of though, no.”  

 

“Because you’d rather not deal with it?”

 

“Did I say that?”

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

“We haven’t had this problem in years, what is going on with you?”

 

“Have you never thought about how you’d deal with me being in a relationship, kissing boys, dating boys, having sex with boys?”

 

“Well, it’s not like I’m thrilled, but the reason I never thought about it is because there were no other gay kids here in Lima. Sometimes I wished there were so that you could go through all the things your friends did. I worried about you when Mercedes started going out with Sam, because I didn’t want you to feel left out. And I assume you’ve met and dated guys at school, but you’ve never mentioned anyone, you’ve never brought a boyfriend home to meet me, so I figured I’d cross that bridge when I came to it. But you still haven’t told my why you’re bringing this up. Did you meet someone out there?”

 

“Yes...no..I don’t know. Maybe. But this isn’t like meeting someone at school. If I meet a guy at school, you never see any of it. You only know what I tell you. You’ll never see us kiss, you’ll never see anything other than what you’d see should I bring him home. This is different. This is- you’ll see everything Dad. I don’t want you to think differently of me because you’ve seen me-”

 

“See, now I’m gonna stop you right there, Kurt. I love you, and I’m proud of you and I’m proud to be your father. When you decided you wanted to do this, I told you I’d support you 100% and I do. Are there some things I’d rather not see? Sure, no parent wants to see that. But, Kurt, I want you to do everything, and I’ll support you. What I don’t want to see is you throwing yourself around like you don’t matter, because you matter, Kurt.”

 

Kurt wipes his eyes, clears the lump in his throat before speaking, “Thank you, Dad. There was someone, but I messed it up. I think I messed it up bad.”

 

“Do you think he’d listen if you tried to explain it to him?”

 

“I don’t know,  I think I hurt his feelings.”

 

“You think I never hurt your Mom, or Carole? It happens. You apologize, sincerely, not just because you feel bad, but because you mean it. If this guy is worth your time, he’ll give you another chance, if not, well, I still have my flame thrower.”

 

********************************************

“Puck’s with the girls right now, he’s going to see if Sugar can get you a drum set, so he can hear you play, and if Santana can ask around and help him find a gig. How long does it take you to learn new songs?”

  
Kurt comes down the stairs, but tries to stay hidden to listen to what Finn and Blaine are talking about.

 

“I can learn them pretty fast, I’m like a genius on drums. I usually just learned stuff from listening to it a bunch of times, so if he’s doing songs I know, it won’t be hard. I’ve never had to learn an original song or anything, though.”

 

“Well, I think Puck’s band is mostly a cover band anyway, lots of 80’s metal and classic rock, a few newer songs, so I think you’ll be alright.”

 

Kurt finally shows himself, coming down the stairs and into the living room.

“So what are are we talking about?” Blaine looks up and him and stands up.

 

“I’m gonna play with Puck’s band! I’ve always wanted to play with a band, I’ve only ever played in the garage.”

 

“That’s great, Finn. Was this your idea, Blaine?”

 

“Yeah, it’s not a permanent solution, but it will help buy Puck some time, and get his band guys off his back.” Blaine answers, crossing his arms across his chest defensively.

 

“I’m not saying...I think it’s a good idea, it was nice of you to try to help Puck like that.”

 

Blaine nods before turning to Finn, “So we need to go meet up with Puck and the girls, are you free now?”

 

Finn looks over at Rachel, “I think I’m good, you and Kurt are going to work anyway, right?”

 

“Go ahead, Finn. I’ll see you tonight.” He bends down and gives her a kiss. Kurt frowns and looks away, Blaine looks over at Kurt, before turning and going towards the front door.

 

Finn follows Blaine out the door and Rachel turns to Kurt, who’s staring at the front door with a dejected expression on his face.

 

“Kurt, I know you’re not happy about me and Finn, but could you please put that aside and tell me what the deal is with the awkwardness between you and Blaine? Because last I remember is you two kind of all over each other on the dance floor, now he won’t really even look at you.”

 

Kurt sighs dramatically before plopping down onto the couch.  He bends over, burying his face in his hands, which are in his lap.

 

“I screwed it up.” He whines, his voice being muffled by his hands and his lap.

 

“Kurt, talk to me, not your knees. How did you screw it up?”

 

“Last night, me and Blaine were dancing, and he tried to kiss me. I mean, no, I’m explaining it wrong. It wasn’t like he tried to kiss me, and I stopped him. We almost kissed, it was mutual. There was mutual leaning.”

 

“How mutual? I mean, did he do like 60% of the leaning and you did  like 40%?” Rachel turns towards Kurt, clearly enjoying the gossip.

 

“No. More like 51/49.”

 

“Kurt! That was definitely an almost kiss! What happened? That boy is an amazing kisser. I mean, I know he nearly vomited in my mouth and that definitely wasn’t hot, but before that? His lips are soft and luscious, you should have let him kiss you. He would have kissed the hell out of you!”

 

Kurt glares at Rachel, “Too soon, Rachel. You happened. You and Finn and him trying to eat your face off happened. Sugar ruined the moment to point out that you may be in danger of having your tonsils removed by my step brother’s tongue and officially ruined the moment. I went to deal with you guys, and Blaine disappeared to the bar.”

 

Rachel rolls her eyes, “Finn is not that bad of a kisser. He kisses differently than Blaine, that’s all. Blaine’s kiss was more soft, Finn is just very passionate-”

 

Kurt puts his hand up, “Rachel, please, spare me the details.”

 

“Fine, whatever. My point is, why didn’t you find Blaine, go over to the bar, grab him and say, ‘let’s go back to where we left off” and kiss his face off?”

 

“Because.”

“Because? Because what, Kurt?”

 

“Because I’m stupid. And a jerk. I’m a stupid jerk.  I was all in my head about it, and all I could think of was how my Dad would be so disgusted if he saw me kissing a guy in public on camera. And what if Blaine isn’t into me like I’m into him and this is over and we get to New York and it’s not the same because the excitement of this situation is gone. So, I kind of spent the rest of the night dancing with another guy.”

 

Rachel smacks Kurt on the knee, “Kurt! Seriously? I spent all night talking to Finn, and he had a lot to say about your father, and if what Finn says is true, there’s no way he would ever be disgusted by you! And Blaine? He is a smitten kitten, it’s not an act. Have you seen how he looks at you? If it were possible for someone’s eyes to turn into actual hearts, his would. Why are you being so stupid?”

 

Kurt whines, “I know, I know. I talked to my Dad this morning, and Mercedes and they both let me know what an idiot I was being, except now Blaine won’t talk to me. I tried to talk to him this morning and he wasn’t having it. What do I do Rachel? Can I fix it?”

 

Rachel moves towards Kurt, her hand hovers over his head, clearly not sure if she should touch him or not. She pats him awkwardly on the back.

 

“Kurt, I just think Blaine’s confused and hurt. It looked like you guys made a connection and you basically cut it off last night. He probably feels like you were playing him. He’s most likely just as scared as you are that this isn’t real, only you’ve actually given him reason to doubt you. So take away that doubt. Make a gesture or something.”

 

Kurt sits up and looks at Rachel, pouting, “What kind of gesture? I’ve already tried talking, what else could I do?”

 

“You could sing to him! It would be so romantic! Is there a song that makes you swoon when you hear it? Something that just makes you think of true love? Try to get him out on the beach, and sing to him in the moonlight?”

 

“You read too many romance novels, I’m not singing to him in the moonlight on the beach, but I’ll be sure to let Finn know that you’d appreciate that. I’ll just have to make him listen to me. That’s all I can really do. I’ll talk to him tonight.”

 

“Good luck Kurt. I’m going to hug you now.” Rachel leans over and give Kurt a hug.

 

“You know, when I have these types of talks, it usually ends in cheesecake.”

 

“Maybe next time. But it will have be somewhere that serves vegan cheesecake as well.”

***************************************

 

**Santana Interview: “After work, Brit and I took Puck, Sugar,Blaine and Kurt’s giant brother to Hollywood to find a place that rents drums for Puck’s gig, and I got on the phone to some frat boy I know to find out if there was a party where Puck’s band could play. And Puck owns me, because apparently to this Frat boy loser “Out and proud lesbian in a longterm relationship” means “I kiss girls to turn boys on and I’m open to a threesome.” I can not be held responsible for what happens should this boy try to touch either Brits or me at this party. I will probably have to kill him.”**

 

Blaine, Sugar, Finn, Puck, Santana and Brittany follow the waitress to their table at [Roscoe’s House ofChicken and Waffles](http://www.roscoeschickenandwaffles.com/menu.html), and take their seats. They start looking at the menu.

 

“I still don’t understand why anyone would want to eat chicken and waffles. I mean, waffles are for breakfast, but chicken is fod dinner.” Finn looks at the menu confused.

 

“I tell Santana that all the time, if I’m eating breakfast for dinner than what is it, but then she tells reminds me that it doesn’t matter because chicken and waffles are delicious.”

 

“What Brits is saying is to stop trying to understand it and just order. You don’t have to have waffles, but I don’t understand why you wouldn’t, they’re [bleeping] amazing. So anyway, Puck, your band better be freaking amazing if I’m putting myself through a frat party for it. If one of those boys even so much as suggest Brit and I kiss for them to get their rocks off, I’m going Ladera Heights on them, and they won’t survive it.” Santana closes the menu and examines her nails.

 

“Don’t worry Santana, we’re good, and I will bust heads if any of those dudes even try it. Have you seen these guns? Now, tonight, we need to take my boy Blaine out. He needs to get drunk, he needs to get laid and more importantly, he needs to get over Kurt.”

 

Finn looks up at the mention of Kurt’s name, “What’s going on with you and Kurt?”

 

Blaine shakes his head, “Apparently nothing.”

 

“Your brother has been playing him like an Atari pretty much since he got here. that’s what’s going on.”

 

Finn looks confused and slightly constipated at the accusation, “Kurt would never do that. Maybe he’s just not into you. Did you think of that?”

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he’s into him.” Blaine looks back and forth between Finn and Santana, opens his mouth to interject before Finn interrupts him.

 

“No, you don’t understand Kurt, when he’s into someone, he’s like super obvious about it. Before we were brothers, he was really into me, like in a gay way. I thought I was going to need a restraining order. He was always hanging out at football games, walking by my locker. And when our parents started dating, he wanted us to share a room. He’s not all over Blaine like that, so maybe Blaine just misunderstood him.”

 

“And how old was Kurt when all this went down?” Santana asked, as the waitress brings them their waters, Blaine signals the waitress to come back, he places his hand on Santana’s arm in an attempt to calm her.

 

“I don’t know, like 10th grade?”

 

“And what is he, like 19 going on 20? You don’t think it’s possible that he’s, I don’t know, grown up? Shows his affection in a different way? Because let me tell you, I’ve watched your bro with this one and they stay up all night talking and holding hands, and then when he’s called on it, he runs for the hills. So whatever creepy shit he did when he was still packing on the baby fat doesn’t matter.”

 

Finn starts to speak when the waitress comes over to the table.

 

“Hi! I’ll take a number 1!”, Sugar shouts before either Finn or Santana can speak. Blaine and Puck let out sighs of relief before putting in their orders. Santana gives her order, eyeing Finn the whole time.

 

**Santana Interview: “So basically, Kurt’s giant brother is on my list. He’s an idiot and I really don’t understand how or why Kurt tolerates him. If I went to school with him, I would have kicked him in the nuts by now.”**

******************************************

Santana, Puck, Blaine, Sugar, Brittany and Finn walk into the house, Blaine collects everyone’s leftovers and takes them into the kitchen.

 

“Alright, we’re gonna nap, and do whatever, but I wanna see your asses ready to go by 10:30, luckily for you, the parties in WeHo don’t really start jumping till 11 anyway. Operation get Blaine laid is a go!”

 

“I really wish you guys would stop calling it that!” Blaine calls from the kitchen.

 

“That’s what we’re doing, we’re taking your pretty little ass out and helping you get it pounded. Or you can do the pounding, whatever tickles your pickle.” Blaine groans audibly from the kitchen, but the smile can be heard in his voice.

  
No one sees Kurt watching from the top of the stairs.

 

**Kurt confessional: “I really need to do something, tonight. I don’t want to stop Blaine from having fun and going out, but the thought of him bringing someone back here, it kills me. I broke this, and I need to fix it, I just wish I knew how. Before last night, Blaine and I could talk about anything, and now, I feel like I can’t talk to him at all. Damn it. I hate this. He’s my best friend here, and now it’s like we’re nothing.”**

 

*****************************************

Back downstairs, Blaine is sitting on the counter in the kitchen drinking a can of soda, Brittany and Santana standing wrapped around each other next to him.

 

“Seriously though, Santana, why do you hate Finn so much?” Blaine takes another sip of his soda.

 

“Because he’s got about three working brain cells. I don’t know, something about him has rubbed me the wrong way ever since he lumbered in here yesterday, and when you add to that the fact that he clearly does not understand his own step brother, and told us all that crap about Kurt tonight, basically, he shouldn’t be allowed to speak.”

 

“I am really surprised that he told everyone about Kurt’s crush on him, Kurt will probably kill  him when he finds out.”

 

“Did you know?”

 

“Yeah, he told me. But I didn’t want Finn to know that. I know the whole story. But it’s not my place to say anything, if he wants anyone else to know, he’ll tell them.”

 

“Blaine, you’re really nice. I don’t understand why no one loves you. If I were a boy, I’d love you.” Brittany reaches over and pats Blaine’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Brit.” Blaine drains the rest of his soda, “I’m gonna go get some rest before we go out. See you guys in a couple of hours?” Blaine throws his soda in the recycling bin before heading upstairs.

 

When Blaine gets into his room, he takes off his shoes and pants, and slips into some sweats and his undershirt before sitting on his bed. Before he lies down, Kurt walks in. As soon as Blaine sees him, he opens his mouth to speak, Kurt cuts him off.

 

“Blaine, I know you don’t want to see me, and I respect that, but please, just hear me out. We used to tell each other everything, I’ve told you things that I haven’t even told Mercedes. So please, just listen to me, and if you still don’t want to talk to me anymore, I’ll understand, and I won’t bother you again.”

 

Blaine gestures for Kurt to go on.

 

“Blaine, I really like you. In a more than friends way, and it scares me, because I’ve had crushes, and I’ve met guys at clubs, and thought that would lead to something, but the fact is, I’ve never had a boyfriend. I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to date and what do I tell my Dad? And what if I build this up and we do all this, and then we get out of here, and the spark is gone? It was all the excitement of this experience, but we don’t have anything in common, or worse we get out of here and we get to New York and we get to school and we’re both different? I’m afraid of embarrassing myself by putting myself out there only for this not to work out. It’s one thing when I do that at school and I can just avoid the guy for the rest of the semester, but this? This will be around forever, people are going to remember us, remember this, and I don’t want to be humiliated.” Kurt looks down at his hands. Blaine lets out a frustrated sigh.

 

“You don’t think I have the same worries? I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend either. I have screwed up every attempt at romance I’ve ever made, Kurt. One guy ended up in the hospital thanks to my bright ideas of romance. But I want to take that risk for you, and if you felt the same way about me, you’d take the risk too.”

 

“I’ve never taken a risk, Blaine.  My biggest risk was speaking to Finn at school. I keep my head down, and even now that I’m out of Lima and in New York, I still try to avoid taking risks with my heart and my feelings. I want to try, for you. Just give me that chance. Just think about it. If you go out tonight, and meet someone and bring them here, it will hurt me to see, but I’ll be happy for you, but please, think about taking a chance on me, because I’m willing to take one for you.” Kurt looks up at Blaine, Blaine finally looks up at Kurt and nods. Kurt smiles sadly at Blaine before leaving the room.

****************************************

**Blaine Interview: “After talking to Kurt, I don’t think I can hook up with someone tonight, if I wanted to. I like him so much and if he’s willing to put himself on the line like that, then I’m not going to ruin it by going out to some club and leaving him at home thinking I don’t care about him.  So I lie down and wait for Mike to get home. He’s the one person in the house I know I can talk to, who’ll just let me talk through my messy thoughts.”**

*******************************************

Kurt goes up to the roof and sits on one of the lawn chairs, staring up at the sky, he doesn’t even flinch when Puck sits in the chair next to him and starts tuning his guitar.

 

“So, did you talk Blaine into staying home tonight?” Kurt shakes his head, then shrugs.

 

“No. Maybe, I don’t know. I didn’t try. I’m not going to stop him, if that’s what he wants to do.”

 

“Don’t be a dumbass, he doesn’t want to go out tonight. He doens’t want to hook up with some dude in a club, he wants you.  You and Rachel, the two smartest people in this house and you are actually dumber than me. This is what would go down tonight, we’d go to the club, and Blaine Santana, and Sugar, and Santana’s girlfriend would show him guy after guy. And he’d make dumb excuses like “He’s too short, or he doesn’t have the right hair, or the right shoes, or the right anything. And maybe he’d get drunk and let some dude feel him up, but in the end, he’d come home alone and sit in his room butthurt over you. He knows it, I know it, you know it.”

“The ball is in his court now.”

  
“Yeah, well that doesn’t change anything. Trust me, I know. I’m a screw up.  You think you did everything because you went and said some [bleep] and then let them make the rest of the decisions, you didn’t do anything. You chickened out. You have to take the [bleep] you want, otherwise, it’s out of your hands, you let someone else choose for you. And they choose wrong every time.”

 

“Are we talking about Rachel too? Because really, it’s clear that you like her. But I don’t think she gets it. You need to do something big to get her attention, she’s watched too many movies and that’s what she wants. She’s living out her fantasy with Finn right now, but when I see her with you, that’s the most genuine she’s been since I met her.  Wait it out Puck.”

 

“Take your own advice, Kurt.”

**********************************************

Mike and Blaine are lying on opposites ends of Blaine’s bed. Mike is tossing a rubber ball up in the air while Blaine just sighs.

 

“So, you gonna say something? Because you called me up here, and I was about to call my girlfriend.”

“I talked to Kurt. Tonight.”

 

“And?” Mike sits up and faces Blaine.

 

“He said he was scared of risking his heart and being humiliated but that he’s willing to take the risk for me.”

 

“So why are you lying on my bed with me instead of in his bed with him?”

 

“Because I don’t know if I can trust him not to pull the same thing next time he gets scared.”

 

“Did you tell him that?”

 

“No, I didn’t say much of anything. He told me to think about it, and if I still feel like going out tonight, that he’d accept that as me moving on, basically.”

 

“Okay, but you are in your pajamas, clearly, you’re not going out. So again, why aren’t you in his bed? Why are you in here with me?”

 

“I don’t know Mike.” Blaine covers his face with his pillow, “I’ve never had a boyfriend before. What if I screw it up? You know I once sang to a guy? In public? While he was working? Because we went on two dates. I do not do this well.”

 

“Mike, none of us are good at being in a relationship right off the bat. T and I had our share of issues starting out. I come from a traditional Chinese family, She’s a Korean Jew and her parents are college professors, we had completely different ideas of how a relationship should work, and we fought a lot. But we worked through it. So yeah, Kurt’s got a tendency to just cut people off when he’s upset, so you work with him on that, just like he needs to work with you on your tendency to be distant when you’re upset.”

 

****************************************

“Your brother plays drums, do you play any instruments?” Puck’s still playing with his guitar.

 

“I took piano lessons as a kid, and I sing a little, but it’s been a long time since I’ve sung. I used to sing with my Mom as a kid, and my best friend Mercedes, you heard her sing at that party. We used to sing in her room all the time. But she’s here and I’m in New York and there’s no opportunity to sing. I miss it, I always found it cathartic.”

 

“So do it now. Sing something now. What’s your favorite song to sing?” Puck starts plucking at his guitar.

 

“When I was upset, my Mom used to sing “Blackbird” to me. It’s always been one of my favorite songs.”

Kurt Interview: “The Beatles mean a lot to me, it reminds me of my childhood, and my Mom and my parents. I have an emotional connection to their music that I don’t have with much else. Not even Wicked.”

 

“This one?” Puck starts [playing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNIcpV7Qg14), and Kurt starts to sing along, quietly at first, but he gains confidence when Puck starts to sing a little back up for him.

 

*******************************

Blaine is in the room with Mike when he hears the music faintly coming from the roof. He and Mike stop talking and walk to the stairs. They can hear the music a little more clearly, and go all the way up. They stop in the doorway and watch as Puck plays and Kurt sings. Blaine watches, doesn’t move, doesn’t say a word, his eyes on Kurt the whole time. Blaine doesn’t notice when Mike pats his shoulders before turning and leaving him. When he gets towards the end of the song, Kurt’s eyes find Blaine’s.

 

Puck plays the last notes, Kurt wipes at the corner of his eyes, “Thank you, Puck. I haven’t sung that in a long time.”

 

“No problem.” Puck looks up where Blaine is still standing in the door way. Puck gets up and on when he walks past Blaine, he leans over and whispers to him, “I’ll tell the girls you aren’t going.”

 

Blaine just nods at him and walks over to where Kurt is starting to stand up, Blaine clears his throat.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

 

Blaine shakes his head, and walks over to Kurt, “I have other plans.” Blaine grabs Kurt’s face and brings their lips together. It takes a few seconds for Kurt to catch up, Kurt takes a deep breath, and grabs Blaine’s face and kisses him back.

*******************************

Santana, Brittany and Sugar crowd into the confessional booth, clearly intoxicated and still in their club gear.

Santana Confessional“So we went out tonight, without Blaine, by the way, thanks for standing us up, Blaine.”

 

Brittany Confessional“Be nice, San, he found love.”

 

Confessional: Santana, Brittany and Sugar sing, “He found love in a hopeless place!” And they fall out laughing.

 

Sugar Confessional:“Seriously though, ladies, how adorable were they when we busted in on them?”

 

*********************************

Sugar, Santana and Brittany giggle as they tip toe into the room Sugar shares with Kurt. The light is off, as they tip toe over to Sugars bed, they see Kurt and Blaine, lying on top of the covers facing each other. Blaine in his sweats and tank top, Kurt in his pajama bottoms and t shirt. They’re holding hands between them, foreheads together whispering quietly to each other. Santana starts to giggle, but covers her mouth and they try to get out of the room as quietly as possible.

 

********************************

Brittany Confessional“Aw, guys, it was romantic.”

 

Santana Confessional: “It was corny, Brit. So cheesy, with the soft focus lighting and the eskimo kisses. Oh my god. Why can’t they just [bleep] like the rest of us?”

 

Sugar Confessional: “Bow chick a wow  wow” Sugar sings and they start laughing again.

  
  



	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with Santana's family, there's a blow up between her and the roommates. Puck's band plays their gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold  
> Confessionals underlined   
> Subtitles in italics

Kurt

Santana

Rachel

Puck

Sugar

 

Santana’s car pulls up in front of a house on a quiet, residential street in Beverly Hills. Blaine, Brittany and Sugar get out and walk over to the van that has pulled up behind her. Finn, Puck and two unknown guys get out and go to the back of the van.

  
“Okay guys, do not move, don’t make a sound, as a matter of fact, get back in the van before some bored housewife calls the Popo’s because they think the house is being robbed.”

 

“Whoa, you live here?” Puck asks looking up at the huge house and back at Santana, surprise evident on his face.

 

“No, my father lives here. But he owes me like a thousand favors and I’m cashing in. This is our rehearsal space because even though USC is one of the best schools in the country, it is in the actual ghetto and we’re not rehearsing in some random warehouse out there. No freaking way.”

 

Sugar, Brittany and Blaine follow Santana up to the gates of the house. Santana enters a code at the gate and it opens up.

  
“Well at least we know my evil step monster didn’t have me locked out.” Brittany smiles sadly at Santana and rubs a hand down her back, Blaine looks awkwardly at his feet, avoiding Santana’s eyes, which Sugar notices and grabs his hand.

 

They all follow Santana into the house, Brittany clearly familiar with everything, Sugar and Blaine looking around.

 

“Santana, who are these kids?” Sugar picks up a picture of a family, a tall brown skinned man standing with a younger, gorgeous dark haired woman, a little boy about ten years old and tiny kids no older than six.

  
“That would be my step monster, her kid and my step brats.” Santana says quickly before taking the frame from Sugar’s hand and sitting it down, harder than necessary. Blaine watches the whole exchange with a sullen expression.

Santana finally finds the room she’s looking for, mostly empty, a few stray boxes that she pushes out of the way.

 

“Okay, so clearly the bitch hasn’t decided what she wants to do with this room yet, so we can use it. Let’s go get the guys.”

 

********************************************

Back at the shop, Rachel, Mike and Kurt are working. Kurt’s in the back of the store building a skateboard. Rachel skips over to him and sits down on the step stool next to him.

 

“So...” Rachel says, smiling at Kurt.

 

“So, aren’t there customers you should be helping?” Kurt says as he presses the bearings into the wheels.

 

“Mike can handle it. So, you and Blaine. How’s that going?”

 

“You and my brother. How’s that going?” Kurt responds, clearly not amused.

 

“Don’t answer a question with a question, Kurt.” Kurt huffs, but deflates immediately, a huge smile covering his face.

 

“Things with Blaine are great, he’s great. I’m really happy. It’s just, no, it’s stupid.”

 

“What, Kurt? Have you guys not had sex yet, because I’ll find a way to get everyone out of the house.”

 

Kurt blanches. “No! We’re not having sex while we still live in the house, no matter how empty it is. No, I just, I still feel awful for how I treated him. And he says he’s okay and he’s not angry, but I want to show him how I feel, and I’m not sure how.”

 

Rachel taps her chin in thought while Kurt continues working on the skateboard.

 

“I got it!” Rachel yells, causing Kurt to startle and knock over the bag of screws. He glares at Rachel and she helps him gather them before she reaches up, grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him towards her.

 

“Sing to him. At Puck’s show! Sing him a song telling him how you feel! I’ve always wanted to do that, to display my love for someone in song. To just feel so much for someone that I can’t use my own words so I have to use someones else’s. To be so overcome with love that singing is not enough so I just start crying which only makes me feel the lyrics more and I give an emotional performance rivaled only by Barbra in The Way We Were.”

 

Kurt stares at Rachel for a second, “I don’t know, Rachel, my voice is rusty, I don’t know if I’m in a place to sing so publicly, and it’s at a party at a frat house at Santana’s school, I’m not so sure it’s the best place to declare my feelings for my boyfriend.” Kurt smiles to himself as he goes back to work on the skateboard. He’s blushing a bit.

 

“What is it Kurt?” Rachel leans down and tries to meet his eyes.

 

“That’s the first time I’ve referred to Blaine as my boyfriend.”

  
Rachel squeals and claps her hands jumping up and down, “I’m so happy for you guys. I know I tried to steal Blaine away and I’m still so sorry about that, but you two are so perfect for each other. You should go out on a real date? Get out of the house, dress up, go to dinner and a walk on the beach, it would be so romantic!”

 

“Maybe I will do that. I’ll take him out. I’ll take him to Cheesecake Factory! The one in on the beach in the Marina!”

 

“Ooh, you can eat your dinner overlooking the water, it’s perfect, Kurt!”

 

Now it’s Kurt’s turn to squeal and clap, bouncing on his toes a little.

 

***********************************

Back at Santana’s father’s house, the band is all set up inside, practicing. Just as the song ends, the front door is heard closing. Everyone stops and looks at Santana.

 

“Are we about to get arrested? Because I am not going to jail.” Puck looks out the door.

  
“It’s probably the housekeeper, I’ll deal with it.” Santana gets up and goes out the room, Brittany trailing behind her.

 

When Santana goes into the living room, she sees her father hanging his coat. He turns to see her, surprise evident on his face before it breaks out into a grin. He opens his arms to hug her. She rolls her eyes before hugging him awkwardly.

 

“Well hello, Mi’ja. What brings you here? Did you need something? Hi Brittany.” Brittany waves shyly.

 

“Yes, my friend needed a place for his band to practice. What are you doing home so early anyway? It’s the middle of the afternoon on a Thursday.” Santana crosses her arms, eyeing her father suspiciously.

 

“Well, I’m taking the weekend off. I’m taking Jessica and the kids to Disneyland for the weekend.”

 

“Are you serious? You’re taking those brats to Disneyland? Did you think maybe I’d enjoy Disneyland?”

 

“Santana, you said yourself, you’re too old for stuff like that. Do you need some cash? Are your friends still here? Would you guys like some food, I gave Lupita the weekend off, but I can have her come by and make you guys some lunch if you’d like. Use the place as long as you’d like, okay sweetheart? I have to go change so I can pick up Jess and the kids. Good to see you Brit.” Her father kisses the top of her head and pats Brittany on the shoulder before heading up the stairs. Santana is left standing with Brittany, angry tears in her eyes. She turns and and sees everyone else watching awkwardly. She turns and runs out the door, Brittany running after her.

 

“Whoa, that was awkward.” One of Puck’s bandmates says. Blaine rolls his eyes and follows Sugar who ran out after them. Puck smacks his bandmate in the arm.

 

**Blaine Interview: “Watching Santana dealing with her father was very familiar. I definitely understand what she’s going through. My father and I don’t have the best relationship.”**

 

**Puck Interview: “I always thought you had to be broke to have a deadbeat dad. Like mine. My dad is a total loser, and I’m the proof. But apparently, rich dudes can be deadbeats too. I feel bad for Santana, but I’m staying out of it. If it were me, and my roommates saw some [bleep] like that go down between me and my pop, I wouldn’t want them sticking their noses in it, trying to fix me.”**

 

**********************

Santana and Brittany are sitting in Santana’s car, Brittany rubbing her hands up and down Santana’s back trying to calm her as she cried.

 

“He never, never took time off for me. You know how many cheer competitions he’s missed? He didn’t even come to my high school graduation, just called the next day to tell me he made me an appointment for my boob job. But now he wants to be father of the year?”

 

“I know Santana. But you have your mom. And your uncle Danny. You have me. My family loves you. My dad would take you to Disneyland every day if you asked him. If you called him right now, he would leave work and take you to Disneyland and buy you cotton candy and let you ride all the rides all day.”

 

Santana looks up and sees Blaine and Sugar approaching the car. Brittany rolls down the window, but before she can speak, Blaine speaks up.

 

“Hey, Santana, Sugar and I are just gonna call a cab or something. Don’t worry about us. And Puck’s got the van, you guys can go. We’ll see you at the house later.”

 

Brittany waves at them as Santana starts the car and pulls off. Blaine and Sugar walk back to the house. When they get inside, they see Santana’s father in the room talking to the band.

“I know my ‘Tanita can be tough and hard to get along with, but please look out for her, she needs it.” Puck, Finn and the guys in the band stand around awkwardly while this is happening, and Blaine clears his throat as he walks in.

 

“Actually, Santana doesn’t need anyone to look after her, especially these losers, I’m sure she could kick all of their asses.” Sugar glares at Santana’s father as she pushes past him to walk into the room.

 

“Aren’t you late picking up your other family or whatever? We’re leaving anyway.”  Sugar turns and leaves the room, leaving everyone else standing there shocked. Santana’s father looks over at Blaine.

 

“I know you guys think you know Santana, but she’s a scared little girl and if she won’t let me look out for her, I wish someone would.”

 

Blaine fixes his gaze on Santana’s father, “With all due respect, sir, I think maybe you don’t know Santana any more than we do. And I don’t know her well, but what I do know is that if she needs anyone it’s not a group of teengers and 20 somethings she just met. Maybe you should try.”

 

“You don’t know my daughter, I have tried.”

 

“Try harder.” Blaine starts unplugging amps while Puck and Finn move around awkwardly trying to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Santana’s father shakes his head and leaves them to their work.  

 

As the guys are leaving, Blaine stops Puck, “So, that song we talked about, is that going to be okay? I mean, for me to jam with you guys and singing it to Kurt?”

 

“I don’t have a problem with it, and if the other guys do, they aren’t going to say anything, but  it’s a frat party. I know it’s LA and everything, but I doubt frats here are any different than they are in Texas. Be careful, dude. I don’t want anyone to start anything with you guys. I mean, I’ve been in fight club since high school, but I just got off probation, I don’t want to have to fight anyone out here.”

 

***********************************

Kurt, and Rachel walk into the house, and go up to their room. Rachel pulls out her ipod. They sit facing each other on the bed.

 

“Okay, we’re going to find you the perfect song to sing to Blaine. Luckily, you have an amazing range, so while I don’t think you could handle the complexity of a Barbra Streisand classic, I think there are plenty of songs on my diva playlist that you could kill. It’s going to be perfect Kurt. I bet you’ll start to cry - of course, just a perfect single silent tear that slides down you cheek as you sing, and Blaine, well he will fall even more in love with you.”

“Rachel, I think it’s too soon for that. I mean, love? We haven’t even been together a month.”

 

“Kurt, come on. Look how you two connected so quickly, just an instant emotional connection. It was like the definition of love at first sight.”

 

“Is that what you think you have with my brother?” Kurt grabs the ipod and starts scrolling through it.

 

“I don’t think Finn and I fell in love at first sight. I don’t think Finn and I are in love yet, but I think we could.”

 

“What about Puck?” Kurt reaches behind Rachel and plugs the ipod into the dock, and pushes play, [music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjJUxczKAYE) quietly filling the room.

 

“Ooh, that’s a good song. What about Puck?”

 

Kurt looks around making sure they’re alone, “Rachel, Puck likes you. He’ll never admit it, not now that you’re hooking up with my brother on the couch and seriously, please stop doing that because we all have to sit there and the first time I sit in a damp spot, we’re going to have an issue, but seriously, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

  
“Of course Noah likes me, he’s been really great to me, but it’s platonic, the only thing we have in common is being Jewish. And I know he’s never been with a Jewish girl, but that’s not anything to base a relationship on. I’m with Finn now, and he’s been really supportive of that. I think we’ll be really good friends for a long time. Besides, he’s with Sugar, they’re still hooking up all the time. I’ve heard them. They aren’t very discreet.” Rachel picks up the ipod and scrolls some before putting it back in the dock and pressing [play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcPc18SG6uA).

 

“Rachel, I said no sex.”

 

“Kurt, who said anything about sex?”

 

“Sade always leads to sex, Rachel. As a matter of fact, I think that’s my parents go to sex soundtrack, now that I’m thinking about it, so it’s a definite no. And Puck all but told me he was into you. He didn’t say it in so many words, but when we were talking upstairs, before we sang Blackbird together and Blaine had his moment about me, well, Puck was kind of saying some stuff and it was as much about you and him as me and Blaine. I just think...look Rachel, I’m trying to be supportive of what you have with my brother, but I just think he’s going to go back to Ohio, where he’s happy and he belongs, and you’re going to go back to New York, where you’re happy and you belong, and he will just be a memory. A fun summer fling you had in college.” Kurt reaches over and skips the song and doesn’t really pay attention to what’s[ playing. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WH1Ma50QUk)

 

“How would Puck be anything different? He lives in Texas, Kurt. That’s much farther away than Ohio.”

 

“Yes, Rachel, I’m aware of  that fact, however, Puck is nowhere near as connected or attached to Texas as Finn is to Ohio.  Finn IS Ohio. Puck hates Texas, he just needs a reason to leave. You could be that reason, Rachel. I guarantee you, he’d take his band to New York and never look back.”

 

“And sex and “I love you” is too serious for you and Blaine, but Puck moving across country is not too serious?”

 

“Sex and I love you will come eventually. But Puck wants and needs this change. And you could be the person to give it to him.”

  
They both stop and look at each other.

 

“Kurt, I think we found your song!”

 

********************************************

Sugar, Puck, Blaine and Finn enter the house and hear Rachel and Kurt’s music playing upstairs. Blaine and Finn stop for a second before leaving Puck and Sugar standing there to run up the stairs. Puck and Sugar just roll their eyes at each other.

 

Puck walks towards the kitchen and pulls a beer out of the fridge.

 

“That was pretty awesome what you did there, standing up to Santana’s Dad like that.”

 

“Santana has been my bff since we moved in here, she’d do the same thing for me. Plus, dads should spoil their little girls and not just with presents. My Dad gives me whatever I want, but it’s not because he’s trying to buy me off. I know he loves me and Santana deserves the same thing. Her Dad’s a jerk and seriously he needed to be told.” Sugar shrugs as she walks towards the stairs, “I have an important phone call to make, but stick around, because confrontation makes me horny. And trust me, if all goes well with this call, you’re going to want to put out.”

 

Puck laughs into his beer as Sugar slinks up the stairs, he shakes his head a little.

 

****************************

Upstairs, Rachel and Kurt are sitting cross legged on the bed, with Rachel’s make up bag between them, still listening to her ipod when Finn and Blaine come  into the room. Blaine crawls onto the bed, Blaine curling up and forcing Kurt to move his hands so he can put his  head in his lap. Kurt laughs and bends down to peck Blaine on the lips. Finn awkwardly crawls onto the bed, the shifting mattress causing the makeup bag to spill.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Blaine turns to face outwards towards Rachel, he grabs Kurt’s hand and puts it on top of his head, making Kurt giggle before he starts running his hand over Blaine’s hair, stopping to rub his sticky fingers together a little.

 

“Sweetie, you have way too much product in your hair for this. Maybe later.” Kurt says laughing at Blaine’s pout.

 

“But we had a stressful morning.”

 

“What was so stressful about it, I thought you guys were going to Santana’s Dad’s house for Puck’s band to practice?” Kurt pats the side of Blaine’s head, near his temple in an attempt to comfort him, both just kind of giggle a little.

 

“Santana’s Dad showed up and things got like, super awkward. Like I guess she doesn’t see him a lot, and he’s taking some kids to Disneyland and then she got super mad and yelled at him and stuff and it was weird.” Finn lies down, his long limbs hanging off the bed. Rachel cuddles into him.

 

“And you guys saw all of this? How’s Santana?”

“I don’t know, Brittany just kind of lead her out. And your roommate Sugar is all kinds of awesome, she totally told Santana’s Dad off. But no one has seen Santana or Brittany since.”

 

“Well she’s supposed to close the shop tonight, so she’ll show up, she wouldn’t leave Mike there.”

 

Blaine and Kurt nod in agreement with Rachel, Kurt rubs his hand up and down Blaine’s arm, Blaine closes his eyes with a sigh, before Kurt stops suddenly.

 

“But why are you stressed out?” Kurt looks down at Blaine with an eyebrow arched.

 

“I just feel bad for Santana. I guess I just don’t like seeing her upset like that.”

 

**Blaine Interview: “I haven’t exactly told Kurt about my issues with my Dad. I don’t know why, he knows a little. He knows my family isn’t exactly the close type, but he doesn’t know the full extent of it. I don’t know why I haven’t told him. He just has this amazing relationship with his father, and I don’t think he’d understand. As far as I’m concerned, he won’t be meeting my father any time soon anyway. I’ve always known that any boyfriend I have is unlikely to meet my family, Not until my wedding, or god forbid,my funeral.”**

 

************************************

Puck’s sitting on the couch playing with his guitar when Sugar comes bouncing down the stairs. She walks over and takes his guitar out of his hands and straddles his lap. He looks confused for a second but gets with the program quickly, hands going directly onto Sugars butt.  He starts kissing her neck, but she pulls away.

“Okay, you are about to fall in love with me, and before you tell me that you won’t because I’m Catholic, just let me tell you what my phone call was about because once I give you this news, you’ll be a Jew for Jesus so you’ll be so happy. Your band is no longer playing some crappy frat party in the ghetto. You guys are now playing at The Roxy in Hollywood. You’re welcome.”

 

Puck stares at Sugar, completely shocked at the news.

 

“What? How did you manage that?”

  
“Well, as an up and coming club owner and promoter, I have connections. And one of those connections happens to be a friend of mine who let me know that the band they had playing on Saturday night fell through and they needed someone to take the spot and I recommended you. They checked out your youtube channel and liked what they saw, so you guys got a huge upgrade, so rock my world Noah Puckerman, because I may have just changed your life.”

 

Puck grabs Sugar, flipping her over so that she’s beneath him on the couch, he smashes their lips together, hands reaching up to start unbuttoning her shirt when the front door opens. Mike comes through the door looking furious. Puck looks up briefly and tries to ignore him, going back to where he was nibbling on Sugar’s neck. Mike kicks his shoes off and runs for the stairs.

 

***********************************************

Mike opens the door to Rachel’s room to find Finn sitting against the headboard of the bed, Rachel standing at the foot of the bed [singing ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoRwUg7uRt0)into her hairbrush.

 

Mike looks around the room before closing the door and leaving again. He walks across the hall into his room, when he opens the door, it hits the wall, and Kurt and Blaine spring apart from where they were making out on the bed. Kurt yelps before rolling off the bed. Blaine sits up and attempts to fix his hair, which is sticking up on one side from where Kurt’s hands were obviously in it, and completely flat on the other side from where he was lying down. A hickey is clearly forming on his neck. Kurt gets back on the bed, straightening his clothes, trying to regain as much of his dignity as possible.

 

“Where’s Santana?” Mike asks looking towards her bed in the corner.

 

“We assumed she was at the shop.” Blaine replies, a little out of breath.

 

“She didn’t show up, I worked from the time Kurt and Rachel left until closing by myself. I had to do the entire closing by myself. She didn’t even call, she just didn’t show up.”

 

“Why didn’t you call? I would have gone back if you needed me?”

  
“Kurt, you work more hours than anyone, why would I call you back? Besides, I did call, no one answered, so I assumed either no one was home or someone didn’t pick up the call waiting.”

 

“Sugar. She was on the phone when we came in here.”

 

“I really don’t care, I just want to know why Santana thinks she doesn’t have to work.”

 

“It’s not like that. You know how we were going to her dad’s house with the band to practice? Well her dad showed up and some things went down, and I guess they don’t have the best relationship, she was really upset, so she left with Brittany. No one’s heard from her since, but we assumed she’d still go to work. Sorry Mike, we should have called you.”

 

Mike deflates, and walks over and collapses on his bed, “No, it’s okay. I kind of feel for her now. I didn’t always get along with my Dad, I know what she’s going through. I’m kind of worried now. Where do you think she went?”

 

“Well, he Mom lives around here too, I’m sure she just went to her actual home. That’s what I would do. I mean, if I had a Mom.”

 

Blaine flops down on his back and pulls Kurt against him. Kurt sighs and curls into Blaine.

 

“Mike, if I may, you said you don’t get along with your Dad? Can I ask what happened?”

 

“Sure. Things are better now. I don’t mind talking about it. My father was born in China, moved here when he was a kid, with my grandparents, who eventually moved back. My parents are still very, very traditional. And so, to them, it was my job to grow up and go to college and get a good job, marry a nice Chinese girl and have nice Chinese babies. I stuck to that as much as I could, but, really, I loved to dance. And when I finally admited that to myself and let myself enjoy it, I realized that I couldn’t imagine a life where I wasn’t dancing. And on top of that, I met and fell in love with my girlfriend who is a Korean Jew, my father didn’t take it well. He threatened to disown me, actually did for awhile. Things have improved, because my Mother intervened and my grandmother has actually met Tina and she likes her, but he’s still not happy with my choices. He hates that Tina and I live together and aren’t married, he hates that I’m doing this, which is why he hasn’t called. He probably won’t watch, either.”

 

“Wow, Mike, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what that must be like, I was so afraid that my father wouldn’t understand or support me, he’s the very definition of a Mid Western, All American guy, he wears flannel and listens to Mellencamp for crying out loud, but he’s been so amazing, every time something new comes up, he’s right there. I’m not bragging, but I just can’t imagine having a father who doesn’t support me, that must be so hard.”

 

“Well, my Mom is great, and that helps. My Mom has been doubly supportive, and Tina’s family is great too. It took me a long time to get used to Tina’s family, it’s so different from mine, but they took me in when my father disowned me, I love them. But nothing replaces the love of your own father.”

“Spoken like a true Jedi. Did you get that out of a fortune cookie, Daniel Son?”  Mike, Blaine and Kurt turn around to find Santana standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on Brittany. Santana’s eye makeup is runny, and her clothes are rumpled.

 

“Are you okay? We’ve been worried about you?” Kurt gets up and goes toward Santana.

 

“Oh, you’ve been worried about me Swishy Smurf? What did your dwarf boyfriend run home and tell you all about the drama with my Dad? How he’s the stereotype of the rich Latino, made some money and got himself a white girl and some new kids? Do you feel sorry for me now? Because I don’t need your pity, I don’t need any of your [bleeping] pity. Especially not yours. Like you understand what I’m dealing with? Your Dad calls you like everyday. I bet he and your Mom share the phone, put it up against both their ears and talk to their special boy and ask him how he’s doing! Do they know you’ve got yourself a new piece of ass? Tell them all about Blaine over here?  Does your Mommy sing you to sleep at night?”

 

“Santana, stop.” Blaine gets up and walks over to stand between Kurt and Santana.

 

“What, am I hitting a sore spot? Your boyfriend going to cry because I’m making fun of his perfect family? Are you guys like the perfect family, Mommy and Daddy perfectly accepting of their twinky little boy?”

 

“Shut up, Santana, you don’t know anything about my family. You don’t know anything about me, so you really need to quit while you’re ahead.”

 

“What don’t I know? You’re the most perfect gay kid in America, your entire family still loves you, you move in here and get the perfect boyfriend and the perfect hag, and everybody loves you!”

  
Santana is moving towards Kurt, Blaine and Brittany now between them. Mike stands back in the room, not sure what to do or how to react.

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” Kurt yells, “I’m sorry you’re hurting and that your Dad upset you, but that doesn’t give you the right to make assumptions about me. You don’t know anything about me.”

 

“Oh why don’t you come over here and make me shut up, you’re just as much girl as I am, so this should be a fair fight.”

 

“Santana, that’s enough. Lay off him.” Blaine yells, still trying to keep Kurt and Santana apart.

 

“You want me to start on you, prep school? You think I didn’t catch all the pensive looks you kept throwing my way? You’re daddy doesn’t love you either, huh? Not too keen to have a fag for a son? Is that what it is?”

 

“Our families have nothing to do with this Santana, lashing out at us is not going to change what happened today.”

 

“Santana, stop, you’re being mean, San, we’ talked about this. You’re not mad at them.” Brittany tries to calm Santana, running her fingers through her hair.

**********************************************

Downstairs, Sugar and Puck are lying on the couch, both half dressed listening to the commotion upstairs.

 

“Yeah, I think we need to get upstairs. This is not going to end well.” Puck gets up and pull son his pants.

 

***********************************************

“Everyone wants to feel sorry for me now, ‘Poor little Santana, no one loves her, her grandma doesn’t love her, her father doesn’t love her, only person that loves her is her girlfriend. [bleep] that, and [bleep] you guys!”

 

“Santana, no one is saying that, we’re just -”

 

“What, talking like you can understand even a little bit of what I’ve been through? Because we’re all gay so we all understand each other? Let me tell you what I understand. I understand that you’re a sheltered spoiled little brat who’s had Mommy and Daddy to run home to.”

 

“Santana, shut up! My Mom is [bleeping] dead, so stop talking like you have the faintest idea what my life has been like! You’re a [bleeping] cheerleader! Your Dad pays for you to go to school, you don’t work, you don’t do anything! You didn’t work for anything you have! If anyone is a spoiled brat, it’s you!”

 

Santana lunges at Kurt just as Puck gets into the room, he grabs Santana and pulls her over to her bed. She collapses into his lap in tears. Blaine lets go of Kurt who storms out of the room, leaving Blaine standing helplessly. Brittany shrugs apologetically at Blaine as he passes. Mike follows them out of the room.

 

“I [bleeping] hate all of them!” Santana cries into Puck’s shoulder.

 

“No you don’t. You hate your Dad, and you might even hate yourself a little, but you don’t hate them. Not even a little, and that’s the problem.” Puck holds Santana while she cries, Brittany sits next to them, running her fingers through Santana’s hair, murmuring comforting words to her.

 

************************************************

Rachel turns her Ipod off just in time to hear doors slamming. She looks alarmed towards the door to her room, she and Finn finally get up and go into the hallway.

 

Rachel puts her fingers to her mouth in a gesture to shush Finn. She puts her ear to the door of the other, listening to the muffled voices on the other side.

 

“I don’t....why...doesn’t love...? He... his other... that bitch...she hates...”

 

“Is she crying?” Rachel mouths to Finn who just stares at her dumbly.

 

“Think it’s ... you’re gay?” Puck’s muffled voice says.

 

“He...  even.... middle school... there... boys... boyfriends...”

 

“God, Brittany, stop mumbling,” Rachel complains.

 

“I shouldn’t have... Kurt... self righteous little... fuck... brat...” Santana’s voice, though still muffled sounds a bit calmer, “smack him... little shit...”

 

“Why is she talking about Kurt like that?” Finn asks a little too loudly, Rachel shushes him.

 

“Finn, be quiet!” Rachel stage whispers.

 

Mike comes to the top of the stairs and sees Rachel and Finn listening in. He shakes their heads at them.

 

“You guys really shouldn’t be doing that. She’s upset enough as it is, if she finds out you were listening, she’ll just get pissed all over again, and we’re lucky Puck was able to calm her down enough to stop her from attacking Kurt and Blaine.” Mike points to the stairs and Rachel and Finn follow him reluctantly.

  
When they get to the living room, the find Sugar sitting on one of couches painting her nails.

 

“What happened? Why would she have attacked Kurt and Blaine?” Finn asked, getting more and more frustrated by the minute, “Where are Kurt and Blaine?”

 

“Look man, don’t worry about it. Just let everyone cool off.  Santana’s emotional and a little drunk and I’m sure it will work itself out.”

 

“You guys didn’t hear any of that? You didn’t hear her screaming at Kurt about how perfect his family is? Or how she called him a girl and threatened to fight him? I heard the whole thing, and you guys were upstairs, so what were you doing that you didn’t hear?” Sugar asks, not once looking up from her nails.

 

“Finn and I were listening to music, he was listening to me sing.”

 

“Yeah, that was before, Puck and I were trying to tune you out because your singing was ruining the mood down here. But you weren’t singing when that was happening, so...”

 

“Whatever, Sugar, where’s Kurt?”

 

“He left with Blaine. They both looked upset, so I didn’t ask them where they were going, but I also didn’t really care. I’m sure they’re just frolicking on the beach anyway.”

 

Finn looks between the door and the stairs and takes off up the stairs. Rachel, Mike and Sugar go after him.

 

When Finn gets upstairs, he bursts through the door of Santana and Puck’s room, to find them lying on the bed with Brittany talking quietly.

 

“What did you say to Kurt?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“No, don’t do that, I know you said something to Kurt, tell me what you said!” Finn stalks over to the bed where they’re lying, Puck gets up immediately and gets in his face.

 

Rachel, Mike and Sugar get into the room at that moment, Rachel moves to Finn’s side putting a hand on Finn’s arm trying to get him to leave.

 

“Dude, just leave it alone, Kurt’s fine, you need to chill out.”

 

“Not until she tells me what she said.”

 

“Finn, stop.”

 

“If you really want to know, pillsbury dough turd, I told him to mind his own damn business because not everyone has the perfect little midwestern family. Apparently, sticking noses where they don’t belong is a family trait.”

 

“His Mom is dead, he was alone with his Dad for like, ever, so you really need to shut up and stop talking about things you don’t understand.”

 

“Oh, is that right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right, you would never understand how bad he’s had it?”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Finn, come on, she’s not worth it.” Rachel grabs Finn’s arm.

 

“I’m not worth it? Of course I’m not worth it to you, you know what, I’m -” Santana is cut off when Puck cuts her off and gets in front of him.

 

“Look man, you’re cool and all for helping my band out, but I haven’t had one fight since I got here, and I’m kind of looking for one, so you seriously better get lost before I knock you out. Leave her alone.”

 

Finn throws his hands up, “Fine! But stay away from Kurt!”

 

“Or what, you’ll sit on me?”

 

Rachel pushes Finn out of the room but turns to Santana first, “I feel sorry for you. You think you have a monopoly on family problems, that your problems are so much worse than everyone else’s and that gives you the right to treat everyone like crap. But the thing is, you’re going to wind up alone, because no one wants to be around someone so toxic.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel bad?”

 

“No.” Rachel turns and leaves the room.

 

“Don’t listen to them, you’re worth all the gold at the end of the rainbow.” Brittany hugs Santana and kisses her hair.

 

************************************************

 

Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the beach, just looking out at the water.

 

“I don’t know why she needs to take everything out on me, I didn’t do anything. Do I really do that? Go around acting like my family is perfect? Because it’s not. My father and I are close, but it took a long time to get that way. And Finn and I didn’t always get along this well. Things were a mess when my Dad first started dating his Mom. And for years, my Dad and I didn’t really communicate. Do I make it seem like we’re perfect?”

 

“No you don’t. You are your Dad are close now, and you’re lucky. Santana was just lashing out because she’s upset, so she went for the one thing she knew about you and that’s your closeness to your Dad. I’m sorry she kept prodding you about your Mom, though, that was horrible of her. I’m sorry I couldn’t get her to stop.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize for that. I’m glad Puck came in when he did. And I hope she’s okay. I don’t know what she must be feeling, but I shouldn’t have to apologize for that.”  Kurt looks over at Blaine who’s playing with the sand and not really looking at him.

“You know, don’t you?”

 

“Know what?”

 

“What Santana’s feeling. Those things she said, about your Dad, are they true? Is that why you don’t really talk about him or call home? Or get calls from home? Does your Dad have a problem with you being gay?”

 

Blaine looks out at the surf, but doesn’t really answer. Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand from where it’s fidgeting in the sand.

 

“Blaine, please. Talk to me. You can tell me anything.”

 

“My Dad and I have never really been very close. He’s just not that guy. He doesn’t really do emotions or talking. That’s what Mom is for, and really as far as he’s concerned, he has two sons, and they shouldn’t need that, because he didn’t need that. But we still did stuff, my Dad, my brother and I, we went to the park and to Buckeyes games. I came out when I was 14, just starting 9th grade. He didn’t really say anything. He didn’t yell, he didn’t tell me I was a disgrace or that I was going to hell, none of that. He just got up and walked out of the room. At that point, my brother was already living here, and we didn’t talk about it. But those last few weeks of summer, he bought this old car, thought getting my hands dirty would make me straight. And when that didn’t work, it was camping. It’s all very passive aggressive. No yelling, just little comments here and there.”

 

“Oh Blaine, I’m so sorry.  I had no idea, why didn’t you tell me? Is it still that bad?”

 

“A little worse. Because I chose to go to school for Musical Theater, and because in my last year of high school, I found a group of friends, a few of whom are gay, because I decided to come here and be gay publicly, on TV where the world can see. I don’t really want to go home after this, but it will be too early to move into my dorm.”

 

“Where are you going to go then?”

 

“Probably stay at my brother’s place out here. He’s in Canada right now, but I have a key to his place. Maybe go stay with him in Canada, though that’s really a last resort.”

 

“Or, you could come home to Lima with me. My Dad and Carole would be so happy to meet you, and you get along fine with Finn, and I’m sure you’ll get along with Sam. I want you to know my family anyway.”

 

“Kurt, I couldn’t do that. You should get some time alone with your family before you go back to school. I’ll be fine, it’s just a couple of months and then I’ll see you in New York.”

 

“I really hope you’ll change your mind Blaine. And thank you for telling me about your family. Thank you for trusting me when I didn’t completely trust you. That means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me.”

 

“You mean a lot to me too, Kurt. And I’m sorry I kept it from you. I didn’t want you to feel like you would have to censor yourself when talking about your Dad or anything.”

 

Blaine leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder and looks up at him with big, loving eyes. Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine’s lips softly.

 

“Do you think it’s calmed down inside? I’d really like to get back to what we were doing before Mike interrupted us.”

 

********************************************************

Puck, Santana and Brittany are still lying on the bed, alone in their bedroom.

 

“We need to figure out where the band is going to rehearse, because Sugar just got us a huge upgrade, we can not suck. And I need to learn Blaine’s song.”

 

“You can still use my Dad’s house, he’s gonna be gone anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Are you sure, Santana? You don’t need to do me any favors.”

 

“I’m sure, Puck. It’s fine.

Someone knocks lightly on the door, Brittany gets up to answer it, and Kurt walks in, tentative.

 

“Puck, can I talk to you for a minute, in the confessional?”

 

Puck, and Santana exchange a look and Puck gets up and follows Kurt into the confessional booth.

 

“What’s up man?”

 

“It’s about your show, I’d like to ask you a favor, if you don’t mind.”

 

“What about it?” Puck is clearly suspicious.

 

“Well, as you know, it took awhile for Blaine and I to get together, and most of that was my fault. I’d like to apologize to him for how I treated him, show him that I’m in this for the long haul. In song. During your show.”

 

Puck Interivew: “These dudes are hijacking my show to send love notes to each other! It’s a little gayer than the typical Puckzilla show, but since we’re going to be in Hollywood, why not. I’m so happy the two of them are finally together, I’ll let them do it, but they better [bleeping] be ready to rock out.”

 

“Okay, depends on the song.”

 

“I was thinking of the Whitney Houston classic “All the Man That I Need.”

 

Puck Interview: “Oh hell no.”

 

“No. No way. I’m in a rock band, Kurt. I don’t even have a saxaphone player or like anything girly like that.”

 

“Girly?”

 

“It’s a chick song. Look, dude, I don’t care if you want to sing a chick song, but it has to be a chick that rocks. Let me help you out, I’ll find you a song, by a chick that doesn’t suck, and we’ll learn it together, but no way is my band playing Whitney Houston. Not happening.”

 

“Okay. But nothing too hard, No Courtney Love or whatever. Maybe something by Gwen Stefani or someone like that.”

 

“No problem, I got your back.”

 

******************************************************

**Santana Interview: “Luckily for everyone, my Dad really was at Disneyland with the step monsters, so everything went fine. Whatever. I don’t care that Kurt’s giant brother won’t talk to me, if he crosses me, I’m shutting him down. He doesn’t even live with us, so I don’t think I’ll get in trouble if I kick him in his bronads.”**

 

“Okay, dudes, two of my roommates want to jam with us, so we have two new songs to learn.”

 

“Which two?” Puck turns to the bass player when he asks.

 

“Does it really matter? It’s Kurt and Blaine, they have stuff they want to sing. So I’m going to let them. And don’t say anything, because they’re surprising each other.”

 

“Whatever man. It’s your call, but don’t be surprised if we get heckled. Or if we can’t find a gig back home because people think we’ve turned into a gay matchmaking service.”

 

“I really don’t care. I’m not sure I even want more gigs back home. Maybe I’m trying to make it bigger than playing dive bars around Texas. If that’s a problem, let me know.” The bass player puts his hands up in surrender. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So first song, let’s go.”

******************************************************

Kurt Interview: “So after I talked to Blaine about his father, it made me want to call my Dad. And I’d really like for him to meet Blaine, even if it’s over the phone.”

 

Kurt sits on the bench in the hallway, legs up to his chest, head resting on his knees, with the phone to his ear.

  
“Dad, I love you.”

 

“What’s up kiddo, what’s bringing this on?”

 

“What, I can’t tell you that I love you?”

 

“Yeah, you can, but when it comes out of the blue, it’s usually because you’ve seen some Steve McQueen something or other that you want, and since you're out there near all those shops, I figure you must have.”

 

“Oh my God, Dad, Alexander McQueen. And no. There’s been some drama in the house lately and it’s made me really realize how lucky we are. I’ve always known it, but now that I’ve seen it, I just really, really love you.”

 

“What kind of drama?”

 

“Well, some of the roomates got to meet Santana’s Dad and he just doesn’t really care about her. And that got some of the roommates talking about their families, and one of my roommates, his Dad actually disowned him for awhile because he’s a dancer. And Blaine, Dad, Blaine’s Dad didn’t disown him when he came out, but he might as well have. He’s not even going home after this, he’s just going to float around like some nomad until school starts. I told him he could come home with me, but it’s like he’s scared of how you’d react.”

 

“How should I be reacting, what is this kid to you now, Kurt? Because I know before you were worried about how I’d react to you actually acting on the gay thing, now you’re inviting this kid to come home with you.”

 

“He’s my boyfriend now. And I really like him, and it’s too soon to say, but I think it has the possibility of being serious. And I know he’s my first boyfriend, but I really care about him, and I hate the idea of him sneaking to stay in his brother’s apartment for almost two months by himself, or going to Canada to be with a brother he’s not that close to when he could be with us.”

 

“Do I get to talk to the kid at all, or are you just going to show up here with some strange kid who’s going to be sleeping on the couch?”

 

“He gets along with Finn pretty well. If you want to talk to him, I’ll go get him, hold on.”

 

Finn gets up and goes into the workout room where Blaine’s running on the treadmill, while Rachel works out on the elliptical and Mike lifts weights.

 

“Blaine, my Dad’s on the phone. He wants to talk to you.” Kurt bounces nervously, Blaine stops running and almost falls off the treadmill.

 

“He does? Why?” Blaine asks, out of breath and shaking a little from his near fall.

 

“I kind of just told him about us and my offer, and he wants to meet you.” Mike raises his eyebrows encouragingly at Blaine who follows Kurt out of the room.

 

Blaine takes a deep breath before picking up the phone, “Hello, sir.”

 

“Call me Burt, kid. You must be Blaine.”

  
“Yes, hi. Nice to meet, I mean, talk to you.”

 

“You too. You having a good time out there? Where are you from originally?”

 

“Washington state sir, near Seattle.”

 

“Oh, you a Mariners fan?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Well listen, before you give the phone back to Kurt, you’re welcome here anytime, okay? As long as Kurt wants you here, my wife and I want you here, so don’t be a stranger, okay, Blaine?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Burt. I will.”

 

Blaine hands the phone back to Kurt who looks ready to cry and is smiling so hard his nose is adorably scrunched up.

 

“Thank you Dad! Thank you so much. I think you guys are going to get along so well.”

 

“Anytime, Kid.”

 

***************************************

 

Puck is coming up the stairs as Kurt hangs up the phone, Puck grabs Kurt’s arm and pulls him into the bathroom.

 

“Seriously, Puck, I know we’re going for secrecy, but you don’t need to manhandle me.”

“I found the song, for you and Blaine. Listen to this.” Puck pulls an ipod out of his pocket, a pair of earbuds already connected and hands it to Kurt. Kurt reaches over and grabs a kleenex off of the bathroom counter and wipes off the ear buds before sticking them in his ear. Puck presses play, and as the song plays, a smile spreads over Kurt’s face.

 

********************************

**Blaine Interview: “The night of Puck’s gig, I was super nervous, and I never get nervous before I go on stage. Not really. But I’ve only ever sung to one guy before and it didn’t end well and Puck asked me to close the show, and we’re playing at the Roxy and I’m kind of freaking out. I just really hope Kurt likes it.”**

 

Kurt walks over to where Blaine is standing near the stage.

 

“This is pretty awesome, right? Way better than some crappy frat house. I don’t know how Sugar pulled this off, but this is huge. I’m so nervous. For Puck. I’m nervous for Puck. This is a big deal for him. He seemed pretty calm during sound check.”

 

“Oh Puck is unflappable, I think we’re more nervous than he is. How’s Finn?”

 

“Finn’s good, Rachel’s got him back stage going through some of her pre-show rituals.  Come on, Santana snagged us a spot right up front.”

 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and drags him towards the rest of the roommates.

 

**Kurt Interview: “Things in the house have been a little awkward and stilted, and no one has talked about what happened or apologized. Santana’s not speaking to Rachel or Finn, and she’s avoiding me and Blaine, but I just hope everyone can come together for Puck tonight.”**

 

*************************************

The crowd has grown and the band takes the stage, Puck takes the mic.

 

“What’s up LA? We’re Puckzilla, are you guys ready to rock?”

  
The crowd screams, Puck’s roommates the loudest in front of the stage.

 

“I said Los Angeles, are you ready to ROCK?”

  
Finn bangs his drum sticks as the band starts to [play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ayD3hqpHII).  

 

****************************************

As the band finishes the next song, Puck grabs the mic and walks to the edge of the stage.

 

“We’re gonna slow things down for a minute, and I’m going to pass the mic to one of my roommates here. Kurt, where you at?”

 

Kurt takes a deep breath and stands up nervously, Blaine watching him, surprised as Kurt makes his way to the stage. He takes the mic from Puck.

 

Kurt clears his throat, and looks directly at Blaine, “This song is for someone very important to me.” He signals the band and starts to [sing. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iuO49jbovg)

 

Kurt sings the entire song looking directly at Blaine, who watches Kurt with a look of love and awe on his face. Rachel sits next to Blaine, one hand clutching Blaine’s, the other discreetly wiping her eyes. Blaine laughs a little when Kurt sings “You treat me like I’m a Prince”.

 

Kurt gets more emotional as he sings, voice cracking on the line “Thanks for your patience”. During the break in the song, as Puck takes the harmonica solo, Kurt sits on the edge of the stage. He reaches for Blaine’s hand as he sings the “You’re my best friend, best friend with benefits.”

 

Santana Interview: “I had no idea Kurt was planning that, and I really didn’t know he had it in him, but damn, he killed it. Someone’s definitely getting laid tonight.”

 

The song ends, to much applause, but Kurt only has eyes for Blaine and Blaine only has eyes for Kurt. Kurt takes a bow and walks off stage. Blaine meets him on the side of the stage, and pulls Kurt in for a hug.

 

“Kurt, wow, that was. Thank you.”

  
“Thank you, Blaine. I meant every word of it.” He leans his forehead against Blaine’s, Blaine runs his fingers through the back of Kurt’s hair before leaning in and kissing him softly.

 

Rachel walks over to them, ruining the moment.

 

“Well, it was definitely not Whitney, but that was amazing Kurt. Your voice is just, breathtaking. I’m going to hug you guys, okay?” Kurt and Blaine laugh and pull Rachel in for a hug.

 

************************************************

The roommates have taken over the front of the stage dancing as Puck’s band makes it’s way through the next [song,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iuO49jbovg) they’re dancing in a big circle singing along with the song. Puck hops off stage to join them, guitar at his side as he sings into his mic. He goes from roommate to roommate, getting a smack on the butt from Sugar as he passes.

 

When he gets to the song, he hops back on stage to finish it. When it’s over, he puts the mic back in the stand.

 

“Alright, one more song, Blaine, ladies, why don’t you come up here and join me.” Kurt’s jaw drops in shock as Blaine, Sugar, Santana, Brittany and Rachel join Puck on stage. A crew member brings up more microphones and the girls gather around them.

 

Blaine takes the mic, he smiles brightly at Kurt, “Kurt, this is for you!” Kurt blushes furiously, covering his face a little and laughing into his hands as the song begins to [play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwlYWrCSbUA).

 

Blaine takes the mic off of the mic stand, dancing goofily around the stage, from person to person, even going to the back to make goofy faces at Finn while he plays the drums.

 

Kurt laughs as Blaine changes some of the “girl’s” to “Kurt” as he sings. Blaine makes his way over to Puck, and they share the mic for bit.

 

Blaine jumps off the stage and walks over to Kurt, grabbing his hand and pulling him up on stage with him. Kurt bops along with Blaine as he sings, shimmying his shoulders to the beat.

 

When the song ends, Kurt is laughing happily, and hugs Blaine tightly. He looks over his shoulder at Rachel.

 

“You knew about this all along?” He yells to Rachel, she just shrugs at him.

 

*****************************************

When the gig is over, the roommates wait by the bar for Puck and the band, Mercedes walks over, pulling someone by the hand. She screams when she sees Kurt, he runs into her arms giving him a big hug.

 

_“You did not tell me you were going to sing tonight! How could you keep that a secret from me?”_

 

_“I’m sorry, I knew if I told anyone other than Puck, I’d get too excited and tell Blaine. Plus, I wasn’t 100% sure that I wouldn’t chicken out. It’s not like I’ve sang for anyone other than you before.”_

 

_“You were amazing, boo. Seriously.”_

 

 _“Kurt, you were great, that’s the first time I’ve even heard you sing.”_ Mercedes’ date walks over and Kurt pulls him into a hug.

 

 _“Sam, hi! I didn’t see you there. I’m so glad you could come. Come meet my roommates!”_ Kurt drags Sam and Mercedes over to where the rest of the roommates are waiting.

 

 _“Guys, you already know Mercedes, this is her boyfriend, Sam, Sam, this is Santana and her girlfriend Brittany, Sugar, Rachel, Mike and my boyfriend, Blaine.”_ Sam waves at everyone, Mercedes pulls Blaine into a hug.

 

_“You were great too. You two surprising each other with those songs, so sweet. My boo has never had anyone do anything like that for him, thank you.”_

 

_“Trust me, it was my pleasure.”_

 

Puck and Finn walk over to the bar with the rest of Puck’s band, everyone starts cheering for them. Puck gives Mike a high five before the girls run over to him.

 

_“So what are we doing? We staying here or taking the party back to the house?”_

 

*****************************************

When they walk back into the house, Sugar is the first one in, she screams when she finds Holly Holiday sitting on the couch.

 

“Who are you again?”

 

“Namaste, kiddos. I’m your boss and I’m back from my trip to India, and I’m here to interrupt your night to tell you all about the vacation I’m sending you on as a thanks for running my shop for me.”

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommate's night is cut short with Holly's announcement. Tension between Rachel and Santana hit a boiling point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold  
> confessionals underlined

 

 

When they walk back into the house, Sugar is the first one in, she screams when she finds Holly Holiday sitting on the couch.

 

“Who are you again?”

 

“Namaste, kiddos. I’m your boss and I’m back from my trip to India, and I’m here to interrupt your night to tell you all about the vacation I’m sending you on as a thanks for running my shop for me.”

 

**Sugar Interview:“So we get back to the house, all ready to keep the party going and not only is the crazy blonde that owns the shop sitting on our couch, but then she tells us we’re going camping. Like, she said vacation, on what planet is camping a vacation? A vacation is the beach or Europe. Not camping. In Canada of all places. Who goes to Canada?”**

 

Kurt and Blaine sit side by side on Blaine’s bed, not speaking.

 

Kurt Interview: “Ever since Holly told us that we were going camping in Vancouver, Blaine’s been oddly quiet. Not exactly how I expected to spend the night after my serenade.”

 

“You know, Blaine, just because we’re going to be in Vancouver, it doesn’t mean you have to see your brother. He probably won’t even know we’re there. It will be fine.”

 

“You don’t know Cooper. But maybe you’re right. Maybe he won’t find out. Ugh! He’s ruining everything and he’s not even here! This is not how I planned this night to go!” Blaine drops his head into his hands.

 

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine. “And how exactly did you expect this to go?”

 

Blaine blushes, ducking his head and avoiding Kurt’s eyes. “I sorta expectedtogettosecondbaseotonight,” he mumbles under his breath.

 

“What was that Blaine? I didn’t quite catch that,” Kurt questions, trying to hide his smile.

 

“I said, I was hoping we’d get to second base.”

 

“Blaine! Second base, what are we in middle school?  What even is second base for us? It’s not like you can fondle my boobs.”

 

“I don’t know! I guess i was hoping I’d get to touch some of your skin or something. It’s dumb. It’s not like I was planning on ripping your clothes off, but we sang to each other tonight, we should be doing something other than sitting here worried about a camping tr-... wait. Why aren’t you worried? I figured you’d hate camping. You don’t particularly enjoy nature.”

 

“I’m from Ohio, my father and Finn love camping. I don’t love it, but I’ve done it before, it will be fine. I wish we had some warning, I don’t think I have anything in my wardrobe that I want to get dirty and I didn’t bring my hiking boots, but other than that, I’m not concerned. To be honest, I feel a bit ripped off. Other seasons they got to go to all kinds of exotic locales, I figured we would too, I mean, nothing against Canada but it’s not exactly the worlds hottest vacation spot.   But stop trying to change the subject, you were trying to rob me of my virtue, I believe. And I would have let you, but you had to go and use the same terminology as Finn and I just can’t let you get away with that.”

 

“Okay, so my terminology could use some work, but the sentiment is clear. Let me under some of those layers. It’s LA, in the summer, show me some skin, mister.”

 

Blaine reaches out and tries to untuck Kurt’s shirt, tickling his sides. Kurt fights half heartedly to stop Blaine, but mostly falls over laughing. Blaine crawls on top of Kurt, straddling his lap as he tickles his sides and works his way up to his armpits. Kurt’s face is adorably scrunched up and bright red from laughter. Blaine stops and smiles down at him fondly.

 

“You’re so adorable when you laugh.” Blaine reaches down and smooths some of Kurt’s hair out of his face. Kurt stops, breathing heavily, eyes on Blaine as he smooths his hair out of the way. Suddenly, the mood has shifted. Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and laces their fingers together.

 

“I got your shirt untucked,” Blaine states, voice low. Kurt just stares up at him and nods. Blaine uses his free hand to raise Kurt’s shirt just enough to expose his stomach.  He leans down and places a chaste kiss on Kurt’s stomach just above his belly button.  Kurt lets out a breath and puts his free hand in Blaine’s hair, pulling Blaine up and crashing their lips together.

 

**Kurt Interview: “I said I wouldn’t have sex with Blaine on TV, but I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to keep that promise. Sometimes I just want to rip all his clothes off and get dirty.”**

 

********************************************************

The next morning, the roommates sleepily trudge down the stairs with their suitcases. Puck’s eyes aren’t even really open, and Sugar and Mike are mostly dragging him out the door. Kurt and Blaine are somehow managing to carry their suitcases while being completely wrapped in each other.

 

**Santana Interview: “I’m going to assume Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Gayer popped each other’s cherries last night, because they were all over each other in the van, all over each other in the airport, on the plane, it was obnoxious. Seriously, I almost needed to use my barf bag.”**

 

Santana is seated between Puck and Sugar on the bus from the airport, the three of them watching across the aisle as Kurt and Blaine hold hands while sharing a copy of Vogue with Rachel. Kurt clearly makes a snide comment because Rachel rolls her eyes and Blaine laughs, pulling their joined hands up to his mouth and placing a kiss on the back of Kurt’s hands.

 

“I swear when we were on the plane, I thought if Kurt fluttered his damn lashes any harder he was going to create turbulence.”

 

“They’re kind of sweet. In that sickening ‘we’re the happiest people on earth, the world is our Disneyland’ kind of way. Puck, don’t you think they’re sweet?”

 

Puck is ignoring them, watching as Rachel smacks Kurt’s arm, throwing her head back and laughing at whatever it is Blaine just said.

  
Santana notices where Puck is looking and rolls her eyes.

 

**Santana Interview: “Puck is seriously going to make the biggest mess of everything, I can already tell. He’s still [bleeping] my girl Sugar, but he’s totally making eyes at The Little Hobbit That Could, who’s screwing around with Kurt’s dumb ogre of a brother. Hopefully, whatever goes down will at least give me a valid reason to smack Rachel in the schnoz with a rolled up newspaper.”**

 

*****************************

When Holly and the roommates exit the bus, they see the entrance to a sprawling [campsite](http://www.vancouverislandnorth.ca/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/Port-Alice-Camping-Boomer.jpg) right on a lake, they are greeted by someone dressed in a mountie uniform. Blaine stops short and rolls his eyes as soon as he sees the guy.

 

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to stop you and the kids right there!” He points in Holly’s face, she winces, moving just in time to avoid being poked in the eye.

 

“I CAN’T LET YOU GUYS USE THIS CAMPGROUND, A WILD BEAR IS LOOSE!” He yells in their faces. Blaine crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

 

“Guys, don’t listen-,” Blaine tries to interrupt but Rachel is already clinging to Puck’s arm.

 

“If I get eaten by a bear, my father will own Canada when he’s done suing them.”

 

“Oh diablos no, no voy a ser comido por un oso, juro por Dios,” Santana is pacing.

 

“Guys!” Blaine yells, getting more and more irritated with each passing second as his roommates react and the mountie continues to point and yell about the wild, rabid bear.  Kurt notices Blaine’s distress and pulls him aside.

 

“Okay, what’s wrong, because while I don’t believe there’s an actual giant, rabid bear loose, something is going on, and you seem to know what it is.”

 

“Kurt, that’s not a mountie, that’s my brother. He’s in character right now. THIS is exactly what I was worried about.”

 

Kurt turns back to where the mountie is now leaning against a tree flirting with Holly.

  
“That’s your brother? Your parents must be gorgeous.”

 

Blaine glares at Kurt, who corrects himself, “I mean, wow. No, what I mean is I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine what you must deal with.”

 

**Kurt Interview: “Blaine’s brother may be the most handsome man in North America, he’s also the most obnoxious.”**

 

Blaine pulls away from Kurt and walks over to wear the mountie is still talking to Holly. He turns to face his roommates. Mike looks around confused, Santana is pacing and swearing in Spanish, Sugar is ranting, and Puck is comforting an upset Rachel.

 

“Guys, listen to me. There is no bear. He’s not a mountie, he’s an actor. He’s screwing with us.”

 

“How do you know that, eyebrows?”

 

“Because he’s my brother. Guys, this is my brother, Cooper. Cooper, can you please tell my roommates that the campsite is safe?”

 

Cooper walks up and puts his arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

 

“My brother here is correct, there is no bear, what you guys witnessed was a scene from my movie, Grizzly Park 2.”

 

Santana starts swearing in Spanish again.

 

“What are you doing here, Coop?”

 

“That’s how you greet me? I haven’t seen you in months and I don’t even get a hug?”

 

“Coop, you just convinced my roommates that a giant bear was about to kill them.”

 

“Yes, I was great, wasn’t I? I really need to do more improv, it’s a great tool. Did you notice the pointing? It really helps sell a scene.”

 

“Coop...”

 

“Okay, my movie is filming at this site, but we got bumped for the weekend and when I found out it was for MTV and the Real World, I thought I’d surprise my baby brother, who has not called me one time since he moved into this house. I do great phone scenes, Blaine.”

 

“You mean I didn’t give you a chance to make this about you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Blainey. Now, while I do think going the route of a reality show to start your career is a bit crass, I do want to take this opportunity to spend some time with you and get to know you before you head off to New York for college.”

 

At that moment, Kurt walks over and grabs Blaine’s hand.

 

“Everything okay, Blaine?”

 

“Yeah, Kurt. I’m fine. This is my brother, Cooper. Cooper this is Kurt. My boyfriend.”

 

Cooper smiles widely at Kurt, “Boyfriend, huh, Blainey? You snagged yourself a showmance? Savvy. Best way to gain popularity on a reality show is with a showmance. How far are you guys going to take it? Huge break up just as you’re leaving the house? Maximum drama, you’ll monopolize the entire reunion show, that’s for sure, look at Sam and Ronnie. Or, happily ever after in the hope of snagging a spin off for the two of you. A gay romantic reality show? There’s been nothing like it. Man, I wish I’d thought of it, damn it, Blaine.”

 

Kurt’s jaw drops as Blaine rolls his eyes at his brother.

 

“Cooper, this isn’t for show. Kurt and I really like each other, we’re going to keep seeing each other when we get to New York. This is legit.”

 

“Sure it is, Squirt.” Cooper pushes past them, and addresses the rest of the roommates.

 

**Blaine Interview: “This is why I was dreading this. This is exactly what I knew he’d do. This is what he always does. This is why I never wanted Kurt to meet my family.”**

 

Cooper and Holly lead everyone over to the main campsite, Rachel stops when she sees the vast, open space.

 

“Wait, no cabins? I thought there would be cabins!”

 

“No kiddos, you’re roughing it. Actual camping in actual tents.”

 

“I don’t sleep on the ground,” Rachel complains.

 

“Oh my God, Rachel, will you shut it, we’ll be in tents,” Santana argues, rolling her eyes.

 

“On the ground. In the cold.”

 

“You’ll be on the ground out cold if you don’t shut up.”

 

**Santana Interview: “I still haven’t forgotten anything Rachel said to me that night after we saw my Dad, and she’s definitely on my list, I will go all Ladera Heights on her.”**

 

“Anyway, here’s your equipment, there’s three tents, one of them is big enough for three. You guys can decide who’s sleeping where, because frankly, I don’t care. There are instructions inside on how to put up your tents. Help each other. The point of this vacation is teamwork, trust and sharing. And becoming one with nature. Enjoy.”

 

“Uh oh, Blainey, I hope we don’t have a repeat of the the Camping Incident of 2002.”

 

Everyone turns to look at Blaine who’s glaring at Cooper. Kurt runs his hands up and down Blaine’s back soothingly.

 

**Blaine Interview: “When I was eight, my family went camping. I was small and scared, and one night, Cooper thought it would be funny to sneak into my tent and put a spider on my face, and I was crying and I freaked out and peed my pants. It’s the family joke, it’s brought up every holiday, remember how Blaine’s a cry baby with no bladder control? Blaine’s such a sissy. I hate it. I don’t know why Cooper only brought it up to humiliate me.”**

 

“Ignore him, Blaine. Let’s just go put up our tent.”

 

“Let’s make this fun, the last group to put up their tent has to go find wood for the fire later tonight!” Puck calls out, already pulling out his supplies.

  
**Puck Interview: “I got this. No way are me and Mike going to be the last ones to put up a tent. Santana’s probably going to have to build hers on her own and I’m sure Kurt and Blaine can pitch a tent, but not the camping kind.”**

 

*************************************

Thirty minutes later, Kurt and Blaine are sitting outside their perfectly constructed tent, drinking soda and reading magazines. Santana is yelling at Rachel and Sugar as they watch her struggle with their still collapsed tent. Puck and Mike are finishing up when half of their tent collapses on top of them.

 

“Make sure you hike away from the lake when you go searching for wood, okay, Puck?” Kurt calls out, not even looking up from his magazine. Puck gives him the finger.

 

“So what do we do now?” Blaine whispers to Kurt, who’s still watching his roommates struggle with their tents.

 

“Well, we could help them with the disasters that are their tents, we could stay and watch them struggle, which is an amusing idea, and I think if we do stay, we should put money on how long before Santana hits Rachel, or we could grab our stuff and go swimming in that gorgeous lake.” Kurt points to a clearing between the trees where the sun is shining over a large and gorgeous lake.

 

“Well, as hilarious as it might be to watch them fight over their sad tents, I think the lake would be a better use of our time. Especially since we’d be alone. It’s probably the most time alone we’ll get aside from the time inside our tents.”

 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Blaine crawls into their tent and comes out with two towels, and a bottle of sunblock. He takes Kurt by the hand and they head out.  Cooper looks up from where he was sitting in deep discussion with Holly.

 

“Hey Blainey, where are you two lovebirds headed?”

 

“We’re going for a swim. We’ll be back later.”

 

“That actually sounds great, Holly, care to join us?” Cooper stands and holds his hand out for Holly to take.

 

Before Holly can grab Coopers hand, Rachel rushes up to them.

  
“Actually, Cooper, I was hoping you’d stay. My name is Rachel, and I’m a sophomore at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. And while film acting is not nearly as expressive or deep as acting for Broadway, I was enthralled by your performance earlier and I’d love to pick your brain for a few tips to take back with me to New York this semester. I know you’re dying to spend some time with your little brother and get to know his boyfriend, so if you don’t want to stay, I’d understand, but you’re just so talented, and when will I get another chance to spend sometime with a real film actor?”

  
Rachel smiles and bats her eyelashes at Cooper, who turns from where he was about to follow Kurt and Blaine.

 

“Well, Rachel, I’m sure Blainey wouldn’t mind if I stayed behind to help you out. The most important thing I can do with my success is to mentor the younger generation, you are the future. And really Broadway is dead, you should turn your sights to film acting, it really is an artform. Let me tell you about the emotional tornado.”  Cooper gestures for Rachel to take a seat. Kurt and Blaine give her a grateful smile before all but running in the direction of the lake.

 

Santana is still working on the tent and glares in Rachel’s direction as she sits down with Cooper.

 

Santana Interview: “Oh. Hell. No.”

 

*************************************

 

Kurt and Blaine are lying side by side on a blanket overlooking the lake. Kurt’s got his sunglasses on and is reading a book, Blaine is lying on his stomach watching Kurt.

 

“I can feel you watching me.” Kurt smiles, but doesn’t look up from his book.

 

“I am not, I’m thinking.”

 

“About your brother?”

 

“About my brother.”

 

“What was it like growing up with him? Finn and I didn’t grow up together, our parents have only been married a few years. We disagree on everything, but I love the big lug.”

 

“Growing up with Cooper was frustrating. No matter what I did, he made everything a competition. He’s ten years older than me, everything I did, he’d already done, but he still didn’t let me have a single moment that was just about me. Even when I came out to my parents, he used it to perform some monologue from some audition he was prepping. He announced his role in this movie at my high school graduation. He booked this huge, nationwide commercial and announced it at the worst possible time in my life. And what’s worse is I still looked up to him. Before I was old enough to understand what he was doing, I thought he was the coolest guy in the world.”

 

Kurt rolls over to face Blaine, placing his hand on Blaine’s cheek, “Have you ever talked to him about this? Maybe he doesn’t realize he’s doing it?”

 

“Oh he knows what he’s doing. There’s no point. I just need to ignore him and then this week will be over and we’ll go back to LA.”

 

“Does that mean that when this is over, you’ll come home to Ohio with me, before going to New York?” Kurt smiles at Blaine, clearly hopeful.

 

“I don’t know Kurt. I still have to go home and get all my stuff together, and make sure everything gets moved to my dorm. You know I’d love to meet your Dad and Finn’s Mom. Maybe I’ll come stay for a few days and then go back home to Washington.”

 

“Are you sure our budding romance can handle a separation like that so early? We’re talking over a month. I just want the rest of my summer to be as magical as our time here was.” Kurt’s eyes glance down at Blaine’s lips and he looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

 

Blaine sighs. “I know, Kurt. I want our summer to be magical too. I’ll see. Maybe it won’t take that long, but are you sure your Dad and step-mother will be okay with me randomly showing up and spending the summer in their house? I don’t want to intrude.”

 

“Are you kidding? They’re used to the house being full of kids, they’re probably so bored right now, with all of us here. When I was in high school, they had Finn, Mercedes, Sam, and I in the house at all time, not to mention whoever Finn’s flavor of the month girlfriend. Plus, I’ve never brought a guy home before, my Dad’s going to want to meet you and threaten you with his shotgun.”

 

“That’s a glowing recommendation, the perfect thing to say to get me to go meet your Dad. He may want to shoot me in the kneecaps for defiling you publicly.”

 

“Hey, who said anything about defiling me?”

 

“I did.” Blaine leans over and presses a kiss to Kurt’s lips. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and pulls him closer.

 

*****************************************

Santana, Sugar and Rachel finally have their tent built. Sugar and Santana are standing in their bikinis waiting for Rachel to emerge from the tent. Mike and Puck are sitting on the ground in front of their tent playing a card game, when Rachel comes out of the tent in her bathing suit, Puck stops paying attention to the game, allowing Mike to beat him.

 

“Smooth move, ex lax,” Santana mutters under her breath, grabbing her towel and walking towards the lake. Rachel smiles over her shoulder at Puck when she catches him staring.

 

*********************

The girls approach the lake and Sugar stops them short. She points down to the beach where Kurt and Blaine are making out alone on their blanket. Blaine on top of Kurt, kissing his neck as he grinds his hips down.

 

“Oh my God, they’re totally going to do it.”

 

Rachel gasps, “Kurt said that he was not going to have sex with Blaine until they were in New York. We should stop them...”

 

Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt dirtily on the mouth, as Kurt’s hands slide down to his ass. Rachel tilts her head to the side.

 

“We should definitely stop them, except I can’t quite look away.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, the gaybies are neutered Ken dolls, big whoop, are we going swimming or what?” Santana pushes past them and runs down the beach, kicking sand onto Kurt and Blaine as she passes, which stops them in their tracks. Blaine looks around and see’s Santana’s back as she runs to the water and finally notices Sugar and Rachel, still stuck where they stand watching them. He watches as their eyes travel down to the very obvious bulge in his shorts, and he flushes down to his chest. Kurt throws his arm over his face, trying to ignore them. Blaine grabs his abandoned towel and wraps it loosely around his waist before running into the water. Kurt follows him.

 

“Why’d she interrupt them?” Sugar pouts, before walking down to the beach and spreading out her towel.

 

“It was probably for the best, they would be mortified if things had gone any further.”

 

“I don't know, isn’t sex on the beach supposed to be like, super hot? I’m gonna see if I can get Puck to come down here tonight. I’ve been wanting to try beach sex, but the beach where we live is too public.”

 

“Seriously?”

  
“Seriously. Don’t tell me you don’t think that’s hot, the possibility of getting caught makes it even sexier. You should try it sometime.”

  
Rachel sputters. “No thank you, I won’t be trying it at all.”

 

Sugar shrugs. “Suit yourself, but you need to get laid, you’re like the least fun person in the house, maybe getting laid will loosen you up.”

 

**Rachel Interview: “I’m plenty of fun! Kurt and I have fun all the time! We talk about our favorite musicals, and he listens to me sing! And I have fun with Puck and with Finn! I don’t need to have sex to be fun. Sex is special and I’m just waiting for the right guy, preferably one who matches my talent and ambition, that I will be with forever so we can have equally talented and ambitious children. But I resent the belief that my chastity is somehow a roadblock to the roommates enjoying my company. Kurt is the only person in this house who understands me, he’s not just going to throw himself at Blaine for no reason, he’s saving himself as much as I am.”**

 

**********************************

Later that night, as everyone finished eating, they’re all sitting around the fire. Puck is strumming his guitar, Santana digs through the cooler and passes cans of beer around, everyone takes one except for Rachel who raises an eyebrow at Kurt when he takes one.  Blaine is watching them with an annoyed look on his face, and Kurt pats Blaine’s knee in an attempt to sooth him.

 

“Alright you guys, this is totally boring. What do you guys wanna do? Sit around and sing campfire songs-”

 

“Yes, let’s sing!” Rachel calls out, sipping from her bottle of water.

 

“- OR, we could liven this joint up a bit and play some Truth or Dare!” Santana continues, ignoring Rachel. The roommates cheer for Truth or Dare and Rachel pouts.

 

“Sorry, Hobbit, you’ve been out voted, Truth or Dare it is. You can either man up and play, or you can go pout in the tent, you’re ruining my buzz.”

 

Rachel glares at Santana, but stays seated.

 

“That’s what I thought. Who am I going to choose first?” Santana looks around the circle. Puck is still tinkering with his guitar, Mike and Sugar are watching her, Kurt and Blaine are sitting together, holding hands and exchanging glances and Rachel is still glaring. Santana looks between Kurt and Blaine and Rachel.

 

“Rachel, truth or dare?”

 

Rachel huffs out an irritated sigh. “Truth.”

 

Santana taps her temple with her index finger, “Hmmm... let me see... I got it, if you could hook up with any guy in our house, regardless of their sexual orientation, who would it be?”

 

“Define ‘hook up’.”

 

“Sex, Rachel. If you could have sex with any of our male roommates, regardless of orientation, who would it be?”

  
Rachel looks at Puck, who looks up from his guitar briefly and catches her eye. She looks away.

 

“That’s easy, it would be Kurt. He makes me want to be his boyfriend. He’s everything I look for in a person and I wish there were more straight guys like him.”

 

Kurt smiles at Rachel and touches his hand to his heart.  Santana looks over at Puck who’s trying to keep his expression neutral, but goes back to tinkering with his guitar.  Santana glares at Rachel.

 

“Sure, you’d much rather [bleep] Kurt and his pasty gay face over either of the two straight guys in the house. Sure, sounds legit. Pick someone else, liar.”

 

“I’m not lying, Santana. And calling Kurt’s face gay is offensive.”

 

“Oh whatever, quit changing the subject. You offended, Kurt?”

 

“Normally I would be, but coming from you Santana, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

 

“That’s what I thought, now keep it moving, short stack.”

 

“Fine, Santana, truth or dare?”

 

“I have nothing to hide, so truth.”

 

“IF you could hook up with any girl in the house, regardless of their orientation, who would it be?”

 

Santana smirks at Rachel before she leans towards her and answers the question right in her face. “Sugar’s my homie and all, but if I could hook up with any girl in the house it would be you. Hatesex is totally hot. You’d be a lot less uptight when I’m done with you.”

 

Puck sits his guitar down, Mike’s jaw drops in surprise, and Kurt and Blaine look back and forth between Santana and Rachel.

 

Kurt Interview: “I honestly have no idea what’s going on between Santana and Rachel and I wasn’t sure if they were about to fight or kiss. I just know it was awkward and terrible. Thank God for Sugar.”

 

“Okay, no kiss!” Sugar calls out, breaking the tension. Kurt and Blaine laugh nervously, Rachel gets up, flustered and stomps over to the cooler and grabs another bottle of water.

 

“Okay, who’s next? Mike, you’re too quiet over there, truth or dare?”

 

“Things had gotten too tense for a campfire, so I figured I’d lighten the mood. I should have known better because this is Santana and she can’t be trusted.”

 

“Dare.”

 

“Oh, Mikey, you’re going to regret this. I dare you to french kiss Blainers for two minutes.”

 

Blaine’s head shoots up from where he was talking to Kurt.

 

“Santana, don’t I get a say in this?”

 

“No. Thems the rules, Blainers.”

 

“My boyfriend is sitting right here.”

 

“You guys should totally, um, do that. Yes, kiss. You have my blessing.” Kurt’s cheeks are bright red as he smiles excitedly at Mike and Blaine, practically bouncing in his seat.

 

“Looks like my girlfriend is totally getting what she wanted.” Mike gets up and walks over to Blaine, pulling him up from where he’s sitting.

  
“Don’t worry, Blaine, it’s fine, it doesn’t have to be awkward, we’re friends, you have a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend, it’s just two minutes.” Blaine nods as Mike cups his face with his hands and closes the distance between them.

 

Though the kiss starts out awkward, Blaine soon relaxes into it, opening his mouth for Mike. He rests his hands on Mike’s waist and Mike’s hands come to rest around Blaine’s neck playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

 

Rachel is still sulking, rolling her eyes, Puck watches with a smirk on his face, Kurt and Sugar are clutching each other, watching intently.

 

“Alright guys, that’s enough, time’s up.” Santana smacks the back of Blaine’s head, causing he and Mike to pull apart from each other with a smack. Mike smiles at Blaine and Blaine blushes and smiles back.

 

“Did I do alright? That was my first time kissing a guy.”

 

“Yeah, you, uh, you did great.”

 

“Yeah, you both did so great. You’re both so handsome and good,” Kurt mutters, fanning himself.

 

**Kurt Interview:“I’m learning a lot about myself on this trip and just being with Blaine, like apparently, watching my boyfriend make out with other hot guys is a thing for me. I enjoy it quite a bit.”**

 

**Blaine Interview: “Mike’s a really good kisser. Like really good.”**

 

As Mike and Blaine return to their seats, Cooper and Holly walk over and sit down with them in the circle.

 

“So, little brother, what’s going on? What are you guys up to?”

 

“Nothing, Cooper. Nothing you’d want to do.”

 

“Try me, Blainey.”

 

Santana cuts off the brewing argument, “We’re playing Truth or Dare, Prince Charming, so if you sit down, you gotta play.”

 

“Oh really. I haven’t played in a while, but I am definitely down. Whose turn is it?”

 

Mike raises his hand, looking around the circle.

 

“Um, since you decided to play, Cooper, truth or dare?”

 

“Well, since this is being recorded and I’m not in the phase of my career where I can plan out and execute a scandal, I’ll choose truth.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes, Kurt squeezes his hand.

 

“Um, were you surprised when Blaine came out?”

 

Cooper smiles at Blaine, clearing his throat.

 

“Here we go,” Blaine mutters to himself.

 

“When Blaine was a little boy, he was so adorable. He was so small, started gelling his hair within an inch of his life and wearing bow ties when he was about four. He was such an excitable little boy, always jumping up and down, yelling about everything. He was so happy about life, about everything that was in front of him, a new toy, a new friend, the neighbor’s new puppy. When he was about 9, he just started to dim. He wasn’t as excited about things, he was more quiet, I just assumed it was because he was entering those tween years. I paid no attention to it, moved out here to begin my career. But when he was 11, I came home for Christmas, and I knew something was off.”

 

Cooper gets up and starts pacing back and forth, Blaine rolls his eyes.

 

“Guys, you realize this is a monologue, right? He’s acting.”

 

Cooper’s voice breaks dramatically, “When I was 11, I’d already had my first kiss, I was having wet dreams about girls in my class, but Blaine, he didn’t talk about girls at all. He didn’t have a girl in his class that he liked. He didn’t have any posters of the female pop stars on his wall, he wasn’t hiding girlie magazines. And I thought nothing of it. So I went home. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! But no. I didn’t put two and two together until he told me. And Blaine I mean what I said that day.”

 

Cooper points at Blaine. “I will always be there for you, baby bro.”

 

Rachel wipes her eye and starts to clap, Sugar joins in. Blaine scowls at the ground and Kurt rubs his back.

 

“And that you guys, is what you call the emotional tornado.”

 

“Was any of that true?” Kurt whispers to Blaine.

 

“Well, I was an adorable kid. There are tiny nuggets in there, but mostly it’s a huge exaggeration.”

 

“So I get to choose the next one, right? I’m just going to go with this sweet lady right here, Sugar, truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Well, Sugar, I’ve heard of you before, so I have to ask, is your father really in the mafia?”

 

“My father is not in the mafia and any further questions can be forwarded to his lawyer, Charles Smythe. Yay, my turn!” Sugar claps.

 

“This is going to call for more alcohol.” Kurt gets up and grabs beers for himself and Blaine.

 

“Okay, Kurt truth or dare?”

 

“I’m sure it’s the beer talking, but dare.”

 

“Awesome, I dare you to give Blaine a lap dance and I get to choose the song.”

 

“That’s what’s up, this is how you play Truth or Dare.” Santana opens her can and sits down.

 

“Absolutely not.” Kurt shakes his head.

 

The roommates all boo.

 

“Did anyone bring a radio? There’s no music. You can’t give a lapdance without music. Too bad. Next one.”

 

“No fair, Kurt, I had to make out with Blaine.”

 

“I’m not giving Blaine a lap dance. I’m not a stripper, it’s going to be terrible and awkward, and my dad will see it, and no way. Not happening.”

 

“That’s right, Kurt, you don’t have to. Don’t let them bully you into lowering yourself to their standards.”  Rachel glares at Santana.

 

“Oh shut it, Rachel, no one hit your buzzer. The real reason he doesn’t want to do it is because he’s a chicken [bleep] virgin who couldn’t move his hips to save his life.”

 

Blaine rubs Kurt’s knee, calming him. “You don’t have to do it, Kurt. Guys, he doesn’t have to do it if he doesn’t want to. He’ll just switch to truth.”

 

Sugar rolls her eyes. “Fine, you have to either answer this question 100% honestly, or give Blaine a lap dance.” Sugar taps her index finger to his chin in thought.

 

“Aha! I got it. Have you ever had a sex dream about your step brother?”

 

Kurt jumps up. “I’ll give the lap dance!” Blaine’s jaw drops as he catches on immediately, as does Santana, who slaps her hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

 

**Kurt Interview: “I’d rather humiliate myself by giving my boyfriend a lap dance then touch any questions about Finn with a ten foot pole.  I’ll just have to see if I can convince my dad not to watch the show. Ever.”**

 

Sugar goes into her tent and brings out a tiny speaker and a pink ipod. She scrolls through her music.

 

“Aha! This is perfect lapdancing music.”

 

As the[ song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e82VE8UtW8A) starts, Kurt takes a swig from his beer and then leads Blaine over to the empty picnic table and sits him down in the middle of the bench. Kurt turns to face Blaine, nervous, he takes a deep breath and begins moving his hips to the music and shimmying his shoulders. His movements are tentative at first, but he gains confidence as the song plays on.

 

He stands in front of Blaine for a while, rolling his body and thrusting his hips while mouthing along with the song. He then approaches the bench and climbs into Blaine’s lap, knees on either side of Blaine. When Blaine’s hands go to grab at his waist, Kurt slaps them away, holding a finger up and shaking his head. He then grinds his hips down onto Blaine, grabbing Blaine’s hair, leaning into his ear and whispering the lyrics while continuing to grind his hips down. Blaine closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Kurt gets up, but instead of walking away, he lowers himself back into Blaine’s lap, reaches his arms up behind him and wraps them around Blaine’s neck while grinding his ass into Blaine’s crotch.

 

“This is getting a little x-rated, don’t you think?” Rachel asks, covering her face and blushing.

 

“That’s the point.”

 

“This is so hot.”

 

“My Blainey hit the jackpot when it comes to showmances.”

  
At this point, Kurt has turned back around, but has given up his lap dance, Blaine is clutching at Kurt’s back as they makeout.

 

“No, stop it. That was not the dare.” Santana throws an empty can at them.

 

Kurt looks up, lips red and swollen. “Blah, blah, blah, Puck I dare you to kiss Rachel.”

 

Kurt goes back to kissing Blaine, and Puck crawls over to where Rachel is still sitting avoiding his eyes.

 

“Noah, he didn’t even give you the chance to choose truth or dare.”

 

“That’s because he already knows I’m not going to punk out and choose truth.” Puck sits facing Rachel, he cups her cheek and leans in to kiss her.

 

Santana looks around, Kurt and Blaine are still making out on the bench, Puck and Rachel are kissing, Sugar watching, looking hurt.

 

“This is bull[bleep], I’m bored now!”

 

Holly and Cooper stand up.

 

“Party’s over kiddos, we have a hike early tomorrow, so let’s just clean up the cans and go to bed.”

 

Mike starts picking up the cans. Kurt grabs Blaine by the hand and drags him to their tent. Puck pulls away from his kiss with Rachel and they stare at eachother for a beat before Puck starts picking up empty cans.

 

“Finally caught on did you? You gonna go back to LA and keep on seeing Kurt’s giant potato sack of a brother after Puck kissed the breath out of you? Gonna keep playing this game between them even though you know the ogre is going back to Ohio, but Puck isn’t tied to any one place? Is this just a part of the little drama that’s playing in your head?”

 

“What do you have against me? You’ve been up my butt and I’m sick of it!” Everyone stops what they’re doing, watching, cautiously.

 

“My problem is that you seem to think we’re all supporting players in this fantasy life where you’re the poor, put upon little girl who’s going to be some huge star and you don’t give a crap about any of us! You came here hoping this would make you famous and you haven’t taken five seconds to get your head out of your ass! You’re playing everyone, you’re playing Puck, you’re playing Kurt’s brother, you think you’re so above everyone, you’re not better than any of us!”

 

“I am going to be a star, Santana, and you’re just jealous because the only thing you’re going to be doing when this is said and done is working on a pole!”

 

A smack can be heard coming from Kurt and Blaine’s tent, Kurt and Blaine open their tent, looking from Santana to Rachel. Holly and Cooper manage to grab Santana just as she lunges at Rachel. She begins yelling at Rachel in Spanish and grabs a can, throwing it at Rachel, getting beer all over her. Kurt and Blaine get out of the tent and grab Rachel as Puck grabs Santana from Cooper and throws her over his shoulder, fireman style.

 

K **urt Interview: “This was bound to happen eventually, those two have been at each other’s throats pretty much from day one, and it’s only gotten worse as time’s gone on.”**

 

**Blaine Interview: “I honestly didn’t think this trip could get any worse, what with my brother being here and being absolutely insane, but what do you know? It’s gotten worse.”**

 

**Mike Interview: “This was a long time coming, I wish it had happened at home, not while we’re stuck on this trip together with a hike coming tomorrow. I really just hope Santana doesn’t throw Rachel off a cliff.**

 


	13. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates are still on their camping trip. Things between Santana and Rachel continue to deteriorate, meanwhile, Blaine is stressed by his brother's presence. Holly starts the roommates on their trust building games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold.  
> Confessionals in italics

 

Blaine sits with Sugar, watching from across the campground as Rachel paces and rants, as Kurt sits on one of the tables, watching her and looking bored.

 

“So, I can pretty much bet you won’t be getting laid tonight,” Sugar comments, uninterested and barely even looking at Blaine.

 

“I wasn’t expecting to get laid tonight.”

 

“Oh please, we totally saw you guys going at on the beach, that lap dance, the way Kurt was eye [bleeping] you while you made out with Mike, and you’re lying if you try to tell me you weren’t at least to second base in your tent.”

 

“Be that as it may, I wasn’t expecting to go any further than that tonight.”

 

“Well either way, it sucks to be you, because I can guarantee that Rachel is sleeping in your tent tonight, because if she tries to sleep in ours, Santana will probably try to smother her.”

 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Damn, she is, isn’t she?”

 

Before Sugar can reply, Cooper walks over and sits down, patting Blaine on his knee.

 

“Damn, little bro. I can see why you went the showmance route. With roommates like these, you’re going to need a little extra something to get some attention. That was quite a show your ‘boyfriend’ put on with the lap dance. That will definitely make the promos.”

 

“Could you not use quote marks when you refer to Kurt? He is my boyfriend. It’s real. It’s not for show. I’m going to spend the rest of the summer in Ohio with his family when this is over.”

 

“Going for a spin off? It really makes me happy to know that my ambition is rubbing off on you, Blainey.”

 

Blaine glares at Cooper before getting up and walking over to Kurt and Rachel.

 

********************

“[Bleep] her! She’s lucky I signed a contract, because otherwise, I’d be going all Ladera Heights on her right now! She doesn’t know [bleep] about me, but she’s about to learn!” Santana rants to Puck, crying in between sips from her beer.

 

“I don’t know why you’re constantly riding her ass, though. Just leave her alone.”

 

“Why, because you have a school boy crush? Screw that. She’s obnoxious, always trying to control what everyone else does, making sure that everyone’s behavior fits her little mental storyline. She was just itching to cock block Kurt and Blaine by the lake earlier. We’re all part of some little bull [bleep] game she’s playing and I’m not playing. I keeps it real, and she can’t deal with it.”

 

************************

Blaine sits next to Kurt, holding his hand, watching with a bored expression on his face as Rachel continues to pace. Suddenly she stops and turns to face them with a determined look on her face.

 

“She likes to think everyone is so afraid of her, but I’m not scared of her. I don’t know where Ladera Heights is, but I’m from New York and there’s no way New York isn’t a scarier, tougher place.”

 

“Rachel, if I may? Maybe you shouldn’t go there, I mean, I have no clue where Santana’s from, but I do know where you’re from. You grew up in a high rise on the Upper East Side, it’s not like you're from the projects in the Bronx or something. So, I’m just saying maybe you shouldn’t...”

 

“Shouldn’t what, Kurt? I shouldn’t what? Santana’s been trying to intimidate and bully me the entire time we’ve been here. I’ve tried to rise above it and turn the other cheek, but if she wants to play dirty, she doesn't know who she’s messing with.”

 

“I think she knows exactly who she’s messing with,” Kurt mutters under his breath.

 

“Rach, I think Kurt’s right. We only have a couple more weeks left, and I honestly think it would be for the best if you just left each other alone for that time. Just stay out of each other’s way.”

 

“No, Blaine! I am not going to let her humiliate and intimidate me. I’m going to show her that no one embarrasses me.”

 

Rachel storms off. Kurt and Blaine exchange a worrying look.

 

**Blaine Interview: “Sweet, merciful lord.”**

**************************

 

The next morning, it’s still dark when the roommates cram into a tiny rest stop restroom to brush their teeth and get ready for the hike. Cooper and Holly pull up in a van and pass out cups of coffee, just as Santana comes storming over from her tent, her tennis shoes untied.

 

“Santana,  don’t you have the hiking boots I gave you guys?” Holly asks, handing her a cup of coffee.

 

“Nope, I thought I brought them, but there’s not in my luggage, they’re not in my tent. Why do you think I’m late? I can’t find them.”

 

Kurt and Blaine are sitting on a log, Kurt’s head in Blaine’s lap, half asleep. He looks up and makes eye contact with Blaine who looks nervous. Before he can say anything, Cooper approaches them with coffee.

 

“Morning, boys. How was your night?”

 

“Uneventful,” Blaine mutters, taking the coffee.

 

“Aw, Blainey, that’s too bad. Up the ante today, maybe slip on a rock or something,” Cooper pats Blaine on the head before heading over the Mike and Sugar to give them their coffee.

 

“Kurt, should we be concerned with Santana’s missing boots?”

 

“What do you mean? Oh god, this coffee is awful.” Kurt frowns into his cup, but keeps drinking it.

 

“Well, Rachel said she was planning on getting back at Santana, and now Santana’s hiking boots are missing. I don’t think that’s a coincidence, do you?”

 

“What? Blaine, no. Rachel wouldn’t do anything that drastic. She wouldn’t put Santana in actual danger. That’s crazy,” Kurt says, but looks concerned himself.

 

**********************************

As they hike through the hills, Santana slips a few times, grabbing on to Puck’s backpack to keep her balance. Blaine watches, concerned.

 

“Guys, let’s take five! We’ll take a breather here, everyone can have some water, pee, whatever! And then we’ll reconvene for the rest of the hike!” Holly calls out, pulling out her bottle of water.

 

Sugar collapses on the ground dramatically.

 

“I’m not made for this. I think something has been biting me,” Sugar complains, slapping at her arm.

 

Mike squats under a shade tree drinking his water.

 

Kurt puts his backpack down, and begins to stretch. First, he raises his arms above his head, before stretching from side to side. Then he bends his leg at the knee, reaches behind him and grabs his ankle, pulling it up to his butt to stretch his thighs. After doing that with both legs, He spreads his legs and bends over and touches the ground in front of him. Sighing in a completely orgasmic way with every stretch.

 

Blaine is standing watching Santana mutter and complain to Puck about her shoes, turns around just as Kurt bends over and chokes on his water. While he’s watching Kurt, Blaine catches a glimpse of Rachel watching Santana. Blaine jogs over to Rachel and pulls her aside.

 

“Hey, Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

“Sure, Blaine, what’s going on?”

  
“Not here.” He grabs Rachel’s hand and pulls her aside.

 

“What’s going on, Blaine?”

  
“Did you know that Santana lost her hiking boots?”

 

“Yeah, I  heard, why?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I saw her pack them.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Rachel, you said you were going to get back at Santana. Did you hide her boots?”

 

Rachel gasps in shock. “Blaine, I am offended at the accusation.”

 

“Rachel, please tell me you didn’t.”

 

“Blaine, no. I was going to put her hand in warm water while she slept, but then I realized she was sharing a tent with Sugar and that wouldn’t be fair to her, so I didn’t. But I didn’t take Santana’s hiking boots, and my feelings are hurt that you would say such a thing.”

 

“Okay, Rachel. I’m sorry. It just seemed odd.”

 

“I accept your apology.”

 

Rachel walks away, and Kurt runs over to Blaine smiling widely. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and pulls him into a hug.

 

“Not that I mind getting hugged like that by you, but what was that for?” Blaine asks, smiling just as widely at Kurt.

 

“You’ve been so tense all morning, with your brother being around, and I just wanted to make you feel a little better.”

 

Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt’s, closing his eyes and smiling serenely.

 

“I have been tense, but I feel so much better now. And you’re in such a good mood.”

 

“It’s gorgeous up here, I can’t wait to get to the top and have lunch with you. I’m just really happy today.”

 

“I’m happy too, Kurt.” Blaine leans in and gives Kurt a light kiss on the lips just as Holly calls them over. Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and pulls him over to join the group.

 

“Just another mile and a half to go guys. We’re almost there, when we get up to the top, we’ll set up for lunch and then we’ll get to the real business behind this trip. Come on, let’s go.”

 

“How about a sing along for the second half of the hike?” Cooper calls out. Blaine rolls his eyes, and Puck can be heard groaning, but Rachel cheers.

 

“Yes, we should definitely sing along. What song? I’m sure I could come up with something off the top of my head -”

 

“In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight...” Cooper starts singing. Blaine mimes shooting himself in the head, but Kurt smiles at him and joins the song, and Blaine joins reluctantly.

 

******************

When they get to the top, everyone stops to take in the view of the campsite below. Holly pulls out a camera and starts taking pictures. Kurt looks around and when he finds a semi-secluded area, he grabs his backpack and runs over to it.

 

“Okay guys, you have 30 minutes for lunch and then Cooper and I are going to lead you in a few Trust Building activities, before we head back down,” Holly announces to the group while they unpack their lunches.

 

“Meditation? Why do we have to do a bunch of this new agey crap?” Puck complains before taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Because, you guys have been living together for weeks and you clearly don’t trust each other. Plus, I learned a lot of cool stuff on my retreat in India and I wanna practice it. So suck it up, Mohawk.”

 

“Blaine!” Kurt calls him over to the tree where he’s been looking. When Blaine walks over, he sees a blanket spread out and a picnic set up by Kurt.

 

“Oh my God, Kurt!”

 

“I know the food is crappy, since we only had a choice between like a turkey sandwich or hot dogs and s'mores cooked over the fire.”

 

“No, it’s great. You’re great. This is really nice!”

 

Blaine sits on the blanket next to Kurt and reaches for a sandwich.

 

“I want to apologize for last night. Because with everything that happened, we didn’t get any time together, and then Rachel ended up sleeping in our tent, and I know that wasn’t what you had in mind.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Kurt. It wasn’t your fault. I mean, she didn’t have to sleep between us, but that wasn’t your fault either. She was upset about things with Santana. You were being a good friend.”

 

“Well, I just want to tell you, Blaine, you don’t have to worry about that tonight, because I was thinking that you and I could take our sleeping bags down to the lake and sleep down there, maybe? Have way more privacy. I’ll send her to sleep with Puck and Mike if she hasn’t worked things out with Santana.”

 

Blaine looks nervously down at his sandwich before sitting it down, “Kurt, I definitely don’t think she will have worked things out with Santana by tonight.”

 

“You don’t think so? I mean, Santana talks a big game but she’s just a big old softy.”

 

“I know, it’s just... I talked to Rachel about Santana’s boots, and-

 

“Ooh, sandwiches!” Puck walks over and plops down on the blanket across from Kurt.

 

“You dudes look really serious, am I interrupting?”

 

“Yes, Blaine, what were you gonna say?” Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand. Blaine looks up between Puck and Kurt and shakes his head slightly.

 

“Nevermind. We’ll talk later.”

 

Puck shrugs, grabs one of their sandwiches and takes a bite.

 

*******************************

 

Everyone stands gathered around Holly and Cooper. Blaine leans back against Kurt, who wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and kisses the top of his head. Cooper notices and smiles at his brother who ducks his head and avoids his eyes.

 

“Okie dokie, kiddos, here’s how this is going to work. We’re going to do some Trust Building activities to learn to understand and trust each other. There’s going to be a couple of mini challenges and then we’re going to get to the nitty gritty and really learn about ourselves and each other, okay? You guys are going to get personal with each other, and probably cry some, but I promise you, it’s completely worth it.”

 

“Guys, the most important thing you can get out of these activities is an understanding of your emotions. We’re all going to get swept up in an emotional tornado. Destination, understanding, right Blainey?”

 

Blaine snorts.

 

**Puck Interview: “I did not sign up for some trust building, new agey bull. I just wanted to go camping, have some beers and maybe go fishing. Not sit around and talk about my feelings. This is just some trick to try to get me to cry. Puckasaurus is NOT sit in some circle crying about my feelings.”**

 

**Santana Interview: “I can honestly say that this could not get any worse. First someone steals my boots, and I know it was Rachel, because my Psychic Mexican Third Eye has been itching all day. Now I have to sit around and sing Kumbaya and hold hands? Lame. Lamest Day in Lametown.”**

 

**Blaine Interview: “I actually would be perfectly fine with these activities if Cooper weren’t the one in charge. He is the last person who should be running this. And I’m not sure Holly has the credentials either, now that I think about it.”**

 

“Before we start, let me warn you, what we’re about to do is going to be hard. Some of you are going to want to leave. I’m sure most of you have trust issues. And that’s what I’m here to help you with today. Alright kiddos, activity one is called Minefield. I’m going to break you guys into pairs. You’ll take turns being blindfolded and verbally leading each other around a bunch of obstacles that I will place around camp. Since there is an odd number of you, Cooper is going to join you. You’ll pick your partners’ names out of this hat. Mike, you first.”

 

Mike walks up and sticks his hand in the hat.

 

“Sugar.” Sugar cheers and runs over to Mike. Holly points them over to a waiting area.

 

“Kurt, come choose your partner.”

  
Kurt crosses his fingers before sticking his hand in. When he looks at the name he got, his face falls.

 

“Puck, you’re my partner.”

 

“You don’t have to look so butthurt about it, dude.” They follow Mike and Sugar over to the waiting area.

 

Blaine goes over to pick out a name and scowls when he sees it.

 

“Cooper, did you rig this?”

  
“What? Blainey, no. It’s just fate. Come on, partner. This is going to be awesome.”

 

“Looks like that leaves Rachel and Santana as partners. Perfect.”

 

Blaine looks between Holly and Cooper.

 

“You guys totally rigged this.”

 

“Of course we did? What would you learn if you were partnered with your boyfriend? Now hush and get your blindfold on.”

 

“Sugar and I went first, and we rocked it pretty easily.”

 

**Sugar Interview: “Of course Mike and I rocked it! We make an excellent team.”**

 

**Mike Interview: “It really wasn’t that hard, with the blindfold on, it was really easy for me to sense what was around me, so I just listened to Sugar’s voice and followed my instincts, and I was able to make it to the end without so much as tripping over anything.”**

 

**Sugar Interview: “Mike was like a ninja, and I’m not just saying that because he’s Asian.”**

 

Mike walks around each obstacle, as Sugar calls out to him. He’s got his arms out in front of him and moves slowly, clearing each step easily. When he gets to the end, Sugar pulls off his blindfold and jumps up in his arms in celebration. He spins her around and high fives Holly.

 

**Puck Interview: “Kurt’s my dude and all, but he is so bossy. I should have let him blindfold me.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “If it were up to me, I would have teamed up with Blaine, or one of the girls. I wasn’t completely sure that Puck knew his right from his left.”**

 

**Puck interview: “Kurt just made the whole thing more difficult than it needed to be. He kept yelling ‘your right or my right’ why would I tell him to go to my right?”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “At the end, I feel like I did most of this by myself anyway.”**

 

Puck stands at the end rolling his eyes while Kurt feels around with his foot before taking each step.

 

**Blaine Interview: “I knew that this was rigged the second I pulled out Cooper’s name. I would have been perfectly fine sitting this out until we got to something that wasn’t partnered. And as usual, Cooper spent the whole time trying to make me look like an idiot.”**

 

Blaine walks slowly and carefully, but ends up tripping over a log that’s being used as one of the obstacles.

 

“Come on, Blaine! Use your other senses! Don’t you know that when the eyes are covered, you’re supposed to have better perception of what’s around you?”

 

Blaine straightens himself and stops moving, crossing his arms.

 

“That doesn’t even make sense, Cooper. That’s why blind people use guide animals and walking sticks.”

 

“Stop being a spoil sport just because you tripped over the log. Swallow that pride, Blainey! No one likes a sore loser.”

 

Blaine deflates, shoulder sagging.

 

“Can you just finish so I can get through this already?”

 

“Alright, walk forward for three small steps and then take two giant steps.”

 

Blaine starts walking.

 

“Nope. Stop. You didn’t say ‘Mother May I’.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

**Blaine Interview: “This was a disaster, and I honestly can’t wait to go home.”**

 

**Santana Interview: “If they thought for five seconds I was trusting that hobbit with my safety while I was blindfolded, then they’re stupider than I thought, because there was no way in hell I was going to let her guide me into falling on my ass.”**

 

**Rachel Interview: “Santana is stubborn and not a team player. She refused to listen to a single thing I had to say. It was pointless. I would have much prefered to be partnered with Kurt or Blaine or even Sugar. Though I’m not sure Sugar knows her right from her left.”**

 

“Okay Santana, go left.”

 

Santana steps to the right and kicks a log. Rachel rolls her eyes.

 

“I said left Santana.”

  
“I don’t care.” Santana feels the ground in front of her with her foot, and climbs over the log.

 

“Okay, now go to your right.”

 

Santana feels the ground to her left, and feels the chair that has been placed there, she then takes Rachel’s direction and goes to her right.

 

“What is the point of even doing this if you’re not going to listen to me?

 

**Santana Interview: “It was a disaster. Big surprise, Rachel and I fail at a trust game. Because I don’t trust her. And she doesn’t trust me, as she shouldn’t.”**

 

*********************

The group stands gathered in front of Holly and Cooper. Rachel is scowling and Santana glares at her from the corner of her eye. Blaine stands with his shoulders slumped, looking completely defeated, Kurt looking over to him, his concern obvious.

 

“Well, that was eye opening. You guys are a mess! I definitely think we may have jumped into this too deeply. So we’re going to backtrack, the next activity is very simple. Stand across from your partner. For 60 seconds, I want you to look your partners in the eye. That’s it. Just relax and breathe and maintain eye contact for 60 seconds. When that 60 seconds is up, I’ll blow this whistle and then I want you to take your partner’s hands and continue to maintain eye contact.”

 

The teams line up, and Holly starts her timer.

 

**Sugar Interview: “Of course Mike and I were awesome at this. Best team ever!”**

 

Mike smiles at Sugar and she smiles at him and they lock eyes. He makes a silly face at her, and she makes one back, but neither of them drops eye contact.

 

**Puck Interview:“Of course Puckzilla turned on his smolder. No one resists the Puckerman stare.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “I don’t know what Puck was doing, but he looked like a crazy person. Luckily, my years living with my step brother have taught me to hold in my laughter.”**

 

Puck narrows his eyes and stares intensely at Kurt who in return raises an eyebrow, but manages to maintain eye contact for the entire minute.

 

**Blaine Interview: “I just can’t look at Cooper right now. I really just want this to be over.”**

 

Blaine looks into Cooper’s eyes for a few seconds before frowning and dropping his eyes and looking more behind Cooper than at him. Cooper quirks an eyebrow in question and tries to regain contact.

 

**Santana Interview: “Normally, if I had to stare into the eyes of someone I hated, I’d end up snapping their neck, but Snix turned over, and I know people like Rachel, and my plan was to make her snap. She’s going to come clean, because I know that bitch took my boots.”**

 

**Rachel Interview: “Of course I can make eye contact, I’m an actress and that’s a major part of working with a scene partner. But i can’t work under these kinds of conditions and being forced to partner with someone unstable like Santana is more than I’m willing to put up with. Everyone has standards and these are mine.”**

 

Santana is staring intently in Rachel’s eyes, and Rachel keeps avoiding her, while pretending that she’s participating, but is clearly looking at Santana’s nose.

 

Holly blows her whistle.

 

“Alright dysfunctional kiddos, take both of your partners hands and go!”

 

Sugar grabs Mikes hands and swings them back and forth between them.

 

Kurt takes Puck’s hands tentatively as Puck continues to stare intensely at him.

 

Cooper grabs Blaine’s hands and tries to coax a smile out of him by imitating Sugar and swinging their hands back and forth between them.

 

Santana grabs Rachel’s hands, narrowing her eyes and maintaining contact.

  
Holly watches over them, and turns to look at her stop watch.

 

“Okay, time..  Wow, next activity. Gather around kiddos, this one’s gonna be good.”

 


	14. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trust building activities continue, the roommates reveal more of themselves to each other. Meanwhile, the mystery of Santana's missing boots is solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold.  
> Confessionals in italics

Holly winces a bit as she watches the group gather around. Instead of joining the group, Cooper joins Holly, but glances back and Blaine. Kurt has rushed over to Blaine’s side, kissing him softly on the cheek and sitting close to him.

 **Kurt Interview: “I hate seeing Blaine upset like this. He never really talks about his family, so I didn’t really know how bad things were between him and his brother. Seeing him like this, it kills me. And I don’t know what I can do to make him feel better.”**   
  
Holly walks behind a tree and comes out holding a folded up step ladder that’s about 5 feet tall. She opens it up.

“Okay, here’s where things get serious. What we’re going to be doing is called a trust fall. All of us will stand in a group close together, arms straight out in front of you. Alternate arms with the person next to you.”

Holly walks over and places everyone in two lines facing each other, about two feet away from each other. She extends everyone’s arms in front of them, and alternates them so that they create a net.

“Each person will climb up to the middle rung, and turn their back to the group. You will cross your arms over your chest and call out, ‘I trust my team to help me with...’ and complete that sentence with something that you think you need to work on into order to grow as a person. Something that you trust that your roommates can help you with. Once you’ve done that, call out, ‘READY TO FALL!’ and we will reply with ‘FALL AWAY!’ and we will catch you. Who wants to go first?”

Mike raises his hand.

**Mike Interview: “I volunteered to go first because I wasn’t scared. I know my roommates wouldn’t let me fall, and I thought I could set a good example. It was kind of exhilarating to let go.”**

Mike climbs to the middle step and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I trust my team to help me be less quiet and shy.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

“Ready to fall!”

The team replies, “Fall away!” and Mike leans back and lands in the arms of his roommates.

******************  
Sugar stands on the middle step. She crosses her arms and takes a deep breath.  
“I trust my team to help me to accept myself and that people like me and not my money. Ready to fall!”

“Fall away!”

Sugar falls backwards into the arms of her roommates.

*****************************  
Puck stands on the middle step.

“I trust my team to help me man up and do the right thing for my life so that I can make my daughter proud to know me. Ready to fall!”

“Fall away!”

Puck falls backwards into his roommates’ arms.

*****************************  
Blaine is standing on the middle step of the ladder.

He takes a deep breath, looking over his shoulder in worry. He catches his brother’s eye briefly before turning back around.

“I trust my team to help me to speak up when I’m unhappy.” Blaine takes another deep breath before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ready to fall!”

“Fall away!”

**Blaine Interview: “Falling into everyone’s arms, knowing they’d be there to catch me. I can’t really describe how it good it felt.”**

Blaine falls into the arms of his roommates.

**************************  
 **Kurt Interview:“I don’t want to do this. I don’t need people to catch me. But I’m a team player.”**

Kurt stands on the middle of the ladder. He closes his eyes.

“I trust my team to help me to open up to them.”

**Kurt Interview: “For almost my whole life, it was just me and my Dad. My Dad has been the only person I could share everything with until I met Blaine. I love Finn, and I love Mercedes, but there are parts of me that even they don’t understand. But then I came here.”**

“Ready to fall!”

“Fall away!”

Kurt falls into his roommates’ arms.

**********************  
Holly looks at the group.

“Okay, Santana or Rachel who’s going first?”

“Are you sure this is safe? Because no one informed me that I’d be asked to perform stunts like this without the proper-”

“Rachel, everyone else did it, all of us still have their limbs.” Kurt rolls his eyes.

“You weigh like three pounds, I could catch you by myself.” Puck pushes Rachel towards the ladder.

**Rachel Interview: “I don’t want to do this. I will probably have to have therapy when I am done with this experience, but I think it would be an excellent acting exercise, so I’m all for it.”**

Rachel climbs up to the middle step.

“I trust my team to help me to think about people other than myself.”

Rachel swallows before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ready to fall!”

“Fall away!”

Rachel falls into everyone’s arms.

 **Rachel Interview: “That was actually kind of exhilarating.”**   
  
As the roommates set Rachel down on the ground, Santana crosses her arms over her chest.

**Santana Interview: “I can’t even trust these people to clean the toilet, but I’m supposed to trust them with my life? Whatever.”**

Santana climbs up to the middle step.

**Santana Interview: “I don’t want to do this. I don’t want to talk about my feelings or whatever some shrink would say is wrong with me. I don’t want their pity, or poor Santana, little lesbian from the barrio, I’ve heard it all before. And it pisses me off that they were there when I saw my Dad, and that they saw me cry over him. But then I see how Blaine’s brother has been treating him, and I hear how Puck talks about his daughter, and maybe there are some ways that I am lucky. And maybe some of them can understand me.”**

“I trust my team to help me to learn to trust them.”

Santana crosses herself.

“Ready to fall!”

“Fall away!”

Santana falls into her roommates’ arms.

**Mike Interview: “I didn’t think Santana would do it. I thought that if anyone was going to freak out and not believe that we’d catch her, it would be Santana. But she did, and I’m so proud of her.”**

********************************  
Holly stands in front of the gathered group.

“Okay, can anyone tell me what the important lesson was in that activity?”

No one answers, so Mike raises his hand.

“I think it was important because it’s a good way to demonstrate that you can’t always do things by yourself. It was much easier to catch everyone in a group than for any one person to try.”

“You’re smart, kid. That’s correct. The strength of the group is greater than any one individual. I’m giving you guys a 10 minute break, and then we’re going to start our final activity.”

Holly grabs Cooper to help her set up. Kurt walks over to where Blaine is standing and pulls him into a hug. Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder, Kurt pulls him in closer.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him before he answers, his voice weary and muffled as he speaks while continuing to nuzzle into Kurt’s neck, “I don’t know. I’m just tired. I’m really tired.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Kurt asks softly, brushing his lips against Blaine’s ear.

“I don’t think so. Just keep hugging me?”

“Okay, sweetie. Let me know if there’s anything else you need.”

***********************  
Santana is sitting on the ground, playing, sifting dirt through her fingers. Puck and Sugar walk over and join her. They both just sit down with Santana. Puck wraps his arm around her and pulls her in, Sugar rests her head on Santana’s shoulder.

**************************  
Holly calls the group over to where she’s lit a campfire, just as the sun is setting.

“Okay, everyone, stand in a tight circle and just close your eyes and listen to me. I’m going to set a scene for you guys.”

Holly starts to walk in a circle around everyone.

“You’re on a boat, in the ocean. It’s a beautiful day. Everything is going smoothly. Everyone is laughing, singing songs, you’re all having an amazing time. It’s perfection. But you hit something. Now the boat is sinking. You guys didn’t prepare for this. You only have one lifeboat. And that lifeboat will only fit one person. One person who will be able to take messages back to your loved ones. You have an opportunity to share your thoughts and feelings with one another before the boat sinks. But only one of you can survive. And you will decide who that person is.”

Blaine raises his hand, “Do we decide as a team?”

“No. Each one of you will walk in the circle, stop in front of each person and say, ‘You die’, and you can only say ‘You live’ to one person.” Holly stops and points to Kurt.

“You’re first.”

Kurt steps up, but immediately breaks down. He shakes his head.

“I can’t. I can’t do this.” He wipes at the tears that have started streaming down his cheeks.

“Okay, step back into the circle, you’ll go last.”

Mike steps forward. He walks up to Blaine, and looks him directly in the eye.

“You die.”

Mike steps over to Sugar.

“You die.”

He steps in front of Santana.

“You die.”

Mike walks up to Puck.

“You live.”

****************

Sugar steps into the circle. She walks up to Mike.

“You die.”

She steps up to Rachel.

“You die.”

She steps up to Puck.

“You die.”

She steps up to Santana.

“You live.”

****************  
Puck steps into the circle. He walks up to Kurt.

“You die.”

He walks over to Blaine.

“You die.”

He stands in front of Rachel.

“You live.”

*****************  
Blaine steps into the circle. His eyes are already red and puffy. He steps in front of Puck.

“You die.”

He moves over to Mike.

“You die.”

He moves over to Santana.

“You die.”

He stands in front of Kurt. His breath hitches.

“You live.”

*******************  
Santana steps into the circle. She walks up to Blaine.

“You die.”

She moves over to Kurt.

“You die.”

She moves over to Puck.

“You die.”

She moves to Mike.

“You die.”

She moves over to Sugar.

“You die.”

She stands in front of Rachel, who is openly sobbing.

“You live.”

Rachel looks up at her in shock.

**Rachel Interview: “I don’t know why Santana chose me to live. I thought if she had an opportunity to get rid of me, even hypothetically, she’d take it.”**

*************************

Rachel moves into the circle. She stands in front of Kurt.

“You die.”

She moves on to Blaine.

“You die.”

She moves on to Puck.

“You die.”

She moves on to Santana.

“You live.”

*********************

Kurt moves into the circle. He wipes at his eyes before standing in front of Puck.

“You die.”

He moves over to Rachel.

“You die.”

He moves on to Sugar

“You die.”

He stands in front of Mike.

“You die.”

He moves on to Santana.

“You die.”

He moves on to Blaine.

“You live.”

He takes his place back in the circle.

“None of you have agreed. The ship is still sinking and at this point, none of you are going to live. So now, you have to decide for yourself. Do you choose to live? Or do you give your life so that one of your roommates has the chance to carry your messages on to your loved ones.

She walks over to Mike.

“You start. Do you choose to live, or do you choose to die, knowing you can give someone else the chance to live?”

“I choose to die.”

Holly points to Sugar.

“I choose to die.”

She points to Puck.

“I choose to die.”

She points to Blaine.

“I choose to die.”

She points to Kurt.

“I choose to die.”

She points to Santana.

“I choose to die.”

She stops at Rachel.

“It’s your choice Rachel. You could choose to die with your roommates, or you could choose to live with the promise that you will take all of your roommates messages back to their loved ones.”

“I choose to live.”

**Santana Interview: “I choose Rachel because when I look around that circle, I see that Rachel hasn’t really lived in 19 years. Even if it’s hypothetical, I hope she’d take this and run with it. And start living her [bleeping] life.”**

“Rachel will live. What messages do you want her to take to your loved ones? What do you want to be remembered for?”

Everyone sits in a circle, all crying. As soon as they’re seated, Blaine takes Kurt’s hand.

To everyone’s surprise, Puck starts talking first.

“I want you to find my daughter and tell her that I love her, and I really wanted to be a dad to her. I didn’t want to give her up. Everything I did was for her. I just wanted her to have a father that she could look up to.”

Blaine chokes back a sob, and Kurt takes his hand, and Blaine wipes his eyes before he starts to speak.

“I want to be remembered as someone that people could look up to. I want my family to be proud of me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. If you could take a message back to my family, it would be that I’m sorry that I couldn’t live up to their expectations.”

Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine and pulls him close, while also wiping his own tears. He clears his throat.

“I want to be remembered as someone who never compromised who I was no matter how much crap people gave me for it. And I want to know that if my mom were alive right now, she’d be proud of who I grew to be, and proud of what my father and I were able to accomplish and the family that we built, that we were able to keep living even though we miss her so much.”

**Kurt Interview: “Even though it sometimes hurts to think about my mom, I love to talk about her, because when I talk about her, I get to relive and share those memories. And for a long time, I didn’t want to share them. But I do now. With my friends. With Blaine.”**

“I want people to not be scared to be my friend because they’ve heard of my family. I want people to want to be my friend even if I don’t buy them things or give them money. I want to be known as Sugar, not as Al Motta’s daughter. I want to be taken seriously.”

“I want to know that my family, not just my immediate family, but extended family in China are not disappointed in the career that I’ve chosen or the relationship that I’m in. I don’t want to be known as a disappointment for deviating from the plans that my father had for me. I want Tina to know that I love her so much and that in some ways, she saved me and that I planned to marry her.”

Santana buries her face in her hands to muffle her sobs. Rachel is the first person to move over to her and pull her close. Rachel rubs her back and runs her fingers through her hair.

Santana takes a few deep breaths.

“I want to know why my abuela stopped loving me. I want to know why my dad never loved me. I want to know why my abuela would call me garbage face one minute and then tell me she loves me the next. Why she was the one person I trusted more than anyone in the world and was the first one to turn her back on me when I came out. She kicked me out of her house and never spoke to me again. I want to know why my father never came to a single cheer competition and his idea of love was to pay for a boob job when I was still in high school. And I want to know why my mom let him. And I want Brittany to know-” Santana starts to cry again, “I want Brittany to know that she’s the most important person in the world because she’s the only one seems to love me unconditionally.”

Holly grabs a box of tissues and places it in the middle of the circle.

“Now Rachel, your roommates have given you a gift. Is there anything you want to say to them?”

Rachel grabs a tissue.

“I never really had friends before I came here. I have no siblings. All of my peers have always been my competitors and that’s how I’ve always seen people. You guys mean the world to me. I will take everything you told me and try to live with each of you in mind. I know I don’t show it, but I have a special place in my heart for each and every one of you.”

“Okay, Rachel, your lifeboat is ready, come with me.” Holly helps Rachel up and guides her over to where Cooper is sitting at a picnic table.

*******************

When Rachel approaches the table, she sees Cooper wiping at his eyes, looking wrecked.

“This is um, an interesting exercise, definitely an emotional tornado. This is going to be really good research for my next role.”

Holly kneels on the ground in front of Rachel.

“Okay, Rachel, here’s a sheet of paper, I want you to write down how you feel about what just happened. You’re not going to share it with the group, it’s just for you.”

******************  
“I never think about this kind of stuff, you know? Who thinks about death when you’re so young?”

Kurt raises his hand.

“I do. Maybe not my own death, but my father’s. A few years ago, he had a heart attack and he almost died, and I would have been alone. That kind of stuff really has an affect on you.”

Holly rejoins the group.

“Guess what guys. You’re in luck. Just ahead is the Carpathia. Does anyone know what the Carpathia is?”

Kurt raises his hand. “It’s the ship that rescued the survivors of The Titanic.”

“Correct. You guys are floating, but you’re still alive. You’re going to live.”

Rachel and Cooper rejoin the group. Rachel sits down beside Kurt, who pulls her into a hug.

“Can anyone tell me what this process is about?”

Blaine raises his hand.

“Learning to speak up for ourselves and tell people how we feel?”

“Yes. You guys are smart. When you talk behind people’s backs, when you forget to tell people you love them, when you lie to them, or lie by omission, they don’t get the true you, and when people don’t get the true you, that’s like telling them that you’ve died. Alright, up everyone, group hug.”

Everyone stands up and Holly pulls them into a group hug.

“Alright. Namaste! Now pack up your stuff, we’ve got a hike back down to the bus and get you guys back to the campsite before the bears come out.”

******************

Blaine sits with Kurt, both chugging from bottles of water when Cooper approaches them.

“Excuse me, guys, Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Cooper, I’m really not in the mood right now.”

“Blaine, please. Just for a second.”

Blaine looks to Kurt who looks up at Cooper.

“Cooper, can you give us a second, please?”

Cooper nods and walks away.

“Kurt, I know what you’re going to say.”

“Oh do you? Blaine look, I know what it’s like to have a difficult relationship with your brother. But if we learned anything tonight, is that you don’t always have tomorrow. This is your opportunity to speak up for yourself. You should take it.”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand, and smiles dreamily at him.

“I am crazy about you.” He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips before getting up to join his brother.

****************************

Holly approaches Rachel where she’s packing her bag.

“Rachel, I just wanted to tell you, those guys, your roommates? They are the reason you lived. Whether they say it or not, they see something in you. Take advantage of that.”

***************************

Blaine walks over to where Cooper is pacing.

“You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah. Did you mean all that? About thinking that no one in the family is proud of you?”

“Of course I did. Dad barely talks to me. He almost missed my graduation and he spent the entire dinner afterwards on his phone. Mom might be, but she hasn’t really said so. And you, ever since I was five you’ve never missed an opportunity to criticize me, or tell me what I’m doing wrong. You’ve spent the last two days making me feel like an idiot, undermining and undermining my relationship! Completely disrespecting my boyfriend by suggesting we’re just in this for screentime! No one has so much as called since I’ve been in LA. The last time Dad made an effort to spend time with me was working on that stupid car. Four years ago, Coop! And as soon as he realized it wouldn’t make me straight, he stopped trying.”

Blaine sits down and puts his head in his hands. Cooper sits down next to him.

“God, Blaine. You’re right. I am hard on you. And the last couple of days, I was a little harder than I should have been. I want you to do well here. On this show. I want everyone who sees this to notice you and see how talented you are, because you can do it all, you’re gonna go far. Farther than making a straight to dvd horror movie. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said. I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting the last two days. I am so proud of you.”

“You really mean that, Coop?”

“Of course I do. And I’m really glad we’ve had these few days together before you go away to college. Even though we don’t talk and we don’t live in the same town, and you’ve moving even further away, we’re not just brothers, right? We’re friends too?”

Blaine sniffles.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted, Coop.”

Cooper wraps his arms around Blaine and pulls him into a hug.

“So you and Kurt, you guys are pretty serious, huh? He’s cute. Your taste has really improved, he has much better hair than the last guy you were crushing on.”

Blaine blushes, and Cooper pulls him into a playful headlock and starts to ruffle his hair.

“What’s in your hair, Blaine? Is this glue?”

******************  
Rachel stands behind a tree watching Santana and Sugar.

Santana is sitting on a log with Sugar, taking her shoe off.

“I don’t know how it happened, I was coming out of the bathroom and I tripped over something and it [bleeping] hurts.

Santana winces as she pulls off her shoe and sock, passing them to Sugar.

“Santana, you need to tell Holly, look how swollen your ankle is!”

“[bleep] [bleep] [bleep][bleep]”

“Holly! Holly, come here! We need you!”

Sugar waves over to Holly but gets all of the roommates’ attention.

Holly runs over, the rest of the roommates behind her. Except for Rachel, who continues to hide behind the tree.

“What happened?”

“I was coming out of the bathroom and I tripped and I heard a pop, and my ankle [bleeping] hurts.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely swollen, it may not be broken though, but it’s possible. We need to get you down to the bottom so we can get it looked at. Mike, can you grab Santana’s stuff? Puck, do you think you can carry her down safely?”

“Yeah. No problem, Puckzilla can handle it.” Puck kneels down and lets Santana climb onto his back.

“Cooper, can you start hiking down with them? I’ll get everyone else and we’ll meet you at the bottom?”

Cooper nods and starts walking.

Blaine sees Rachel cowering behind the tree, tears in her eyes, he walks over to her.

“Rachel?”

“You’re right, Blaine. I did it.”

**Rachel Interview: “I took Santana’s boots. I wanted to get back at her for the things she said to me, so I snuck into her tent while she was talking to Puck and I took her boots, and I put them in my suitcase. I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”**

“Rachel, you have to say something.”

“No, Blaine, I can’t. They’ll make me go home.”

“Maybe not, if you come clean, maybe they won’t.”

“Blaine, please.”

“Rachel, Santana’s hurt. If you don’t say something, I will.”

**Blaine Interview: “The thing is, when you’re a small, biracial gay kid in a small town high school, kids are mean. And the thing Rachel did to Santana? It’s been done to me. My clothes being hidden during PE class, or being destroyed. Buttered floors. And that was before I was even out. When I came out, it only got worse. I don’t think Rachel’s as bad as the kids who tortured me, but she still willfully did something that put Santana in danger. Maybe Rachel does need to be sent home. Maybe that’s the only way she’ll learn.”**


	15. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates return from Canada and Rachel has to deal with the consequences of taking Santana's boots. Kurt and Blaine grow closer and make a decision about their relationship. A call from Sugars best friend back home leads to some of the roomies taking another trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold.   
> In this chapter, flashbacks are in italics.
> 
> I don't speak Spanish, all Spanish comes from Google translate.

 

**Mike Interview: “Our last day in Canada was a disaster.”**

 

**Sugar Interview: “It started when Santana lost her hiking boots and wore regular tennis shoes on a three mile hike. Uphill. Everything seemed fine, but right before we were leaving to go back down to the bus to camp, Santana slipped and hurt her ankle.”**

 

_Cooper leads Sugar, who’s carrying both her backpack and Santana’s, and Puck, who’s carrying a crying Santana on his back, as they hike back down. Puck is trying to be careful, trying not to hurt Santana any further. Her ankle is clearly swollen and she has her head buried in the back of Puck’s neck._

 

_The rest of the group is a few steps behind them, no one talking to each other. Kurt is clutching Blaine’s hand as they walk closely with Holly. Rachel is in the very back, head down, tears running down her face._

 

**Kurt Interview: “When we got back to camp, there was really no reason to do anything other than go to sleep. Everyone was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. We just went to bed. No one really said anything to each other. Blaine and I waited up to see if Puck and Cooper came back to camp that night.”**

 

_Kurt and Blaine are sitting together on one of the benches, with a blanket wrapped around their shoulders._

 

_“I’m really glad that you got a chance to talk to your brother. Do you think it will make a difference?”_

 

_“I really hope so. I want to have a real relationship with him, I always have. I just wish this could have happened before I was about to move across the country.”_

 

_“When does his movie, wrap? Maybe he’ll be back in LA in time to spend some time with you?”_

 

_“I hope so.”_

 

_“Blaine, I know I said that I wanted you to come home with me to Ohio before we go to New York, but I just want you to know that you don’t have to. If you want to stay here or go wherever to spend time with your brother, I want you to do that. I’ll be fine. You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder.”_

 

_Kurt smiles sweetly at Blaine, who leans his head on Kurt’s shoulder, Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s cheek and starts to turn his head to kiss him when he hears a cough. He looks up to see Puck trying to sneak past them._

 

_“You dudes don’t have to stop on my account.” Puck keeps walking past them, Kurt stops him, reaching out to grab his arm._

 

_“Where’s Santana?”_

 

_“She gets a hotel room. They figured trying to sleep on the ground in a tent isn’t the best idea when she’s on crutches.”_

 

_Blaine looks up, alarmed. “Is it broken?”_

 

_“Yep. Hairline fracture. It’s not too bad, but she’s got crutches and she has to stay off of it for a couple of weeks.”_

 

_“Puck, did she say anything about-?”_

 

_“About Rachel stealing her boots? Yeah, she mentioned it. I’ll handle it. Don’t tell the rest of the roommates.”_

 

_“Puck, if Rachel is capable of doing something to intentionally put someone in danger, don’t you think the rest of the house has the right to know?”_

 

_“All she did was steal her shoes. She pulled a prank. We did that on my football team all the time. It’s not like she pushed her.”_

 

_“Puck, Blaine’s right. I like Rachel, a lot, but what she did was ridiculous. When we get back to LA, we should let everyone know what happened. Just like you did with David when he kissed me.”_

 

_“You guys can’t just kick her out like that. I know Rachel is probably sorry for what she did. If she gets kicked out, it’s not going to be because she stole Santana’s boots, it’s going to be because everyone hates her and she’ll know it. Just let me talk to her.”_

 

_Kurt crosses his arms and glares at Puck. Blaine looks around, checking to see if the other roommates had woken up._

 

_“Puck, I know you like Rachel, and you guys are close, and I do partially agree with you, not many of the roommates like Rachel very much, but that’s her own doing. But how about we just let Santana decide. If Santana wants Rachel gone, she should go. I’m sorry, but that’s how it’s gonna have to be.” Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and Kurt stands up grabbing the blanket and heading towards their tent._

 

_“You should hope Santana’s more forgiving than I would be in her situation.”_

 

**Kurt Interview: “Of course, we didn’t realize that Rachel was going to make things worse, which I don’t even understand, because it’s such a Rachel thing to do.”**

 

**Blaine Interview:“Santana was already at the airport when we got there. Cooper picked her up from the hotel and was waiting with her at the gate. Everyone was pretty much tip-toeing around her. Kurt went to get coffee and I was hoping to get to spend some time with my brother while we were waiting. Puck was supposed to watch over things to make sure they didn’t get out of hand. He’s close enough to Rachel and Santana to be able to keep them both relatively calm. But he went to get a drink. And Rachel took her chance. I don’t know what was said, but when Kurt, Cooper, and I got back to where we were sitting, it was chaos. I thought for sure we were going to get arrested.”**

 

_Kurt catches up with Blaine and Cooper, two cups of coffee in his hands. He gives Blaine his cup when they notice a commotion. They see airport security heading towards where the commotion was coming from, and they followed slowly behind. When they get to their seats, they see Puck holding Santana around the waist, she’s swinging her arms, and trying to kick with her good foot. Mike is standing in front of Rachel trying to cover her._

 

_“Escuchame ¿tu sabes que le pasa a la gente que jode conmigo donde yo vengo? Cosas malas. Yo jodo a los que joden conmigo. Espera que lleguemos a casa. Estas muerta. ¡Te voy a arruinar!”_

 

_Sugar is standing behind Santana and Puck yelling, “Fight! Fight! Fight!”_

 

**Blaine Interview: “I have never been so thankful that my brother is such a good liar. He somehow convinced Security not to kick us out while waiting for a producer to come clear things up with them. We were able to board our flight.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “The flight was terrible. Longest of my life. Everyone just ignored each other and pretended to read their complimentary copies of Skymall.”**

  
**************************************

The roommates drag their bags into the house, all of them looking exhausted. Puck has his duffle bag over his shoulder and is dragging Santana’s suitcase behind him as she struggles to get in the door on her crutches. As everyone heads upstairs, Santana stops them by sticking her fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly.

 

“Hey! House meeting in 30 minutes! And I’m not playing around.”

 

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look. Rachel rushes past them and runs up the stairs.

 

“I’ll go talk to her, and take a nap, I know you didn’t sleep on the flight.” Kurt kisses Blaine on the cheek before picking grabbing the handle of his suitcase and dragging it up the stairs.

 

Blaine watches Kurt go upstairs with a smile before grabbing his own bags and going up.

 

Meanwhile, Santana flops down onto the couch and puts her injured foot on the table in front of her.  Puck sits down with her.

 

“Are you kicking Rachel out?” Puck leans his head back and looks up at the ceiling.

 

“Don’t you think I should? Wouldn’t you?”

 

“No.”

 

“If Blaine, or Mike, or whoever did some petty crap that landed you on crutches, you wouldn’t get them kicked out of here? You’re lying. You’re just trying to protect her.”

 

“If they did that to me, we’d probably fight, but then it would be over. You can’t act like you didn’t push her into this.”

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! I didn’t say anything to her that you guys weren’t thinking! She just couldn’t handle the damn truth! I know a spoiled princess when I see one, I told you, I knew a hundred girls like Rachel growing up. Her daddies probably told her she was the most special snowflake in the world. Screw that. I’m done with it.”

 

“Please, Santana, at least hear her out. For me.”

 

“Fine. I’ll hear her out, but I’m not making any promises. If she comes at me sideways, she’s out.”

 

*********************************

Kurt stands in front of his bed, going through his suitcase, unpacking it. Rachel is sitting on the floor in front of her bed with her head in her hands.

 

“You want me to leave to, don’t you Kurt?”

 

“It’s not up to me. It’s up to Santana.”

 

“But if it were up to you?”

 

“What you did was really bad, Rachel. And after what happened with David, the way that you guys all got him out of here when you thought it wasn’t safe for me, I’m going to do the same thing for Santana. It doesn’t mean that I don’t like you, but you went too far.”

 

“I didn’t mean for her to get hurt.”

 

“But she did, and mostly because of something you did. Your actions have consequences, Rachel. This isn’t a movie, or some play where you’re the put up heroine. This is real life, these are other people’s lives. You can’t play with that.”

 

“It wasn’t just about me! Santana’s terrible. The nicknames she’s always calling everyone, the way she butts in everyone’s business, I did this for all of us.”

 

“You shouldn’t have. No one would have wanted you to do this. Yes, Santana can be mean, yes, she’s a smart ass, and she says whatever she wants and she runs over everyone’s boundaries, but that’s what we signed up for when we agreed to do this. We agreed to put up with other people’s bs. But you haven’t been the most pleasant roommate either. You sing your scales in the shower no matter how early it is. You leave your hair in the drain, your alarm clock is obnoxious, you can’t let any of us eat without commenting on it and reminding us that you’re vegan. You spend hours on the phone with your dads, and you ignore the call waiting. And yet none of us have stolen your stuff. So you better be thinking up one hell of an apology, because if Santana puts it to a vote, you’re gone.”

 

*************************

Later on, Kurt, Blaine, Sugar and Mike are sitting on the couch with Santana, and Rachel comes down to join them. Her face is red and puffy and it’s obvious that she’s been crying. She sits on the end of the couch away from everyone.

 

Santana stands up with help from Puck.

 

“So I called this meeting to discuss what went down while we were camping. For those who may be out of the loop, my hiking boots went missing the day before the hike. Because Rachel, for some reason, thought it would be cute to take them. Thank the lord, I made it up the damn mountain safely, but after we finished those traumatizing ass trust games, I slipped and because my ankle had no support, I twisted it, causing a hairline fracture. Now, if it were up to me, I’d handle this Ladera Heights style, and just cut Rachel, but I can’t do that here. So I’m opening this up to you guys. I wanna know what you think. If you guys think I should kick her out, or not. Puck, I think we all know what you think, so Kurt, what do you have to say?”

 

Kurt looks between Rachel and Santana before speaking.

 

“I think Rachel knows what she did was wrong, and I think she’s sorry. I don’t think she intended for you to hurt yourself, and I think this will be a valuable lesson for her and she won’t do it again. If it were up to me, and it shouldn’t be, I’d like Rachel to stay.”

 

“Okay, Blaine?”

 

“I don’t think it should be up to me. I think the most important thing is that everyone feels safe here, because for now, this is our home. And that’s where I’m cautious. Rachel, I like you a lot, but I think the thing you’re missing here is that even though you didn’t set out to hurt anyone, you didn’t stop for five seconds to even think that you could. You don’t seem to realize that your actions have consequences and they affect more than just you. Who’s to say that you don’t get upset and do something else that has an adverse effect on the house? That’s what’s important to me. I don’t want you to move out, but if you’re going to continue to be a danger by not thinking of how your actions affect the entire house, then you should go.”

 

Rachel nods, wiping at her eyes.

 

Santana nods at Sugar, who doesn’t even look up from where she’s filing her nails to address the group.

 

“I totally think she should go home. It’s bad enough that she’s annoying, but she stole your shoes, and I don’t like her. Whatever, Team Santana.”  

 

“Alright, Mike?”

 

Mike looks at the group, an unreadable expression on his face, he sighs deeply before speaking.

 

“This is not what I came here for. First the stuff with David and Kurt, now this. Santana, you didn’t deserve to get hurt, or to have your shoes taken, but you’ve spent weeks pushing Rachel’s buttons trying to get her to snap, are you really surprised that she finally did? We spent that whole day sharing all this private stuff in order to gain each other’s trust and because of this it meant nothing.”

 

“Can I say something?” Rachel stands up and looks around the group, with tears in her eyes.

 

“Santana, I’m really sorry that you were injured, I promise you that’s not what I wanted. And I’m really sorry if you guys feel like you can’t trust me. If Santana wants me to move out, I’ll go. But I just wanted to let you guys know, that you’re the first real friends I’ve ever had. And I want to be a better friend to you, and it would be really amazing if you gave me that chance.”

 

Everyone looks at Santana expectantly. She glares at Rachel before sighing and running her hand through her hair.

 

“You’re lucky hobbit. You’re lucky that everyone here is so forgiving. You can stay. But stay the hell away from me, because I promise you, I won’t be as nice next time.”

 

Rachel nods, and then turns and goes up to her room.

 

Santana turns to Puck who hands her the crutches.

 

“I swear to god, Puck, you better [bleep] her before we leave here. I did this for you, quit being such a bitch and make a move.”

 

Santana leaves the room, and heads towards the kitchen, Sugar follows her.

 

“Ugh, I’m going to take a shower. I have been in these clothes way too long.” Kurt goes upstairs, and Blaine starts to follow him.

 

When they get upstairs in the hallway, Kurt goes into the bathroom. Blaine heads towards his bedroom when the phone rings, he stops and answers it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sugar Motta, please?”

 

“Sure, may I ask who’s calling?”

 

“It’s Sebastian.”  

 

“She’s downstairs, I’ll go get her.”

 

Blaine runs back down the stairs and calls for Sugar. She picks up the phone in the kitchen and Blaine runs upstairs to hang up.

 

“Hey, Sweetness? Who was that who answered the phone?”

 

Sugar gets comfortable in the window seat next to where the phone is plugged in. She opens the curtains and looks out to the beach. Santana gestures to her before heading out of the room.

 

“Sebby! That was my roommate Blaine.”  

 

“Oh yeah, what’s up with him? He’s got a nice voice.”

 

“Well, he plays for your team.”

 

“That’s always good to hear. Is he hot?”

 

“Oh my god, so hot. He’s sex on a stick and sings like a dream. But he’s taken.”

 

“Never stopped me before.”

 

“No, Sebby, he’s like super taken, he’s like in love with our other roommate Kurt. They’ll probably get married and then fly off to some third world country and adopt babies.”

 

“Ugh, gross.”

 

“I know, right? So, what’s up? I know you didn’t just call to creep on my roommates.”

 

“You’re right, I didn’t. I’m calling because we need you to come home for a few days.”

 

“Why? What’s going on? Does Dad need me to testify again?”

 

Sebastian laughs. “Nope, nothing like that. It’s the club. The interior is done, but you need to give your final say on some of the fixtures and there’s insurance crap that you need to sign. I’ve been handling everything else, but Dad says he’ll cut me off if I forge anymore signatures, and well, I may be gay, but I don’t do interior design.”

 

“Oooh, this might be fun. Sure, tell Daddy I’ll be home next week. I might bring some of my roommates. We could use a vacation to recover from our vacation.”

 

“Do tell, what happened?”

 

“One of my roommates, Rachel, went all Misery on my other roommate’s ankle. She’s actually terrible, so if I can get away from her, I’d be so happy.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I know! I can’t wait to see you, Sebby, I miss you!”

 

“You too, Sugar. And bring your hottie roommate. Without the boyfriend, if possible.”

 

Sugar snorts. “Yeah right. No way either of them will go five feet without the other. Sorry, hon.”

 

“That’s okay. I like a good challenge. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Bye, Sebby!”

 

Sugar hangs up the phone.

 

**Sugar Interview: “Sebastian is my oldest and best friend in the world. We were in diapers together. His dad is the family attorney, and for a while, Sebastian and I did everything together, until he got kicked out of school and my dad made him go to boarding school in Ohio, of all places. Together, we rule the the strip, and quite fabulously. I can’t wait to see him to get home and see him, and I can’t wait to show my roommates Vegas, Sugar style.”**

 

Sugar goes into the living room to find Santana lying on the couch with her injured foot in Puck’s lap and her head in Mike’s lap. She sits down on the floor in front of Puck who starts rubbing her shoulders.

 

“Where are Kurt and Blaine?”

 

“Kurt is taking a shower and Blaine is in his room pretending that he doesn’t want to join Kurt in the shower,” Santana answers boredly.

 

“Well, I’m gonna go get them. I have an announcement to make, and I’d don’t want to tell Rachel.”

 

“Well, hurry up, because Brits is on her way, and I want to get my comfort sex on.”

 

Sugar gets up and runs up the stairs. She peeks her head into Kurt’s room to see Rachel lying on the bed with headphones on.  She looks into the other room and sees that it’s empty.

 

Sugar turns around and walks into the bathroom to see that Kurt, wearing only a towel and still dripping wet, has Blaine, wearing just his briefs and an undershirt, pressed against the full length mirror and his kissing his way down Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s hand is sliding down Kurt’s back and stops just shy of grabbing his butt.

  
Sugar slaps a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles before backing out of the bathroom and quietly closing the door. She turns and runs down the stairs, finally letting out the laugh when she gets to the living room.

 

“Well, where are tweedle gay and tweedle gayer?”

 

“Um, I think they’re totally about to do it in the bathroom.”

 

Santana sits up. “You’re lying.”

 

“Nope. Blaine wasn’t in his room, so I went into the bathroom and Kurt’s got him like pressed against the mirror, sucking on his neck like dracula. They’re totally gonna do it.”

 

“So maybe you should just make your announcement and we’ll tell them later.”

 

“Okay. So you guys know how I'm opening a club in my daddy’s casino? Well, I have to go back to Vegas next week to sign some papers, and you guys should come with me. My daddy can totally comp us suites in any hotel on the strip, and I can get us in any club we want to go to.”

 

“Hells yes! Can I bring Brit?”

 

“Of course! But Rachel’s not invited. She’s a buzzkill and she doesn’t have fun, and she makes me sad.”

 

Mike and Puck exchange a look.

 

“Is it alright if I sit the trip out? I’m just really tired from camping, and Vegas isn’t really my style.”

 

**Mike Interview: “The truth is, I didn’t want to go on the trip if it meant Rachel would be intentionally left out. I know she’s burned some bridges, but I feel bad for her.”**

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna stay too. If I go to Vegas, I know Puckzilla will get into trouble. Plus, I wanna see if Kurt’s brother’s still around to try to find a few more gigs around town.”

 

“Okay, whatever, suit yourselves. I’ll talk to Kurt and Blaine tonight.”

 

********************************

Upstairs in the bathroom, Kurt still has Blaine pressed against the mirror, kissing him deeply. Blaine’s undershirt is gone, lying  on the floor while Kurt’s hands move over his skin. His hands settle on Blaine’s lower back, pulling him closer. Blaine jolts at the touch, panting and pulling away.

“We should stop, because if we don’t, I’m going to pull this towel off of you, and I don’t think you want to do this for the first time in the bathroom where anyone could walk in.”

Kurt pauses where he was nibbling on Blaine’s earlobe. With a groan he rests his head on Blaine’s shoulder, also trying to catch his breath.

“You’re right. I suppose we should talk about this?”

“Yeah, we should,” Blaine says. He’s still trapped between Kurt and the mirror, but after a moment he sighs, looking reluctant as steps to the side and away from Kurt’s arms. “Why don’t I hop in the shower, and you can get dressed? I’ll meet you up on the roof?”

Kurt bites his lower lip. His eyes roam over Blaine’s still bare chest with obvious longing, but he nods. He dares a kiss before he leaves, quick but not quite managing to stay chaste.

“I’ll see you in a few,” Kurt says, giving one last glance over his shoulder before walking out the bathroom door. Blaine stares after him for a moment and then heads to the shower.

**Kurt Interview: “Damn it. This is what I was afraid of. Not that Blaine would want to go further, but that I would. And I do. If Blaine hadn’t stopped me, I don’t think I would have stopped. It’s his fault for being so hot.”**

**Blaine Interview: “Things between Kurt and I have been getting a little hotter and a little heavier since we went camping. I don’t want us to just accidently fall into things because we lost control. Kurt deserves romance. I want to give it to him.”**

***********************

Kurt’s coming out of his bedroom going to the roof when Sugar grabs his arm.

“Hey, Kurtie. You missed the house meeting I called, so here’s the short version. I’m taking you guys to Vegas next week. My dad can get us a room anywhere we want, I can get us in anywhere you want to go. So, you and Blaine, you in?”

“I can’t speak for Blaine, but I’d love to go to Vegas with you Sugar.”

“Don’t worry about your cutie, Kurt. I’ll talk to him, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

Kurt smiles placatingly at Sugar and turns to go to the roof. Before he goes, he stops and picks up the phone and dials.

“Hey boo, I see you’re back from Canada, how was it?” Mercedes asks.

“It was eventful. Rachel stole Santana’s boots and she sprained her ankle and then we had to vote about whether or not we want her to stay. You know, typical stuff.”

“Okay, you’re rushing through gossip, so clearly something is on your mind.”

“You know me too well, Cedes. Do you have time to talk? Is Sam still in town?”

“Yeah, he’s out with Finn somewhere. I have time, what’s going on?”

Kurt rubs his forehead, and furrows his brow in worry. “Do you remember the summer before senior year when you started getting serious with Sam?”

“Of course I do. What about it?”

“Well, do you remember when you started feeling like maybe you wanted to go further with Sam? And how freaked out you were, not about the sex, but that fact that you felt so strongly about him that you were considering going against what you’d been raised to believe was the Christian thing to do?”

“Yes… So I know you’re not concerned about your relationship with God.”

“No. My dad. The reason I was so afraid to get into a relationship with Blaine was because of what my dad would think. How it would feel for him and Carole to see me give myself to someone in that way so publicly. I don’t want him to think less of me, or for his opinion of me to change. I don’t want to go back to school and know that people have seen me that way.”

“You know what I learned, when I was worried about opening myself up to Sam like that? Aside from my fears about my salvation, I was really afraid of making myself vulnerable. I mean think about it, having sex with someone makes you so vulnerable to them. They’re knowing you in this really intimate way and that’s scary. For everyone. But add on the fact that you’re not only making yourself vulnerable to Blaine, but in such a public manner, it’s okay to be scared, Kurt. But you don’t have to worry about Burt. He loves you, you will never change in his eyes. That’s a fact. There are two things I know with all my heart. That prayer works and that Burt’s love for you will never change.”

As Mercedes talks, Kurt nods, even though she can’t see him.

“I never thought I’d ever feel this way about someone, Mercedes. I like him so much, it’s like I can feel it down to my toes.”

“You love him, baby, that’s what that feeling is.”

“Well this love stuff isn’t everything you people have been building it up to be. It’s terrifying. When we were camping, we had to play this game, where we had to believe that we were about to die. It sounds silly but it was so intense. And when it was over, all I could think was that I love my family, so much. And I love you, too and your parents and Sam. But this is something that I could share with Blaine that would be just ours and even if people watch it happen, they won’t be in the room, they won’t feel what we’re feeling.”

“Well, I think you have your answer.”

“God, it’s going to be terrible the first time, isn’t it?”

“Maybe not. But trust me, it gets better.”

“Oh, you’ve told me. I know way more about Sam’s mouth and other parts of him than I’ve ever wanted to know.”

“And in a few months, I’m probably going to know way more about you and Blaine than I’ve ever wanted to know.”

“Alright, sweetie, I’m due to go talk to Blaine in a few minutes. I’ll call you in a few days. I love you.”

“Love you too, boo. Have fun. Use protection.”

Kurt laughs and hangs up the phone. He gets up and goes up to the roof.

**Kurt Interview:“I don’t believe in God, I never have. I’ve always believed in me and my dad. And even if things get awkward and I’m mortified and I know I will be, I know we’ll be okay, because I know he’ll understand where I’m coming from. And if all else fails, I’ll just make sure he watches some football game instead.”**

***************

In the bathroom, Blaine is standing in front of the mirror in his pajamas brushing his teeth when Mike comes in with his towel.

“Hey, Blaine. You missed Sugar’s house meeting.”

“Another one? What was this one about?”

“She wants to take everyone to Vegas. Well, almost everyone, she doesn’t want Rachel to go.”

Blaine nods. “That doesn’t surprise me, Sugar and Rachel never really got along, and Sugar’s really close with Santana. I feel bad for Rachel though.”

“Me too. That’s why Puck and I are going to stay behind with her.”

Blaine spits into the sink and rinses his mouth out before speaking.

“Really? You don’t wanna check out Vegas? You and Puck are the only ones over 21! You sure you want to give this up?”

“Yeah, it’s not a problem. I’ve been before, and I really don’t want to travel again after just getting back from Canada. It’ll be nice to have fewer people around. Assuming you and Kurt go.”

“Kurt’s probably going to go just for the shops at Caesar’s Palace.” Blaine laughs, fondly, before turning to Mike.

“Uh oh, what’s that look?”

Blaine turns around and leans back on the sink, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Can I ask you something? About you and Tina?”

“Shoot.”

“You guys were together in high school, does that mean you were each other’s first, you know?” Blaine whispers, looking around to make sure no one is coming into the bathroom.

“Well, I was hers, she wasn’t mine. Are you a virgin, Blaine?”

“Yeah. Not a lot of opportunity where I come from. I’m sure I could have hooked up, or found someone to hook up, if I wanted to, but I didn’t.”

“And you want to now? With Kurt? Sugar told me she thought you guys were up here, she came to get you for the meeting.”

Blaine covers his face with his hands, groaning in embarrassment.

“Oh god. It wasn’t like that. That’s the problem, we came a little too close today, and now I’m supposed to go up to the roof and have that talk with Kurt. And I don’t know what to say. Are we setting boundaries? I don’t know how to do this. I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Tina and I talked about it. Every single step, we talked about it beforehand. That’s the best advice I can give you. Put it all out there. Don’t keep anything to yourself, no matter how embarrassing you think it’s going to be, because I promise you, Kurt’s probably got the same worries you do.”

Blaine nods.

“Thanks, Mike.”

“Hey, no problem. Glad I could help.”

Blaine heads out of the bathroom and Mike heads towards the shower.

*********************************

 

When Blaine finally goes up to the roof to meet Kurt, he finds him lying on one of the chaise lounges near the pool.

“Have you been waiting long?”  Blaine asks as he walks over.

“Nope. Just got here a couple of minutes ago, actually.” Kurt replies, nervously.

Blaine walks over and sits on the edge of the chaise next to Kurt. He reaches over and grabs Kurt’s hand.

“Sorry, I was talking to Mike.”

“Did he tell you about Sugar’s Vegas trip?”

“Yeah, he did. I’m actually looking forward to it. Even though we’re not old enough to do anything other than see some shows.”

“And shop. I’ve wanted to check out those Ceasar’s Palace shops ever since I found out I was coming here.”

Blaine smiles fondly at Kurt, he chuckles.

“What? I’ve heard that those shops are as good as Rodeo Drive-”

Blaine quiets Kurt by squeezing his hand.

“I was laughing because that’s what I told Mike. It’s only been a few weeks that we’ve been together, and I just feel really close to you, like we’ve known each other forever.”

Kurt blushes. “It does feel that way, doesn’t it?”

“It’s scary.”

“It really is.”

They pause, the silence stretches for a few seconds, before Kurt sits up and turns to face Blaine, grabbing his hands in his own.

“Blaine, I want to be with you, in that way. But I don’t want it to just be some accident that happens between us because we got too caught up in a rare moment alone. I want it to be special, for both of us. And I’m not saying that because I’m afraid of doing it here, or of what my dad will think. Well, I don’t necessarily want him to see me lose my virginity, but when I decided to be with you, I knew that was a possibility.”

“I want to be with you too Kurt, but I want you to be sure you’re comfortable, so I can be comfortable. I’m fine with waiting, until we’re in New York, or in Ohio or whatever, I just really want this to happen with you.”

“Blaine, I want to do it when we get to Vegas. I’m sure Sugar can get us a room of our own, but let’s do it in Vegas.”

Blaine swallows, shock clear on his face.

“Okay.”

********************************

Rachel’s still lying on her bed alone in her room, still with her headphones on. She’s staring at the ceiling, not even bothering to wipe the tears rolling down the side of her face into her hair.

Puck sticks his head in, knocking on the door jam to get her attention. When she doesn’t notice him, he walks into the room and sits on Kurt’s bed, and watches her.  

Rachel finally notices Puck and yanks one of the earbuds out of her ear. “What do you want, Noah?”

“I came to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“Like I might as well go home, no one wants me here. Everyone hates me. Why should I stay?”

“I want you here. Mike wants you here. Kurt and Blaine want you here.”

“Mike is taking pity on me, Blaine thinks I’m dangerous and Kurt was ready to ship me back to New York. You’re the only one who wants me here.”

“What, I’m not enough? Us Jews gotta stick together. Please don’t cry anymore. Screw them. You think people haven’t tried to get rid of me? I stay just to piss them off.”

“Unlike you, I don’t enjoy knowing that I’m hated.”

“Okay, that’s it. I’m putting a cap on your moping. I’m going to cuddle the [bleep] out of you for one hour. Then you’re gonna get up, and we’re going out on the beach where I’m gonna play my guitar and you’re gonna sing about your feelings. Deal?”

Rachel smiles sadly. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend in this house.”

Puck climbs onto Rachel’s bed and lies down on his back. He opens his arms and waits for Rachel to rest her head on his chest. Once she does, he wraps his arms around her, letting out a deep sigh, squeezing Rachel a little closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her hair before closing his eyes.

********************************

Sugar’s in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, dipping oreo cookies into a glass of milk. Blaine walks in and goes to the fridge and grabs two bottles of water and a bowl of grapes.

“Hey, Blainey. Did Kurt tell you about Vegas?”

“He did, I wanted to talk to you about that. How are we getting there?”

“My dad’s flying us out. And I talked to him not too long ago and he’s got you guys suites at the Venetian.”

Blaine hops up on the counter next to Sugar and starts munching on the grapes.

“Can he get us tickets to any shows?”

“Hells yeah. Just tell me which one?”  Sugar reaches over and grabs some of the grapes from Blaine’s bowl, he grabs a couple of oreos.

“The Beatles Cirque Show, Love.”

“Done. Two tickets for you and Kurt. Anything else?”

“Would your dad be offended if Kurt and I passed on the flight and drove there ourselves? I’d really like to spend the time just the two of us, like a little road trip.”

“That’s super sweet. Sure. I can probably get him to rent you guys a car if you want.”

Blaine smiles. “Thanks so much, Sugar. I owe you one.”

“No problem. I love you guys, I’m glad I could help.”

Blaine leans over and pulls Sugar into a hug before hopping off the counter and taking what’s left of the grapes and water upstairs.

**Blaine Interview:“I’m going to show Kurt the best possible time in Vegas. It’s going to be a night neither of us will ever forget.”**

 


	16. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck deals with his growing feelings for Rachel while she starts to spend more time with Kurt's stepbrother, Finn. Kurt and Blaine leave on their drive to Vegas. 
> 
> This was written months ago, and Finn/Finchel is heavily featured in the next too chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold  
> Confessionals in Italics

 

 

Sugar is sitting in the kitchen, with the phone to her ear as she scribbles something on to a note pad.

 

“Thank you, Daddy! I promise you’ll get to meet everyone as soon as we get there! I love you!” She hangs up the phone and claps excitedly before running up the stairs. She runs over to the second bedroom and opens the door.

 

When she peaks inside, she sees Puck and Mike asleep in their beds and in the middle bed, Kurt and Blaine are wrapped around each other asleep.

 

“Pst! Blaine!” Sugar calls out. Blaine snuffles in his sleep and rubs at his forehead but doesn’t move. Instead, he buries his face in Kurt’s neck. Sugar tip toes quietly into the room, over to Blaine’s bed and shakes him gently.

 

“Blaine wake up. I talked to my dad.”

 

“Mrrrmph?” Blaine pulls the cover over his head.

 

“Blaine, about Vegas, I got you what you asked for.”

 

Blaine opens his eyes, and rubs them before staring up at Sugar blearily.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I talked to my dad, this morning,” Sugar whispers, getting impatient.

 

Blaine pops up. “Oh! Shh! Come on, out here.” Blaine starts to get up, and Kurt tightens his hold on him.

 

“I’ll be right back, sweetie, I promise,” Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt’s forehead, Kurt smiles sleepily before burying his face into Blaine’s pillow.

 

Blaine pulls Sugar into the bathroom and closes the door. She hops up onto the sink while he starts brushing his teeth.

 

“Sorry, Kurt doesn’t know the plan yet, I didn’t want to tell him anything until I knew for sure it was going down.”

 

“No problem, sweetie. So here’s the sitch, my dad is getting you a Navigator that will be dropped off here before you leave. Your show tickets will be waiting for you when you check in, you’ve got a suite at the Venetian, which is an awesome, awesome hotel. I can get your room stocked with lube and stuff if you want.” Sugar reaches behind her and grabs the nail polish remover and cotton balls and starts taking the polish off of her nails.

 

Blaine spits his toothbrush out into the sink.

 

“Thanks for everything, Sugar. I appreciate the help. Don’t worry about the um, the um, stuff. I’ll handle that.”

 

Sugar shrugs. “Suit yourself. Not like you can get preggers, but Sebastian says that you can get a mean UTI from unprotected anal.”  Sugar hops down from the counter and leaves Blaine standing in front of the mirror gaping.

 

 

Rachel wakes up from where her head is resting on Puck’s chest. She blinks up at him and he smiles at her sleepily, running his fingers through her hair. She gets up and leaves him, heading towards the bathroom, passing Blaine on his way out.

**Rachel Interview: “I don’t know what I’m doing. Puck is a good friend. He’s the only friend I really have here. But I know that he wants more with me, and I know that what he wants and what I want don’t work. He’s been hooking up with Sugar since we got here. And who knows what he was doing in Texas. I know it’s normal to be drawn to a bad boy, but I’m not letting myself fall for that. Not when there’s a perfectly good guy that wants to be with me. Finn is everything I’ve ever wanted for myself that maybe I couldn’t have because they don’t make guys like him in New York.”**

Rachel leaves the bathroom and heads over to the phone. She picks up the pad and scrolls through a few pages, before finding the number and dialing.

 

“Hi, may I speak with Finn Hudson, please?” There’s a pause as the person who picked up the phone can be heard calling out in the background.

 

“Hello?”

 

“HI Finn, it's Rachel. Kurt’s roommate?”

 

“I remember you, what’s up?”

 

“Nothing much, we’re back from Canada and I missed you while we were gone. And I was wondering if you wanted to come over today? Maybe we can hang out on the beach?”

 

 

Puck stands in the doorway to the bedroom, and listens as Rachel flirts with Finn on the phone. She doesn’t notice him when he walks past her and heads down the stairs.

 

When Puck gets to the kitchen, he passes Kurt and Blaine who are sitting at the table drinking coffee. Puck heads outside.

 

Kurt turns and watches him, curiously before turning back to Blaine.

 

“So, Kurt. I wanted to talk to you, about Vegas.”

 

“Oh God, I freaked you out last night. We don’t have to do it. It was just a suggestion. I don’t want to force you into it. God, you have no idea how much I don’t want to be that guy! I don’t want you to think just because I’m ready that you have to be, like I’m some kind of horndog, force by boyfriend to have sex with me guy.” Blaine puts his hand over Kurt’s to stop him.

 

“You’re so cute when you ramble. No, I’m not freaked out, and I’m not changing my mind. In fact, I want the night to be special. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve made some arrangements with Sugar, so that we could have some time to ourselves. I hope you don’t think I’m too forward, but I rented a car for us, so we could drive up there, like a mini road trip, just the two of us. And I’ve got us tickets to a show.”

 

Kurt smiles at Blaine, cheeks flushing.

 

“You’re so sweet, Blaine. That sounds amazing. Perfect. I can’t wait to go on a road trip with you.”

 

 

Later, Blaine is upstairs working out with Puck and Mike. Puck has ear buds in, music playing loudly while he works out with weights. Mike is running in the treadmill while Blaine hits the heavy bag.

 

“So I have a plan for Vegas. Sugar helped out. I didn’t even tell her why I wanted it, but she offered to help out, in other ways,” Blaine says, breathless hitting the bag.

 

“Oh yeah? So you guys are gonna do the deed then?” Mike asks, panting, while adjusting the incline on the treadmill.

 

“I hope so, that’s the plan anyway. Sugar got us a car, so instead of flying out with the girls, we’re taking a little road trip, just the two of us. She got us a suite and tickets to see the Beatles Cirque du Soleil show. I also did some research, and I think I want to drive out to Red Rock Canyon, they have this scenic drive, you can get out and take pictures, but you drive through the canyon and it’s gorgeous.” Blaine stops and takes a drink of water, and towels off his face.

 

“Wow. You’re pulling out all the stops. Tina and I just got a hotel room after Homecoming.”

 

“Well, it helps that we’re not in high school. But I want to make it special for him. He deserves it.” Blaine shrugs, then gets down on the floor and begins to stretch.

 

Mike stops the treadmill and joins Blaine on the floor.

 

“You do too, you know. Don’t make this all about him. I mean, I know it’s easy to be concerned and worried about their comfort and how they feel going into it. But this is about you too. It’s a big step for you too that’s going to affect you in ways you didn’t even think about before.”

 

“What do you mean? I thought you said Tina wasn’t your first?”  Blaine stops stretching, looking questioningly at Mike.

 

“She wasn’t. But the other girl, I didn’t love her the way I love Tina. I knew even then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Tina, but I underestimated the impact it would have on my own emotions. It was overwhelming and it kind of just hit me in the middle of it, like, if I do things right and I don’t screw this up, this will be my last first time, you know? That’s scary, especially for a 17/18 year old kid. No one told me that. It’s not like my dad and I had a ‘sex talk’. I had no one say to me ‘hey, your feelings in this matter, it’s not just about the other person’. So I guess this is me, giving you that talk. Your feelings in this matter too. Don’t just make it about being special for him, make it special for both of you.”

 

Puck takes off his headphones and looks over to where Mike and Blaine are stretching.

 

“Seriously dudes, that is the lamest crap I’ve ever heard.” He puts the weights down and rushes out of the room.

When Puck gets out in the kitchen, he sees Rachel sitting at the counter eating breakfast. She starts to say something, but he grabs a Gatorade and heads towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Rachel asks, trying to play casual.

 

“For a run,” Puck replies shortly.

 

“Are you avoiding me?”

 

“What time is your boy coming?”

 

When Rachel doesn’t answer, Puck shakes his head before heading out the door.

**Puck Interview: “This is why I don’t do this relationship and feelings crap. Because girls are just as bad as people say guys are.”**

 

**Rachel Interview: “I really screwed things up with Puck, I know he’s mad at me, and I don’t know how to fix it. I have to try with Finn. He’s someone I can take home to my dads. He’s everything I wanted when I was in high school. But I don’t want to lose my friendship with Puck. He’s my only friend here. He’s special.”**

 

Santana lies on her bed with Brittany, her injured leg in Brittany’s lap.

 

“Brits, I’m not even looking forward to this trip. This sucks. All because of that insane little garden gnome.”

 

Brittany rubs Santana’s ankle, “I’m sorry Tana. I wish I could have been there. But Vegas will be fun, because Sugar’s fun. And we’ll get to meet her crime boss and her Godfather and some of the Goodfellas. Do you think the burglar from Home Alone will be there?”

 

“My stupid foot. I can’t wear any of my cute shoes with my foot in this stupid cast. Those crutches clash with everything I have to wear, and I won’t even be able to dance with you. All the stupid boys are going to want you and I won’t even be able to smugly show them that you’re mine, because I’ll be sitting down watching you with this stupid cast on.” Santana throws her head back, and covers her face with her pillow.

 

“That’s not true. I was watching Saved By The Bell while you were gone, and Lisa broke her foot and she still danced with Screech. And we’re way better dancers than them. It will be fun. I promise. Sugar will show us all the cool places. Please try to have fun, Tana.”

 

Santana just groans.

 

“I have an idea, just give me a few minutes, and I’ll make your cast and your crutches match for you,” Brittany leans over and grabs her overnight bag and pulls out a bag of art supplies and a bedazzler.

 

 

Later on, in the kitchen, Sugar is standing in front of the stove chopping vegetables when Puck and Mike come in through the back door, from the beach, sweaty and shirtless. Mike heads for the stairs, but Puck comes up behind Sugar and wraps his arms around her waist. She rolls her eyes and leans away when he tries to kiss her neck.

 

“What?”

 

“No more Sugar for you." She swats his hands away.

 

“I thought we were having fun?”

 

“We were. But then you had to go fall for the murderous hobbit. I’m not going to be your scratching post while you pine away for Looney Tunes. I was fine hooking up with you, but now you’re just sad, and that makes me sad. And I can’t perform when I’m sad. Plus, you’ll probably just call her name and then cry or something and that’s just not okay. Sorry. I think the bathroom is free though, so you can have some alone time, if you know what I mean.”

 

Puck glares at Sugar. “Is that how everyone sees me now? Just some pathetic moony eyed loser?”

 

“Yep, but at least I’m woman enough to say it to your face. You really should have come to Vegas with us, my friend Kitty would have been all over you. You for sure would have gotten laid. It’s not too late to change your mind.”

 

Puck looks at Sugar, considering her offer, then deflates.

 

“Let me guess, you promised Rachel. And this is why you get no Sugar. You’re just not hot to me anymore. Go handle your business; dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.”

 

Puck leaves Sugar in the kitchen, heading towards the living room, where Kurt and Blaine are lying together on the couch, legs tangled under a blanket, sharing a magazine, and giggling.  He ignores, them, rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs.

 

When he gets to his room, he finds Mike, fresh from his shower, sorting laundry.

 

“You got plans tonight?” Puck asks Mike, before throwing himself onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.

 

“Nope. I was going to call Tina, but she’s got some project or something due, and she’s spending the night working on that, so I’m free. What’s up?”

 

“Wanna go out? To that bar up on the pier?”

 

Mike shrugs. “Sure! Why not? Let me change and put this laundry away.”

 

“Alright, I’ll hit the shower.”

 

 

Sugar starts to serve dinner when Rachel and Finn come into the house. Rachel is pulling Finn by the hand.  Kurt and Blaine exchange a look before smiling at the couple.

 

“Hey, little bro! You haven’t called me since you got back from Canada! Give me a hug!”  Finn pulls Kurt into a hug, and Kurt laughs at his exuberance.

 

“Hey, Finn. Funny seeing you here. What’s going on?”

 

“Not much, Rachel and I went to see a play, that was kind of weird and everything, and then she asked me to come back here, and I wasn’t going to, but then I thought, hey, I’d get to see you! How was the trip? I’ve always wanted to go to Canada.”

 

Sugar starts serving the food and glares in Rachel’s direction before handing her a plate.  Blaine looks awkwardly between them, and then back to Kurt and Finn.

 

“The trip was okay. A little more violent than I would have liked.”

 

“Yeah, Rachel told me that Santana tripped and broke her ankle. That’s too bad,” Finn starts eating, completely oblivious to the awkwardness in the room. Blaine and Kurt exchange another look before Sugar starts speaking.

 

“Is that right? Did Rachel tell you-“

 

“I’m sure Finn doesn’t want to hear about our boring old trip," Kurt says. "Did you know we’re going to Vegas tomorrow?”

 

“What? Man, Sam and I talked about going while we’re here, but Mercedes couldn’t get out of work and Sam didn’t want to go without her. I think we’re just going to down to San Diego or something while she works. But that sounds awesome. What are you guys going to do?”

 

“See a show, sneak into a couple of casinos. Blaine’s got some plans, but other than the roadtrip, he’s being all secretive about them. He won’t tell me anything.” Kurt smiles sweetly at Blaine and pats his hand.

 

“Aw, he’s probably got something really sweet and romantic planned!” Rachel coos, Blaine smiles, blushing into his food.

 

“It’s nothing, really. I just want Kurt to be surprised.”

 

“You’re totally trying to get laid! Whenever I make secret plans for a girl, and make a big deal out of it, it’s totally because I’m trying to get laid.”

 

Blaine chokes on his food.

 

“Of course he’s trying to get laid, your brother’s a hottie and Vegas is all about sex. Duh,” Sugar comments, not even noticing the horrified looks she’s getting from Kurt and Blaine.

 

“So Finn, you said you and Rachel saw a play?”

 

“We saw a musical. It wasn’t a play, it was a musical,” Rachel corrects.

 

“Yeah, it was really boring, some guy stole bread and then went to jail forever or something. And then some guys built a fort with furniture. It was kind of stupid.”

 

Kurt spits his water out. Blaine snorts into his glass as Rachel stares at Finn, mouth agape.

 

“Finn, we’ve been through this before! Les Miserable is one of the most important and popular musicals of all time! I have known every song from Les Mis since I was two, you have lived with me for three years, you should know this by now!”  Kurt almost knocks Sugar’s glass over reaching for a napkin.

 

“I just think you didn’t understand it, Finn, I can explain it to you again.”

 

“I understood it, it wasn’t hard to understand, but it was hard not to fall asleep.”

 

Blaine coughs to hide his laugh.

 

**Kurt Interview: “Rachel is lying to herself if she thinks she has anything in common with my step brother. I love the big lug but if she’s this shocked by his reaction to Les Miserable, wait until she tries to sit through Rent with him.”**

**Blaine Interview: “I love Les Mis, I really do, but I could see why Finn’s not into it. Cooper doesn’t like it either. That’s all I’m going to say.”**

 

Sugar Interview: “Most awkward dinner ever.”

 

When Puck comes down from his shower, he finds Finn sitting on the couch, bored and thumbing through a magazine. Puck sits down next to him.

 

“I don’t even like Vogue, but Kurt keeps these things lying around at home. I’ve gotten used to them. Some of the clothes in here are cool, like they have normal guys clothes sometimes, but it’s mostly that weird stuff with skulls that Kurt likes.”

 

Puck nods, they sit awkwardly.

 

“Any gigs coming up with your band? That was fun, haven’t been able to find a good band to play with back home.”

 

“Nothing coming up, hopefully we can find something else, I wanna play full time, maybe try to get a tour together or something when this is over.”

 

“Well, I’ll probably be here till the end of the summer, so if you find something, call me. I don’t get many opportunities to play outside of my garage.”

 

“How long you been playing?” Puck leans back, finally relaxing.

 

“Since I was a kid. One of my mom’s old boyfriends taught me how to play. He was one of the cool ones.”

 

“My pops taught me, probably the only thing he was good for. Must have been cool though, your mom dating a guy that taught you to play drums. All my mom’s boyfriends hated me, didn’t think I was good enough.”

 

“He was cool until he cheated on her. Coolest guy she dated till Kurt’s dad, that’s for sure. But Kurt’s dad’s the coolest.”

 

“My mom’s old boyfriends cheated on her constantly. Caught one of ‘em once when I was 14. Jackass.”

 

“Dude, that really sucks. I wish I could have caught that guy, nothing worse than your mom crying over some guy, you know?”

 

“Trust me, I know.”

 

 

Rachel stands on the steps, in her bathing suit, watching Finn and Puck talk and laugh. Kurt comes down and joins her, and puts his arm around her shoulder.

 

“What are you doing, Rachel? Seriously?”

 

“I’m going to take Finn up to the hot tub, that’s what I’m doing. And don’t look at me like that, I really like him.”

 

“Okay, if you say so, but please, try not to hurt Finn too badly, he’s never had his heart broken, and I’d like to spare him the torture of having it televised.”

 

Rachel ignores Kurt and walks over to the couch and grabs Finn’s hand. Puck watches as she leads him up the stairs, and the change in his mood is obvious.  Mike finally comes down the stairs.

 

“Sorry, turns out Tina had a few minutes to spare, you weren’t waiting too long were you?”

 

“It’s cool, let’s get out here, though.”

 

 

Mike sits at the bar, sipping his beer, looking around as Puck sits at a table in the corner, chatting with an older blonde woman, who is obviously very drunk.

 

Puck stumbles over to Mike, with the woman clutching his arm, hardly able to walk. Puck leans over to talk quietly to Mike.

 

“Hey, you can go if you want, April and I are gonna go hit the bathroom, if you know what I mean. She says she’s got a huge house not too far from here, so if I don’t come home tonight, it means I found myself a new Sugar Mama.”

 

“You sure you’ll be okay on your own?” Mike asks, suspicion and worry clear on his face.

 

“Oh don’t worry about him, sweetheart, Mama’s got this under control. Unless you wanna join un?” the woman slurs at Mike.

 

“No.  I’ll pass. I guess I’ll see you at home. Call the house if you need me to come get you.” Mike waves down the bartender and pays his tab as April drags Puck to the bathroom.

 

 

Later that night, when Puck tries to sneak quietly back into the house, he finds Mike asleep on the couch. Mike wakes up when Puck closes the door.

 

“Did you wait up like my mom?”

 

“Not like a mom. But you know, I wanted to make sure you made it home, is that so wrong?”  Mike stretches his arms over his head and yawns as he sits up.

 

“Not wrong, lame as hell, but not wrong.”

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

“You moving in with your Sugar Mama?”

 

“Nope. Turns out the house wasn’t hers. It was kinda crazy. Lucky I didn’t wind up in jail, but she told them I was her son.”

 

“Well that was kind of her. So look, I was thinking, you got your guitar, why don’t we go down to the Promenade tomorrow and make some money? You play, I dance, and people throw cash into the guitar case. It will give us something to do while everyone else is in Vegas and--”

 

“And what?”

 

“It will give us something to do, that’s all.”

 

“Uh huh, right. Is this an intervention?”

 

“Nope. It’s a bro-vention. I’m your bro, and I’m not letting you sulk and hook up with overly tanned squatters. We’re going to make some money and play some music and then we’re going to go play pool at the House of Billiards and have a bro-tastic weekend while everyone else is away.”

 

Puck considers it for a moment before breaking into a smile.

 

“That’s my kind of weekend. But I’m still hooking up with cougars if they hit on me.”

 

“Dude, whatever, just make sure their house is their house, I don’t think we’ll make enough money to cover bail.”

 

 

At 5am sharp, Blaine’s alarm goes off. He quiets it quickly when he hears Santana groaning before hopping out of bed, grabbing the clothing that he already has folded and ready to go on top of his suitcase. He tip toes out of his room, careful not to wake his roommates and goes into the bathroom to hop in the shower.

 

After his shower, he’s standing at the mirror, brushing his teeth and gelling his hair when Kurt stumbles in, adorably half asleep and rumpled. On his way out of the bathroom, Blaine happily kisses Kurt on the cheek.

 

“Hop in the shower, I’m going to go grab us some coffee and donuts and put gas in the car, okay?”

 

“Coffee? You’re going to get coffee? Real coffee, not the instant crap Santana keeps buying?”

 

“Grande Non Fat Mocha, or since it’s so early, would you prefer Venti?”

 

“You know my coffee order?”

 

“Of course I do, silly. I’ll be right back.”

 

Kurt smiles sleepily and pulls Blaine into a hug. Blaine laughs and runs out, and Kurt heads towards the shower.

 

**Kurt Interview: “I came so close to telling Blaine I was in love with him while we were standing in the bathroom and I had morning breath. I refuse to let my first ‘I love you’ happen like that. It needs to be special. Because Blaine is special. And I can already tell he’s working to make things special for me. He deserves this.”**

Once Blaine is back with the coffee and donuts, they start loading their suitcases into the car.

 

“Do you need me to take over driving at some point? Because I’m used to long road trips with my dad.” Kurt asks as he reaches in to let the backseat of the SUV Sugar rented for them down.

 

“Nope. You just sit back and relax. You can go back to sleep if you want. Do you want to control the music?”

 

“No, it’s okay. You’re doing all the driving, you choose the tunes. I’m just going to curl up and nap, at least until the sun comes up.”

 

“Hopefully you won’t miss it. I have fond memories of heading out on long road trips with my parents early in the morning and getting to see the sun rise,” Blaine says as he digs into his messenger bag and pulls out his iPod.

 

They climb into the car and Blaine plugs in the music.

 

“Is there a particular genre you don’t like, because if I put this on shuffle, you’re going to hear a little bit of-- ”

 

“Trust me Blaine, I’m fine with anything. Please, listen to whatever you want, I’m going to sleep.”

 

Kurt is lying in the front seat, head against the window half asleep. He blinks and looks over to the drivers seat, where Blaine has one hand on the steering wheel and the other out the window, gesturing. He bounces a little in his seat as he sings along.

 

“Okay, first thing first, I’ll eat your brains, then I’mma start rocking gold teeth and fangs, cause that’s what a mothafuckin monsta do, hairdresser from Milan that’s the monster do, monster Guiseppe heel that’s the monster shoe…”

 

Kurt smiles to himself and looks out the window and falls back to sleep.

 

He wakes up a little later and Blaine sips his coffee, singing along again.

 

“I’m never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it’s easy to pretend, I know you’re not a fool, should have known better than the cheat a friend and waste this chance that I’ve been given, so I’m never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you…”

 

**Kurt Interview: “Blaine was so adorable in the car. He sang along to every song, and even when you’d think it would be silly, I mean, seriously Nicki Minaj? It wasn’t, and he pulled it off. He’s so talented and amazing. And it got to the point where I just pretended to be asleep because I didn’t want him to feel self conscious.”**

 

Kurt leans back against the window, eyes closed and a smile on his face as Blaine sings some more.

 

“I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars, on a collision course, I’m a satellite, I’m out of control, I’m a sex machine ready to reload…”

 

Kurt snorts, laughing.

 

“Oh, look who’s finally awake!”

 

Kurt giggles. "I’ve been awake. I was just pretending to sleep, but you lost me, sex machine."

 

“Oh stop, or I’ll make a supersonic man out of you.” They both laugh.

 

“You’re such a goober. I love, I love that you know all the words to all the songs. Seriously, you’re like a musical encyclopedia.”

 

“Blame my mom and Cooper. Music played constantly around my house. My mom says I learned my first song at two years old.” Blaine smiles proudly.

 

“Well, I’d say you were a savant, but according to my mom, I learned my first song in the womb. She said I kicked her to the beat of ‘We Will Rock You’. So I’m afraid I have you beat in the baby musical genius category.” Kurt preens at Blaine who reaches over and pinches his cheek.

 

“Well aren’t you adorable? Ooh! I love this song.” Blaine reaches over and turns the radio up and turns to Kurt as best he can while keeping his eyes on the very empty freeway.

 

“I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways, I’m tryna bathe my ape, in your milky way, I’m a legend, I’m irreverent, I be reverend, I’ll be so faaaaa-ar up, you won’t give a [bleep]..”

 

Kurt joins in both of them singing along.

 

“Welcome to the danger zone, step into the fantasy, you are not invited to the other side of sanity, they calling me an alien and big headed astronaut, maybe it’s because your boy easy get ass a lot.” Kurt laughs as Blaine continues singing along.

 

“Big Katy Perry fan I take it?”

 

“Maybe. What, you don’t like her?” Blaine reaches over and turns the volume down a bit.

 

“Well, she’s cute. She’s got nothing on Gaga,” Kurt shrugs.

“Well no one’s got anything on Gaga. Except for Madonna. The original Gaga.”

 

Kurt’s mouth gapes, offended. He smacks Blaine’s leg.

 

“You take that back!”

 

Blaine laughs, “Calm down, I’m joking. That’s what you get for saying Katy Perry is merely cute.”

“Her hair is usually the color of candy, I was under the impression that cute is what she was aiming for.”

 

They stop for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

 

**Blaine Interview: “This roadtrip was a really good idea. I’m really glad to get this time alone with Kurt. We never get to be alone like this in the house.”**

 

When Rachel wakes up, and notices that her bed is empty. She rolls over to notice that Kurt is gone, and Sugar is still asleep. She rolls over and stares at the ceiling.

 

**Rachel Interview: “Things with Finn have not been going the way I planned them to. First, his complete inability to understand that Les Miserable is one of the best musicals of all time. Then, up in the hot tub, we kissed, but something was missing.  It was like he was distracted or something. We didn’t even make out in my bed. He just fell asleep. He’s treating me like we’re friends or sister and brother or something, not like someone he could fall in love with, it’s frustrating. He seemed more into Puck on the couch last night than he was into me. And from what I’ve heard from him and Kurt, he’s definitely not gay. So what is the problem?”**

 

Rachel gets out of bed and stalks downstairs stopping right outside of the kitchen when she hears Puck and Finn laughing.

 

“Swear to god? Kurt?”

 

“Yeah man, it’s the only game we won that year. And he was so tiny. He tried to get us to let him play Beyonce before he could kick the ball, but dude, no way was that going down. So I told him to just hum it in his head. He still did a little bit of the dance before he kicked. He was actually really good. Whenever me or his dad can get him out to play catch with us, he’s still really good, he just doesn’t care about it.”

 

“You’d think a bunch of guys in tight pants would do the trick for him, you should see the pants his boyfriend wears. I don’t know where he puts his balls, they’re so tight.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too, but he always complains that they’re stirrup pants. I don’t know what he thinks they’re stirring though.” Finn looks confused before sipping his beer.

 

Rachel comes into the kitchen and stops when she sees them drinking beer with their breakfast.

 

“Beer? It’s 9 in the morning.”

 

“Hair of the dog, Rachel,” Puck says before taking another sip.

 

“All you guys have is coffee and orange juice and not just the good kind, like Sunny D, but like the real kind with bits of orange floating around in it. And coffee is kind of gross. “

 

“Well, I was planning for us to go out to breakfast,” Rachel says sweetly.

 

“Can we go the House of Chicken and Waffles? Sam keeps talking about how good it is, and I’ve always wanted to try it.”

 

“Maybe another time. I found a place that serves Vegan sausage, so I can have some too.”

 

Finn shrugs. “Alright. Puck and Mike are going busking on the promenade. Wouldn’t that be fun? I could grab something to drum on and you could sing, we’d definitely make a lot of cash.” Finn smiles at Rachel, waiting for her answer. Puck stares that the door of the fridge in front of him.

 

“Maybe another time, I actually had a whole day planned for us, we’re going to the Getty Museum.”

 

“Do you have homework or something?”

 

“No, I just wanted to see the art.”

 

Finn shrugs, Puck smirks at Rachel as she tries not to roll her eyes as she grabs the orange juice out of the fridge.

 

Kurt and Blaine have hit traffic and are sitting in the middle of the gridlock. They haven’t noticed because they’re singing along with the radio, but this time they’re singing to each other.

 

“Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you’re less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever, ever feel like you’re nothing, you are perfect to me.”

 

When the song ends, Kurt reaches up and cups Blaine’s face, he leans in to kiss him, but is interrupted when I car behind him honks the horn, the traffic has finally started moving.  The atmosphere and energy in the car has shifted, clearly much heavier than before, when another song starts playing.

 

Blaine blushes and reaches for his iPod, as “Come What May” starts to play.

 

“Sorry, that’s really slow, it would probably make you fall asleep again,” he starts scrolling though the songs, but Kurt grabs the iPod and puts it back in the cup holder where it was sitting.

 

“Leave it. I love this song. I always told Mercedes that I had to marry a guy who could sing, because I want us to sing this song together at our wedding.”

 

**Kurt Interview: “Oops. That literally slipped out, and I thought for sure, I freaked Blaine out. I mean, we haven’t even been together six weeks and I’m already thinking about that? Which I am. I definitely am. But he doesn’t need to know that.”**

 

Kurt closes his mouth, eyes wide. Blaine just smiles at him.

 

“I’ve always wanted to sing this song with someone. Something about it is so intimate. I would definitely sing this song at my wedding.”

 

Blaine smiles over at Kurt who looks around and the scenery, which is basically barren.

 

“Blaine, are we in Nevada yet?” Kurt asks, looking out the window as they pass a field of grazing cows.

 

“I don’t think so. I haven’t seen any signs welcoming us or anything. I think there’d be a ‘Welcome to Nevada’ or 'You are now leaving California' type of sign or something. Why? Do you want to stop? Not like there are any trees to pee behind, but I’m sure google maps will tell us where the nearest rest stop is.”

 

“No, it’s not that. I’m just kind of surprised. Who knew there were parts of California that looked like Ohio?”

 

****************************************

 

Finn and Rachel walk through the Getty Museum. Finn tries to hide a yawn as Rachel stops to look at each painting.

 

“Look at this Finn, it looks like a photo, but it’s a painting. Look how the artists were able to make it look like there’s sun reflecting off the glass. They actually painted it to make it look like you can see the reflection off the window in the side of the glass. Isn’t that breathtaking?”

 

“Uh, what? Yeah, that’s pretty cool. Can we go back to the room with The Goblet of Fire, I wanna send a picture to Sam.”

 

“That wasn’t the Goblet of Fire.”

 

“Yeah it was, looked just like it, it was pretty cool.”

 

“So, Finn, what kind of stuff do you do for fun back home in Ohio?”

 

“Sam and I go camping a lot. I work in my step dad’s garage, and I love working on cars. Once a year, we drive out to Columbus for the car show. Kurt and Mercedes actually enjoy that, but I think they just like sitting in the cars and gossiping. One time some old couple got really mad at them because they sat in the Mini Cooper for like thirty minutes just talking and listening to the radio.”

 

“Have you ever gone to visit Kurt in New York?” Rachel asks as they go out to the balcony, there’s a view overlooking the city.

 

“Nah. He usually comes home to visit us. Mom and Burt went to spend a three day weekend with him once. Mom loved it, came back with a ton of new clothes.”

 

Rachel nods, leaning against the railing, looking up at Finn and batting her eyes.

 

“Isn’t this a nice view? You can see the whole city from up here.”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. Look at all those cactuses down there.”

 

Rachel sighs and turns back to Finn.

 

“Do you wanna go to the Promenade? Maybe we’ll get there in time to catch Mike and Puck.”

“Yeah, that would be awesome!”

 

******************************************

 

Back at the apartment, Sugar is standing at the door with her suitcases, waiting for Mike as he carries Santana’s suitcases down the stairs. Brittany helps Santana down the stairs, her cast is now covered in stickers and hearts and flowers that Brittany drew on it. Her crutches sparkle from the rhinestones Brittany glues on.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride to the airport?” Mike asks, opening the door and carrying the bags out.

 

“Yes. My dad is sending a car, it should be here in a couple of minutes, and he’ll have one waiting for us, but thanks Mike, you’re such a sweetie.” Sugar hugs Mike and kisses him on the cheek. Puck comes down the stairs, guitar case in his hand, and gives them all a hug just as their car pulls up. He locks the door behind him and he and Mike head out as the driver gets out the car and loads their suitcases in.

 

Kurt and Blaine are still on the freeway, Kurt dozing again, when Blaine taps his leg, startling him awake.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I think we’re in Nevada.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Kurt mumbles sleepily.

 

“Because look at the casinos.”

 

Kurt looks out the window at the stretch of old and tacky casinos that line the side of the road.

“Oh god. It’s all so tacky.”

 

“I know. I bet the décor on the inside is even worse.”

 

“So we’re almost there? What time does their flight come in?”

 

Blaine looks at the clock, “They get in at around 2:30 and it’s 1 now. So we should have enough time to stop for something to eat or just to stretch our legs.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. I’m so excited."

 

****************************************

 

Rachel and Finn walk around the Third Street Promenade. Rachel is drinking an iced tea and carrying a bag from Urban Outfitters and Finn has a pretzel with pepperoni on it from Wetzel’s Pretzels, and is carrying a bag from Foot Locker. As they leave Starbucks, they see a group gathered around and music can be heard from the middle of the circle.

 

Finn and Rachel push their way through, and when they get to the middle, they see Puck playing his guitar and singing as Mike dances around him. In front of Puck, his guitar case is open, and several crumpled bills and quarters have been tossed inside.

 

Rachel smiles and looks around at the crowd as they sing along, a little kid comes out of the crowd and joins Mike dancing, eliciting applause from the rest of the crowd. Puck looks up and sees Rachel, and catches her eye and smiles. They share a look for a few moments before she looks back down.

 

Rachel grabs Finn’s hand.

 

“Let’s go back to the house, since it’s empty right now.”

 

 


	17. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt have finally arrived in Vegas and finally meet Sugar's best friend and roommate Sebastian. Rachel goes on an awkward double date with Finn and his friends Sam and Mercedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold.
> 
> Finchel is again featured pretty heavily in this chapter. This chapter was started in June, before Cory's passing, and it's taken me awhile to feel like i Can come back to this, especially considering where I left off when Cory had passed away.

 

 

Kurt and Blaine are leaving a Denny’s, walking to their car in the parking lot.

  
“How much longer until they get here?”

 

Blaine looks at his watch. “About 30 minutes. That should give us some time to find the strip, then find the Bellagio, then figure out where we can park.”

 

“That’s a lot of figuring out.”

  
“When I planned this, I penciled in time for us to get lost. Since we’ve never been here, I figured it was bound to happen.”

 

“Blaine, you wrote getting lost into the schedule?”

 

“Yeah, is that weird?” Blaine asks as he gets out the keys and unlocks Kurt’s door.

 

Blaine opens Kurt’s door for him and Kurt smiles sweetly, taking his hand.

  
“Blaine, I think it’s adorable. I think you’re adorable.” He leans over a brushes a soft kiss against Blaine’s cheek before hopping into the passenger’s seat. Blaine smiles, and blushes as he walks around to the driver’s side.

 

******************************

When Kurt and Blaine pull up outside of the airport terminal, Sugar, Santana and Brittany are already waiting. Blaine hops out of the car to help them load their bags into the trunk and helps Santana into the backseat.

 

“So, how was your road trip, love chickies? And are you ready to do Vegas Motta style? Be prepared for the VIP treatment, guys.”

 

****************************************

When they pull up in front of The Bellagio* on the strip, Sugar waves to the valet before hopping out of the car. He greets her with a big hug.

 

“Ricky, these are my roomies. Guys, this is Ricky, and he’s the best valet on the strip.”

 

Everyone climbs out the car and waves as the valet hops in, and Sugar grabs her bags from the trunk.

 

“Don’t worry guys, your rooms aren’t in this hotel, but I promise you will love them anyway.”

 

Kurt looks around in awe. “Your dad owns this place?”

  
Sugar swats his hand playfully. “No, silly, I just live here. Daddy didn’t want me living in a gross old dorm, so I have a suite here instead. I have a roommate though. I can’t wait for you guys to meet him.”

 

They follow Sugar through the hotel, stopping to take photos of the colorful glass sculpture* on the ceiling of the lobby.

 

When they get up to her room, Sugar lets them in and gives them a tour of her huge penthouse* apartment. Everything is decorated in dark, lush brown tones, and the only real touches of Sugar are some framed pictures sitting around and the occasional article of clothing and pair of shoes. Kurt notices a tie left on an end table and points it out to Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Sebby! You here, Seb?” Sugar calls out, sticking her in one of the bedrooms, “Oh boo, he’s not here. Well you guys can meet him later.”

 

Santana puts down her crutches and makes herself comfortable on the sofa.

  
“This is swanky, Sugar, you may have a stowaway when we move out of our house. No way I’m going back to mom’s place in Ladera when I could come here. I’ll just transfer to UNLV.” Santana opens her arms and Brittany joins her on the couch.

 

Sugar bounces up and down excitedly. “Oh my God Santana, you totally should! The couch is a pull out, you know!”

 

Kurt looks around at the decor appraisingly. “I'm impressed. When you told me you lived in a Vegas penthouse, I expected a heart shaped bed or something equally as tacky. This is actually very elegant.”

 

“Oh Kurt, you have not seen Vegas until you’ve seen it through the eyes of Sugar. Now you guys make yourselves comfortable. I’m going to call Daddy. Your check in isn’t until 4, but we can find stuff to do till then. Hopefully Sebastian will show his face by then.”

 

Kurt raises an eyebrow at her. “You live with a boy, Sugar? But you were hooking up with Puck.”

 

“Duh, silly, Sebastian’s totally gay! Our parents planned for us to get married when we were babies, but he came out, so now we’re just each other’s wing men. He’s totally a hottie though.”

 

Sugar goes into her bedroom, and Kurt and Blaine join Brittany and Santana on the couch.

 

********************

Rachel and Finn are in the hot tub, making out. She climbs on top of him, straddling his waist as she deepens the kiss, hands clutching his hair. He closes his eyes, and scrunches his face, hands clinging to her hips before he stops her, leaning back away from her mouth.

  
“Rach, we need to cool off for a few,” Finn pants.

  
Rachel considers him for a second, before climbing off of him. He gets out of the hot tub and grabs his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

 

“Do you mind if I use your shower?” Finn asks. Rachel shakes her head and grabs her own towel before leading him down the stairs and to the bathroom.

 

With Finn in the shower, Rachel leans on the railing, looking down to the living room as Puck and Mike come in. She sighs before turning to the phone.

 

**Rachel Interview: “I think that I want to go all the way with Finn. I really like him and aside from my ex-boyfriend slash rival back home, he’s exactly the type of guy I should be with for the first time.I’ve never wanted to do this before, and I need a plan.”**

 

Rachel looks towards the bathroom where she can hear Finn singing and back down at Puck and Mike sitting on the couch eating the take out that they brought back with them and laughing.

 

**Rachel Interview: “I never thought I needed to really have friends. Most of the people I met were just jealous of my talent anyway. But I’ve been here for over a month and I have no real friends here. Everyone else does, all of my roommates are such good friends with each other, and could go to each other about anything, except for me. Well, that’s going to change when they get back.”**

 

Finn comes out of the bathroom, hair still wet, and joins Rachel where she’s sitting on the floor by the bathroom. She puts her hand out and he pulls her up.

 

“So, I was thinking, I want to take you out, Rachel. Would you like to go on a double date with my friends Sam and Mercedes? I think you and Mercedes would get along, you’re both like hot diva chick singers.”

 

Rachel smiles at him, taking his hand and linking their fingers together. “I’d love to go out with your friends tonight, Finn.”

 

****************************************

 

“You guys can check into your rooms in a couple of hours, do you want to go down to the casino, or just stay here?” Sugar asks, as she unpacks her suitcase and looks through her closet.

  
Her bed is as bright, and colorful as her wardrobe, with many fuzzy throw pillows lining the headboard. On the wall above her bed is a commissioned painting of Sugar as The Mona Lisa. On her dresser is a huge jewelry box and she has pictures stuck to her vanity mirror. In the space between her bed and her huge wall mounted television is a stripper pole.

 

**Kurt Interview: “Sugar has a stripper pole. For some reason I’m not even surprised.”**

 

Brittany sees the stripper pole and runs towards it, before jumping up and flipping around, coming down head first in a complicated pose.

 

Sugar claps for Brittany, bouncing up and down on her toes.

 

“That was so awesome! Do you take pole dancing classes?”

 

“No, I just practice sometimes, it’s like doing yoga and flying at the same time,” Brittany comments before twisting herself into a new and more intricate position on the pole. Santana watches her smiling.

 

**Santana Interview: “Brittany is an amazing athlete. She did gymnastics growing up, and we were championship level cheerleaders in high school. The only reason she isn’t on the Trojan team with me is because she decided she wanted to be a Vet and went to school for that instead. People should be impressed when they see her.”**

 

The roommates spend the next couple of hours hanging out in Sugar’s room, playing on her pole. (Kurt goes through her closet and jewelry box.)

 

**Kurt Interview: “I know that I give Sugar a hard time about her wardrobe, from a place of love of course, because she really wears these pieces better than I think most people could, they look amazing on her, but her jewelry collection is insane. She has some brooches that I wish I had. Definitely can’t wait to go shopping with her while we’re here.”**

 

Blaine starts to take a spin around the pole, as Kurt is standing in the mirror with Sugar, both of them pinning on a brooch when they hear the front door open and close.

 

“Sebby!” Sugar smiles widely before running into the living room, everyone else following her. They get into the living room in time to see Sugar run into the arms of a tall preppy looking guy, who picks her up and spins her around.

 

“Hey Sweetness, I was hoping you’d be here when I got home.” He leans down and kisses her on the cheek.

 

“Come meet my roommates!” He rolls his eyes playfully as she pulls him over to wear Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Brittany are standing in the doorway of Sugar’s bedroom.

 

“Sebastian, this is Santana, her girlfriend Brittany, who I totally wish was our roommate.” Sebastian shakes Brittany and Santana’s hand, and then stops when he sees Blaine.  Raising an eyebrow as he looks Blaine up and down, before sticking his hand out.

 

“And you must be Blaine,” Sebastian says with a smile, “Sugar’s told me a lot about you.”

  
Blaine shakes Sebastian’s hand, blushing.

 

“Then I’m sure she told you he has a boyfriend. Hi, I’m Kurt,” Kurt says, offering Sebastian his hand with a dangerously sweet smile on his face.

 

**Santana Interview: “Whoa, lady lips has some bite, and clearly a possessive streak a mile wide. Which I can relate to. One time a guy hit on Brit in front of me, and I cracked his balls.”**

 

“She might have, not that I cared to remember.” Sebastian takes Kurt’s hand, obviously insincere, and Blaine watches with a look of concern on his face.

 

“Oh Sebby! You’re so funny! Of course I told you about Kurt. They’re the most adorable couple in the house. This is totally going to be their honeymoon or something, right boys?” Sugar asks with a wink.

 

“How romantic,” Sebastian says sarcastically. Santana glares at him, and Brittany squeezes her hand.

 

“So, Sebastian, do you have a boyfriend?” Kurt asks, the poison evident in his voice.

 

“I don’t do boyfriends. I’ve got a couple of [bleep] buddies, though. You should try it.”

 

“No thank you, I’m very happy with what I have, but you enjoy yourself. Use protection, who knows what’s being spread around these days.” Kurt says, wrapping his arm around Blaine and pulling him close. Blaine looks between Kurt and Sebastian, and starts to speak before he’s interrupted.

 

“So what happened to your ankle, J.Lo?”

 

“A crazy person crossed me,” Santana replied with a glare.

 

“We have this other roommate who’s freakin’ insane, Sebastian. She tried to make Santana fall off of a mountain. And she practically mounted Blaine on his first day. She’s a nutjob.”

 

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” Blaine mutters.

 

“Hey, let me know, if you wanna sue her, I can get you an excellent lawyer.”

 

Santana looks thoughtful, tilting her head, “I think she learned her lesson, but I’ll consider it.”

 

“Okay, you guys have to get checked into your rooms, and then Sebastian and I are so taking you out! We’re gonna have so much fun!”

 

**Santana Interview: “Okay, so I don’t know if it’s the way he was leering at Blaine like he was a tiny steak and he’s a starving man, or his popped collar like the slimy rich kid villain from an 80’s movie, but I do not trust Sugar’s roommate, and I have no problem with stomping him in the balls with my crutches.”**

 

**************************

Finn and Rachel walk hand in hand into Swingers to find Sam and Mercedes already waiting at a table. Finn takes Rachel’s hand and pulls her over to the table.

 

“Hey guys, this is Rachel. Rach, this is Mercedes and Sam.” Finn introduces and gestures for Rachel to slide into the booth.

 

“We’ve actually met. You’re Kurt’s best friend. We met at that frat party. You’re very talented. I should know, I’m very talented too.”

 

Sam raises an eyebrow towards Finn before grabbing his glass of water and chugging it.

 

“I’m surprised you remember that night, to be honest,” Mercedes comments.

 

“You guys went to a frat party? What happened?” Finn asks, trying to make conversation.

 

“Well, your girl here got really drunk and made out with Kurt’s boyfriend and pretty much barfed in his mouth.”

 

“I thought Blaine was gay? He’s not cheating on Kurt is he?” Finn asks.

 

“They weren’t together yet, he’d just moved here, and I thought-” Rachel starts to explain before stopping and starting over, “Yes, I was highly intoxicated that night, and it was a lesson learned. Blaine, Kurt, and I just laugh at that now. It was a mistake, and I’m just one in a long line of women who’ve experienced the rejection of falling for a gay guy.”

 

They sit in awkward silence, Sam and Mercedes seeming to have a silent conversation with just their eyes and Finn looking out the window.

 

“So, Mercedes, what made you decide on Los Angeles instead of New York?”

 

“Well, Sam here, put a video of me singing in my kitchen on youtube, and it got me a job doing some studio singing, and I’d already gotten into UCLA, so it just worked out perfectly.”

 

“Wow, that’s excellent, Mercedes. That’s really a good place to start. I hope to be headlining my first Broadway show within a year, but studio work is a nice, respectable start.” Rachel smiles, Mercedes just raises and eyebrow and looks around for the waitress.

 

“Garcon, coffee!” Sam calls out in a British accent. Rachel looks at him confused while Mercedes just shakes her head with a smile and Finn laughs.

 

“Ringo,  Pulp Fiction?” Sam offers.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve never heard of that,” Rachel says.

 

“You’ve never seen Pulp Fiction? You have to see it, it’s amazing.”

 

The waitress walks up to their table with a smile, then completely changes her expression into one of complete boredom before answering Sam with a bored expression and replying, “Garcon means boy.”

 

Rachel turns bright red in embarrassment, “Oh my God, he’s so sorry, he didn’t mean that, please don’t spit in our food, Sam tell her you’re sorry!”

 

Sam laughs, and high fives the waitress. “You totally got it! You’re getting a huge tip for that!”

 

Rachel looks confused and upset, and Finn takes her hand.

 

“Rachel, that’s the reply from the movie. She was quoting the movie back to Sam,” Mercedes explains.

 

“I’m not going to spit in your food. I promise. Now what can I help you guys with?”

 

“I’ll have the Vegan Wrap, but can I have the tahini dill dressing on the side to dip. None inside the wrap at all please. And no onions. And also, I’ll have a side of fruit. Is your ice tea brewed here or is it basically soda? If so, I’ll have a glass of unsweetened iced tea, if not, I’ll have a glass of ice water with lemon. And a straw,” Rachel orders closing her menu.

 

Mercedes raises an eyebrow at Finn.

 

“I’ll just have a Swinger burger with cheese and a coke,” Finn orders.

 

“I’ll have a tuna melt and an Arnold Palmer,” Mercedes says, as she hands the menu over.

 

“Well, since I can’t have a Big Kahuna Burger, I guess I’ll just have to go with a grilled chicken sandwich,” Sam orders and the waitress laughs.

 

“The cornerstone of any nutritious breakfast, right? I’ll be back with your drinks,” the waitress says with a wink before taking their menus.

 

“She’s totally seen the movie, that’s awesome. I love LA. The waitresses in Lima never get my impressions.”

 

“Yeah, but to be honest, we always get the same waitress when we go to Breadstix,” Finn says.

 

“Yeah, so you’d think she’d start watching these movies on her day off just because she knows I’m coming. Next time you tell her the law’s coming, you tell her I’m coming, you tell her the hell’s coming. Hell’s coming with me!” When no one answers, Sam deflates a bit.

 

Mercedes shakes her head, “No one knows that one, Boo,” she tells him with a laugh.

 

“Tombstone? No? Oh come on guys?”

 

“Oh, is that the Western with Batman and the guy from Big Trouble in Little China? Mom and Burt love that guy!”

 

“Yes, that’s the one.”

 

“Oh, I like that movie. Do you have a favorite movie, Rachel?” Finn asks, trying to draw her into the conversation. Sam relaxes against the booth, wrapping an arm around Mercedes who leans into him.

 

“Well, that’s a hard choice, but If I have to pick one, I’d probably say it’s definitely a tie between A Star Is Born and The Way We Were. At the end, the way Barbra says, ‘Your girl is lovely, Hubble’ just brings me to tears every time. And Funny Girl! How could I forget Funny Girl? If I could play Fanny Brice on Broadway, I would die a happy woman.” Rachel looks at Finn who’s smiling but clearly has no idea what she’s talking about.

 

“I think I prefer A Star Is Born, over Funny Girl and The Way We Were,” Mercedes says, with a smile.

 

“You’ve seen them?” Rachel asks, shocked.

 

“Of course, you don’t get through high school as Kurt’s best friend without having seen at least one Streisand movie.”

 

“Speaking of, Rachel, you coming back to Lima with Kurt and Finn for the summer? I’m thinking since Mercedes will be going back too, we could make it a road trip, drive back. Finn and I drove Kurt’s old Navigator out here, so there’s plenty of room.”

 

“Oh, I don’t think so. I think Blaine might come back though,” Rachel answers just as the waitress brings their food.

 

“You sure Rach? I’d love to have you come back with me. It’s nice there in the summer.”

 

“I don’t know Finn, what about New York? You ever think of moving to New York with Kurt?”

 

Finn frowns as he dumps ketchup onto his burger, “Nah. I tried visiting once, it’s too busy and loud. I kind of like LA though. But I don’t think I could live in New York. It never really gets dark at night. Plus, I like helping Burt in the garage.”

 

“You like that job? I thought you were just doing it to save up so you could move the city and be a drummer?”

 

Finn frowns. Mercedes raises an eyebrow before exchanging a look with Sam.

 

“No, I’m gonna take over for Burt when he retires. It’s gonna be pretty awesome actually. I can still play drums for fun.”

 

“You want to own the garage? And like stay in Ohio forever?”

 

Finn shrugs. “Sure, why not? It worked for Burt and my mom. We have an awesome house. It’s awesome that Burt trusts me with it since I’m only his stepson. It’s super well known around Lima.”

 

“They totally have ads on bus benches and stuff,” Sam says around a mouth full of pickle.

 

“Finn, I’ve seen how you light up playing the drums with Puck’s band. You’re meant to be a star, not a mechanic.”

 

The table goes silent, and Rachel sputters.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I just meant that you should follow your dream, and if your dream is being in a band and playing the drums, you should do that.”

 

“I don’t know what my dream is, but I’m only 19. It’s not that huge of a deal,” Finn answers quietly.

 

**Rachel Interview: “It was a disaster. My double date with Finn was a disaster.”**

 

***************************************

Sugar and Sebastian lead Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany through the hallway of the Venetian towards their rooms. Blaine is carrying his own bags and Santana’s as she hops along on her crutches.

 

“Okay, Santana, Brit, this is your room! We’ll see you guys at 6:30 for dinner, right?”  Sugar asks, handing them the key.

 

“Sure thing, see yah!” Santana answers, snatching the key, opening the door and pulling Brittany inside. Santana reaches a hand out to grab her bag from Blaine before slamming the door on them.

 

“Kurt, Blaine you guys are across the hall. So, we’ll see you, right?”

 

“Of course, Sugar, and thanks again, for all of this,” Blaine says, opening his arms and pulling her into a hug.

 

“We’ll see you guys later,” Sugar hands Kurt the key and he opens the door, pulling their stuff inside.

 

Blaine follows Kurt into the room, bumping into Kurt where he’s stopped short. The room is huge, lavishly decorated with a queen sized bed in the center of the room. Just past the bed are steps that lead down to a seating area with a sofa and large plasma television. On the bed is a basket.

 

“Blaine, look at this room! How much do you think Sugar paid for this?” Kurt says, eyes wide as he looks around.

 

Blaine sticks his head into the bathroom, “Kurt, look at this bathroom, look at the shower!”

 

Kurt joins Blaine looking into the bathroom.

 

“Blaine, this room is amazing. Let’s never leave. I mean, we don’t need to leave this room, right? No one’s going to miss us.”

 

“Kurt, we have plans with Sugar and her roommate later, plus I’m sure Santana and Brittany would be hurt if we just didn’t show up.”

 

************************************

In their room, Santana and Brittany are making out on the bed. Santana sits up and Brittany pulls her shirt off.

 

********************************

 

“Blaine, I’m sure Santana and Brittany are taking full advantage of having a room to themselves for the first time in weeks.”

 

Blaine nods, and Kurt moves in closer, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck, looking seductively into his eyes.

 

“Plus, why would we want to spend time with Sugar and her jerk roommate, when we had plans for this trip anyway?” Kurt says, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s. Blaine closes his eyes and pulls Kurt closer.

 

“I know, but I have plans for us, before we do… that. Big plans. And Sugar was so nice to get us this room, and whatever’s in that basket. It would be so rude of us to just ditch her. And her roommate is not that bad.”

 

Kurt removes his arms from around Blaine’s neck and walks over to the bed, collapsing onto his back.

 

“He’s a jerk, Blaine, and he keeps like leering at you. It’s gross.”

 

“He’s not leering at me, Kurt. He’s just friendly.”

 

“Oh my god, are you serious? He was looking at you all up and down, like he was picturing you naked.”

 

“Well, I don’t care if he was picturing me naked, or whatever, because the only person in this whole city that matters to me, is you,” Blaine says, crawling onto the bed and lying down next to Kurt. “And tomorrow, I’m going to take you out on the best day of your life, and then we’re coming back here, and we’re going to share something so beautiful, and that’s all I’m thinking about. Okay? Ignore Sebastian. I’m not thinking about him,” Blaine says as he walks his fingers up Kurt’s chest, stopping when he reaches his neck, and cupping Kurt’s face.

 

Kurt blushes before leaning up to push Blaine back onto the bed. Blaine’s tries to lie back, but it being blocked by the basket, Kurt stops and reaches behind Blaine to grab it.

  
“Ooh, presents!” Kurt says, grabbing the basket. His mouth drops open in shock when he sees the contents.

 

**Kurt Interview: “Condoms. Condoms, lube, and pink fuzzy handcuffs.”**

 

**Blaine Interview: “I told Sugar that I wouldn’t be needing any of this stuff. I mean, handcuffs, really? That’s just, more than either of us is ready for. Really. I appreciate the gesture, but it was just way too much.”**

 

********************************

Back at the house, Rachel and Finn are sitting next to each other on the couch, not speaking or looking at each other.

 

“That was fun, the food was really good,” Finn says awkwardly.

 

“It was. And Sam is really funny. It was fun. But I can think of something even more fun than that.” Rachel leans in to kiss Finn. He reciprocates for a second before stopping her.

 

“This isn’t working, Rachel. Haven’t you noticed? Everything is off. It doesn’t feel right.”

 

“It’s okay, Finn, we’re just getting to know each other. we can make this work. It’s always awkward at the beginning.”

 

“No, Rachel, it’s not supposed to be awkward like this. Are Kurt and Blaine awkward, like ever? Sam and Mercedes were never awkward. We’re forcing this.”

 

“I like you, Finn.”

 

“I like you too, Rachel, but this isn’t going to work. We have an expiration date. And then I’m going back to Ohio and you’re going back to New York. And it’s not fair to either of us to do this long distance if I’m never going to live in New York. I’m sorry, but this is a really bad idea, and it would be bad if we keep trying and make things weird for your friendship with Kurt. Can we just be friends?”

 

Rachel smiles sadly at Finn.

 

“I’m really sorry, Rachel.”

 

**Rachel Interview: “Finn’s right. It’s not working. It’s like everything else in my life. I try to make things work, even when they’re obviously not supposed to. Santana’s been right. I haven’t been having fun here, because I don’t know how to just relax and let things happen. I’m so busy trying to force things with Finn, that I’m missing out on things right in front of my face.”**

 


	18. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany are still in Vegas with Sugar. Blaine takes Kurt on a romantic date around Vegas while Sugar's roommate starts trouble. Meanwhile, back in LA, Mike is stuck in the middle as Rachel and Puck grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in Bold.   
> Subtitles in italics.

Kurt and Blaine lie in their hotel room bed curled up in each other. Kurt’s eyes blink open and he stretches a bit before curling up closer to Blaine. Blaine hums and tightens his grip around Kurt, who nuzzles into Blaine’s neck.

 

“Let’s wake up, you promised me the best day of my life and I’d like to get started, please.”

 

“Mmm, sleeping in is awesome, let’s make that part of the day too.”

  
“You’re boring.”

 

“Am not. This bed is way more comfortable than the beds at home, and we didn’t wake up to Rachel’s alarm, or her doing scales, or Santana yelling at her in Spanish. Let’s enjoy this-”

 

“WAKE UP BOYS! TIME FOR BREAKFAST! SUGAR HAS A KEY AND WE’RE COMING IN!”  Santana yells from the hallway.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Blaine groans.

 

“You jinxed us. You said Santana’s name and jinxed us. SANTANA, I SWEAR IF YOU COME IN HERE I WILL MURDER YOU!”

 

“Are you guys naked? I don’t mind boy parts,” Brittany says from outside the door.

 

“NO WE ARE NOT NAKED! WE HAVE PLANS TODAY, GO AWAY!”

 

They hear the door open and Kurt grabs his pillow and hurls towards the door as Sugar, Santana, Brittany and Sebastian walk in.

 

“Well, good morning you two, “ Sebastian says, raising an eyebrow at Blaine.

 

“Guys, seriously, we have plans today, just go do whatever it was you were planning to do,” Blaine tries to reason.

 

“I know you have plans, and Sebby and I have to meet up with some people at my club, but I wanted to treat you guys to breakfast first.”

 

“You don’t come to Vegas and not try a breakfast buffet at least once, Killer. Trust us, it’s worth it.”

 

Kurt glares at Sebastian before getting out of bed and stalking over to the bathroom and slamming the door.

 

“Ooh, someone’s cranky in the morning. Did your boyfriend wake up on the wrong side of the bed? That’s gotta be rough to wake up to every morning.”

 

Blaine ignores Sebastian and gets up to join Kurt in the bathroom.

 

**Sugar Interview: “I don’t get what the big deal was, I just wanted to surprise them with breakfast! It’s not like i stopped them from doing it or anything.”**

 

**Santana Interview: “Maybe barging in wasn’t the nicest thing in the world, but since when have I ever been nice?”**

 

**************************

Kurt and Blaine stand side by side brushing their teeth. Kurt spits into the sink, and turns to Blaine, frustrated.

 

“We might as well have stayed home. This was worse than Rachel’s alarm waking us up with that stupid song. What if we had been doing… that? Maybe we should wait until this is over. We’re never going to get any privacy, and honestly, with Sugar’s roommate leering at you like some kind of depraved pervert, I’m not quite feeling up to it,”  Kurt rants, as he walks over and turns on the shower.

 

Blaine spits into the sink and then hops up to sit, watching Kurt as he paces.

 

“I know, I understand why you feel that way, but we shouldn’t let them ruin our plans. I’ll go talk to them, I’ll see if I can get them to ease off a bit. Maybe if we go with them to breakfast, they’ll leave us alone for the rest of the day.”

  
“No. Don’t negotiate with terrorists,” Kurt says, crossing his arms and pouting.

 

“I’ll talk to them. They’ll leave us alone. Sugar knows how much this means to us, she helped me plan it. And Santana’s just sour because of her foot.”

“And the meerkat?”

 

“I’m ignoring him and you should too.”

 

“It’s hard to ignore someone who smells like a rest stop bathroom and won’t stop staring at my boyfriend’s ass.”

 

“I can’t help it, I have a hot ass,” Blaine says with a laugh as he heads towards the door. Kurt grabs a towel and smacks Blaine in the ass with it.

 

“Yeah, well that ass is mine now, and he’s not allowed to look at it. I’m serious, I’ll go Bad Girls Club on him if he doesn’t lay off. It’s Vegas, the perfect place to throw a drink in someone’s face.”

 

“Well, now you’re just making me want him to stare at me so you can defend my virtue.”

 

Kurt chuckles. “Just get rid of them and I’ll rob you of your virtue tonight.”

 

Blaine laughs and leaves the bathroom. Sugar, Sebastian and Brittany are sitting on the couch watching TV and Santana is looking throw Kurt’s suitcase.

 

“Santana, seriously, knock it off.”

 

“I can’t help it, it’s a thing I do. The first time I was in the house alone, I went through everyone’s drawers. I was just checking to see if he brought a sexy nightie or something for his deflowering.”

 

Blaine crosses his arms and glares at Santana.

 

“Seriously, we’ve got plans, can you guys not ruin them? Santana, get out of Kurt’s suitcase. We’ll meet you guys downstairs. And then we’re going to spend the day alone, without you guys tagging along or bothering us.”

 

“Deflowering, huh? Is that going to be a mutual thing?”

 

Blaine looks at Sebastian and starts to open his mouth before turning to Sugar.

 

“Do you have our tickets?”

 

“Yep, sure do. The show starts at 8, you’ve got dinner reservations at 5, but there’s one condition.”

 

Blaine sighs. “What’s that?’

 

“That you come out clubbing with us after the show.”

 

“Sugar, I told you, we have plans.”

 

“Oh save it, his butt cherry will still be there later tonight, and honestly, it will probably be easier if you get a few drinks in him, maybe that stick up his ass will fall out if he unclenches for a few hours,” Santana says from where she’s sitting on the bed with her injured foot elevated on a pillow.

 

“Fine, we’ll think about it. I’m not making any promises. Now please, go. We’ll meet you down in the casino and we’ll get breakfast with you.”

 

**Blaine Interview: “This was not really how I planned the morning to go. I was going to order room service, and have breakfast in bed. With champagne. Sugar said as long as we mentioned her dad’s name, we could get anything we wanted no questions asked. So I though breakfast in bed, maybe some chocolate covered strawberries, instead we’re going to a buffet.”**

 

******************************

Back at the house, Rachel sits in a lawn chair by the pool staring out at the ocean when Puck comes up, still in his pajama bottoms and sits down next to her.

 

“What are you doing up here? You didn’t come to bed last night and you didn’t wake us up with that stupid alarm and you’re not singing.”

 

“Finn broke things off last night.”

 

“Yeah, he told me. Can’t say that I’m sorry to hear it though.”

 

“Seriously, Noah?”

 

“Yes, seriously. You guys didn’t really like each other. Don’t even try and tell me that you did. You guys didn’t have crap in common. Did you even have fun with him?”

 

“Finn’s a really sweet guy. He was kind to me, and he tried to like me, which is more than I can say for most people.”

 

“That’s your problem right there. If people have to try to like you, they’re not worth your time. Yeah, Finn was cool, and you’re a cute girl, so he tried to like you, but did you really want to have a relationship that was mostly pretend?”

 

Rachel closes her eyes and sighs deeply, “I just thought that for once  I could be that girl with the hot jock boyfriend, even if it was just for the summer.”

 

“That stuff is overrated, trust me. Been there, done that. You’re talking to the guy who knocked up the head cheerleader. None of that matters once you’re out in the world. What matters is having people who have your back. So stop sulking, get up and get dressed. Me and Mike are heading out for breakfast, and then we’re going to drive up the coast and we’re hanging out at the beach and tonight. I’m taking you out for karaoke and you’re going to sing your heart out. Now, come on, up!”

 

Puck stands up and puts his hand out for Rachel, when she reaches for him, he pulls her up. Before walking away towards the door, she turns to him and gives him a hug.

 

“Thank you, Noah. For being there. You’re the only person here who understands me.”

 

“Well, like I said, we hot Jews gotta stick together.”

 

“This is true. So I’m thinking, tonight, we should sing a duet together.”

 

“Okay, but no showtunes,” Puck leans down and presses a soft kiss to the top of Rachel’s head before they walk off towards the house.

 

******************************************

[Blaine](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=100893581) and [Kurt](http://www.polyvore.com/kurt_klaine_vegas_date_part/set?id=100891094) get off of an elevator holding hands and they walk over to the slot machines where Santana, Brittany, Sebastian and Sugar are playing. Santana is scowling at her machine, while next to her, Brittany’s is lighting up and beeping as she excitedly presses buttons.

 

“What are you guys doing? Don’t you have to be 21?” Kurt stage whispers at them, looking around frantically.

 

“Will you hush? Brittany and I have fake IDs.”

 

“Which they don’t need because they’re with Sugar and I, which means no one will bother you. Relax, you wouldn’t want to cause any premature wrinkles would you?”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes and crosses his arms at Santana.

  
“Let’s go, you woke us up, you interrupted our morning, so can we just get this over with so Blaine and I can get going already?”

 

“Fine, it’s not like I’m winning anyway. What a waste of five dollars, come on Britz, we have to feed Princess Kurt before he pops a blood vessel rolling his eyes.”

 

Brittany ends her game and prints out her voucher. Santana snatches it from her, and stares at it, shocked.

 

“You won $100? You put in five dollars and won a hundred? How?”

 

“I don’t know, I just pushed a bunch of buttons and it made some noise so I pushed more. I’m totally a genius at video games.”

 

**Santana Interview:“Of course Brittany’s excellent at gambling, my girl is good at everything. And if her gifts get us some extra cash, even better.”**

 

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany follow Sugar and Sebastian out of the hotel as they walk along the strip. As they pass, guys keep trying to hand them cards, all yelling out about naked ladies. Kurt glares at them as he passes, grabbing Blaine’s hand.

 

“Where are we going, Sugar?”

 

“To breakfast. But I like the breakfast buffet at [Caesar’s](http://www.caesarspalace.com/restaurants/bacchanal-buffet.html#.Ul91jdJwqbI) better, so that’s where we’re going,” Sugar tells them.

 

**Blaine Interview: “If Kurt sees the mall in Caesar’s before we get going, we’ll never leave, and I really want to take him out of the city for awhile today.”**

 

***************************

Puck sits on the counter in the bathroom and the shower can be heard. He plays with a nail file that he finds on the counter.

  
“Where are you guys taking me? Can’t you tell me?”  Rachel asks from the shower.

 

“No, Rachel, that’s kind of the point of a surprise, that you don’t actually know what it is ahead of time,” Puck calls back to her making sure she can hear him over the water.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop asking, but you should at least tell me what to wear.”

 

“Dress comfortably, like you’re going to work out.”

 

Rachel sticks her head out of the shower, “Work out? Noah? Seriously?”

 

Puck rolls his eyes, “Seriously, it’s going to be warm, and you’re going to want to be wearing comfortable shoes, but you’ll enjoy it, trust me.’

 

“Okay. I trust you and Mike, don’t take me to some gym or something. We have work out equipment here and honestly, all I need is a thirty minutes on the eliptical, I don’t like lifting weights, I don’t want guns for arms or whatever.”

 

Puck laughs. “You have nothing to worry about, I’m not taking you to the gym. We’re going to have some outdoor fun. You’ll thank me for this, I promise. Now hurry up, I’m sure you’ve used all the water in the city by now.”

 

Rachel turns off the water and comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

 

“You didn’t have to wait in here for me you know.”

 

“I know,” Puck says, looking Rachel up and down.

 

“I can tell you’re trying to picture what’s under this towel,” she says, smacking him.

 

“So, I do the same thing when you’re wearing clothes, you just never notice.”

 

“Noah,” Rachel says, blushing. “Stop. No undressing me with your eyes. Now go, I have to finish getting ready and I’m not doing it with you still in here.”

 

“Fine. I’ll see you downstairs.”

 

Puck leaves the bathroom and Rachel watches him walk out, trying to hide her smile.

 

***************************************

Kurt is walking up to the table with his full plate from the buffet. He sees Sebastian sitting across from Blaine smiling at him and pointing to something on his plate. He inches closer, but tries to stay out of view, trying to hear what’s being said. He sees Santana look up at him and shakes his head, she rolls her eyes and moves from her seat next to Blaine to sit closer to Sugar. Kurt walks closer and can only hear bits of their conversation.

 

“-I really love him, I’d hate to mess this up.”

 

“Mess what up?” Kurt asks, as he takes the seat next to Blaine. He takes Blaine’s hand.

 

“What? Um, nothing? Just our plans for today, that’s all!” Blaine exclaims nervously.

 

“Blaine here was telling me he’s got quite the excursion planned for the two of you. It’s almost as if you guys never get out when you’re in LA.”

 

“Oh Blaine and I do tend to enjoy quiet nights in most of the time.”

 

“Sounds pretty domestic,” Sebastian says, taking a sip of his orange juice. “Ugh, I should have brought my flask, nothing says breakfast like a screwdriver, right Killer?” Sebastian winks at Blaine.

 

“Wow, um, I wouldn’t know, I’ve never really had one.”

  
Kurt looks between Sebastian and Blaine before taking a bite of his bacon, the silence between them awkward. Santana raises an eyebrow at him and then gestures to Sebastian, and rolls her eyes when Kurt just keeps eating.

 

“So, Sebastian, tell us about yourself? Aside from being Sugar’s roommate, what do you do with your time? Torture animals, steal from your own trust fund? Seeing anyone special?”  Santana asks before taking a bite of her croissant.

 

“Me? Not much. I was going to Stanford, but that got boring, so I came back home and decided to help Sugar out with her club.”

 

“Aw, got kicked out did you?” Santana asks in a phony sweet voice.

 

“Maybe, maybe not, what’s it to you?”

 

“You know, just curious. You never answered my other question. You seeing anyone? Got yourself a little slice to come home to?”

 

“Well, there was this one guy, met him in Paris.”

 

“Paris, France?” Kurt asks.

 

“Nah, Paris the casino, we met at a club.”

 

“Aw, are you still together?”

 

“No we broke up about twenty minutes later.”

 

Kurt frowns in disgust before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Seriously though, you guys really should come out with us tonight, it will be fun.”

 

Sugar walks over and sits down, putting her phone away.

 

“Oh yay, did you guys decide, are you coming out with us?”

 

“I don’t know, Sugar, you know we’ve got plans,” Blaine says.

 

“Aw, come on Blaine, it will be fun, you only live once, right?”

 

“Yeah, Blaine, maybe we should try it, what could it hurt?” Kurt asks, glaring at Sebastian.

 

“Kurt, we have plans.”

 

“Surely we can squeeze in a little dancing after our show,” he says sweetly to Blaine before turning back to Sebastian. “We’re in. We’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Yay, you guys will get to meet my other two best friends, it’s going to be so much fun!”

 

**Kurt Interview: “I don’t know why I let Sebastian get to me. It’s not like I don’t trust Blaine. I know Blaine’s not into him. But the way he just so openly hits on Blaine right in front of me, like I don’t exist, I had to say yes to him. I just wish Blaine understood it.”**

 

**Blaine Interview: “I don’t understand why Kurt was letting Sebastian get to him like this. He knows he’s just doing it to get a reaction from him, and he’s just letting him win. This whole situation makes me so uncomfortable, and I don’t know what to do about it.”**

 

**Santana Interview: “This should be interesting. I’ve got my eye on Sugar’s roommate. I’ve known tons of guys like him, smarmy trust fund brats who just see people as pieces of ass or a challenge. I got his number.”**

 

**Sugar Interview: “This should be interesting.”**

 

****************************

[Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=100872775), [Rachel ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=100875411)and[ Mike](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=100876330) unload their car once they’re parked close enough to the [Hollyridge Trail](http://hollywoodsigntrip.com/hollywood-sign-trail.shtml). He reaches in back and pulls out his backpack and reaches into a cooler and pulls out three bottles of water. Mike is on the side of the car stretching

 

 

“Where are we?” Rachel asks looking around.

 

“We are going hiking,” Puck says, handing Rachel a bottle of water.

 

“We just came from camping not even that long ago. And I don’t know if you remember, but it was terrible.”

 

“Yes, we just came from a terrible trip, that could have been great, but wasn’t. And it made me remember that what I hate about being in LA and miss about back home is that I have not been able to get outside. And Mike here agreed with me.”

 

“Come on, Rachel, it will be fun, there’s a surprise waiting for you at the top,” Mike says.

 

Rachel looks between them, “Even if I didn’t want to go with you, I have no idea how to get home from here, so fine. But don’t run off without me.”

 

“As much time as you spend on that elliptical, I’m sure you’ll be more than able to keep up. So come on, stretch and let’s get going.”

 

 **Mike Interview; “I’m looking forward to getting some sun and I’ve heard the view from the top is gorgeous.** ”

 

**Rachel Interview: “It’s nice to see Puck enthusiastic about something, and I think maybe I should start branching out and trying to enjoy new things. And it’s not like I’ll have a chance to do a lot of hiking in New York. It’s time to start enjoying this experience.”**

 

************************************

 

Kurt and Blaine walk through the garage to their car, the silence between them thick and awkward.

 

“Breakfast was good,” Blaine says, as they approach their rental. He opens the passenger side door for Kurt after clicking the alarm off with the keys.

 

“Yeah, who knew you could get food that good at a buffet. And you seriously should have waited in line with me at the omelette station. It was totally worth it.”

 

“I know, it looked good. I was just impatient. Besides if I’d gotten omelette on top of everything else, we’d have to go back to the room so I could change into looser pants. I’m so full I don’t even want to drive.”

 

Kurt nods, playing with the radio as Blaine pulls the car out.

 

“So, you and Sebastian seemed to be getting along at breakfast.”

 

“He’s very forward. I wouldn’t say we were getting along though.”

 

“What were you guys talking about, while I was waiting for my omelette?”

 

“Nothing important. Nothing worth worrying about,” Blaine says, with a nervous smile. He reaches the hand not on the steering wheel and takes Kurt’s hand.

 

“You have nothing to worry about with Sebastian, okay? He can flirt with me all he wants, I’m not flirting back.”

 

Kurt swallows and nods. He squeezes Blaine’s hand and takes a breath.

 

“So where are you taking me? We’re headed away from the strip and as far as I know, that’s the best part of Vegas.”

 

“We are headed away from the strip, but there’s an excellent reason for that. Trust me. Just sit back and enjoy. I figured we could put on some music, and just enjoy this time together, you know? Just the two of us.”

 

“Didn’t we just spend five hours alone in this car yesterday? Do you have some kind of vehicular kink I don’t know about?” Kurt jokes, looking around as they pass strip mall after strip mall.

 

“No. And trust me, this is going to be so much better than the drive up here, which you mostly slept through. Just sit back and relax, you’ll know when we get there. Trust me.”

 

Kurt smiles at Blaine, who lets go of his hand for a second to plug in and turn on his ipod. As [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pojjFr_u4pY) fills the car, he takes Kurt’s hand again, takes a deep breath and keeps driving.

 

**Blaine Interview: “The day started off rough, but I’m not letting anything ruin this. Today, I’m going to tell Kurt how much I love him, and I’m going to share something so special with him, and no one else matters today.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “I have my doubts about a lot of things, but I don’t doubt Blaine. I don’t. I’m doubting me. Because how can I share something like this with him, when I can’t shut my own head up enough to enjoy what he’s planned for us. For me? I feel like my own head is going to ruin everything. I feel sick because I know I shouldn’t have let Sebastian bait me into going clubbing with them tonight.”**

  
  


***********************************

 

Rachel, Puck and Mike come to a stop on the trail, all three of them sweaty. Mike pours some of his water over his head and Rachel’s bent over with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

 

“Whoa, it’s hot,” Mike says, shaking the water from his hair like a dog.

 

“Please, this is nothing, you should see Texas in the summer. You alright there, Rach?”

 

“Fine. Just give me a second,” Rachel says, taking a sip of water.

 

“You sure? I can carry you,” Puck offers.

 

“Oh really? I bet I can make it to the top without stopping again,” Rachel challenges.

 

“I don’t know about that.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

“What are we betting?”

 

Mike looks back and forth between them, and hides his smile by taking another sip of water.

 

“If I make it to the top without stopping again, I get to choose our duet tonight, and you have to buy our drinks. If I don’t, I get to choose and buy the drinks.”

 

“Are you sure you wanna do this Rachel? Puckzilla is in perfect shape, I could do this in my sleep, barefoot.”

 

“Oh I’m sure.” And with that, Rachel takes off running, leaving Puck standing there.

 

“Hey, if you puke, you lose, instantly, even if you don’t stop!” he calls before taking off after her. Mike shakes his head and follows them.

 

**Mike Interview: “Seriously, can they just do it already? It’s so obvious that they like each other. I’m just going to bow out gracefully tonight, get home in time to have the place to myself to call Tina, and let them make this an official date, instead of an unofficial one where I’m their buffer all night.”**

 

************************************

 

Kurt and Blaine drive pull into the entrance for Red Rock Canyon and Kurt leans forward to get a better look out of the window.

 

“Wow, where are we?”

 

“Red Rock Canyon. I remember Cooper mentioning it once after he came here with some friends in college and I wanted to check it out.”

 

“We’re not hiking are we, because I think I’ve had my share of hiking and all other woodsy activities for awhile.”

 

“Nope, it’s a scenic drive. We just drive through here. There are areas to park and take pictures, and I’d love to do that if you want, but mostly, I just thought we could drive through here and just talk and listen to some music. We don’t have to if you’re not up for it, I just wanted -”

 

Kurt cuts Blaine off. “I’d love to. Really, it’s beautiful. And we can definitely take some pictures! Thank you Blaine. So you remember Cooper mentioning this to you?”

 

“Yeah, I was like 12, but he had pictures of his friends and the girl he was dating at the time, and I thought it was so cool.”

 

“That’s a weird thing for a 12 year old to get excited about,” Kurt says with a laugh.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I do, but who am I to judge? When I was was 12, I was running a Project Runway blog. So I was weird too.”

 

“Oh my god, seriously? What were you blogging about?”

 

“I reviewed every episode and rated all the contestants. I had a decent amount of readers too.”

 

“That’s adorable. You’re adorable.”

 

“It was not adorable, I was a very harsh and opinionated blogger.”

 

“Oh I’m sure you were.”

 

They continue driving through, Kurt sticking his camera out of the window and snapping pictures as they drive.

 

“Do you wanna park and take some pictures? There’s a lot coming up.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Blaine pulls into the nearby lot and parks the car. They get out and stretch their legs.

  
“Goodness, it’s hot. Let’s not stay out here long, who knows what this desert sun will do to me, I’ll probably start sparkling or something. I’m not used to this kind of heat.”

 

“Please Kurt, I’m from Washington, we don’t get weather like this. I feel like I’m melting. Let’s just take selfies in the car.”

 

“No! First, it would waste this outfit and second, we’re here, let’s enjoy it. We’ll just have to hydrate. I hope you penciled in time for a shower after this,” Kurt says as he looks around for the best place to take the picture.

 

“Of course I penciled in time for a shower. I know you’re going to want to change into an evening outfit,”  Blaine says simply. Kurt smiles widely at him before launching himself into Blaine’s arms and planting a kiss on his lips.

 

**Kurt Interview: “Blaine knows me well enough to know the difference between my day outfits and my evening outfits. Only my dad, Finn and Mercedes know those kinds of details. I just can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have someone who knows these things about me and just says it like it’s nothing. Like it’s not weird or odd.”**

 

Blaine smiles. “What was that for?”

 

“Just for being you. And planning all of this for me. Thank you, Blaine.”

 

Blaine swallows and smiles at Kurt. “You’re welcome, Kurt.” They stare at each other for a moment before someone pushing past them with a stroller breaks the moment.

 

“Come on, I see the perfect spot to take some pictures,” Kurt says grabbing Blaine’s hand.

 

************************************************

 

Rachel runs to the top of the trail and jumps up and down with her fists in the air.

 

“Yes! I won! I get to choose our songs and you’re buying my drinks!” She jumps up and down, then stops out of breath. Puck and Mike catch up to her, Mike collapsing onto his knees and Puck leaning over out of breath.

 

Rachel stops cheering and takes a sip of her water before spinning around and noticing that they’re at the Hollywood sign and can see the whole city below them.

 

“Oh my god…”

 

“See?” Puck says, still out of breath. Rachel hands him her water bottle.

 

“It’s beautiful up here,” she says in awe of the view.

 

“It is, isn’t it? Can you believe you’ve been here all this time and you’ve never seen it?”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yeah, me, Mike and Blaine came up here weeks ago while you were out with Kurt. I wanted to get everyone up here, but I figured after-” he cuts himself off as Rachel’s face falls. “I just figured maybe they wouldn’t be into it. But I wanted you to see it. It’s beautiful. There are parts of this place that a really awesome that we haven’t even tried to see yet.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because. You out of everyone needed a day to just enjoy your surroundings for once. No worrying about the future or some bull [bleep] from the past. Just here and now, what’s surrounding you. You miss that crap more than anyone. Stop looking ahead, Rachel. The future will be there no matter what you do, sometimes, you just gotta chill out and look around.”

 

Rachel walks closer to the edge and looks out to the city below her.

 

**Rachel Interview: “It really was beautiful. And I’m sure Canada was too, but I don’t even really remember. I don’t think I even looked. The Hollywood sign isn’t the only thing I feel like I’m seeing for the first time.”**

 

**Puck Interview: “I wanted to do a nice thing for Rachel. When I met her, she made me want to light myself on fire, but she’s cool, way cooler than our roommates give her credit for.”**

 

**Mike Interview: “Yeah, I’m really not going out with those two tonight.”**

 

**************************

Kurt and Blaine walk back into their hotel room. Blaine flops down onto the bed and looks at his watch.

 

“So what’s part two of the date?” Kurt asks, walking over to the closet.

 

“Dinner and a show.”

 

“Really? What show?”

 

“Shh, you’ll see,” Blaine says playfully, watching Kurt as he bends over his suitcase.

 

“I can feel your eyes on me you know.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes really, you’re not exactly being discreet you know.”

 

“I can’t help it, your pants are really tight.”

 

Kurt laughs and turns to Blaine blushing. He saunters over to the bed and and then crawls over to where Blaine’s lying down, leaning over him.

 

“You know, we don’t have to do dinner and a show. I’ve already enjoyed our date, we can just call it a day now and then meet up with everyone else after,” Kurt leans down and starts kissing up Blaine’s neck. Blaine shivers before turning back to Kurt, cupping his face in his hands and looking him in the eye.

 

“Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that? I made big plans for us, you’re not going to want to miss this show, I promise.”

 

Kurt smiles. “Fine, my skills of seduction are terribly lacking.”

 

“You think I was just going to let you seduce me like some tramp. I need to be wined and dined first. I’m a gentleman of high morals.”

 

Kurt giggles, climbing off the bed and going back to the closet. “High morals my ass. You’re just trying to one up me in the seduction department. It’s not going to work, for all you know, these legs may stay closed tonight. What if I’m not in the mood later? I’m very fickle you know.”

 

“Are you challenging me? Is that a challenge? Because you know I’ll win.”

 

“Psh, yeah right, you’ve never beat me at anything.”

 

“We’ll see. After dinner, you won’t be able to resist me.”

 

“Ha!” Kurt throws a t-shirt at Blaine before heading into the bathroom.

 

**************************************************

Mike’s lying on his bed, reading a magazine when Puck comes in and sits down. Mike shakes his head with a laugh, but continues reading his magazine.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing, man. You know I’m not going with you guys tonight, right?”

 

“It’s news to me.”

 

“Okay, consider this my notice, I’m not going with you guys tonight.”

 

“Why not? You just gonna sit around here by yourself bored?”

 

“First, I haven’t been by myself outside of the shower since I got here, and second, I’m going to call my girlfriend. Trust me, I won’t be bored.”

 

“Whatever dude.”

 

Mike sits up and puts his magazine down. “Do you really want me there? I’ll be like the most obvious third wheel. I’ll be your chaperone, and trust me, chaperoned dates are no fun. The first few months I was with my girl, my mom came on all our dates.”

 

Puck gives Mike a confused. “What makes you think this is a date? Rachel is my friend. Kurt’s bro just broke up with her like yesterday.”

 

“You two have been going around in circles for a while and honestly, if either of you think this isn’t leading to the two of you at least hooking up, you’re in denial. And I don’t even want to be around it. All the tension between the two of you makes my head hurt.”

 

Puck breathes in deeply. “She’d never want me. Okay? She wants some knight in shining armor hero from one of those musicals she likes. Not a high school dropout with a daughter he never sees and a band that can’t really get a gig anywhere.”

 

“If you think that’s how she sees you, then you’re more hopeless than I thought. Did you not see the way she looked at you earlier today? And you guys have fun together, none of that other stuff matter. I just - you guys make it sound like it’s so hard to be happy. See the thing that will make you happy, do the thing, and then you get to be happy. It’s not rocket science.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, just because you’ve been with the same girl for like a hundred years.”

 

“Yep, I sure have. And guess what? I’m happy.”

 

“Mike, please, come out with us tonight. Just for a couple hours, then you can come back, have all the phone sex you want, but don’t leave me. I don’t know how to do this,” Puck says, looking down at the bed. “I had one girlfriend in high school and we were so [bleeped] up together. All we did was fight and [bleep] and fight some more. And then she got knocked up and actually went crazy. Whatever this is with Rachel, it can’t be like that. I destroyed one girl, I can’t do that to Rachel. She’s special.”

 

Mike sighs. “I don’t know what happened with that other girl, I don’t. I’m sure you guys broke each other, whatever happened. But from what I’ve seen, you’re not that guy anymore. You’re the guy that plays guitar so Kurt can sing his feelings, you’re the guy that holds Santana while she cries about her dad. You’re the guy that makes friends with a guy who’s dating the girl you want to be with. You fought for Rachel to stay here. You gave up a chance to go to Vegas so she wouldn’t be alone. You’re a good guy, she’d be lucky to have you.”

 

“Damn. No wonder you’ve been with your girl for so long. You’re good at this.”

 

“It’s a gift.”

 

**Mike Interview: “Puck’s not a bad guy. He’s actually one of the best guys I know. One day, he’ll see that too.”**

 

**********************************

[Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/santana_brittana_casino_hustle_chapter/set?id=100983674) and[ Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/brittany_brittan_casino_hustle_chapter/set?id=100987724) walk through a casino, Santana using only one of her crutches, and putting most of her weight on it. Brittany has a handful of casino vouchers.

 

“Can I cash these in yet?” Brittany asks, bored.

 

“Let’s add them up first, maybe you’ve won enough to get us a nice fancy dinner.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m a casino genius. Maybe we should move here, you wouldn’t even have to work, I could just be a casino genius all day and pay our bills with these vouchers and you can be my trophy wife.”

 

“Sounds like a dream, Brit, but I can’t live here with Sugar’s creeper roommate. I’ll kill him. I’ll poke his eyes out with one of my pointy heeled shoes, and commit actual homicide. In fact, I may only have one good foot, but I’m pretty sure it will end up in his smarmy preppy ass by the end of this trip,” Santana says, as she and Brittany approach the cash machine. Brittany hands Santana her vouchers and Santana looks through them before handing them back.

 

“$150, not bad at all Brit. Cash those out, I have plans for us.”

 

Brittany starts feeding her vouchers into the machine.

 

“I don’t think Sebastian will do anything, I mean, it’s not like Kurt and Blaine are ever apart from each other. They’re like glued together all the time.”

 

“Yeah, don’t I know. Thank God we’re here and not back at the house where some poor soul would have to share a room with them while they’re in heat.”

 

“Gross,” Brittany takes the cash from the machine and puts it in her pocket.

 

“I’m a little worried, Brit. Not gonna lie.”

 

“About what? I mean, like if Sebastian really wants to get his crab claws into Blaine, then that means Blaine let him, right? But if Blaine doesn’t let him, then Sebastian goes back under the sea and whatever, no one cares.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I just hate him and I want a reason to kick his ass. I’ve got all this pent up rage, I need to get into a fight or something. I haven’t pulled anyone’s hair in a while.”

 

“You can pull mine tonight,” Brittany says with a wink.

 

“You’re too good to me, Brit. Now come on, we’re gonna go see some animals.”

 

**********************************************

[Sugar](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=102792281) and [Sebastian](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=102795340) walk around an empty nightclub. Plastic covers the tables and fixtures, construction materials can be seen lying around.

 

“What’s up with you, Sebby? I told you that Blaine had a boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah, I know. But he’s hot, and his boyfriend is made up of everything I hate, all together in one smug, overly accessorized package.”

 

“Do you always have to be so mean though?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sebastian,” Sugar says with her arms crossed.

 

“Sugar,” Sebastian answers, raising an eyebrow.

 

“They’re in love. And this is supposed to be a romantic trip for them.”

 

Sebastian makes gagging sounds, and frowns. “Ugh, seriously? That’s what makes the whole thing so obnoxious. They’ve known each other for what, a few weeks at best? Seriously, in love? What the [bleep]? Please, stop, Sugar, you’re gonna make me sick.”

 

“Sebastian, do not make me use your full government name. I thought you were already seeing someone anyway, like for real.”

 

“That? We’re just hooking up, seriously. I’m 19 years old, I live in the city of sin, I’ve got a penthouse in the best hotel on the strip to myself since my best friend abandoned me. Why would I want a boyfriend? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas and I am what happens in Vegas. It’s perfect. Besides, I’m just screwing with them. I was gonna let it go once Blaine sacked up and told me to knock it off, but his boyfriend is just so damn easy to mess with.”

 

Sugar stops and crosses her arms.

 

“Sebastian Michael Smythe, you stop trying to break up my roommates!”

 

“No, I’m bored and they’re making it so easy!”

 

Sugar glares at him. “If they break up, I have to live with them! The house has enough drama as it is, and not even the fun kind and it’s going to suck bad enough when I go back, because I'm pretty sure Puck’s gonna do it with Rachel, which means we won’t be hooking up anymore and sex with him was my cure for boredom.”

 

Sebastian smiles, putting an arm around Sugar. “I told you, sex cures boredom. You’ve been listening.”

 

“Oh shut up. And where is this contractor? I’m sick of waiting and Daddy doesn’t pay people to be late for meetings.”

 

“I’ll call him in a second. Look, I won’t try to have sex with Blaine anymore, if that makes you feel better. He’s totally sprung on his gay faced boyfriend, and seeing him stare at him like the sun shines out of his ass is a boner killer if there ever was one. But, I can’t promise to stop messing with his boyfriend, I’m sorry. I just can’t promise you that.”

 

“Fine. Just don’t be too mean. Now call that contractor. I haven’t seen my girls yet.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Sebastian pulls his phone out. “I missed you, you know,” he says, pulling her into a one armed hug as he scrolls through his contacts.

  
***************************************

[Blaine](http://www.polyvore.com/klaine_vegas_date_pt_stop/set?id=102852804) sits on the bed tying his shoes when the bathroom door opens, and[ Kurt](http://www.polyvore.com/klaine_vegas_date_pt_stop/set?id=102796433) comes out, fully dressed and ready to go. Blaine stands up to greet him, but stops short when he gets a look at him. They both stare at each other for a second before either of them says anything.

 

“Wow, you look… Wow,” Blaine says, and Kurt smiles nervously.

 

“I hope that’s a good wow.”

 

Blaine nods. “Yes, that’s a good wow, a very good wow. I like the brooch, very Vegas.”

 

Kurt blushes and looks down at the pin on his chest. “Well, you didn’t tell me where we were going, so I went for an overall Vegas theme.” Kurt giggles awkwardly before looking up at Blaine, “You look great too. I really like your bowtie.”

 

“Thanks. I’ve been saving it for the right occasion.”

 

They stand awkwardly for a few moments just watching each other before Kurt speaks again.

 

“So, shall we get going?”

 

Blaine looks at his watch. “Yeah, that’s actually a really good idea.”

 

“Can you tell me where we’re going now?”

 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt. I’m taking you to a show and then dinner.”

 

Kurt smiles. “You’re not going to tell me which show, are you?”

 

“Nope. It’s a surprise, now, shall we Kind Sir?”

 

“Yes we shall.” Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and they head out of the room.

 

**Blaine Interview: “If I’m being honest, it was hard for me to leave the room, I really just wanted to stay and say forget dinner, forget the show. But more importantly, I want to do this right, I want Kurt to have romance.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “I’m just so nervous, and I don’t know why. I mean, I know why, but I really spent most of the night in the bathroom trying to convince myself to go through with it. It’s not even that I’m having second thoughts about Blaine or taking this step, it’s just scary and overwhelming. And he’s done so much for me, as if it’s not his first time too. Should I do something for him? I don’t know if I deserve all of this.”**

 

******************************************

 

[Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/puckleberry_karaoke_date_stop_being/set?id=102877636), [Mike](http://www.polyvore.com/mike_puckleberry_date_stop_being/set?id=103022738) and [Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/puckleberry_date_stop_being_polite/set?id=102880414) get out of the car and head into a bar. Rachel walks ahead of him while Puck lags behind, locking the car. Mike grabs Puck and pushes him towards Rachel.

 

“Dude, what?” Puck whispers to Mike.

 

“Go, put your arm around her or hold her hand or something.”

 

“I told you, it’s not a date!”

 

“Oh for [bleep’s] sake, would you man up?”

 

Rachel stops walking and turns around, “What’s going on back there?”

 

“Nothing, Puck’s just trying to convince me to sing tonight, that’s all.”

 

Rachel runs over to make and grabs him by the biceps shaking him a little.

 

“Oh my God, Mike, you should sing! That would be so fun, there’s a smoothness to your speaking itself that would lend to a very nice baritone. I can help you pick songs. I have perfect pitch, so it’s really easy for me to figure these things out,” Rachel says, grabbing Mike’s arm and pulling him into the bar. Mike turns around to Puck and glares at him as he follows them in.

 

**Mike Interview: “Why do I feel like I’m about to go on Puck’s date for him? I’m supposed to be the silent support. That’s my role, that’s always my role. Moral support, give a pep talk and then dip out and let them enjoy their date and get the high five and minimal details in the morning. Not sitting here while Rachel tries to pick a Frank Sinatra song to sing. No, Puck is going to go on this date, and I’m going to go home and call my girlfriend.”**

 

“Rachel, why don’t you go put the song in for me, while I go order us some drinks, okay?” Mike says. Rachel takes a little slip of paper and a pencil from the pile supplied at their table and takes it up to the Karaoke host. Mike gets up to head over to the bar, slapping Puck on the back of the head as he goes.

 

**Puck Interview: “I don’t know what Mike’s deal is, he’s the one that called this a date, not me. We’re just hanging out, it’s nothing more than that.”**

 

Mike comes back to the table, and hands Puck a bottle of Corona with a lime sticking out the top and puts Rachel’s glass down in front of her.

 

“I didn’t think you’d drink beer, Rach, so I got you a Long Island Iced Tea, in honor of your home state. And let’s make a toast to a night of music and fun!” Mike says holding his drink up. Puck glares at him before raising his glass. Rachel watches them exchange the look, but raises her glass to toast.  After they toast, Rachel takes the straw out of her glass and drinks half of it down, coughing after she swallows.

 

**Rachel Interview: “It’s not like I haven’t figured out that Noah has feelings for me, he’s all but told me. I’m just trying to figure my own feelings out, and he’s acting so strange, so I figured, maybe a little liquid courage would help us both out.”**

 

Puck and Mike watch as Rachel throws back the rest of her drink.

 

**Puck Interview: “Wasn’t expecting that.”**

 

************************************************

Kurt and Blaine walk up to the Beatles Love Shopin the Mirage Hotel and Casino hand in hand. As they approach, Kurt stops, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Blaine, oh my god, you didn’t!”

 

“I did, I got, well, Sugar got us two tickets to the the show, but I did some research, and found out about the shop, so I thought we’d come early in case you wanted to pick something up for your dad.”

 

Kurt turns to Blaine, cupping his face in his hands. “You really are the sweetest person, I honestly don’t even know what to say right now. You’re such a great boyfriend.”

 

Blaine smiles shyly. “I wanted to. You deserve it.”

 

“Well, so do you. And I’m going to find a way to repay you.”

 

“No, Kurt, you don’t have to, I didn’t do this so you could-” Kurt covers Blaine’s mouth with his hand.

 

“Shh. Nope, zip it. I don’t wanna hear it. I wanna be the romantic boyfriend too,” he raises an eyebrow at Blaine before taking his hand away. He leans in and presses a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips before taking his hand and leading him into the shop.

 

They look around, Kurt excitedly picking things up to show Blaine.

 

“Is it okay if I don’t buy anything tonight? I don’t want to have to carry a bag around with me to dinner and stuff. Knowing me, I’ll sit it down and forget to pick it back up. But we’re totally coming back here tomorrow, I definitely see stuff I wanna get my dad and Finn and Sam.”

 

“Of course, no problem. We should probably head out, I’ve got to go to the bathroom, and they’re gonna start seating soon.”

 

Blaine takes Kurt’s hand and pulls him out to the waiting area. He kisses Kurt’s cheek before heading to the bathroom. Kurt has a seat on the bench across from the box office and waits for Blaine.

 

“Well, well, isn’t this predictable and adorable. Is this part of Blaine’s big romantic date? Because I can tell you, I could have given him some suggestions on where to take you to try to get you to pry those knees open and take off your chastity belt.”

Kurt looks up with a glare. “Are you homeless? Why are you always hanging around in casinos?”

 

“If you must know, I’ve got a booty call and he works in the shop. He texted me to meet him here. Trust me, if I'd known you’d be here, I would have just told him to meet me in my room.”

 

Kurt frowns at him in disgust. “Keep going at the rate you’re going and your dick is going to fall off one day.”

 

“As if yours already hasn’t from lack of use.”

 

“You smell like Craigslist.”

 

“It’s better than desperation. If you think you and Blaine are going to last past this little show, then you’re just naive. If you think he’s gonna want to be with you after this, then you’re lying to yourself. Sorry, Kurt, just calling it like I see it, and I’m usually right.”

 

Kurt opens his mouth to respond, but Blaine walks up and puts his hand out to him.

 

“Oh hey, Sebastian, what are you doing here?” Blaine asks, completely oblivious to the tension in the air.

 

“Waiting for a friend to get off work. I think he’s coming out now, so I better run. I hope to see you at the club tonight, Killer.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, we’ve got a whole night planned -”

 

“We’ll be there,” Kurt answers.

 

“Well, this should be fun,” Sebastian says as a tall blonde walks up and taps him on the shoulder.

 

“What’s shakin, bacon?” Sebastian rolls his eyes before turning around to smile at him.

“I’ll be ready to go in a second. I guess I’ll see you guys later,” Sebastian says before turning around and leaving with his friend.

 

“Kurt, do you really want to go to the club tonight? I thought after dinner that we could maybe -”

 

“You’ve planned this whole night without telling me anything, can’t we just join our friends after dinner?”

 

Blaine deflates a bit. “No, you’re right. I planned this whole thing without any input from you, if you wanna meet up with them tonight, we can. That’s um, that’s fine.”

 

**Blaine Interview: “I don’t know what happened? I can only assume that being left alone gave Kurt time to think and maybe he’s not comfortable anymore with us taking that step together. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed. But tonight’s not just about that, I’m still going to tell him that I love him and we’ll just have fun tonight at the club with our friends.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “I don’t know why I let that smirky little meerkat get into my head, but I’d be lying if I said that he didn’t. I just, maybe we are rushing things. I let my hormones get ahead of my brain.”**

 

********************************************

**Mike Interview: “Getting some drinks into Puck and Rachel was actually a really good idea. I only had to sing once, and mostly they’ve been having a pretty good time.”**

 

“Let me choose a song for you now,” Puck tells Rachel, as they crowd around the song book looking through the choices.

 

“I don’t know, Puck, how do I know I can trust you?”

 

“You can totally trust me, I don’t want you to look stupid. But I want to see you try something different, not that I don’t like Streisand, she’s a Jew, so she rocks in my book. I just have something in mind for you.”

 

“Okay, but you have to sing the song I choose for you and Mike.”  

Mike looks between Puck and Rachel, trying to shake his head, but they ignore him completely.

 

“Okay, deal.”

 

“Up next, we’ve got Puck!” the host calls. Puck grabs his beer before going up to the mic.

 

“This is for my girl, Rachel. Just a little hint to let you know what Puckzilla’s really about,” Puck says into the mic as the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn7oEYe4ePc) starts.

 

As the song starts and Mike recognizes it, and Mike drops his head into his hands and shakes his head. Puck kneels on the ground in front of Rachel singing directly to her. She raises her glass in the air and waves it in the air with a smile.

 

As Puck sings “then I’ll [bleeping bleep] you discreetly” he puts his drink on the table and uses his now free hand to tuck Rachel’s hair behind her ear. She stops and just watches him. Puck stands up to end the song and Rachel jumps up to applaud, while Mike just watches the whole thing completely gobsmacked from the table.

 

**Mike Interview: “I honestly have no idea what I just witnessed. I don’t, I can’t even go home now, because it’s clear that these two are going to need a chaperone. Because Puck just went from a 3 to a 10 in one song.”**

 

When Pucks’ song is over, he takes the microphone over to the host, and smirks at Rachel as he takes his seat.

 

“Up next, Rachel!” Rachel hops up and stumbles over to the microphone before correcting herself.

 

“This song is for you, Puck. Watch this,” Rachel slurs pointing at Puck with a wink.

 

When the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vy-QmgdUVTI) starts, Rachel starts swinging her hair around, Puck watches her with a lovestruck look on his face. “Oh my God, this is so hot.”

 

Mike rolls his eyes.  

  
As Rachel rocks out on stage, jumping up and down, fist pumping, the whole bar gets into it and starts to watch her. She gets right in Puck’s face, one foot on the chair, between his legs and she sings in his face, her hair in his face.

 

**Mike Interview: “I think that was foreplay. Pretty sure I just witnessed musical foreplay. And yep, I was right.”**

 

As soon as the song’s over, and Rachel hits that final note, Puck is out of his seat. As she makes her way back to their table, he grabs her face and smashes their lips together.

 

************************************************

 

Kurt and Blaine sit across from each other at [Gordon Ramsay’s Pub and Grill](http://www.caesarspalace.com/restaurants/gordon-ramsay-pub-and-grill.html#.UnsxK3BwqbI), neither of them are speaking, just watching people as they come and go, and the silence is awkward.

 

“So, did you like the show?” Blaine asks, tentatively.

 

“Um, yeah, it was great. Really cool. I’ve seen the documentary about the show, so I’ve always wanted to see it. Thanks again.”

 

Blaine nods, he watches Kurt sadly, and takes a sip of his water.

 

“So, um, I remembered that one time you mentioned Gordon Ramsay, so I thought maybe you’d enjoy it here. Sugar actually didn’t even have to pull any strings for this one,” Blaine tries to joke, when Kurt doesn’t respond, Blaine deflates. “Kurt, can I ask you something, because it seemed like you were excited and things were going fine between us, but now you’re being all quiet and everything’s weird. Did you change your mind? About us? At some point today? If so, can you just come out and tell me, because I really like you, I actually think I love you, no, I know that I love you, and I wanted this to be special.”

 

Kurt sighs. “I’m not having second thoughts about us as a couple, but maybe all of this was too much. Would you have done this if sex weren’t on the table? Would we even be here? Or would we be back at the house, hanging out on the beach with Rachel?”

 

“Of course we’d be here. Kurt, I swear to you, this isn’t just about sex, we don’t have to do that tonight or ever. I just wanted to take you out, and do something nice for you so I could show you as well as tell you that even though we haven’t known each other that long, I’m in love with you. I’m so sorry that you think that I did all this just to get into your pants, I just, no. That’s not even important to me.”

 

Kurt deflates when he notices the hurt look on Blaine’s face as he tries to explain.  He sighs, before taking Blaine’s hand.

 

“God, Blaine, I’m sorry. I don’t know, I’m just, I’m overwhelmed. That’s why I want to go to the club tonight. I just, I love you too, and it’s scary, and I want to be with you, I do. But I think my nerves may be getting ahead of me. I didn’t mean to insinuate that you’re just trying to get into my pants. I just, I’m sorry.”

 

“Did someone say something to you? Did Sebastian say something?” Blaine cautions.

 

“No, no one said anything. It’s just me, I just get into my own head and I over thought everything, and I almost ruined everything, and I’m sorry.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure. Let’s just enjoy dinner, and then we’ll meet up with everyone, and we’ll dance and we’ll play it by ear. Okay? I’m not ruling it out for tonight, or even for the trip. I think we both just blew this up to be a way bigger deal than it needs to be.”

 

“Okay.”

 

**Blaine Interview: “I don’t know where I went wrong, but it’s so clear to me that I completely screwed this up somehow. I’m thinking Kurt’s probably going to dump me as soon as this is over. And it hurts. But I’m just going to make the best of things while I can. But the thought of him dumping me, it makes me feel sick.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “I’m pretty sure I ruined not just the night, but the whole trip. Blaine put so much into this, and I ruined everything. In a way, I was relieved, because it was unlikely that he’d want to be with me, and I was feeling the opposite of sexy at that point.”**

 

*****************************************

Mike sits rolling his eyes as Rachel sits in Pucks lap making out with him, as a woman in leather pants, a bra top and a leather jacket finishes whining her way through a Shania Twain song.

 

“Puck? You’re up,” the host says, he looks at Mike and gestures towards Puck and Rachel.

 

“I think I’m just gonna skip him? Think he’ll come up for air long enough to sing”

 

“Um… no?” Mike says. He smacks Puck on the shoulder a few times before he pays attention, pulling away from Rachel with a loud smack.

 

“It’s your turn.”

 

“Whatever dude, skip it,” Puck says, turning back to Rachel.

 

“You sure?”

 

Rachel pulls away from Puck. “You should sing, I want to hear you sing? And then we can go home after,” Rachel tells him before leaning in to whisper in his ear. Mike looks on concerned, especially after the look of shock and then joy on Puck’s face. Puck gets up and takes the mic just as the[ music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeXjBWN8LO8)starts.

 

**Puck Interview: “This night turned out better than I ever expected it to.”**

 

**************************************************

[Sugar](http://www.polyvore.com/sugar_clubbing_in_vegas_stop/set?id=103213032), [Sebastian](http://www.polyvore.com/sebastian_clubbing_stop_being_polite/set?id=103215415), [Santana ](http://www.polyvore.com/santana_clubbing_stop_being_polite/set?id=103217008)and [Brittany ](http://www.polyvore.com/brittany_clubbing_stop_being_polite/set?id=103218134)stand at the entrance to a club inside Treasure Island, with two other girls when Kurt and Blaine finally walk up.

 

I’m so excited you guys changed your minds and decided to hang out with us! You guys are about to get the VIP treatment, literally. We get VIP and bottle service just because you’re here with us. These are me and Sebastian’s two best friends in the whole wide world, Kitty and Unique. Guys, these are my adorable roommates Kurt and Blaine.”

 

“Don’t listen to her, Sebastian is a smarmy creep and I want nothing to do with him,” Kitty says, rolling her eyes.

 

“Au chante, Unique is LOVING that studded collar by the way,” she says, putting her hand out for Kurt and Blaine.

 

“Well thank you, I’m loving those fabulous shoes you’ve got on,” Kurt says, taking Unique’s hand.

 

“Oh, adorable and fashionable, I do believe I have a new favorite person. Come on now, sweetie, Sugar is not lying, we party in style around these parts.”

 

**Santana interview: “Sugar, Unique, Kitty and Sebastian. I’m assuming they met in therapy for children whose parents named them while drunk.”**

 

As they walk into the bar, Sugar hands the bouncer a $50 bill.

 

“You know what to do with that, Strando. Tell the DJ to play our songs, and keep the bottles popping.”

 

Sugar and her friends lead them up the stairs to a roped off area directly across from the DJ booth. Sugar waves at the DJ who smiles and waves back, as a new [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH8m6J3gPH0) starts to play. They settle around a table with multiple bottles of expensive champagne sitting in a bucket of ice.

 

Sebastian pops open the bottle and starts pouring for everyone. Sugar opens one bottle and drinks directly from it before passing it to Kitty. Brittany is already dancing with Unique as Santana sits back with her booted foot propped up on the table in front of her. Kurt turns down the glass of champagne offered to him by Sebastian.

 

“It’s not like I could have spiked it, you watched me pour it.”

 

Blaine looks nervously between Kurt and Sebastian, taking his own offered glass without a question.

 

“Okay, fine!” Kurt says taking the glass and taking a drink from it.

 

“See, was that so hard? Maybe if you loosen up, you may just start to enjoy yourself.”

 

**Kurt Interview: “I’m not much of a drinker. The few times I’ve gotten drunk since I started college always lead to regrettable decisions. But, I’ve already ruined Blaine’s night, he should at least be allowed to have some fun, and that includes him not having to worry about me. So you know, screw it, a little champagne never hurt anyone.”**

 

**Blaine Interview: “I just wanted to enjoy what was left of the night. I can face whatever consequences later. I just want to forget what a disaster this turned into.”**

 

**Santana Interview: “I don’t know what crawled up Kurt and Blaine’s butts and died, but I’m at a club, in Vegas, with my sexy dancer girlfriend, and I’m stuck sitting on my ass because my foot is broken. Seriously, whatever drama they’re having, no way their night sucks more than mine.”**

 

*********************************************

Mike holds the front door of the house open, watching as Puck and Rachel stumble into the house, singing loudly, “Iiiiiii aint’ got noobooooddddyy!”

 

“Shh, come on guys, get inside, we don’t want to get a noise complaint.”

 

“You’re so nice Mike. I bet your girlfriend loves you so much. You guys should get married,” Rachel says, pulling Mike in for a hug.

 

“Uh huh, come on, Rachel, this is just sloppy,” Mike says, with an arm around Rachel leading her into the house, and waiting for Puck to follow. He deposits Rachel onto the couch, and goes into the kitchen. When he returns, he hands them both bottles of water.

 

“You guys drink those down, and try not to puke on the furniture or do anything stupid. God, you two are definitely going to do something stupid.”

 

**Mike Interview: “So maybe plying them with alcohol wasn’t the best idea. I just wanted them to loosen up, not get completely sloppy drunk. I’m going to feel so horrible if they do something stupid. I know I shouldn’t feel guilty, I only bought the first round, but I do.”**

 

Mike goes upstairs into the room and changes into his pajama bottoms and a tank top. He leaves the room, and looks over the rail to the couch to see Rachel straddling Puck as they make out on the couch.

 

Mike sighs.

 

**Mike Interview: “On one hand, this was bound to happen, alcohol or no alcohol, on the other hand, I think they’ll both regret it if they do something stupid while drunk.”**

 

Mike runs into the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet before heading back downstairs. He clears his throat and is surprised when it doesn’t take more than that for Rachel and Puck to pull apart.

 

“Um, I got this for you guys, and maybe you want to lie down or something, preferably in your own beds?”

 

As if on cue, Rachel yawns.

 

“Yeah, I wanna lie down. Let’s lie down.”

 

“Thank God,” Mike says, handing Puck the bottle of pills and following them upstairs. Rachel heads into the bathroom and Mike stops Puck in the hallway.

 

“You guys aren’t going to, you know?”

 

“What? Sex? No. I’m may be an ass, but I’m not that kind of ass. Hell no. She’s probably going to fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow anyway.”

 

“Okay, yeah, okay. And Puck, I’m happy for you bro,” Mike say sincerely.

 

Puck looks towards the bathroom door with a smile, before looking back at Mike, and deflating.

 

“Don’t jump the gun, man. She’s drunk, once she sobers up, she won’t want me. I know what this is.”

 

“Come on man, you don’t really think -”

 

Rachel opens the bathroom door, and smiles at Puck. “Come lay with me, Noah. I’m not feeling so great.”

 

Puck nods and follows Rachel into the bedroom, Mike watches them sadly.

 

**Rachel Interview: “I’m an actress, that’s what I do. And I was nervous tonight, and I was most certainly drunk, but I may have wanted Mike and Puck to think I was a little drunker than I was. But I heard every word they said, and the truth is, I do like Puck, more than I’m willing to admit if I’m honest with myself. And I can’t let him think that I did all that tonight just because I was too wasted to think straight.**

 

Rachel opens the closet and pulls out her pajamas, Puck turns towards the wall while she changes.

 

“I have to tell you something Noah, but promise you won’t be mad at me.”

 

“Why would I be mad at you?”

 

“Because I’m a liar,” Rachel says, pulling on her nightgown.

 

She walks over to the bed and sits across him from. She looks down at her hands, nervously playing with her fingers.

 

“I wasn’t completely honest tonight. I was nowhere near as inebriated as I let you guys think. I was definitely in control of every single choice I made tonight, and I heard what you said to Mike just now, but you need to know, when I kissed you tonight, it was 100% because I wanted to. And I still want to, and in the morning, I’ll want to. I’m sick of overthinking everything I do. We don’t have to do anything tonight, because no matter how many times I brush my teeth, my mouth feels like a dumpster. But please, sleep in here with me tonight.”

 

Rachel stands up and pulls Puck up before pulling the covers down and climbing into bed. Puck pulls off his clothes until he’s left in his underwear and climbs into bed behind Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

 

“Goodnight, Noah. Thank you.”

 

“Yeah, you too. Goodnight.”

 

**************************************************

Back in the club, as the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-aDn1i9ru0) blares on and strobe lights flash, Kurt and Santana sit and watch the scene unfolding in front of them. Brittany is dancing on a table with Kitty and Unique. Blaine is dancing wildly on the floor, sandwiched between Sugar and Sebastian. Blaine’s got his hands on Sugar’s waste laughing as they dance and Sebastian is right behind him, occasionally looking down at Blaine’s ass as he dances. Blaine looks over at Kurt and winks, his eyes staying on Kurt as Sugar grinds her back into his front.

 

_“This is such bull[shit]!” Santana exclaims, taking a swig from the bottle in her hand. She passes it to Kurt._

 

_“Seriously. This is just trashy.”_

 

_“Oh whatever. Would you look at me Kurt? I’m [bleeping] hot as hell! Look at how tight my dress is, look what it’s doing for my boobs, and you’d be able to see my ass, but I’m stuck sitting on it. Brittany and I are the hottest bitches in here, and yet, I’m stuck here with this stupid boot on my food. What am I gonna do, hop around like Saved by the Bell? Hell no,” Santana hiccups, taking another swig._

 

 _“Yeah, well look at my boyfriend, most romantic night of my life and it didn’t take him more than a few glasses of champagne before he let another guy grind on him,”_ Kurt gestures to where Blaine is still watching Kurt, not even reacting to Sebastian behind him.

 

_“Oh my God, are you serious right now? He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since you guys got here, and I’m sure he’s about to pop a super obvious boner in those seriously tight pants of his just because you’re in the room. Explain to me why you’re here and not in the room losing your virginity under some soft focus lighting with like Fields of Gold playing obnoxiously in the background? We've been here two days and I’ve already had sex six times.”_

 

_“Because. Because he planned this whole huge thing and for what? Because he wants to have sex with me?”_

 

 _“Jesus Christ Kurt, you are so full of crap, I don’t know if I should slap you or flush you. You eat that crap up. I’ve sat through way too many conversations between you and Rachel talking about all the cheesy rom com crap you wish would happen in real life and now you have it and what? You’re butthurt because he’s too proper and gentlemanly to properly smackdown Pervy McHorseteeth over there? If I snapped my legs shut every time someone hit on Brittany, I’d still be a virgin._ ”

 

Kurt glares at Santana as the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeIJmciN8mo) changes, Unique and Kitty scream before getting off the table and running over to Sugar, singing along with the lyrics. Blaine joins in, laughing as they gather into a circle and sing along to the song. Sebastian takes that opportunity to pour himself another glass of champagne.

 

_“Look at that smug bastard, Kurt. Are you really let him get to you? This is the exact same crap you pulled right before you two got together. He got close, you basically pulled away and threw your fricking walls up.  Eventually, he’s gonna get sick of being tossed around like a damn handball and he’ll really do whatever it is you’ve convinced yourself that he’s gonna do. Seriously, just quit being a drama queen and tap that tiny ass. Everything about you guys screams virgin and it’s exhausting to look at you.”_

 

Kurt looks over to where Unique has pulled Blaine into the middle of the dancefloor. They jump up and down as they sing along to the chorus of the song. Kurt smiles in spite of himself.

 

_“At least get up and dance, if not for him, for me -”_

 

Before Santana can finish her thought, Brittany walks over and sits in her lap, kissing down the side of Santana’s face before pulling away and grinding her hips, Kurt watches on in horror as Brittany starts to give Santana a lap dance. The [music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NV6Rdv1a3I)changes again, and Kurt watches Blaine for a few seconds.  Blaine catches him watching and smiles over at him. Kurt takes one more sip from the bottle before getting up and storming right over to Blaine, standing directly in front of Sebastian as if he weren’t there. Blaine’s smile grows as the pulls Kurt close to him, Kurt turns and glares at Sebastian, before letting himself be pulled closer to his boyfriend.

 

**********************************

Later that night,  they stumble out of the club, Sebastian carrying Sugar on his back, with her shoes in his hand. Kitty and Unique holding hands and skipping out, giggling. Santana is leaning on Brittany, trying to operate her crutches while drunk and Kurt is supporting a giggly Blaine while trying not to fall over himself.

 

“Which way are you guys going?” Kitty asks as they exit onto the strip.

 

“I think we’re right across the street,” Kurt says, looking around.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot, Sugar put you guys up at the Venetian, very nice,” Unique says with a wink, “We’re gonna head back with Sugar and Sebastian, but you guys get over there safely, and hopefully, we’ll see your fabulous butts at breakfast.”

 

They head off in their opposite directions, Brittany eventually carrying Santana piggy back across the street.

 

“This was fun, Kurt. Did you I have fun? I love it here. I think when everything’s over, I should move here. I just wanna live here and make art and help people,” Blaine slurs, Kurt rubs his hand up and down Blaine’s back.

 

“Yeah sure, you could totally help people. You could help them start fires with your breath.” They follow Brittany and Santana through the casino, which is still busy and into the elevator. When they get in the elevator, Brittany puts Santana down, and Santana corners her in the corner of the elevator and kisses her deeply. Kurt averts his eyes, looking up and watching as they move from floor to floor. Blaine watches Santana and Brittany make out with a sad look on his face.

 

When they get to the floor, the door opens and Kurt moves to leave as Blaine taps Brittany and Santana to get their attention. He jogs to catch up with Kurt who pulls out his key card and lets them into their room. The tension from earlier is back.

 

“Do you hate me now, Kurt?”

 

“No,” Kurt says with a sigh as they walk into the room. He goes over to the closet and starts digging through his suitcase. Blaine walks over and wraps his arms around Kurt, and starts kissing down the back of his neck.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Come on Kurt, we’re back in the room, let’s do it. That’s why we came here, right? It was your idea.”

 

Kurt shakes Blaine off of him, turning around to face him.

 

“I changed my mind.”

 

“Why? What did I do? Everything was perfect and then suddenly you hate me. Why are you mad at me?”

 

“I’m not mad at you, but maybe I’m not comfortable losing my virginity for the first time, televised, with you drunk on a night that you spend dancing with some other guy!”

 

“I was only dancing with him because you were ignoring me. Because you got all weird and won’t talk to me. Why can’t you tell me what’s going on? If you’re so embarrassed all of a sudden, why can’t you just say it?”

 

Kurt groans in frustration. “I’m not embarrassed, but maybe I’m having second thoughts about having sex with a guy who can’t even open his eyes enough to see when someone is being a dick to me and defend me!”

 

“Who’s being a dick to you?”

 

“Are you serious right now? Really? So you didn’t notice that Sebastian has been all over you since we got here?”

 

“Who cares? He doesn’t matter to me, YOU matter to me. I’m not paying him any attention, I’m ignoring him, and you could do the same. You didn’t actually have to engage him! He’s nothing. In a couple of days he won’t even be around, why even let him get to you?”

 

“Oh my God, it’s like you don’t even care. Or do I not matter?”

 

“Of course you matter! Would I have done all of this if you didn’t? I just don’t see why HE matters, all that should matter is us. You and me,” Blaine says frustrated.

 

“Do you really believe that? You don’t think there’s going to be tons of people watching us, judging our relationship, wondering what we’re doing together? You don’t think there’s going to be even more guys flirting with you? Are you just going to ignore them too?”

 

“Of course people are going to judge us, I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I don’t care who’s flirting with me, I love you, that’s the most important thing,” Blaine pleads, his voice breaking.

 

“You say that now, but you don’t actually know,” Kurt says, his voice small.

 

“If you think that then, you don’t know me at all.” Blaine turns away from Kurt and heads towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m just gonna hang out in the casino or walk around or something. I need to think.”

 

Kurt watches Blaine leave before sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands. After a few seconds, he picks up the phone and dials.

 

“Hello? Kurt? It’s 5am here is everything okay?”

 

“I don’t know, Dad. I’m really confused about everything,” Kurt says, choking back tears.

 

“Is this about Blaine?” Burt asks, and he can be heard moving around on the other side of the line.

 

“Yeah. I think I just screwed everything up.”

 

“I don’t know about that, it may seem that way, but maybe you guys need space.”

 

“Easier said than done. We’re in Vegas right now.”

 

“I know, Finn told me. Do I want to know what this is about?”

 

“It’s not like you won’t find out eventually.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, as much as I wish you weren’t. Let your old man down easily, on a scale of 1-10, how much am I not going to want to see this?”

 

“Well, since nothing’s going to happen, probably a 5 or 6. But it would have been a 15 or a 20,” Kurt sighs. “I  just don’t want to look stupid when this is all over.”

 

“Since when have you cared what people thought of you?

 

“Since some criminal chipmunk was all over my boyfriend,” Kurt mumbles, he pulls his knees up to his chest and rests his chin on his hand.

 

“Ah, okay. And how did Blaine react to his?”

 

“He didn’t. He just ignored him. He said I should too.”

 

“Maybe he’s got the right idea.”

 

“I thought no one pushes the Hummels around?”

 

“They don’t, but you gotta pick your battles. If I tried to fight every guy that hit on your mom or Carole, all I’d ever do was fight.”

 

“What about those women that come into the shop, I see them flirting with you, what does Carole do?”

 

“As long as they keep their hands to themselves, not much. The occasional hairy eyeball. I’m not saying not to be possessive or jealous, you’re human, but maybe trust the guy. Don’t make some other guy’s lack of boundaries become an issue between the two of you. Don’t expect the worst from him, okay?”

 

“Yeah, Dad. I’m sorry for waking you up.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You take care of yourself. And call me when you’re back home so I know you got there safe.”

 

“Okay. I love you, Dad.”

 

“Love you too, Kurt.”

 

Kurt hangs up the phone, turns off the light and gets in bed.

 

*********************

Early the next morning, Kurt wakes up to notice that the other side of the bed is empty and was never slept in. He looks over at the clock radio on the nightstand and sees that it’s 8:00.  He goes through the top drawer on the nightstand and pulls out a notepad, then picks up the phone and dials. He bounces his leg nervously while the phone rings.

 

“Hello?” Sugar asks, voices rough with sleep.

 

“Sugar, it’s Kurt. Is Blaine there with you?”

 

Sugar yawns. “No, he left with you, did you lose him?”

 

Kurt sighs. “No. We had a fight, he left the room and didn’t come back. Just, if you see him or speak to him, could you just let me know?”

 

“Yeah, sure, okay.”  Kurt hangs up the phone and goes to the closet and pulls on a pair of shoes with his pajamas. When he opens his door, he sees notices Brittany walking down the hall with an ice bucket.

 

“Hey Kurt.”

 

“Brittany, where’s Santana?”

 

“Oh, she’s in the room with Blaine. He slept in our room. Well, I don’t think he slept. I think he mostly just rolled around a lot. I think he has nightmares. Lord Tubbington has night terrors and I had to start slipping Ambien in to his snacks.”

 

“Blaine’s with you guys?”

 

“Yeah, he came in super late, and he was super sad, and so Santana let him sleep on our couch and she said some things in Spanish, so whoever made him sad is gonna be in trouble. Do you want me to tell him you’re looking for him?”

 

Kurt pauses before saying anything. “Um, just tell him I’m waiting for him in our room.”

 

Brittany nods before heading back towards her room, and Kurt turns and goes back into his. When he gets into the room he heads into the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth.

 

*****************************

When Kurt comes out of the bathroom, Blaine’s sitting on the bed, still in last night’s clothes, his eyes puffy and red, his hair a mess.

 

“Hey,” Kurt says, Blaine looks up at him, sadly.

 

“Hey. Um, I talked to Santana and if you’d prefer, she said I could sleep in their room for the rest of the trip.”

 

“No, Blaine, you don’t have to do that. I was hoping you’d stay and maybe we could talk.”

 

“You want me to stay?”

 

Kurt nods and sits next to Blaine on the bed, turning to face him.

 

“Blaine, I’m sorry that I let Sebastian get to me and ruin our night. He just got into my head and he hit a nerve and I should have been upfront about that.”

 

Blaine turns to Kurt and takes his hand. “I’m sorry too. I feel like I put so much pressure on us for everything to be perfect and that didn’t help anything. I just really wanted to show you that I love you and make this special.”

 

“It will be special, because it’s you.”

 

“Will be? You mean you still?”

 

“If you want to? I love you Blaine, that was never in question. I want to do this with you, I want to make you feel special too.”

 

“Really?” Blaine asks quietly.

 

“Yes, really,” Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him, Blaine leans into the kiss, moving his hand to the back of Kurt’s neck and pulling him closer as he deepens the kiss. Kurt leans over Blaine, who leans back, both trying to lie down without having to stop.

 

**Kurt Interview: “In the end, my dad was right. I trust Blaine, and it doesn’t matter what some smirky douchebag or anyone else has to say. I’ve never let other people’s feelings dictate my choices, why should I start now?”**

 

Kurt kisses his way down Blaine’s neck as they both work on the buttons on Kurt’s shirt. Once he’s got it open, he stops just long enough to take it off as Blaine pulls his pajama shirt over his head. Kurt stands up to start working on getting his shoes and pants off while Blaine pulls back the covers on the bed.

 

Blaine lies back, and Kurt settles on top of him, smashing their lips together again in a brief but deep kiss before he starts kissing down his cheek to his neck before stopping to whisper in his ear.

 

“I love you so much, I’m so, so sorry,” Kurt says, as he starts to suck his way down Blaine’s neck.

 

Blaine throws his head, closing his eyes and biting back a moan. “I know, Kurt, I love you too.”

 

Kurt reaches over to the dresser, opens the drawer and with one hand fumbles for the condoms and lube that Sugar left for them.

 

**Blaine Interview: Blaine blushes, and smiles shyly. “It was more than I could have ever planned or expected. It was the best moment of my life.”**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures of Red Rock Canon and the Beatles Love Shop are from my personal collection taken over multiple Vegas vacations. Please don't use without my permission!


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets a phone call from his girlfriend and makes a decision about their future, Puck and Rachel have an important conversation, Kurt and Blaine are blissfully happy and the roomies return home from Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interviews in bold

“Uh, oh god, right there, Kurt, keep doing that!”

 

“Okay, okay, god…”

 

“Oh god…!”

 

“I don’t think I can go any… oh yes!”

 

The bed in the hotel room is just a pile of covers, Kurt and Blaine shaped lumps moving underneath, moaning and grunting.

 

**Santana Interview: “We have not seen hide nor hair of Kurt and Blaine in over 24 hours. I don’t even know if they’ve stopped to eat. I’d consider it admirable, if it didn’t leave Brit and I stuck with Sugar and her obnoxious friends.”**

 

**Kurt Interview: “My Dad once told me that once I started having sex, I wouldn’t want to stop, and I just laughed him off. And as usual, my Dad was right.”**

 

Kurt and Blaine lay in bed, covers tangled around them. Kurt’s got his head on Blaine’s chest.

 

“Maybe we should get dressed and meet up with our friends today. It’s our last day here,” Blaine says, running his finger through Kurt’s hair.

  
“It is? Yeah, I guess we should. But I don’t want to. It’s not like we’ll have privacy like this when we get back to the house.”

 

“No, but I don’t think they’ll let us get away with staying holed up in here on the last day. We haven’t seen any of the other casinos, we were supposed to check out Paris and ride the New York, New York coaster and see the fountains, and the Pirate Show, and the Shoppes at Caesars. We haven’t done any of that.”

“You’re such a tourist, Blaine,” Kurt laughs.

 

“I just believe in getting the most enjoyment out of any trip. And besides, you know you wanna go on a Gondola ride.”

 

Kurt wrinkles his nose in thought, “Mmm, that would be fun. And romantic. But not as much fun as we’re having here.”

 

“I think at some point, it’s going to stop being fun. Tell me you’re not sore.”

 

Kurt makes a pained face, “I feel like I’ve run several marathons.”

 

Blaine laughs, “Exactly. We need a recovery day. So let’s get showered and we can meet up with our friends for breakfast.”

 

“Damn you and your logic.”

 

**Sugar Interview: “Kurt and Blaine have been going at it non stop. And Sebastian’s British bootycall has been in our apartment non stop. And I’m sure Brittany and Santana have been going at it non stop. And none for Sugar Motta.”**

 

Kurt is in the shower and Blaine comes back into the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, hair still wet from his own shower. He walks over to the sink and pulls out his shaving cream and razor and starts to lather his face.

 

“Boy you got my heartbeat running away, beating like a drum and it’s coming your way, can you hear that boom badoom boom boom badoom boom bass, you got that super bass, boom boom boom, badoom boom bass,” Kurt sings in the shower. Blaine smiles into the mirror and starts shaving when Kurt continues singing, reaching for his towel and getting out of the shower joining Blaine at the mirror.

 

“You’re adorable,” Blaine says.

 

“This song makes me think of you, because you got that boom badoom boom bass, you got that superbass,” Kurt keep singing, shimmying his shoulders as he reaches for his moisturizer.

 

Blaine just laughs, “Seriously, I love you.” He leans over to kiss Kurt on his bare shoulder getting shaving cream on him. He yelps and smacks Blaine who wipes his cheek on Kurt’s other shoulder. Just as Kurt reaches to yank off Blaine’s towel, there’s a knock at the door.

 

“This is an intervention, horndogs! Open the door or I’m coming in, I don’t care what you’re doing!” Santana calls.

 

“Crap, we should have seen this coming,” Kurt says.

 

“Yep. Blaine reaches for his briefs that were sitting on the closed toilet seat and pulls them on before removing the towel from his waist heading out to open the door to their room. He opens the door just enough to peak his head outside.

 

“Don’t worry, HorseTeeth McTrustFund is down at the casino with Brits and Sugar, since you and Kurt sexiled yourselves, he seems to have lost interest. I guess he was only in it to pop your adorable little cherry.”

 

Blaine pulls the door open to let Santana in. She heads over to the unmade bed, thinking better of sitting and heads over to the couch.

 

“It smells like sex and boy in here. You guys really should take the day off just to let housekeeping get at them sheets,” She says with a frown.

 

“We can meet you downstairs, Santana,” Blaine says as he heads to the closet and starts going through his suitcase.

 

“Are you trying to rush me out so you can get a quicky in the shower?”

 

“Nope, no shower quickies,” Kurt says, exiting the bathroom in jeans and an undershirt, his hair perfectly coifed.

 

“Oh damn, I missed it,” Santana says in mock disappointment, “Seriously, as loath as I am to admit it, I’ve missed you guys. I know it’s only been about 24 hours, but damn, we haven’t been apart that long in weeks. I think I’m starting to get attached to you adorable doofuses.”

 

Kurt raises and eyebrow, “Who are you, and what have you done with Santana?”

 

“Ha ha. Come on, throw something on before we miss the damn breakfast buffet. Lunch buffets are not as good. Trust me. It’s all about that omelette station.”

 

*****************************************

Rachel wakes up still curled up against Puck’s chest where he’s still knocked out. She smiles, and curls in closer to him. His eyes flutter and he pulls her closer without fully waking up.

 

“Good morning, Noah,” Rachel whispers.

 

“Shhh. Sleep.”

 

“It’s like ten o’clock.”

 

“Exactly. Sleep. You got drunk last night, morning is for sleeping then eating greasy food.”

 

“No, I should get up and work out, I didn’t do it yesterday,” Rachel starts to get up, but Puck, with his eyes still closed, wraps his arms around her.

 

“No. Sleep. Then eat.”

 

Rachel sighs in defeat, “Fine, okay. I’m wide awake though.”

 

“Then just lie here. Now be quiet because I’m trying not to actually wake up.”

 

**Rachel Interview: I’m doing my best to not rush things with Noah. Last night was amazing, and he makes me feel good, he makes me feel calm and relaxed in a way I don’t think I’ve ever felt, but I know that we’re not going to be able to really be together. When our time here is up, I go back to New York. I just really don’t want to get attached. But I feel like I could.”**

 

“Shhh,” Puck says, blindly reaching to pet at Rachel’s hair.

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I can hear you thinking. Just sleep.”

  
Rachel smiles and curls into his side.

 

**********************************

[Kurt ](http://www.polyvore.com/stop_being_polite_ch_17/set?id=111770882)pushes his chair away from the table and throws his head back and stares at the ceiling. He looks back down at his plate in disgust, while [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/stop_being_polite_ch_17/set?id=111771807), [Blaine](http://www.polyvore.com/stop_being_polite_chapter_17/set?id=111770137),[ Sugar](http://www.polyvore.com/stop_being_polite_ch_17/set?id=111772793), [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/stop_being_polite_ch_17/set?id=111771206), Sebastian, Unique, and Kitty are still eating.

 

“Ugh, I’m going to have to wake up with Rachel and her stupid alarm and hit the elliptical to work off all these buffet breakfasts. I am way too full, I feel like a heffer.”

 

Santana laughs, “I’ve seen you Kurt, all you need is one discrete burp and you’ll be back in line for another omelette.”

 

Kurt laughs, “Ha, I got two the first trip, I seriously over did it this time. I feel like I could fall asleep right here.”

 

“Aw, Kurt, but we were gonna go to Cesear’s for gellato!” Sugar says, Kurt raises an eyebrow.

  
“I’m sure I’ll be okay after a few laps around the mall down there. I’ve been waiting to hit those shops.”

 

“You’re gonna love it, if you’re as much of a fashionista as Sugar says you are. Unique is gonna have fun shopping with you.”

 

“Heck yeah you are,” Kurt says before putting a hand to his mouth and trying to cover his burp.

 

“Excuse me,” He looks around the table, Blaine smiles into his glass of orange juice and Santana eyes Kurt before he sighs and stands up. Santana laughs.

 

“Shut up, I’m going to get some fruit.”

 

“I’m sure you two are starving after the workout you had over the last 24 hours; I’m surprised you can even walk,” Santana calls after him.

 

“So it’s true! Aw, you guys did it! I’m so happy for you!” Sugar says.

 

Blaine blushes, “Oh my, um… Santana, did you tell everyone?”

 

“I didn’t have to, they kind of figured it out when you two went missing for a whole day. Be proud. You got that chastity belt off. Pat yourselves on the back.”

 

Blaine looks up and catches Sebastian looking before rolling his eyes and going back to his food; Kitty also sees this and glares at Sebastian.  

 

“Anyway, what do you think is going down back at the house?”

 

“Mike probably choked on the unresolved sexual tension between Puck and Rachel. Puck’s probably giving himself carpal tunnel in the shower off the scraps of shoulder Rachel deigns to show him, can we change the subject before I puke this up?”

 

“There’s a tunnel in your shower? Does it go to the sewers?” Brittany asks, Santana just smiles and shakes her head, before giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek. Kurt returns with a plate of cantaloupe, watermelon and bacon.

 

“So, when does the shopping start?”

 

*****************************************************

Back at the house, the phone rings and Mike stops running on the treadmill and peaks out the door towards the phone in the hallway. When no one answers it, he hops off and runs for it.

 

“Hello,” he answers out of breath.

 

“Hey you, I miss you.”

 

“Hey Teens, I miss you too, how’s London?” Mike asks, getting comfortable on the bench in the hallway.

 

“Gorgeous. I love it here. I’d love it even more if you were here, though.”

 

“I kinda wish I were there too. I’m actually bored.”

 

“Bored? How could you be bored? You’re in LA, this is a huge opportunity!”

 

“I know, it’s just that half of my roommates went to Vegas, and I stayed behind because I felt bad for Rachel not being invited, but now she and Puck have like sexiled themselves or something, they’ve hardly come out of her room. So it’s just me. I should have just gone with everyone else.”

 

“Oh, that big heart of yours always gets you. When does everyone else come back?”

 

“Tonight or tomorrow, I think. I mostly just miss you. Everyone’s all coupled up, I did not see that coming. I knew I’d miss you, but I didn’t know I’d be the third wheel the whole time.”

 

“Oh my god, me too! Everyone’s hooking up with everyone here, and they treat me like I’m the little old married lady, they talk about you like you’re my househusband or something, I hate it. I swear I’m going to snap.”

 

“But other than that, how’s it going? I mean, you’re studying acting in London, that’s an even bigger deal than what I’m doing.”

 

“Mike, it’s amazing. That’s actually what I called you about. Remember that audition I was telling you about, for the big end of term musical? I got the part! I got the lead! And it just so happens to be right around the time that you finish up in LA. So I was wondering if instead of going back to Chicago, you’d come here, and see me onstage and then we can spend another couple of weeks here in London?”

 

“Of course, Tina, I’d love to. You have to have known I’d say yes.”

 

“Well, I don’t like to assume. I gotta go, my roommate needs to use the phone, and she’s still pissed that I got the part over her, and I really don’t think she’s above trying to have me taken out. I’ll talk to you soon, I love you!”

 

“Love you too, Tina.”

 

**Mike Interview: “Being here and away from Tina has made something abundantly clear to me. And now that I’m going to be spending some time in England with her, I know that I have to do it. I’m going to ask her to marry me.”**

 

*********************************************

Rachel is lying on the bed, still in her pajamas, facing Puck who’s asleep. She reaches over and shakes him.

 

“Don’t you think we should get out of here before Mike sends out a search party? Or worse, assumes we’ve been, you know…”

 

“What? Are you worried he’s gonna think we’re screwing each other’s brains out?”

 

“A little. Because we aren’t. But mostly, I miss the sun, and I haven’t worked out in a few days; my body or my voice.”

 

“Hey, I had a suggestion that could have worked out both, but you had to be all “we should wait, it’s too soon.”

 

Rachel smacks him, “I’m serious, Noah. I get it, I need to loosen up and relax a bit, and this has been lovely, but I can’t neglect my routine this much. It won’t be long before I’m back in New York, back at NYADA and I can’t let them think I’ve been negligent, they will eat me alive.”

 

Puck rolls over and looks at the ceiling, “Yeah, you’re right, you have to get back to your life. Fine.”

 

“Don’t be like that. We agreed we wouldn’t worry about what we do after this.”

 

“And I’m not worried. Go workout. I should probably hit the weights too. Can’t get too flabby before I go back to slangin drinks in Texas.”

 

Rachel sighs, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Puck’s forehead before getting out of bed.

 

**Rachel Interview: “It’s hard to think about what we’re going to do after this. Because I like Noah a lot and I know he likes me. We agreed to not even think about it, but it keeps coming up, and there’s no way to fix it. He’s going back to Texas, he has a life there. He has a kid there. And I have NYADA.”**

 

Rachel grabs Pucks hand and pulls him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m getting you up, we’re going to work out, then we’re getting Mike and we’re going to the beach. We’re going to get some sun and enjoy our last day before everyone else comes home and this place becomes a zoo again and Santana tries to murder me in my sleep. So up.”

 

Puck groans, but lets Rachel pull him up.

 

***************************************************

Kurt and Blaine are walking down the Las Vegas Strip with Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Kitty and Unique behind them, swinging their joined hands between them, their free hands carrying bags from H&M and Marc by Marc Jacobs.

 

“Okay, that gelato was delicious, but I’m not sure it was $10 delicious,” Blaine says.

 

“Says the man who just spent $100 on a polo shirt,” Kurt teases.

 

“That’s why I think $10 for gelato is expensive. A good shirt is an investment. Gelato you can get anywhere.”

 

“Mmm, sure,” Kurt says, humoring him, “Just admit it, you like spending money on fashion just as much as I do, or Sugar. Well, no one spends as much as Sugar and Sebastian, jeez. Talk about money to burn.”

 

“Personally, I think he was just showing off and being flashy.”

 

“If you say so, everything he bought was completely pedestrian. Besides, look how much I got from H&M for half of what he spent on those boring old shorts.”

 

Blaine nods, leaning over and kissing Kurt on the cheek, Santana makes gagging noises behind them.

 

“I kind of love it here, it’s so much cooler than it looks in movies,” Blaine says looking around, “Even during the day.”

 

“Yeah, I could do without the guys trying to pass out flyers to brothels or whatever, but it does have it’s charm. If you think this is cool, you’ll love Time Square.”

 

“I bet I will, I can’t wait.” They keep walking and they stop in front of the Bellagio.

 

“Is this where they have the fountains, Sugar?” Blaine turns to ask.

 

“Yeah, we’re too early though, it doesn’t start for a few more hours.”

 

“Aw, man. At least they’re still playing some music,” Blaine says as [Luck Be A Lady](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJpGHR6ofus) starts to play. Blaine starts to sing along, singing to Kurt as the girls catch up to them. Kurt laughs, blushing at Blaine’s silliness. Blaine pulls Kurt close to slow dance with him. When the beat picks up, he pulls Sugar in to dance with him, and then Kitty and Unique.

 

“Seriously, he needs to be stopped. Who does this?” Santana says, looking around as a crowd gathers around them. Blaine pulls a lady from the crowd in to dance with him, and she laughs as he spins her around.

 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that right?” Kurt says, but still joins in to sing with him. Sugar and Unique join Kurt to sing and dance with Blaine. Brittany takes her hat off and puts it on the floor then winks at Santana.

 

“Are they always like this?” Kitty asks Santana.

 

“You have no friggin idea.”

 

When the song ends, the crowd that gathers applauds and Blaine takes a bow. Brittany picks up her hat and hands Blaine the money that had been tossed in.

 

“We should totally go gamble with this, I’m a genius at slot machines,” Brittany says.

 

Blaine looks at his watch, “How long before we have to turn in our rental and catch our flight back?”

 

“Our flight’s at 8, so I say we got some time,” Santana says, snatching the cash out of Blaine’s hand.

 

“Alright, so I guess we’re hitting the slots!”

 

************************************************

[Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/stop_being_polite_ch_17/set?id=111774094), Puck and Mike are laid out on the beach under an umbrella.

 

“Mike, did I hear the phone ring earlier? Who called?”

 

“My girlfriend, she wants me to go to London when I leave here.”

 

“Your girl lives in London?”  Puck asks.

 

“No, not full time. She’s studying drama for the summer, but she lives in Chicago with me. She got the lead role in their end of term musical, and she wants me to come see her, and we’re going to spend a couple more weeks there, since we haven’t seen each other in so long.”

 

“Oh my God, what musical is it?” Rachel asks excitedly, sitting up to face Mike.

 

“Sweet Charity.”

 

“Your girlfriend is playing Charity in Sweet Charity in London?”

 

“Yep, I’m really glad I’ll be able to get to see her, I love watching her perform,” Mike says, blushing.

 

“I have to admit, I’m a little jealous, that’s an excellent role. And even if she’s studying in Chicago, instead of with the top Broadway performers in New York, I’m sure she’ll do really well.”

 

“Well, she considered New York, we both did, but we decided to stay close to home for now, and we’ll probably move to New York when she graduates.”  

 

“I know you guys were together this whole time, but that had to suck right? Being that far away from her. Were you ever tempted to you know, get some while you’re here?” Puck asks.

 

“No. I mean, she gave me permission to kiss a guy, and I kissed Blaine, but that was more about doing something for her, it definitely wasn’t for me. I miss her, we talk on the phone, but I don’t need sex that badly, not bad enough to screw things up with her.”

 

“Because you realize that she’s where she needs to be and doing what she loves and that’s enough for you, right?” Rachel asks pointedly.

 

“Uh, yeah…”

 

“But she had to know you’re a man and you have to do what you have to do, she can’t have gotten that mad if you did hook up with someone, it’s stress relief, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

 

“Um… no. It definitely would have meant something,” Mike says confused.

 

“At least you can keep it in your pants and you’re going to London to be with her after this.”

 

“I’m gonna go… over there. To the ocean,” Mike says excusing himself.

 

**Mike Interview: “Well, I guess i know what they were doing in the room over the last few days. Jeesh. I should have gone to Vegas.”**

 

**Puck Interview: “I like Rachel a lot, but if she thinks we can do long distance without me screwing it up, she’s wrong. I screw it up when the girl is two blocks away, how could I not screw up when she’s on the other side of the country?”**

 

********************************************************

In the casino, everyone is gathered around Brittany at the slot machine, as she keeps winning.

 

“She’s really a genius at this. This is amazing,” Blaine says watching her.

 

“I’m nervous, this is making me nervous. What if they think she’s cheating!” Kurt stage whispers looking around, “And none of us are 21. What if they card us, oh my god, Blaine we’re going to go to jail in Vegas! It’s going to be like an episode of Cops. Worse, I’m pretty sure there’s a show called Vegas Jail. We have to stop. Let’s go shopping again.”

 

“With the amount my Brits is about to win us, we can go back to whatever little frou frou store you want and buy whatever you want, but shut up before you get us caught!” Santana grits out.

 

“Maybe Kurt’s right, maybe we should cash out,” Blaine says starting to look nervous.

 

“You guys are with us, we’re fine. Everyone knows me here and Seb’s Dad is like a super important lawyer, all the cops are scared of him,” Sugar says, watching Brittany.

 

“Sugar, I don’t want to hear anything else about Sebastian or his Dad in case I end up having to testify or something, in which case, I’m snitching on all of you,” Kurt says.

 

“Shut it Princess, where I come from, snitches get stiches,” Santana says before turning back to Brittany.

 

Kurt throws his arms up and rolls his eyes.

 

“Personally, I’d quit while I’m ahead,” Blaine says, taking Kurt’s hand and walking towards the lobby.

 

One minute later, the rest of the group follows them.

 

“You totally jinxed us, losers.”

 

“I had a rich bird’s song in my heart and you killed it. I hope you’re happy,” Brittany says.

 

“So I guess that’s that. Time to go home.”

 

*******************************************************

Rachel’s in the hot tub alone later that night. Puck comes over with his guitar, and sits on the edge with his feet in and starts playing. Neither of them says anything for awhile.

 

“Noah, could you stop for a second, I think we should talk.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything to talk about,” he says not even looking up from his guitar.

 

“I think there is. I like you, it took me a long time to admit it to myself, but I do. And I haven’t liked anyone this much since that jerk Jesse screwed me over in high school. I think we could be good together, beyond the cliche good girl, bad boy thing, which was the reason for my initial attraction. You make me laugh, and you make me think about things that I hate thinking about. Why should we not try to see what could happen?”

 

“Because we only have, what, another month here? Then you go back to New York and I don’t even know what I’m doing, but I’ll probably wind up back in Texas, living with my Mom. And then what?”

 

“You don’t have to go back there, you know. You could go to New York, you could stay here, we could figure it out. You don’t think Kurt and Blaine are having this same issue? Kurt’s from Ohio and he lives in New York, Blaine’s from Seattle, and last i heard, he was going back to Canada to be with his brother. They’re not worried.”

 

“Yeah, well maybe they should be. Maybe they’re the ones being idiots.”

 

“You can’t possibly think that. Why are you afraid to try? What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

Puck doesn’t answer, he just goes back to playing with his guitar.

 

“That’s exactly it, isn’t it. All that talk to me this whole time about not being a coward and living my life, and you can’t even take your own advice. Are you serious?” Rachel starts to get out of the hot tub but Puck stops her.

 

“Look, I don’t do girlfriends, okay. I haven’t since high school. But I want to do all that corny crap with you and I hate it. I look at Santana and her girl and I want to barf, but it’s mostly because I wanna do that crap with you. But I also don’t want to be that guy that makes you freaking hate yourself, because I’ve already done that. So whatever. I’d rather you just hate me.”

 

Rachel starts to laugh, Puck glares at her. “I thought I was melodramatic. Look, I’ve already been hurt, and I got egg on my face literally. You’d never do that, and that alone is in the plus column. We enjoy this month, and we figure it out. Who knows, maybe there’s a reason for you to go to New York, you could do your music there. Or you could come visit me, whatever. But I spent this whole trip with you all over me, I’m not letting you chicken out. You’re not Jesse, and I’m not whatever your ex’s name is.”

 

Puck sighs, “It’s not like I have much of a choice; we live together, you’re hot, no way I’m staying away from you.”

 

“Damn right. Now come on, I’m hungry and there’s some sorbet in the fridge with our name on it.”

 

****************************************

“I’m so glad we didn’t have to drive home, I’m so tired,” Blaine says pulling his suitcase out of the back of the cab.

 

“You guys literally spent a day in bed,” Santana says, handing her bag to Blaine and reaching for her crutches.

 

“Look Santana, we all know that we weren’t exactly sleeping,” Kurt complains as he grabs his bag.

  
“Whatev, we should totally have a welcome back party this weekend!” Sugar says, heading towards the front door.

 

She pulls out her keys and walks in singing, “Guess who’s back, back again, Sugar’s back, tell a friend, guess who’s back, guess who’s back - Oh god! My eyes!” She drops her bags and throws a hand over her eyes dramatically. Kurt, Santana and Blaine exchange a look, Kurt grabs as many bags as he can carry and heads towards the door. When he pushes it open, he finds Rachel straddling Puck on the couch, both of them still in their bathing suits.

 

He smiles. “It’s about damn time.”

 


End file.
